REVIVENDO A LOS AKTASUKI
by pixi-ice
Summary: Madara y Zetsu se proponen revivir al resto de los Akatsuki  no con la tecnica de Kabuto sino que vuelvan a ser ellos  pero tendran complicaciones... SASODEI, KAKUHIDAN, SASUNARU, MADAZETSU, KISAITA, ZABUHAKU... Y MAS LEAN ADvertencia:LEMON ¡TERMINADA!
1. En busca de Hidan

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece… :O que pena…**

**Nota: **_habrá _

_kisaita, _

_Kakuhidan, (insinuación en este capítulo)_

_madazetsu, (en este capítulo hay!)_

_sasodei, _

_zabuhaku (si no se a que viene esto pero les amo)_

_sasunaru…(insinuación en este capítulo)_

_y el pobre pein y la pobre Konan no revivirán, lo siento pero a Madara no le caen bien y es él quien decide… :(_

**REVIVINDO A LOS AKATSUKI**

**Cap. 1 Hidan**

Pasos se oían por la base de los Akatsuki.

-¿Madara-sama?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-¿m?-contestó Madara sin prestar atención sentado en la sala de reuniones de Akatsuki.

-esta base… cada vez es más solitaria y fría…-dijo Zetsu-**calla, no es para tanto.**

Madara reaccionando se giró a mirarlo.

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Madara.

-quizás… debamos… necesitemos a algunos antiguos miembros.

-¿m? Kabuto ha revivido a algunos, en la guerra combatiremos con ellos.

-esos no son ellos Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu la cabeza.

Madara al ver el gesto triste del hombre bicolor, que ahora mismo no llevaba la planta carnívora encima, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

-no sabía que te importaran tanto…-dijo Madara.

Zetsu bajo la mirada avergonzado, y Madara puso una mano a cada lado de su mejilla.

-¿sabes qué?-preguntó Madara en tono más alegre.

Zetsu levantó la vista.

-tienes razón.

-en… ¿en serio?-preguntó Zetsu elevando la mirada con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

-todo es poco para mi Zuzu, si los quieres revivir… no tengo nada en contra, de hecho… me vendrá bien.

Madara se quitó la máscara ante lo que Zetsu se ruborizó.

-todo… volverá a ser como antes-dijo Madara besando a Zetsu.

Zetsu puso sus manos en los hombros de Madara para no caerse y Madara le acariciaba el pelo.

***************************un día después***********************

-así que… esos son vuestros amigos ¿e?-preguntó una voz femenina que provenía de una esquina oscura de la cabaña…

-si-contestó serio Madara mientras Zetsu está de pie situado detrás de él.

-para el artista rubio, el Uchiha, el tiburón y el tal…

-Kakuzu-contestó Zetsu

-sí, para ellos necesitare que me traigan su cuerpo-dijo esa voz-para la… marioneta, necesitaré un brazo suyo (brazo de Sasori como marioneta no un brazo humano XD) y ese "inmortal" si aún sigue vivo… no tendré nada que hacer con él supongo.

-bien… ¿qué quieres a cambio?-preguntó Madara sin variar su tono de voz.

El dueño de la voz rió.

-¿qué qué quiero? Quiero… que me ayuden a matar a una vieja conocida mía-dijo Dándose la vuelta para poder mirar a Madara y Zetsu a la cara.

El dueño de aquella voz llevaba una capucha y una túnica marrón.

-trato hecho…

-ya sabía yo… que el gran Uchiha Madara sería razonable-dijo

************************en la base Akatsuki********************

-**Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu**-dijo Zetsu negro.

Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta.

-necesitamos vuestra colaboración una vez más-dijo Zetsu.

-¿aun más? Ya maté a Danzo.

-sí, pero esto es importante.-dijo Zetsu-además no te creas que sobrevivirás sin nosotros, al fin y al cabo estás perdiendo visión.

Sasuke gruñó.

-¿qué es lo que queréis?

-quiero… Madara-sama quiere que valláis al bosque del clan Nara… donde hay enterrado un antiguo miembro de Akatsuki y lo rescatéis…

-¿algo más?

-no creo… probablemente no-dijo Zetsu

-bien… entonces… esta será la última vez qué me veas… Juugo, Suigetsu, vámonos a ese maldito bosque-dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Cuando los 3 jóvenes hubieron abandonado la sala Madara, apareció de entre las sombras abrazando a Zetsu por la espalda.

-¿todo marcha bien?

-si Madara-sama

-me alegro… ahora iré a hablar con Kabuto.

-voy contigo-dijo Zetsu tratando de darse la vuelta en los brazos de Madara.

-no-dijo el líder de Akatsuki sujetando su cintura para que se quedara en el sitio.

Zetsu estaba confuso por esto.

-¿no confías en mi Madara?-preguntó un tanto triste

-si… no, es eso, es que Kabuto quiere llevarte para experimentar contigo… y no puedo arriesgarme a entrar en batalla por que te intente secuestrar…-dijo Madara

-¿pe… pelearías con el… por mi?-preguntó Zetsu poniéndose rojo.

-obviamente si-dijo Madara besando el cuello del bicolor.

**************************BOSQUE***************************

Sasuke caminaba buscando junto a Juugo y Suigetsu el lugar donde podría estar Hidan enterrado.

"ojala volvamos pronto, quiero ir y enfrentarme a Naruto"

Sasuke paró la marcha y miró al cielo.

"Naruto… ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora mismo?" se preguntó.

Sasuke suspiró un tanto triste.

Él había estado enamorado de Naruto hace ya unos años cuando todos eran una gran familia en el equipo siete. Pero su principal objetivo era la venganza, no podía dejar que Naruto se metiera en un camino, no podía dejar que nadie se metiera en su camino. Y por eso se había marchado. Sabía que estaría a salvo de cumplir su venganza tranquilo mientras su amor no fuera correspondido, pero… Naruto también sentía algo por él. Sasuke no podía dejar que Naruto le amara, prefería romperle el corazón ahora que no estaba tan enamorado de él que después que Naruto sufriría más. Sea como fuere el que más lloró tras su despedida fue él. No solo no había no hacer daño a Naruto psicológicamente sino que también le había dejado muy dañado físicamente.

-¡SASUKE!-gritó una voz.

Sasuke miró al frente y se encontró con que sus 2 compañeros más adelantados que él habían dado con la tumba.

-¡LA ENCONTRÉ!-gritó el niño piraña.

Sasuke corrió hasta ellos.

-bien, empecemos.-dijo Sasuke

Los 3 empezaron a quitar piedras.

Una tras una…

Los pensamientos de Sasuke volvieron a su anterior caudal.

Porque al final, también había descubierto que Naruto estaba siendo más poderoso que él, y eso era algo que no podía consentir.

Y al final, todo se dio la vuelta, y acabó el queriendo matar a Naruto y Naruto queriendo salvarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente bueno?

¿Por qué no le podía odiar?

¿Por qué le tenía que recordar que una parte de él aun lo quería?

Esa parte de Naruto, ese gran corazón que el rubio tenía… esa fuerza… eso era lo que le enamoró de él, Naruto pudo elegir ser como él pero eligió seguir el camino de los héroes.

Quizás igual que su hermano el también querría que Naruto le matara al final para que el rubio pudiera ser de nuevo un héroe, y el muriera como el villano que es.

Quizás debiera hacer eso.

Ojala su orgullo se lo permitiera.

-¡encontré un brazo!-exclamó Juugo.

Y piedra tras piedra el cuerpo de Hidan quedó revelado.

-¡OYE! ¡MOCOSOS! ¡NO SE QUIEN SOYS, PERO COLOCARME MI JODIDA CABEZA EN SU SITIO!-gritó Hidan.

Sasuke le hizo una señal a Juugo que empezó a colocarle las cosas.

-bien-dijo Sasuke cuando terminó de colocarlo.

-¿Quiénes sois niñatos?

-nos envía Madara para rescatarte-dijo Juugo

-¿quién? ¿Ese no era un viejo que lleva muerto una eternidad?-preguntó Hidan

-no… también nos manda Zetsu.-dijo Sasuke calmado.

-¿m? ¿Sabéis qué fue de mi compañero?

-no-dijo Sasuke iniciando de nuevo una marcha, esta vez de vuelta a la base.

-Zetsu… esa planta bicolor aun está viva… ¿e? me alegró-dijo Hidan.

********************KABUTO Y MADARA************************

-¿a qué debo el honor de qué me haya llamado Madara-sama?-preguntó Kabuto con su escalofriante voz habitual.

-necesito los cuerpos de Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu e Itachi-dijo Madara

-ya le dije… que los tendría disponibles…

-no, quiero que los liberes de tu técnica y me entregues sus cuerpos.

-¿é?-dijo confundido Kabuto-¿por qué haría yo eso?

-si lo haces… te daré a Sasuke en cuanto me los des.

Kabuto sonrió maliciosamente.

-bien…-dijo-le entregaré los cadáveres.

-m...-dijo Madara serio observándole sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-¿Cuándo me dará a Sasuke?

-cuando me hallas entregado los cadáveres-dijo Madara-y más te vale no engañarme o…

-tranquilo Madara-sama, no soy tan valiente.

-bien.

**********************HIDAN LLEGA A LA BASE*************************

-**¿ya están aquí?**-preguntó el lado oscuro de Zetsu

-si-dijo Sasuke que venía acompañado por el resto de sus compañeros y Hidan.

-¡A! Zetsu-dijo Hidan corriendo hacia él-qué vacio está esto ¿no?

-si… la mayoría murieron-dijo el hombre planta.

-¿Dónde está Kakuzu? Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle por dejarme ahí enterrado…-dijo Hidan

-Kakuzu murió-dijo Zetsu-en su pelea contra el niño Kyubi.

-¿q…? ¿q…? ¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó Hidan.

"KAKUZU… muerto… no…no… tiene que ser broma" pensaba Hidan "¡JODER! Si hubiera prestado más atención en la pelea… no hubiera perdido tantos corazones…" "joder… Kuzu… no… ¿por qué?"

Lagrimas caían por los ojos de Hidan que no tardó en acabar llorando de rodillas en el suelo.

"sé lo que debe sentir… si Madara muriera yo…"

-ka… Kakuzu-y de repente la respiración de Hidan se le hacía más costosa.

-Hidan, Hidan, cálmate-dijo Zetsu poniendo una mano sobre su hombro preocupado.

-¡DEJAME!-le grito el Jashinista muy alterado-¡¿POR QUÉ JASHIN-SAMA? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Hidan entiendo por lo que estas pasando-dijo Zetsu intentado calmarle.

-¡¿TU QUE SABRAS?-dijo Hidan levantándose del suelo enfadado.

Hidan necesitaba dolor, necesitaba ver morir a alguien, alguien tenía que pagar no importaba quien.

Le pegó un inesperado puñetazo a Zetsu que se calló al suelo.

Y con un pequeño cuchillo que había encontrado de camino se situó encima de él elevando el cuchillo dispuesto a matarle.

"¿qué? ¿Quién?"

Todo iba demasiado rápido para que Zetsu pudiera reaccionar.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Reviviendo al viejo Kakuzu

**Diclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece y ahora me voy a cenar

_**Notas:**_

_**PAREJAS:**_

_Madazetsu(en este capítulo)_

_Kakuhidan (en este capítulo)_

_Sasunaru (en este capítulo)_

_Sasodei (en el siguiente)_

_Kisaita(próximamente tatatachan! XD_

_Zabuhaku (próximamente, por cierto ¡Quiero saber que cojones pasa con ellos en el cap 523!)_

_no se si me deje alguna... decidme si quereis que aparezca alguna mas, GRACIAS POR LEER_

**KAKUZU REVIVE**

"¿no? ¿No estoy muerto?"

Zetsu desde su posición en el suelo abrió los ojos.

Le dolía la mandíbula del fuerte puñetazo que Hidan le había atizado, menos mal que tenía bastante resistencia.

Al abrir los ojos, vio como Madara sostenía la mano de Hidan con el cuchillo.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡¿Quién COÑO ERES? ¡SUELTAME! –gritaba Hidan fuera de sí.

Madara en un abrir cerrar de ojos le había quitado el cuchillo y empujado lejos de Zetsu.

-¿Quién coño eres tú?-pregunto Hidan no reconociendo a Tobi por su nueva mascara.

Hidan caído en otra parte del suelo observaba a Madara que estaba de pie dándole la espalda a Zetsu.

-si te calmas, a lo mejor consigamos que Kakuzu vuelva a la vida-dijo Madara fríamente.

Luego se dio la vuelta y levantó a Zetsu del suelo, cogiéndole en brazos.

Luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo lanzándole una mirada, de esas que matan, a Hidan y se retiró con Zetsu en brazos.

-¿Quién coño era ese tío de la máscara?-preguntó Hidan dándose la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke.

-Uchiha Madara-dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿he?

***************************HABITACION*******************************

Madara dejó a Zetsu sobre la cama y se quitó la máscara.

Luego miró a Zetsu quien bajó la vista avergonzado ruborizándose por el escándalo que antes había organizado en la base, y por no haber sido capaz de defenderse esperando una reprimenda.

Madara se masajeó la sien con los dedos y luego bajó la vista para ver a Zetsu y se agachó junto a Zetsu que estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-Zuzu… fue tu idea revivirlos y solo te pido que…

-lo sé Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu ruborizándose avergonzado interrumpiendo a Madara-tendré más cuidado y no dejaré que vuelva a pasar.

-solo iba a decir que me dejaras revisar tus heridas.

Zetsu confuso elevó la mirada sobresaltado.

-n… no es na… nada-tartamudeo Zetsu.

Madara quitándose un guante y tirándolo al suelo acarició una de las mejillas de Zetsu y a continuación la otra, muy suavemente asta que oyó un quejido de parte del otro.

-así que ahí es… parece que te dio fuerte…-dijo Madara y al momento su humor pasó de tranquilo y agradable a enfadado.-ese idiota…-murmuró Madara sin mover su mano de la mejilla de Zetsu.

-perdió a la única persona que quería… normal…-dijo Zetsu.

-no le justifiques…-dijo Madara serio ante lo que Zetsu se asustó un poco, cosa que al Uchiha no le gustó y lo abrazó para sorpresa del bicolor-lo siento Zuzu, no pretendía asustarte… pero no quiero que te lastimen-dijo

SI… definitivamente si algún día se cortaba con una hoja de papel Madara no le dejaría volver a tocar una, si no era en su presencia.

Zetsu suspiró y apoyó relajado su cabeza en el pecho de Madara.

-Kabuto me dio el cuerpo de Kakuzu… me imaginaba que Hidan le echaría de menos… peor no imaginaba esa reacción.

-¿vamos a ir a verla?-preguntó Zetsu.

-si…

************************sitio misterioso***********************

-veo que han recuperado un cadáver… ¿quién es?-preguntó la voz perteneciente a la mujer encapuchada.

-Kakuzu-dijo Zetsu.

-comencemos pues…

**************************HIDAN**************************

-¿quién era Kakuzu?-preguntó Suigetsu ofreciéndole una bebida a Hidan.

-mi compañero en Akatsuki….-dijo Hidan triste y distraído.

-pareces triste-dijo Suigetsu.

-yo le quería… se suponía que debía haberle salvado-dijo Hidan

-no sé de qué va la gente de aquí… pero el tío de dos colores nos traicionó ya una vez… y el de la máscara… no se mucho de él… pero paró mi espada con una sola mano… creo que quieren revivir a tus compañeros muertos.

-prefería seguir enterrado bajo tierra pensando que estaba vivo-dijo Hidan sin prestar atención a Suigetsu.

"Kakuzu…." Pensó Hidan.

Tanto tiempo enamorado de su compañero, fingiendo odiarlo, gritándole, despreciándole…

Quizás sí que tenía razón Kakuzu, y era idiota.

Aunque le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos a Kakuzu si este hubiera puesto un poco más de su parte, es decir, no mandando callar a Hidan cada vez que abría la boca y no tratándole como un niño tonto.

Pero debía de a vérselo dicho allí mismo en medio de la batalla.

Pero entró en pánico tras casi matar a Kakuzu.

Que idiota fue… que idiotas fueron.

Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y decírselo…

***FLASHBACK FUCKYEAH!***

_Kakuzu me cosí la cabeza en medio de la pelea contra el niño ese, un tal asuma y 2 compañeros más._

_Ahora que los dos estábamos cerca… podía decírselo._

_-Kakuzu yo… ¡AU!-grite al sentir el dolor de nuevo._

_-no te muevas-dijo frio Kakuzu._

_Venga díselo…_

_Díselo…_

_Dile que le amas…_

_Díselo…_

_Díselo…._

_Kakuzu al fin terminó de coserme._

_Y yo me estiré sabiendo que mi oportunidad se había pasado._

_-si la mueves demasiado se te caerá-dijo _

_-que bocazas eres…-le contesté_

_-yo iré por ese… tu encárgate del de la recompensa-dijo_

_-bien… me vengaré, al fin y al cabo, lo dicen mis mandamientos._

_-¿ya estamos otra vez? Bueno…-dijo Avanzando hacia los otros oponentes._

_En otra ocasión se lo diré._

_Me giré a ocuparme del tal Asuma cuando oí un ruido a mi espalda._

_-¿ya está?-dijo uno de nuestros oponentes_

_Yo me giré asustado de que le hubiera pasado algo a Kuzu… pero no, no podía ser._

_Y efectivamente… me tranquilicé al ver que tras esa nube de polvo se hallaba él._

_Kuzu… parece que aun te lo podré decir pero…_

_Quizás más tarde._

_***THE END***_

"Tendría que habérselo dicho mientras me cosía" pensó Hidan.

Y agarró su rosario suplicándole a su Dios que le dejara volver con vida.

Y mientras rezaba lloraba, y lloraba y le costaba respirar por las lagrimas.

Lo cierto es que estaba bastante jodido.

******************KAKUZU*******************

-yo he cumplido con el primer miembro del grupo-dijo una voz de mujer.

-gracias-dijo Madara

Kakuzu se levantó y avanzó hasta ellos.

-¿cómo te sientes Kakuzu?-le preguntó Madara serio.

-me duele un poco la cabeza

-efectos secundarios… no le durará mucho-dijo la voz interrumpiéndole.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Kakuzu refiriéndose a esa mujer y a Madara.

-¿quién?-preguntó Zetsu

-Él y ella-dijo Kakuzu señalando a ambos.

-ella es… no sé quien es… y el… **calla, no es a nosotros a quien corresponde decirlo**… cierto, discúlpeme-dijo dirigiéndose a Madara que sonrió tras la máscara.

-nada que perdonar… Soy Uchiha Madara.

-¿a sí e?-rió Kakuzu-eso explicaría mucho… me alegró de que estés al mando-dijo Kakuzu.- ¿y mi molesto compañero?-preguntó obviando que seguía vivo-¿quién le coloca la cabeza ahora?

-está vivo si… pero no se la coloca nadie (vale….. eso sonó mal….) te está esperando, tenéis mucho de qué hablar teniendo en cuenta que… **cállate, eres un bocazas**… Ag…-dijo enfadado Zetsu discutiendo entre sus dos mitades.

Madara trató de no soltar una leve risa debida a la divertida conversación entre Zetsu negro y blanco.

Kakuzu le miró interrogante.

***********************KAKUZU Y HIDAN*********************************

Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu estaban en el lado contrario de la sala que Hidan pero los 4 vieron a Madara entrar acompañado de Zetsu.

-Oye… Zetsu lo de antes…-dijo Hidan ya más calmado.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando detrás de ellos apareció Kakuzu.

-ka… ka… ka…-los ojos le brillaban por las lagrimas de emoción y felicidad.

-Hidan-dijo Kakuzu que llevaba puesta la máscara sin inmutarse.

-¡KAKUZU!-gritó Hidan mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-así me llamo-dijo

Hidan corrió emocionado y feliz hasta él donde se quedó situado delante mirándolo durante un rato.

-Kakuzu…-suspiró aliviado Hidan

-Hidan…-dijo Kakuzu

Y Hidan se aproximó más hacía el, en la mágica atmosfera que se había creado a su alrededor.

Hidan de repente igual que a Zetsu sin venir a cuento le pego un puñetazo a Kakuzu.

-¡CABRÓN! ¡IMBECIL! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESTO! ¡NO TE VUELVAS A MORIR!

Kakuzu se pasó la mano por su dolorida mejilla.

-si eso duele…. Créeme que lo se… **que te calles**-dijo Zetsu-¡claro como a ti no te ha dolido! –se quejó el Zetsu blanco que había recibido el puñetazo en su mitad.

-Hidan sigues siendo un niñato infantil-dijo Kakuzu mientras se levantaba-me extraña que no te hallan…

Fuera lo que fuese que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por los labios de Hidan.

Al principio Kakuzu se sorprendió, pero enseguida, enrolló sus brazos en la cadera de Hidan y le devolvió el beso.

"ahora… dilo… díselo… ahora… ¡VENGA! ¡IDIOTA DISELO!"

-Hidan-dijo Kakuzu separando sus labios de los del inmortal

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Siempre lo he estado!-dijo Hidan cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción del mayor.

Kakuzu sonrió y besó la frente de Hidan.

Iba a decir algo pero se giró y vio que todos les observaban.

-vamos a un sitio privado-dijo Kakuzu cogiendo de la mano a Hidan haciendo que se pusiera rojo.

-joder-dijo Suigetsu una vez de hubieron marchado-¡qué organización más rara!

********************Sasuke*********************

Sasuke estaba mirando el hermoso cielo azul que le recordaba a los ojos de Naruto.

-¿echas de menos a alguien?-preguntó Zetsu que apareció a su espalda.

-¿a ti qué te importa?-preguntó.

Zetsu se encogió de hombros y se colocó al lado de Sasuke mirando al cielo.

-el resto de bijuus… ¿los seguís pensado atrapar?

-esa decisión no es mía…-dijo Zetsu bajando la mirada-¿por qué?-dijo en tono un tanto gallito mirando a Sasuke a los ojos.- ¿a caso no le quieres matar Sasuke? ¿Sientes…? ¿Sientes algo por él?

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada llena de odio.

-te juro que te…

Zetsu rió ante esa amenaza.

-Mátame si quieres… pero no cambiaras el hecho de que estés enamorado de un… jinchuriki-dijo Zetsu en tono de burla y desprecio.

Sasuke que iba a poner sus manos sobre Zetsu.

(Entendámonos para matarlo XD)

Pero entonces Madara apareció tras ellos a lo lejos.

-¡oí! Zetsu… necesito hablar contigo

"ya es la segunda vez que me salva hoy…. **Eres tonto, seguro que Madara piensa eso de ti, mira que eres débil…**cierra el pico"

**CONTINUARA…**

Lo continuo?

decidme si quereis que aparezca alguna otra pareja

GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. reviviendo a SASORI primera parte

**Disclaimer.** Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, habría mucho, mucho Yaoi :D

**Nota!:**

**Parejas:**

_**Sasodei**__**(**__en este capítulo insinuación…)_

_**MadaZetsu (**__en este capítulo)_

_**Kakuhidan (**__en este capítulo)_

_**Kisaita ( **__mas adelante! CHANCHANCHANCHAN,… ajjaja XD)_

_**Sasunaru **_

_**Zabuhaku (**__no falta mucho)_

_**Madadei (**__solo es… bueno ya veréis: D en este capítulo)_

_**Gaalee (**__próximamente, te hice caso :D)_

**REVIVIENDO A SASORI l (con números romanos XD):**

**SOLO UN JUGUETE MÁS**

Madara suspiró de nuevo quitándose la máscara.

-Zetsu… no te podré salvar de todos los líos en los que te metas-dijo Madara

-lo… lo siento Madara-sama, solo intentaba averiguar algo de Sasuke y la única forma de confirmar mis sospechas era enfadándole… no volverá a ocurrir se lo prometo.-dijo Zetsu disculpándose con Madara.

-eso espero-dijo serio Madara.

-¿a quién vamos a revivir Madara-sama?-preguntó Zetsu.

-A Deidara-dijo Madara dándole la espalda a Zetsu.

Zetsu quedó sorprendido pero no dio muestra de ello.

-me voy-dijo Madara fríamente abandonando la sala.

-¿no duermes hoy aquí?-le preguntó Zetsu.

Madara le miró de reojo durante un instante.

-creo que no. Esta noche dormiré en mi habitación, hace tiempo que no paso por allí a la hora de dormir-dijo aún con esa frialdad en su voz Madara abandonando la habitación.

"¿te crees que no sé por qué lo haces? ¿Te crees que no sé lo que sientes por Deidara? ¿Te crees que no se que solo has fingido preocuparte por mi? ¿Te crees que no sé que me has utilizado? ¿Te crees que no se que no soy más que "ese" al que necesitas para llevar a cabo tu plan?"

Zetsu se tumbó en la cama pensando.

"Madara… sabía que llegaría el día en que te reunirías con tu amado Deidara… se que solo fui un juguete para ti, así que no merece la pena que te cuente que estoy enamorado de ti, solo me tomarías por tonto."

*********************KAKUHIDAN varias horas después********************

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha-dijo Kakuzu vistiéndose.

Hidan se frotó los ojos.

El religioso estaba desnudo en la cama donde estaba antes dormido junto a Kakuzu.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde cojones vamos?-preguntó Hidan.

-a una misión para cobrar una recompensa, no tenemos suficiente dinero.

-¿Qué? ¡PERO SI TENEMOS MILLONES!-dijo Hidan

-nunca hay suficiente dinero-dijo Kakuzu terminado de vestirse-levántate.

-acabas de volver a la vid ay solo puedes pensar en dinero, ¡SON LAS 5 de la mañana! Ni si quiera me das un be…

Kakuzu interrumpió a Hidan con un beso sonoro que dejo mareado al Jashinista.

-ala, ya esta, vámonos-dijo Kakuzu arrojándole la ropa a Hidan para que se la pusiera.

Kakuzu salió fuera de la habitación y allí esperó a Hidan.

Madara pasó en ese momento por el pasillo.

-Madara-sama-le llamo Kakuzu serio.

Madara al oírle se giró y avanzó hasta estar de pie justo delante de él.

-¿sí?-preguntó Madara fríamente (SII jajaja Porque Madara es frio XD)

-¿qué ocurrió con el resto de miembros?-le preguntó Kakuzu.

-Deidara se suicido peleando contra Uchiha Sasuke.

-el hermano de…. ¿Itachi no? Es el chico de pelo moreno que vi merodeando por aquí… supongo… se parece a Itachi-dijo Kakuzu.

-si… ese mismo. A Itachi lo mató Sasuke…

-¿tan poderoso es este chico?-le preguntó Kakuzu preocupado con voz profunda.

-no… Itachi se dejó ganar… aun le falta mucho para poder alcanzarle. Kisame… también se suicido en una batalla contra los de Konoha-dijo Madara.

Kakuzu asintió.

-Pein… y Konan fueron asesinados por el niño del Kyubi-dijo Madara (A ver, obviamente miente jajaja)

-¿qué hizo Hidan todo este tiempo sin mi?-le preguntó Kakuzu que no sabía si ponerse o no celoso.

-estuvo enterrado bajo tierra prácticamente el mismo tiempo que tu muerto-dijo Madara.

Hidan en ese momento salió de la habitación.

-¡YA ESTA VIEJO! ¡LISTO PARA IRNOS!-dijo de espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta-¡A! ¡PERO SI ES EL OTRO VIEJO!-dijo Hidan

Madara rodó los ojos detrás de la máscara sin molestarse a corresponder al insulto.

Kakuzu le dio un golpe a Hidan.

-oye Hidan… ¿nadie te enseñó a tener un poquito más de respeto?-le preguntó su compañero.

-obviamente no.

-me preguntaba si podríais ir a un punto de encuentro por mi y… recogierais el cuerpo de Sasori-les preguntó Madara entremetiéndose en su conversación.

-de acuerdo-dijo Kakuzu.

***************************Sasuke****************************

Sasuke llamó a la puerta de la habitación donde había visto entrar a Zetsu el día anterior (es que como son las 5 de la mañana ya es el día siguiente jaja)

-si-dijo una débil voz procedente del interior de la habitación.

Sasuke entró y se sorprendió al ver a Zetsu aparentemente secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la bata de Akatsuki.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus ojos parecían llorosos, de hecho juraría que había estado llorando hasta hace un momento.

-¿por qué preguntaste antes eso sobre Naru… el niño del Kyubi?-le preguntó Sasuke

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Zetsu que parecía haberse olvidado de su tono de voz burlona quizás por su depresión.

-dijiste antes algo sobre mis sentimientos por él.

-si-dijo Zetsu-ya sé a qué te refieres-verás… no quiero que le matéis… pero… yo quiero acabar con él, porque mi orgullo me obliga-dijo Sasuke sincerándose quizás por el hecho de estar pasando por una mala racha, había dejado sus defensas bajas-porque en realidad… no quiero que muera-dijo Sasuke.

-entiendo…-dijo Zetsu queriendo retirarlo después de lo que pasó la ultima vez al pronunciar estas palabras.

-¿alguna vez has querido a alguien?

Zetsu bajó la mirada.

"-Zetsu… menos mal que estas bien-dijo Madara besándolo"

-eres una planta… que tonterías te estoy preguntando-dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-siento haberte molestado, solo necesitaba sincerarme con alguien.

Zetsu asintió tratando de evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

"-¡SI! ¡TOBI QUIERE A DEIDARA-SENPAI!-dijo Madara con voz de Tobi

-¡cállate!-le gritó el artista rubio.

Zetsu que estaba al lado de ellos simplemente agachó la cabeza tratando de ignorarlos."

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación dejando a un dolido Zetsu.

*************************en la puerta de la base************************

-¿Kakuzu puedo hablar un momento contigo?-le preguntó Madara a Kakuzu que estaba a punto de partir en un misión con Hidan.

-claro.

-en un lugar más privado….

*******************KAKUHIDAN en el punto de encuentro*******************

-¡OI! ¡Kakuzu! ¿Cuánto queda?

-no se Hidan-dijo Kakuzu desesperado porque su compañero no callaba.

-¡Oí! ¡Kakuzu!

-¿qué?-preguntó molesto.

-¿paramos?

-no-respondió harto.

-¡Oí! ¡Kakuzu!

-¿Quée...?

-¿somos no… novios?-preguntó Hidan ruborizándose.

Menos mal, Kakuzu iba dándole la espalda y no lo pudo ver.

El hombre que coleccionaba corazones lo reflexionó un rato.

-¿me quieres Hidan?

-¡joder! Ya te contesté eso ayer no me lo hagas repetir.

Kakuzu solo se encogió de hombros.

-ch… s… si-dijo Hidan

-¿si qué?-preguntó

-que… que si, te quiero

-bien…-dijo Kakuzu-¿y quieres estar conmigo?

-s…si-tartamudeó Hidan

Kakuzu solo asintió y continuó caminando para llegar al punto de encuentro.

-¿y tú?

-¿yo qué?-preguntó fríamente Kakuzu

-¿Qué si me quieres? ¿Si quieres estar conmigo?-le preguntó Hidan tratando de endulzar su tono de voz igual que lo hacía cuando le quería pedir un favor.

-no-dijo Kakuzu-no a todo

"co… ¿cómo?"

Pensó Hidan mientras su corazón inmortal se rompía en pedazos.

*******************:(********************De vuelta a la base*******************

Madara les esperaba en la sala de reuniones con un serio Zetsu a su espalda, de pies tras su silla.

Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu no habían sido invitados a la reunión simplemente les habían alojado en diferentes cuartos y les habían dicho que se fueran instalando, pero ninguno tenía nada que instalar allí.

Kakuzu y Hidan aparecieron en la sala con varias piezas del cuerpo de Sasori, que dejaron sobre la mesa de la sala.

-buen trabajo-dijo Madara-¿algún mensaje de Kabuto?

-¿Quién era ese?-preguntó Hidan

-el esbirro de Orochimaru que nos dio las piezas-dijo Kakuzu

-sí, exacto, ahora podremos revivir a Sasori-dijo Madara dirigiéndose a Zetsu.

-bien-contestó seca y fríamente el hombre bicolor que hacía tiempo había olvidado su planta atrapamoscas.

Madara quedó un tanto confuso por la escueta y fría respuesta de Zetsu, pero decidió olvidarlo.

Kakuzu se dio la vuelta y se marchó mirando a Madara de reojo, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza ante lo que Madara asintió.

Después de marchó dejando a Hidan solo.

Madara se levantó de la silla y suspiró.

Madara también se marchó dejando a Zetsu y Hidan solos los dos bastante deprimidos.

-Zetsu… ¿me podrías dar un nueva habitación?-le preguntó Hidan suponiendo que al ser la mano derecha de Madara (¡eso no me lo invento! XD) tendría poder como para hacerlo.

-antes… tengo que preguntárselo a…

-de acuerdo-le interrumpió Hidan

Hidan parecía repentinamente educado.

-¿Qué hora es?-le preguntó Zetsu.

-yo que se… las 4 de la tarde supongo.

-de acuerdo…-dijo Zetsu pensándolo un momento-a las 8 te diré a que habitación te puedes ir.

-te lo agradezco-dijo Hidan (que OOC jaja pero es que está deprimido) marchándose a un serio.

Zetsu quedó así solo en la habitación, pero de repente entró Madara.

-Zetsu-dijo el líder de los Akatsuki

-¿sí?-preguntó Zetsu.

-llevemos las piezas del cuerpo de Sasori para revivirlo-dijo Madara serio.

-si…-contestó el hombre de ojos color miel desanimado.

*******************lugar misterioso********************

-como nos pediste-dijo Zetsu dejando las piezas del cuerpo de Sasori encima de una pequeña mesa de la cabaña.

-bien-dijo la voz misteriosa-pronto el marionetista volver a la vida siendo un humano normal y corriente.

-de acuerdo-dijo Madara.

************************un rato después********************

**-**me siento extraño-dijo un voz

-es normal, acabas de recuperar tu cuerpo original, Sasori-dijo Madara.

-¿y vosotros quienes sois?-preguntó

-somos los Akatsuki-dijo Zetsu

-a… a ti te reconozco… no te recordaba sin la planta… pero tu…-dijo señalando a Madara.

-soy Uchiha Madara, el líder de los Akatsuki.

-valla…. Así que realmente fuiste un líder a la sombra moviendo los hilos como un verdadero marionetista… ¿y quién es ella?-preguntó refiriéndose a la mujer que vestía con capuzha y túnica marrón.

-solo una vieja amiga-dijo ella.

-¿y la gente de la organización?

-Kakuzu y Hidan están vivos.-dijo Zetsu secamente

-¿y Deidara?-preguntó Sasori.

-muerto-dijo Zetsu

Sasori quedó confuso y dolorido por un momento negándose a aceptar el cruel destino de su alumno y compañero.

"seguro que lo mató el Itachi cabrón ese, me vengaré de él si es que no murió ya" pensó Sasori, que ocultó su dolor bajo una sonrisa.

-bien, parece que mi arte, al fin, triunfó-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Pero esa falsa sonrisa no engañaba a nadie ni si quiera a él mismo

**CONTINUARA…**

**Preguntas: **

**¿Más parejas que pueda poner en el fic aun que no sean de Akatsuki?**

**¿Cuáles son vuestros personajes favoritos de Naruto?**

**¿Cómo cojones voy a revivir a Kisame si su cuerpo ha sido devorado por tiburones?**

**¿Cuál es vuestra pareja favorita de Naruto?**

**¿con quién puedo poner de pareja a Suigetsu o a Juugo?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! COMENTEN PARA CONTESTAR :D Y DEDIRME QUE TALE STA LA HISTORIA POR SUPUESTO!**


	4. reviviendo a Sasori part 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sensei que a declarado que "se lo va inventando sobre la marcha y a veces se olvida de personajes, peor que da igual" Kishimoto borracho…. Dice cosas…. Que no debería….¬¬

**Parejas:**

**Sasodei(la **_principal hoy! :D FUCKYEAH!)_

**Madazetsu (**_en este cap… :( sorry Zetsu no te quería deprimir)_

**KAKUHIDAN (**_si! Hoy hay! WAJAJAJA :D ya verás que si…)_

**Kisaita (**_próximamente…. , rarararararara_**…**_aaaa…. BATMAN! XD)_

**Sasunaru (**_creo que va a haber :D)_

**Madadei (**_no me gusta esta pareja demasiado… pero… hay en este cap)_

**Zabuhaku **_( no falta mucho)_

**Gaalee (**_próximamente… En :D)_

**JuugoxSuigetsu **_( XD la verdad es que el otro día estaba leyendo el manga y salían ellos dos asolas y pensé… tengo que incluir esta pareja y luego se me olvido y al leer un comentario GRACIAS POR COMENTAR (L) me lo recordaste :D_

**Prgunta del DíaXD:**

**¡¿Cómo **J**ES VOY A REVIVIR A KISAME SI NECESITO SU CUERPO?**

**¿Qué opináis sobre que Kishimoto-sensei dijo que Sakura era detestable y que estaba usando a Naruto?**

**NOTA:**

**No he visto ningún otro fic JuugoxSuigetsu en el mundo, pero si un fanart suyo, asi que… básicamente… LO HEMOS INVENTADO OO! XDXD**

**REVIVIENDO A SASORI PART 2**

***FLASHBACK***

-Sasori no danna-oyó una voz.

Tu como siempre sin dignarse a darse la vuelta hizo un sonido indicando su molestia.

-Sasori…-dijo a su espalda.

Sasori ni se inmutó.

-te dije que no me molestaras mientras trabajo con mis marionetas, Deidara-dijo serio ignorándole.

-lo sé-contestó su compañero rubio-solo quiero hablar con usted un segundo.

El solamente le miró de reojo.

-no tengo tiempo-dijo.

-será un efímero segundo-bromeó Deidara.

El solo gruñó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girarse a mirar a su compañero.

-Mañana salimos a por ese jinchuriki-dijo el rubio.

-Lo sé-dijo secamente

Deidara bajó la vista.

-no te rías de lo que voy decir-dijo Deidara mirándole serio.

El no contestó solo lo miró con esa fría expresión y esos ojos a través de los cuales no se veía nada más que tu reflejo en ellos.

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión…mmm-dijo Deidara sin esperar respuesta de su maestro.

Sasori soltó una malévola risa.

-mocoso… eres realmente estúpido-dijo

Deidara simplemente hizo un sonido extraño y se cruzó de brazos.

-… no volveré a hablar del tema olvídalo-le dijo Deidara-sigue con esas asquerosas marionetas a las que llamas "arte"-dijo enfadado marchándose.

Sasori le miró con odio dar el portazo.

-espero que tu mal presentimiento sea cierto y mueras-dijo Sasori tras oír del portazo.

**END**

Sasori estaba sentado en la habitación a la que Madara le había acompañado. Encima de una cama.

-Dime-dijo Sasori cuando vio a Madara darse la vuelta.

Madara paró en seco su camino hacia la salida de la habitación del marionetista.

-¿Cómo murió?-preguntó pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra.

-en una pelea contra el hermano de Itachi-dijo Madara.

Sasori solo miró con esos muertos ojos que tenía.

-siempre pensé que le mataría Itachi.-dijo Sasori

-no esperaba que fuera a morir tan joven-dijo Madara dándole la espalda a Sasori.

EL pelirrojo pareció un tanto sobresaltado.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?

-tenía aun diecinueve.

Sasori sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, quizás una que nunca antes había sentido, o no en mucho tiempo.

Agachó la cabeza dejando que ese sentimiento lo inundara.

Pero, no, él debía mantenerse frio e impasible ante todo.

¿A quién le importaba que Deidara hubiera muerto?

A él no.

-era demasiado joven.-dijo Madara

-calla…-murmuró Sasori.

-apenas un niño-continuó el líder de los Akatsuki.

-BASTA…-SUSURRÓ SASORI

-nunca llegó a conocer lo que era ser amado…

-cállate…-dijo Sasori

-…porque nadie se molestó en mostrárselo.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!-gritó Sasori levantándose.

-llora, ahora que puedes, déjalo todo salir, todo lo que tantos años que has guardado.

Sasori se sentó de nuevo en la cama agachándola cabeza mientras lagrimas venían a sus ojos nublándole la vista.

-¿por qué…?-decía entre sollozos mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

-era muy joven, no se lo merecía-decía entre balbuceos.

Madara simplemente cerró la puerta de la habitación del chico a su espalda.

"tal y como yo pensaba…"pensó Madara.

Si quería llevar a cabo su plan necesitaba a los Akatsuki despiertos y relajados.

Eso implicaba, como en este caso, un poco de ayuda psicológica.

Pero estar demasiado unidos a otro compañero les debilitaría y Madara los sabía muy bien.

****************SUIGETSUxJUUGO *******************

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, alguien al otro lado esperaba que le dejaran entrar.

-pasa-dijo la voy de Juugo dentro.

-Jeje-rio Suigetsu enseñando su puntiagudo diente en la sonrisa.

-¿Suigetsu qué haces aquí?-preguntó tranquilo Juugo.

-solo vine a preguntarte si sabias algo de Sasuke-dijo el niño piraña.

-no-dijo Juugo-está en su habitación creo.

-gracias-dijo Suigetsu marchándose.

-¡espera!-dijo Juugo parándole los pies.- ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo? Esta oscura habitación me recuerda a mis tiempos con Orochimaru.

-claro je,je-dijo soltando una risa antes de marcharse.

*********************Habitación de Sasuke*********************

-¡e! ¡Sasuke! ¡Compañero! ¡Déjame entrar!

Sasuke suspiró y procedió a desbloquear la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarse con un sonriente Suigetsu.

-je, je, Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Me aburro.

-estoy pensando.

-je, je, ¿de veras? Antes parecías triste.

-estoy bien-dijo Sasuke secamente.

-¿qué es lo que te traes con ese jinchuriki je, je? (O DIOS MIO! NO PUEOD PARAR DE PONER je, je!)

Sasuke le miró serio estudiándole.

-primero querías matar a Itachi, ahora le quieres vengar, y te obsesionas con matar a ese niño, ¿no te arrepentirás luego como con tu hermano? Je, je

-sí, quizás.-dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza.

-je, je, ¿bueno entonces a qué esperas para olvidarlo?-dijo Suigetsu acercándose a Sasuke

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le preguntó sin inmutarse lo más mínimo Sasuke.

-nada, jeje, solo te ayudo a olvidar a alguien a quien nunca tendrás.

Y antes esas palabras Sasuke se enfadó pero Suigetsu agarró ambas de sus muñecas.

-je, je-dijo acercando sus labios a los de Sasuke

Ante lo que Sasuke se asustó.

Pero Suigetsu lo besó no tan inesperadamente, manteniendo ambas muñecas de Sasuke sujetas.

-me gustas Sasuke-kun-dijo

*******JUUGO esto va a ser corto***********

-valla… si ese niñato aun no se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta… uf… cada día tengo que salir con una nueva excusa para estar junto a él, ese niño me está volviendo ¡Loco! Más aun, me va a hacer perder la cabeza. Solo espero que yo también el guste a él.

*********ZETSU y MADARA***********

-Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu caminando hasta Madara.

-¿m?-preguntó Madara mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Hidan preguntó si podría cambiar de habitación-dijo en un tono tímido.

-esta noche puede dormir con Kakuzu-dijo Madara algo distraído.

"si el duerme hoy con Hidan a lo mejor yo pueda incumplir mi parte del trato también" pensó Madara (te preguntaras que es esto el trato… pues... ES UN MISTERIO DE MOMENTO: D)

-Zetsu, oye esta noche-pero cuando Madara se lo iba a decir Zetsu ya no estaba.

Así que simplemente suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

"solo una vez más… solo le necesito una vez más" pensó Madara.

**********ZETSU*********

"estúpido Madara, ¡joder! ¡Nunca debí enamorarme de él! ¡Maldito Deidara! ¡Ojala no revivieras! ¡Joder! Aunque fuera una mentira yo era feliz con Madara… yo le amo… pero Sasori se tuvo que morir y le emparejaron con Madara… y ahí empezó todo… Madara se tuvo que enamorar de ese… ese… ese ¡MOCOSO ESTUPIDO!" pensó Zetsu caminando enfadado por los pasillos.

**··FLASHBACK··**

-Zetsu-San ¡TOBI VA A SER LA PAREJA DE DEIDARA-SENPAI! ¡¿NO ES GENIAL?

-si… lo que digas-dijo Zetsu

-¡TOBI QUERRA MUCHO A SU SEMPAI! ¡TOBI CUIDARÁ DE SU SEMPAI!

-m…-dijo Zetsu algo enfadado.

-¡OH! ¡DEIDARA SEMPAI!-gritó Tobi viendo que Deidara acababa de llegar y abrazándole.

-¡Tobi! ¡Oí! ¡Suéltame!

Zetsu simplemente apartó la vista, enfadado, preguntándose que vería Tobi en ese niñato.

-Hidan-dijo Zetsu al llegar a su lado.

-¿sí?-preguntó Hidan

-esta noche tienes que dormir con Kakuzu, mañana te asignarán un nuevo dormitorio, lo siento mucho.

Hidan solo puso cara de enfado y avanzó lentamente hacia el dormitorio dejando a Zetsu atrás.

"Madara… ¿qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué tengo que ser otra de tus marionetas a las que usas a tu antojo y Deidara no? ¿Por qué lo amas? ¿Alguna vez fuiste sincero conmigo?"

***********HIDAN**********

Hidan abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver a Kakuzu contando dinero dios sabe de dónde lo habría sacado.

-Kakuzu-dijo Hidan-me obligan a dormir hoy aquí, estúpido Madara-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu se sobresaltó olvidando su dinero.

-tranquilo, dormiré en el suelo, no te estorbaré.

-¿estás hay comodo?-preguntó Kakuzu mientras se giraba para mirarle elevando una ceja

-¿por qué acaso te importa? Tu solo me usaste fingiendo que sentías algo por mi… ya te acostaste conmigo, estarás feliz ¿no? Ahora, deja de fingir de una buena vez-dijo Hidan poniéndose la colcha sobre la cabeza.

Kakuzu solo le lo quedo mirando con ojos triste.

**CONTINUARA…..**


	5. Reviviendo a Deidara parte 1

**Disclaimer**: naruto no me pertenece… lo sé… le pertenece a Kishimoto un pobre hombre que borracho dice muchas burradas TE QUEREMOS KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! :D

**Parejas:**

**KAKUHIDAN** (SI EN ESTE CAP HAY!)

**MADAZETSU** ( :D… hay en este cap... porque a nadie le gusta el Madazetsu?)

**SASODEI** (EN ESTE CAP, porque Sasori ama a Deidara FUCKYEAH!)

**KISAITA** (siento repetirme... pero… PORXIMAMENTE!)

**ZABUHAKU** (siento teneros esperando con ellos, van después del Kasita…:D tengo que buscar una razón por los que Madara les quiera revivir… ¡Bueno la encontraré pronto! PROXIMAMENTE…)

**SASUNARU** (¿lo puse en la carpeta anterior? Muy poco... lo siento… en este habrá algo más, el pobre Sasuke… me empieza a caer bien… :D)

**¿JuugoXSuigetsu o viceversa?** (EN ESTE CAP hay!)

**SuigetsuXSasuke, osea Suisasuke** XD (en este cap hay, lo cierto es que me gusta un tanto esta pareja jejeje ¡OMJ! Tengo que dejar de poner "jeje")

**Gaalee** (próximamente…. Es ***Fiction)

**MADADEI** (en este cap, ya sabéis… el sufrimiento de Zetsu y todo eso XD)

**REVIVIENDO A DEIDARA PARTE 1.**

*******Flash Back (MadaZetsu) no te gusta, no leas :D*******

**-Tobi**-dijo el lado negro de Zetsu al verlo por el bosque a las afueras de la base Akatsuki.

-¡SI! ZETSU-SAN ¡TOBI SE SENTÍA SOLO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN?-preguntó obviamente conociendo la respuesta ya que él era el líder a la sombra de los Akatsuki.

-están todos de misiones-dijo Zetsu nervioso hoy más que nunca por estar cerca del chico.

"pensaba que estaría solo…" pensó Zetsu. "**Te dije que siempre surgen imprevistos, de todas formas, ¿estás asolas con él? ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas?" **"ni en broma…" "**!o se lo dice tú o se lo digo yo¡""**no te atreverás ¿no?" pensaba Zetsu discutiendo consigo mismo en su mente.

**-Tobi tu n…**

**-**¿Qué haces Tobi?-preguntó la parte blanca de Zetsu rápidamente interrumpiendo a la negra.

-¡NADA! ¡TOBI SOLO ESTABA AQUÍ SENTADO MIRANDO LAS NUBES! ¡ABURRIDO Y SOLO! ¡MENOS MAL QUE ESTAS AQUÍ ZETSU-SAN!-le dijo Tobi, o más bien le gritó.

Zetsu esbozó una débil y avergonzada sonrisa mientras se tornaba un tanto rojo, ruborizándose por nada.

-¡SIENTESE A MI LADO ZETSU-SAN!

Zetsu se alertó por ese comentario, pensando que a lo mejor nunca tendría un mejor momento para confesarse, se ruborizó de nuevo y se sentó al lado de "Tobi".

Zetsu se sentó el suelo junto al chico.

"**díselo o se lo digo yo. **Cállate. **¿Prefieres decírselo tú o yo que no tengo delicadeza para estas cosas?"**

**-Tobi…**

**-**¡TO...! ¡TOBI!-dijo el Zetsu blanco interrumpiendo al negro en un desesperado intento por ganar tiempo.

El negro (el Zetsu negro ¿vale? XD XD ja, ja) y Tobi esperaron pacientemente a que dijera algo más.

-¿si Zetsu-san?-murmuró el chico acercándose a Zetsu más.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, hartando al negro.

-**Tobi, veras quería decirte que…**

**-**¡TOBI!-dijo haciendo al Zetsu negro callar y a Tobi prestarle atención-¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

Tobi no dijo nada solo se acercó a Zetsu que se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-lo… lo siento Tobi… pe… per…perdóname-dijo tratando de levantarse y alejarse lo más posible de el enmascarado.

Pero Madara le cogió de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de irse y se levantó acercándole a él.

-t… Tobi-dijo Zetsu

Madara aceró a Zetsu colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este, mientras usaba el otro para quitarse la máscara hasta desvelar solo su boca.

Zetsu no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse a ver que hacía.

Y entonces el Uchiha lo besó lentamente para luego separarse de él.

-¿estás seguro de lo que dices?-le preguntó olvidando su voz y personalidad de Tobi.

-¿t… Tobi?-preguntó confuso Zetsu por su cambio de voz y de actitud.

-te hice una pregunta-dijo serio Madara, que no tardó en darse cuenta del error que había cometido al impacientarse pues había asustado al bicolor.-Zetsu-dijo acariciando la mejilla de este para calmarlo

-s…si-dijo Zetsu más rojo que el cabello de Sasori (clásica frase)

Madara soltó a Zetsu de su agarré dejando muerto el brazo que lo sujetaba por la cintura junto a él y procedió a levantar su máscara.

-e… eres… Ma… Mad…

-Uchiha Madara-dijo acortándole el camino a Zetsu-¿y ahora qué? ¿a qué ya no te gusto? Después de todo se me considera un monstruo por…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Zetsu se lanzó a besar sus labios y el solo puedo rodearle con los brazos.

-sí, me sigues gustando-dijo Zetsu al separarse de él.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"Idiota" pensaba Zetsu mientras caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto tratando de no llorar por el camino ante ese recuerdo "podía haberme dicho que amaba a Deidara en ese momento en vez de utilizarme, cabrón.

*****************SASODEI******************

Madara llamó a la habitación de Sasori tras ver que sus sollozos se habían calmado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta solo un triste suspiró, así que decidió entrar.

Y vio a un destrozado Sasori con ojos rojos y húmedas mejillas.

-¿por qué tuvo que morir? Solo tenía diecinueve años… era tan joven… él era…. El no merecía ese final… tendría que haber estado ahí para salvarlo…-dijo como en trance Sasori.

-sobre eso vine a hablarte.

Sasori pareció reaccionar ante eso.

-puedo arreglarlo-dijo Madara

Sasori solo dejo que una lágrima más recorriera su mejilla.

-puedo revivir a Deidara. Y que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, en serio.

-¿pu… puedes?-preguntó Sasori mientras una sonrisa parecía dibujarse por su cara.

"Una nueva oportunidad Deidara, tu y yo de nuevo, prometo que esta vez te trataré mejor, te haré feliz, claro… si es que tú no te olvidaste a de mi después de mi muerte" pensó Sasori.

-pero quiero que me prometas algo a cambio.-dijo Madara

-¡lo que sea! Solo, por favor devuélvele a la vida-suplicó el marionetista.

-de acuerdo. No te acercaras a él-dijo Madara.

-¿eh?

-veras…...

*************NO VOY A DESVELAR LO QUE PASA AUN, PERO SUPONGO QUE OS LO IMAGINAS, PASASMOS A SASUKE************

-Sui… Suigetsu… ¿quieres que te mate o qué?-dijo Sasuke mientras el niño piraña le quitaba la ropa y el trataba de resistirse.

-je, je lo que tu digas-dijo acariciando la parte interna de los muslos de Sasuke.

-sue… SUELTAME-dijo Sasuke tratando de empujarle.

-vamos Sasuke, je, je, sabes que quieres. Imagina que soy el jinchuriki.

"NARUTO" pensó Sasuke mientras esa palabra lo inundaba.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas ya tomándose el asunto más en serio.

En ese momento la puerta de abrió, y ahí estaba Juugo, viendo a Sasuke medio desnudo y a Suigetsu mirándole desde el suelo.

-y… yo venía a traer la comida-dijo Juugo.

-gracias je, je-(¬¬ no puedo parar de poner eso) dijo Suigetsu levantándose

-¿desde cuándo eres tú su camarera?-dijo Sasuke vistiéndose y tratando de ponerse serio.

-desde que me encontré con Zetsu en el pasillo llorando y me dijo que si podía llevaros las bandejas por él.

Los tres quedaron en silencio mirándose.

-bueno, me figuro que sabes lo que estaba pasando aquí ¿no Juugo?-le preguntó Suigetsu sonriendo.

Juugo miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Suigetsu!-le puso en aviso Sasuke.

-pero él lo comprenderá es mi amigo, ¿verdad?

-NO, hay, Nada, que, comprende, Imbécil ¡te lo advierto por última vez!-dijo Sasuke con odio y rabia en cada palabra.

-pero, eso no era lo que decías antes Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu que se acercaba a Sasuke peligrosamente ambos ignorando al chico parado en la puerta.

-¿eres gilipollas o qué te pasa? ¡Cierra esa bocaza! ¡no quiero tener que matarte!-le dijo Sasuke.

-pero Sasuke tu sabes que también quieres-dijo

Y un ruido se oyó.

Ambos se giraron alarmados para ver que había sido el ruido, para encontrarse con Juugo con la vista baja que había tirado la bandeja con la comida.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana Suigetsu-murmuró antes de marcharse.

-¿y a este que le pasa?-preguntó Suigetsu.

Momento de desiste que aprovechó Sasuke para patearle el culo fuera de la habitación.

Literalmente.

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo.

"Naruto, eres mi único, nadie más puede acercarse a mí, solo tú puedes"

***************SASODEI***********

Al principió Sasori no quería renunciar a Deidara porque Madara lo quisiera así, pero era capaz de todo con tal de ver de nuevo al rubio sonriendo y explotando cosas.

Era capaz de renunciar a todo por él.

Porque el rubio fuera feliz.

Porque todo volviera a ser como antes.

Y si para que volviera a estar vivo, tenía que hacerle daño, se lo haría, porque era lo mejor para su amado alumno.

-Deidara-suspiró Sasori.

****KAKUHIDAN*****

Kakuzu observaba a Hidan dormir en el suelo.

Le echaba de menos.

Pero no, qué tontería, el podía con eso.

Y se fijó en que el Jashinista empezaba a temblar.

Lo más probable es que fuera de frio.

Así que Kakuzu Le cogió en brazos muy delicadamente, le subió a su cama y lo tapó con varias mantas.

Luego suspiró hastiado y se sentó en el suelo a observar a Hidan.

El peli plata parecía realmente bueno mientras dormía, lo que se diría un ángel.

Y de su repeinado pelo dos mechones caían.

Kakuzu inconscientemente alargó la mano para colocarle los mechones en su sitio y acariciarlo, pero cuando ya estaba tan cerca de él que lo podía casi saborear, retiró la mano sin si quiera llegar a tocarle primero.

"quizás, otro día" pensó Kakuzu

***************ZETSU**************

Zetsu estaba llorando, en el suelo, espalda contra una pared del pasillo, cuando sintió que se ahogaba, costándole cada vez más respirar, y es que el estrés, la depresión y la última lucha le habían dejado exhausto.

Unas nauseas lo invadieron pero dejaron su cuerpo al momento.

Y de nuevo una sensación de ardor y picor invadió su garganta y le dieron ganas de toser. Y nauseas otra vez.

Pero cuanto más tosía más daño se hacía.

Zetsu se levantó del suelo tambaleándose hasta llegar al baño, para poner fin a las nauseas y vomitar.

Pero cuando se encontraba con la cabeza encima de la taza del váter solo pudo toser y toser.

Hasta que sintió algo caer al fondo del agua.

Se pasó, las manos para limpiarse los labios y al mirárselas encontró.

Sangre.

"¿sangre?" pensó Zetsu que al bajar la vista vio el agua del retrete manchada de la misma sustancia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Zetsu es mi segundo personaje favorito de naruto, justo después de Madara, si comentáis lo continuOO XD! He sido directa! XD**


	6. REVIVIENDO A DEIDARA parte 2

**ADVERTENCIA! ¡****EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY LEMON! SI NO QUIERES VERLO SAL!... ****¬¬ que tontería, todos quieren lemon….WAJAJAJA :D**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, pero el argumento de este fic, si :D

**Parejas:**

**KAKUHIDAN** (en este cap, tan tan ta tan!)

**MADAZETSU** ( :D… En este cap se puede decir)

**SASODEI** (EN ESTE CAP. ¡PORQUE SASORI SEGUIRA AMANDO A DEIDARA!)

**KISAITA** (siento repetirme... pero… PORXIMAMENTE! Son las nueve y media de la noche me voy a la ducha…)

**ZABUHAKU** (después del kisaita…n próximamente del próximamente… vamos que aun queda, aun no me he duchado….)

**SASUNARU** (lo normal, Sasuke pensando en Naruto en este cap.)

**¿JuugoXSuigetsu o viceversa?** (EN ESTE CAP hay!)

**SuigetsuXSasuke, osea Suisasuke** XD (me gusta esta pareja pero solo es oneside… y ya veréis… en este cap hay)

**Gaalee** (próximamente…. Es ***Fiction)

**MADADEI** (odio esta pareja, lo siento si ofendo a alguien… en este cap ahí… pORQUE SOY MASOCA FUCKYEAH!)

(Me voy a la ducha)

**REVIVIENDO A DEIDARA PARTE 2:**

**ROTO.**(me voy a cenar XD)

"¿qué será esa sangre?"

Pensó Zetsu mientras más sangre resbalaba al agua del retrete.

Zetsu bajó la tapa y se lavó la boca limpiándola de todo resto de sangre.

-¡OI! ¡Zetsu!-dijo Una voz llamándole desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada del baño.

Esa voz le era demasiado familiar, y no podía dejar que el dueño de esta le viera débil, si lo hacía seguramente se diera cuenta de que Zetsu no le servía para nada.

Zetsu se coló la bata de Akatsuki bien, se lavó la cara porque se notaba que había estado llorando y abrió la puerta.

-¿si Madara-sama?-dijo al abrirla.

-solo vine para decirte que esta noche reviviremos a Deidara, así que iremos a "verla"-dijo Madara.

-si, Madara-sama-dijo un poco más bajo Zetsu.

"¿Cómo no? ¡A su Deidara! ¡Al niño de sus ojos! Ese maldito… ¡¿qué ve Madara en él? Dios, ojala esto se acabe pronto, espero que mi sufrimiento termine de una vez. ¿Por qué me has usado Madara? Qué tontería, ni que fuera a ser diferente conmigo usas a todo el mundo."  
Madara tras hablar se fue dejando a Zetsu solo.

Zetsu fue a preguntar a la única persona que conocía que podría saber algo de medicina, quizás por el hecho de haber pasado años con Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Zetsu llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke antes de entrar.

-pasa-dijo Sasuke en un gruñido.

El aludido entró al cuarto del joven y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿me puedes ayudar con unas cosa?

-depende-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama lo suficiente como para sentarse al borde de esta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿qué significaría si alguien escupiera sangre?-le preguntó Zetsu.

-¿no hay más síntomas?

-mareo, cansancio, pérdida del apetito, nauseas…

-que yo sepa había un veneno que causaba eso, no recuerdo su nombre-dijo Sasuke.

-¿veneno?-preguntó curioso Zetsu.

-si-dijo aun sin interesarse por ello lo más mínimo el Uchiha.-solo te diré, que no tiene antídoto ni cura.

-bien, solo era por informarme.-dijo Zetsu tranquilo como si la noticia no lo hubiera afectado y de dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-te mueres, Zetsu-dijo Sasuke cuando este iba a salir haciéndole parar en seco repentinamente.

-¿qu…? ¿Qué insinúas Sasuke?-preguntó Zetsu haciéndose el ofendido.

-es obvio que preguntabas por un caso propio, no tiene cura, te mueres-dijo Sasuke aun sin inmutarse.

-esta conversación quedará entre tú y yo-dijo antes de marcharse Zetsu repentinamente serio.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la cama.

"si este se muere, quizás acabe viendo a Naruto pronto" Sasuke rió ante esto "bien"

******************MADARA*******************

Madara llamó a la habitación de Kakuzu y Hidan de noche aún.

Kakuzu salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿sí? ¿Ocurre algo?

-me gustaría que fueras a recoger el cuerpo de Deidara.-le dijo Madara en su tono frio habitual.

-¿Sasori ha…?

-el también hizo el trato como tú-dijo Madara

Kakuzu asintió.

-por la tarde Hidan y yo iremos a recogerlo.

Madara asintió y se marchó.

********************Lemon FUCKYEAH*********************

Juugo estaba en su habitación enfadado, y sin darse cuenta su otra personalidad estaba tomando poco a poco el control sobre su cuerpo.

Tenía miedo de hacer daño a alguien, especialmente a Suigetsu, por eso trató de retenerla pero al final salió a flote dejando su conciencia apartada de lo que hiciera.

-Juugo-dijo Suigetsu entrando sin aviso previo a la habitación de Juugo.

Juugo enfadado miró para otro lado.

Suigetsu miró confuso al ver que parecía más bien que ese ya no era más Juugo.

-je, je dime qué te pasa.

-quieres saberlo ¿no?-dijo Juugo enfadado mirando a los ojos a Suigetsu.

Juugo se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta Suigetsu.

-Ju… ¿Juugo?

Juugo lo agarró y lo lanzó a la cama colocándose encima de él.

-¿juu…? ¿Qué hace Juugo?-dijo tratando de ponerse serio aunque era obvio su rubor.

Juugo le lanzó una risa maligna y presionó sus labios contra los de Suigetsu.

El niño de cabellos grises pataleaba y le trataba de empujar lejos pero Juugo tenía más fuerza que él en ese momento.

Juugo bajo, besando y lamiendo el cuello el chico.

Le quitó la camiseta.

-JUUGO, PARA-dijo el chico siendo claro mientras se tragaba los gemidos que trataban de salir de su boca.

Juugo ignorándolo lamió uno de sus pezones.

-a…-dijo sin querer Suigetsu.

Juugo rió.

-déjame, ¡APARTATE!-dijo Suigetsu empujándolo.

Pero eso no le funcionó en un segundo estaba totalmente desnudo en la cama y Juugo solo conservando la parte superior de su vestimenta.

-Ju…Juu…-trataba de decir Suigetsu el nombre del otro-pa… para…-dijo al fin

Juugo lo comenzó a masturbar.

-a…-dijo Suigetsu moviendo sus caderas y agarrando las sabanas de la cama para no tener que agarrarse a Suigetsu.

-Juugo…. En serio-dijo Suigetsu.

-chupa-dijo poniendo los dedos en la boca de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu lo miró con asco.

-si no lo haces será peor para ti.

Suigetsu se alarmó ante esto y mordió la mano del otro.

Juugo retiró la mano de su boca con un "¡auch!" Y el mismo chupó sus dedos.

Introdujo uno en Suigetsu.

-¡imbécil! ¡Para duele!

-relájate Suigetsu-dijo Juugo.

El pelirrojo introdujo uno a uno los dedos hasta que pensó que ya era suficiente y los cambio por su miembro.

-¡a!-dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Cómo se siente al estar roto?-le preguntó Juugo con otra envestida.

-¡A!-dijo Suigetsu cuando este alcanzó un punto exacto.

-¿Cómo se siente cuando te desprecian, he Suigetsu?-dijo embistiéndolo de nuevo.

-a….a…. joder-dijo Suigetsu

-¿Cuándo te traicionan? ¡argh!-dijo Juugo dejando escapársele una especie de gruñido por el placer de estar dentro del otro chico.

-a… Juugo

-¿Cuándo te engañan?-y esto vino acompañado de fuertes envestidas.

-¡JUUGO!-gritó Suigetsu al correrse sobre ambos.

Pero Juugo siguió un rato más hasta venirse dentro de Suigetsu.

Salió el chico más joven y se levanto de la cama dejándolo ahí.

-¿sabes ya como me siento?-le preguntó Juugo

Suigetsu miró hacia otro lado y dejó una lágrima correr por su mejilla mientras la oscura personalidad de Juugo se marchaba.

***************KAKUHIDAN*****************

Hidan despertó en la cama se Kakuzu.

Pero él había dormido en el suelo, y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-¿Kakuzu?-preguntó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿a qué hora te has despertado?-dijo Kakuzu enfadado

Hidan miró por la ventana para darse cuenta que debían ser las 5 y media.

¿Tanto había dormido?

-¿por qué no me despertaste?-preguntó

Kakuzu gruñó y miró a otro lado.

-tenemos que irnos, en marcha-dijo el enmascarado

Hidan resopló y siguió al viejo avaro hasta la salida de la base para partir.

-a propósito, Kakuzu, ¿por qué estaba hoy en tu cama durmiendo?-preguntó Hidan

-viniste sonámbulo.

-¡QUE! ¡YO NO SOY SONAMBULO IMBECIL!-exclamó Hidan

-sí que lo eres.

EL religioso lo sopesó unos minutos, raro en él el pensar algo.

Pero de repente todo encajó.

Kakuzu le metía en su cama por la noche, porque no había otra opción posible, luego lo dejaba dormir hasta tarde…

¡KAKUZU SI LE QUERÍA!

¡LE AMABA!

¡LE CORRESPONDÍA!

Pero por alguna razón no quería decírselo.

"yo haré que vuelvas a ser el de antes" pensó Hidan.

-Kakuzu.

-¿qué?

-me quieres-afirmó Hidan

-ya te dije que no.

-a mi no me engañas, no sé porque me mientes pero yo conseguiré la verdad.

-lo que tu digas-dijo el avaro adelantándole en el camino.

Hidan sonrió a espaldas del otro.

"de una forma u otra me lo dirás" pensó Hidan corriendo tras el otro.

*****************MADAZETSU********************

***FLASHBACK***

-¡ZETSU-SAN!-exclamó Tobi al ver a Zetsu entrar a su habitación esa noche.

Zetsu lo miró cansado.

-Hidan calló en batalla contra Shikamaru, Madara-dijo Zetsu

Madara lo observó un momento y luego lo abrazó besando la frente de Zetsu.

Zetsu a poyó su cabeza en el pecho de Madara mientras este le acariciaba el pelo con un brazo libre mientras el otro lo abrazaba.

-lo siento, Zuzu, no sabía que te importara-dijo Madara

-es que… vamos uno a uno cayendo-dijo Zetsu

-Zetsu-dijo Madara alejándolo a regañadientes de él un momento para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ma…? ¿Madara?

-escúchame, Zetsu, yo nunca te dejaré morir, ¿me oyes?-dijo besándolo en los labios lentamente.-nunca dijo al separarse haciendo que se volviera rojo el bicolor.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**-**esa no fue más que otra de tus mentiras-dijo Zetsu sentado en su cama-tu falsedad me mata Madara…

*********SASORI**********

Sasori había pensado que cuando viera a Deidara, se abalanzaría sobre él y le diría que lo amaba, y que sentía haberlo tratado mal.

Pero ahora, ¿Tendría que volver a despreciar al chico?

Eso le dolía más a él que a nadie.

"seguro que Madara se quiere quedar con el…"dijo Sasori "pero… si tengo que renunciar a él para que pueda vivir…"

-lo haré-dijo

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Gracias por comentar! Me levantáis el ánimo, todas las mañanas nada más levantarme miro si hay reviws…**

**Comentario a la escena lemon:**

**Me lo pidió una amiga! Primero y segundo, Juugo no lo quería hacer fue su personalidad malvada! (luego pensé en borrar el lemon porque a mí no me gustan esta clase de cosas tan bestias, las prefiero majas y monas, no quería que pasara así… peor una vez escrito, que le voy a hacer.**


	7. Reviviendo a Deidara parte 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a un gay frustrado llamado Masashi Kishimoto, ¡es verdad! ¡No me miréis así! ¬¬ Dijo que tendría de novio a Shikamaru ¬¬ en serio.

**Adevertencia**: Lemon-lime (no sé como describirlo)

**Nota, Parejas:**

**Kakuhidan (SI! Porque Hidan acosara a Kakuzu en este capítulo)**

**Madazetsu (en este capítulo, Zetsu nunca lo dejara de amar)**

**Sasodei (en este capítulo hay, porque Sasori le seguirá amando pase lo que pase.)**

**Kisaita (una vez puse Kasita… creo que fue en el anterior cap. ¬¬ sí, bueno, en el próximo capítulo empezaré con él)**

**Zabuhaku (próximamente…. PORQUE ELLOS SE LO MERECEN!)**

**JuugoxSuigetsu (como sería Juusui? Se diga cómo se diga, en este capítulo hay)**

**Madadei (si, lo claro de nuevo, no me gusta esta pareja, porque Madara está bien con Zetsu y Sasori con Deidara, pero esta pareja… OneSide o no Oneside está en este capítulo.**

**Sasunaru (en este capítulo insinuación, naruto aparecerá dentro de poco TATATACHAAAAAAAAN!)**

**Gaalee (dentro de poco… ósea… mucho… no mucho… no se…)**

**Reviviendo a Deidara parte 3**

_(he tardado 20 minutos en escribir la nota de las parejas que salen)_

-Así que, Madara-sama os volvió a mandar a vosotros ¿eh?-dijo Kabuto en su usual tono de voz.

-así es-dijo Kakuzu serio y aburrido

Hidan observaba a Kakuzu muy de cerca mientras tanto.

-un momento… ahora lo voy a buscar-dijo Kabuto

************SASODEI**************

Los dos, solos en la ducha.

Sasori acariciaba el cuerpo del rubio mientras este se dejaba hacer disfrutando de las caricias de su maestro.

-Sasori no danna

Decía abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules para mirar los castaños de Sasori que le respondió besándolo.

_Basta…_

**Demasiado tarde.**

Sasori penetraba a Deidara empujándolo contra la pared de la ducha mientras este entrelazaba sus piernas a la espalda de Sasori.

_Joder… para…_

Pero solo era un ilusión, una se la mente de Sasori que intentaba evitar que esas imágenes atravesaran su mente.

Cosa inevitable porque inconscientemente había comenzado a masturbarse.

-Deidara… -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior evitando algún ruido indeseado que escapara de él.

*************Kakuhidan***********

-así que ahora es cuando la Barbie va a revivir. Nada habrá cambiado seguirá con un amargado maestro de compañero-dijo riendo Hidan.

-cállate-dijo Kakuzu

-Ka-ku-zu-dijo pronunciando con delicadeza cada silaba

-¿qué quieres?

Hidan soltó una risotada.

-a ti-dijo el inmortal

Kakuzu rodó los ojos mientras se ruborizaba bajo la máscara.

-se que te importo-dijo Hidan

-lo que tú digas-contestó el más mayor.

-¿por qué me mientes Kakuzu?

Dijo Hidan acercándose peligrosamente a él bloqueándole el camino.

-si no te importa llevo el cuerpo de Deidara y pesa, déjame seguir-dijo Kakuzu

-no hasta que me digas lo que piensas de mi-le sonrió Hidan en tono amable.

-¿lo qué pienso de ti?-dijo Kakuzu alzando una ceja-pienso que eres un estúpido niñato engreído que no se quiere dar cuenta de que no me importa una mierda, porque es demasiado egocéntrico como para pensar que alguien no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Creo que si no fueras inmortal te habría matado hace mucho tiempo. Creo que tenía razón al principio cuando dijiste que dije que te amaba solo para acostarme contigo. Y creo que eres un imbécil por pensar que algún día sentiría algo por ti.-dijo Kakuzu fríamente

Hidan quedó petrificado ante eso.

Kakuzu simplemente continuó su camino evitando chocar con Hidan que estaba petrificado e inmóvil.

Apretó los puños mientras Kakuzu se marchaba de espaldas a él y frunció el ceño tratando de no llorar.

-¿PUES SABES QUE? ¡QUE TU A MI TAMPOCO ME IMPORTAS GILIPOLLAS!-dijo dándose la vuelta para hacer cara a su compañero después de haber evitado llorar.

Pero Kakuzu ya no estaba, debía de estar ya muy lejos.

Y Hidan dejó correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

-¿por qué Jashin-sama?-dijo templándole la voz.

***********Madazetsu**********

_**··FLASHBACK··**_

-ahora Sasuke irá a destruir Konoha ¿no?-preguntó Zetsu sentado en la cama.

-si-dijo Madara desde otra habitación caminando hasta Zetsu.

-ya veo…

-pero…-dijo apareciendo por la puerta, sin mascara, y quedándose de pie frente a la cama en la que estaba Zetsu-antes harán el trabajo de capturar a Killer Bee.

Zetsu asintió bajando la mirada.

-Sasuke… le podré volver poderoso y será una de mis armas definitivas.

-entonces…-dijo Zetsu con la cabeza gacha y triste voz-ya no me necesitarás más ¿no? Ya no me necesitas más. Ahora le tienes a él… soy una herramienta que ya no te sirve-dijo Zetsu

Madara al verlo así se arrodilló frente a él y elevó su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-mírame-murmuró Madara

Cosa que Zetsu interpretó como una orden de su superior.

Madara vio que los ojos de Zetsu estaban húmedos.

-yo no te estoy usando Zetsu, te digo la verdad, además yo te amo, no te miento Zetsu-dijo Madara besándolo y acariciando las mejillas del bicolor-confía en mí yo, yo solo te amo a ti-dijo Madara besándolo de nuevo.

**END**

Madara estaba sentado en la silla grande de la sala de reuniones y Zetsu detrás de él esperando de pie la llegada de los "hermanos zombis".

"me mentiste y me utilizaste como a todo el mundo, en cambio a Deidara siempre lo quisiste, siempre fue especial para ti. Y yo… ¿qué fui? Nada, solo un tonto al que enga…" Los pensamientos de Zetsu quedaron interrumpidos por una fuerte tos.

Zetsu se puso la mano en la boca al toser y al apartarla la vio llena de sangre, proveniente de su boca.

"ya no me queda mucho…"pensó Zetsu

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Madara sin si quiera girarse para mirarlo.

-Si, Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu limpiándose la mano en sangrentada en su ropa.

Kakuzu no tardó en aparecer por la puerta con el cadáver de Deidara en brazos y lo dejo con brusquedad encima de la mesa.

-aquí está-dijo Kakuzu

-gracias Kakuzu-dijo Madara

-¿y Hidan?-se atrevió a preguntar Zetsu

-no se-dijo Kakuzu encogiéndose de hombros.

-puedes irte-dijo Madara.

Kakuzu se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia su cuarto.

"Cada vez que me pongo triste me vuelve esa tos" pensó Zetsu. "a un que me muriera no creo que a Madara le importara… pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto porque si lo supiera entonces ya no me necesitaría y me expulsaría… prefiero quedarme y estar con él todo el tiempo que pueda, porque él es lo que da sentido a mi vida, es por él por lo que hago lo que hago. Le amaré hasta mi día final… que no está muy lejos supongo" pensó Zetsu triste.

Y de nuevo empezó a toser y se apoyó contra una pared mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Zetsu? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Madara aun dándole la espalda.

-s… si Madara-sama-dijo limpiándose la sangre de la mano.

*************KAKUHIDAN**************

Kakuzu entró en su habitación y encendió la luz ahí sobre su cama, mirándole seductoramente se encontraba Hidan.

Kakuzu cerró la puerta a su espalda ignorándole y sentándose al borde de la cama de espaldas a Hidan.

-Kakuzu ¿no me deseas?

-tapate y deja de ponerte en ridículo-respondió el avaro

-Kakuzu…-dijo masajeándole los hombros-yo se que te gusto-le susurró al oído.

Kakuzu gruño.

-venga Kakuzu… ríndete-dijo Hidan

Pero como respuesta recibió con codazo que lo llevó al otro lado de la cama haciéndole daño.

Kakuzu se levantó de la cama sin siquiera mirarlo.

-eres patético Hidan.

-¡¿SI?-exclamó Hidan entre lágrimas-¡PUES! ¿SABES LO QUE YO PIENSO? ¡QUE LLEVO MUCHO ENAMORADO DE TI¡ ¡y que Solo pensé que me correspondías porque era lo que necesitaba pensar! ¿Qué soy un niñato y un estúpido? ¡No lo dudo! ¡Después de todo fui tan estúpido que pensé que no eras tan malo como para tratarme de esta forma y humillarme y aprovecharte de mi amor por ti para acostarte conmigo con MENTIRAS!-grito mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MÁS QUE UN FRI BASTARDO! ¡QUÉ AL MENOS AUN QUE NO ME QUISIERAS TENDRÍAS CORAZÓN Y TE IMPORTARÍA UN POCO! ¡Pensé que no eras tan cruel!

-pues ya ves que si-dijo Kakuzu aun manteniéndose frio y serio antes de marcharse de la habitación dejando a Hidan llorar en soledad.

Hidan se ahogaba en un rio de lágrimas mientras cada una de estas le rompía más el corazón y asfixiaban.

****************JUUGO***********

**-¡Mierda!-pens**ó Juugo recuperando la consciencia de sus actos en otra habitación vacía de la base.

-¿PERO QUE HE HECHO? ¡LE HICE DAÑO A SUIGETSU! ¡NO ERA LO QUE PRETENDÍA! ¡MIERDA JODIDA DOBLE PERSONALIDAD! ¡MIERDA! Dios. Dios, no me puedo creer lo que le he hecho, ahora me odiara de por vida y jamás me perdonará.

Dijo Juugo mientras se tiraba del pelo.

***************cabaña misteriosa*************

**-**¿dónde estoy?-preguntó Deidara mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-a salvo, somos de Akatsuki. ¿Te acuerdas?-le dijo Madara acercándose a él.

"¿Cómo no? Madara siendo amable con la reina de la arcilla." Pensó Zetsu

-s… si… tu eres Zetsu… y tu… ¡TOBI!-exclamó abriendo mucho sus ojos sorprendido.

-así es.-dijo Madara que por su tono de voz parecía sonreír.

Zetsu rodó los ojos enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-en realidad… Soy Uchiha Madara siento que seas el último en enterarte-dijo Madara ofreciéndole a Deidara su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-gracias…-dijo Deidara en un tono no muy agradecido-¿así qué me estuviste tomando el pelo todo este tiempo?-preguntó molesto el rubio-valla…

-tenía que hacerlo, lo siento-dijo Madara levantándolo del suelo.

Zetsu cerró las manos convirtiéndolas en apretados puños y mirando hacia otro lado.

"estúpido… como no le suelte la mano juró que lo volveré a matar que es como debería estar" (Nota!: amo a Deidara :D no le quiero Matar! :()

-te llevaremos de vuelta-dijo Madara.

********Kakuzu**********

Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación dejando allí a Hidan calló apoyándose contra una pared cercana llorando.

-joder…joder…-decía entre sollozos Kakuzu-¡mierda!

********EN LA BASE********

Madara y Zetsu habían acompañado a Deidara hasta la base donde a la puerta les esperaba Sasori y Sasuke.

Deidara estaba sorprendido al ver ahí a su Dana pero lo ocultó con maestría.

-Valla…mm… así que, estás vivo, mm-dijo Deidara.

-así es Deidara-dijo Sasori aburrido.

Deidara miró para otro lado tratando de evitar que esa sonrisa de felicidad le apareciera por la cara.

-ch… supongo que nos revivieron a los dos-dijo Deidara.

"parece que Sasori y yo volvemos a vernos en Akatsuki, esta vez le demostraré que soy más que un mocoso que soy bueno y que le puedo superar, entonces me respetará y me… **querrá**."

Deidara de repente se fijó en Sasuke.

-¡Tu!-exclamó-¡DEBISTE HABER MUERTO TAMBIÉN! ¿POR QUÉ LO Resucitasteis?-gritó Deidara.

-en realidad, nunca murió-dijo Zetsu.

-¿Qué? LE MATERÉ-exclamó Deidara apunto de abalanzarse a por él por suerte Madara lo sujetó del brazo.

"o le suelta ahora mismo o juró que acabaré con Deidara aun que me cueste la vida pensó Zetsu.

"O le suelta o… maldito Madara… ¡cabrón! No le toques "Pensó Sasori

-es parte de Akatsuki.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó el rubio.

-Zetsu acompáñalo a su habitación.

-claro Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu cogiendo del brazo a Deidara alejándolo de Sasuke.

"no dejaré que ese rubio me mate antes de haberme podido encontrar contigo Naruto, solo quiero verte una vez más al menos, a ti y a tus preciosos ojos, luego, me podré ir en paz." Pensó Sasuke.

*****************Deidara y Zetsu***************

-esta es-dijo Zetsu abriendo la puerta de la habitación para Deidara.

-gracias-dijo tumbándose en la cama y dejando escapar un suspiró.

Luego miró al techo y sonrió dulcemente olvidándose de cómo se comportaba delante del resto, como un gallito y un engreído.

Lo cierto era que Deidara solo se comportaba así, primero para impresionar a Sasori, después para que Hidan no se burlara de él, pero lo de Hidan era secundario.

"no sé que verá Madara en alguien que…" pensó Zetsu de nuevo quedando interrumpido por la tos y se giró apoyándose contra una pared y de nuevo tosiendo sangre sobre su mano.

-¿te encuentras bien Zetsu?-preguntó Deidara un poco preocupado.

-sí, no es nada-dijo marchándose.

**CONTiNUARA….**

Si comentáis la continuo, en serio :D

_¿Cuál es la pareja que más te gusta de mi fic?_


	8. REVIVIENDO A ITACHI PARTE 1

**Disclaimer:** ¿otra vez? Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a un señor que dice que Sakura estaba diseñada para ser una chica normal y corriente, común vamos… de nuestro día a día y yo me pregunto**….. ¡PERO TU QUE NIÑAS CONOCES KISHIMOTO!**

**Parejas: **

**Madazetsu (**para las que les guste el Madazetsu les interesará saber, QUE VA A PASAR ALGO EN ESTE CAITULO! :D)

**KAKUHIDAN **(para las que les guste el Kakuhidan, que sepan que no falta mucho para que pase algo muy interesante con ellos… en el siguiente cap puede. EN ESTE CAP HAY KAKUHIDAN: D)

**SASODEI **(BIEN, SE SUPONE QUE ESTE CAPITULO VA A TENER BASTANTE SASODEI :D PORQUE EL SASODEI MOLA **FUCKYEAH!)**

**Sasunaru** (AVISO PARA LAS QUE LES GUSTE EL SASUNARU! EN ESTE CAPITULO SALE NARUTO!)

**JUUSUI o SUIJUU ¿Qué opináis?** (Para las que les interese esta pareja, en este capítulo HABLAN! Que ya es más que en el anterior XD)

**Madadei **(para las que les guste el Madadei en este cap hay una insinuación, pero no me gusta esta pareja, sin ofender ;)

**KISAITA** (en este capítulo se supone que empezarían a revivir a Itachi, pero a lo mejor tardan, como con Deidara XD)

**ZABUHAKU (**AVISO! A quien le interese esta pareja: NO Falta mucho Para que los REVIVAN! Y molarán! **FUCKYEAH :P**)

**Gaalee** (como mucho habrá insinuación, siento si ilusione a alguien pero es Akatsuki centric, en este cap o en el próximo)

**SuiSasuke** (bueno ya no hay pero solo decir, que adoro esta pareja :D)

**YAMASAI** (solo un poco…. Siento si no os gusta esta pareja…)

**BIG FUCK YOU DE HOY:**

Va dedicado a mi profe de Educación física que me quería Hacer saltar un valla ENORME!** XD**

**REVIVIENDO A ITACHI parte 1**

**(esta vez solo me llevo 11 minutos escribir las parejas XD)**

-Zetsu-dijo Sasuke asomándose por la puerta-te llama Madara.

Zetsu asintió y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde suponía le esperaba Madara.

-Zetsu-dijo Madara al verlo entrar.

Zetsu temblaba de nervios, pensando que quizás Madara había descubierto lo de su enfermedad y le iba a expulsar de Akatsuki porque ya no le necesitaba.

-toma asiento-le ofreció Madara

Zetsu haciéndole caso mientras en sus ojos se veía reflejado el miedo, tomo asiento al lado contrario de la mesa que Madara, y trató de controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

-bien, te he hecho llamar para hablarte de Sasuke.

"Al menos no es de su querido Deidara" pensó Zetsu

-verás, no quiero que Kabuto se lleve a Sasuke, pero hice ese trato con él, y cuando me haya dado a Itachi, tendrá que marcharse con él. Pensé en ganar tiempo diciéndole que reviviera a alguien más… así de paso, ganaría ejército, ¿se te ocurre alguien por cierto?

-Haku… y Zabuza… oí que…-dijo Zetsu calmándose.

-m…-asintió Madara-es una buena idea, pero por otra parte eso solo me hará ganar tiempo, pensé que como yo no voy a pelear con Kabuto porque le hice la promesa, así que… podrías decirles a los de Konoha que se quieren salvar a Sasuke deben ir al puente Naruto (_si no me equivoco… es que fue el primer nombre de puente que se me pasó por la cabeza además es de cuando Haku y Zabuza XD) _así, ellos pelearán contra Kabuto y yo quedaré bien.-dijo Madara

-un gran plan Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu antes de empezar a toser.

-¿está bien?-le pregunto fríamente.

-s… si Madara-sama-dijo rápidamente limpiándose la sangre para que Madara no la viera.

-bien, porque no quiero excusas para no hacer la misión ¿entendido?-le preguntó serio.

-si Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu serio también levantándose de la silla.

Madara le miraba marcharse mientras tanto.

"Imbécil, ya veo lo que le importo, aun que es normal que el importe más una misión que yo… seguro que con Deidara no hacía lo mismo, GILIPOLLAS" pensó Zetsu.

*****************DEIDARA Y SASORI********************

Deidara llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Sasori pero al no oír respuesta pasó sin más.

-Sasori no Danna. ¿Qué hace?-preguntó Deidara.

-mocoso… cuantas veces te dije que no entraras mientras trabajo-respondió Sasori enfadado.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

-como si me importara, m.-susurró-Además… no tienes a quien convertir en marioneta ni si quiera.

-estoy trabajando con veneno, inútil.-dijo Sasori.

-¿así que el veneno es inútil, m.?-bromeó Deidara riéndose.

Sasori se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.

"finge que no te importa, finge que te molesta, finge que le odias, finge que no le soportar" pensaba Sasori.

-¿m?-preguntó Deidara.

-un día de estos…

-¿qué Me matarás?-bromeó Deidara-siempre lo dices, m.

Sasori lo soltó al notar lo ridículo que estaba siendo.

-haz lo que quieras, de todas formas no eres más que un niñato inútil-dijo dándole la espalda y volviendo a sus venenos.

Deidara gruñó enfadado.

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑATO! ¡NO SOY INUTIL! ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ DANNA! ¡m! ¡Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí! ¡y… y…! ¡Me respetarás!-dijo Deidara antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

-lo siento… Deidara… yo ya te respeto y te amo-dijo muy bajito Sasori para que nadie lo oyera.

Deidara enfadado salió de la habitación.

-maldito, le demostraré que no soy un niño. Y así… cuando me respete, por fin se enamorará de mi, m.-dijo Deidara marchándose.

(Intente que no quedaran muy OOC, y fracasé)

********MADARA********

-Madara-sama-dijo Kabuto de repente apareciendo a su espalda.

-valla, Kabuto, no esperaba que fueras a llegar hasta mi-dijo Madara dándose la vuelta en su habitación para poder mirar a Kabuto.

-me subestima-dijo el peligris.

Madara le miró serio.

-supongo…-dijo en tono bajo.

-vine a recordarle nuestro pacto.

-cuando me hallas entregado al último cuerpo, te daré a Sasuke en el puente de Naruto.

Kabuto rió.

-bien-dijo Kabuto.

-por cierto, también quiero los cuerpos de Haku y Zabuza.

-a lo mejor los necesito.

-según tengo entendido, perdieron contra un grupo dirigido por Kakashi la última vez que los resucitaste.-dijo Madara-a lo mejor solo son una molestia.

-bueno pues te lo doy a ti, pero no creo que te obedezcan, a mi no me hicieron caso ni con talismanes-dijo soltando una risotada.

-no te la juegues Kabuto-dijo Madara mirándolo con odio a través de la máscara.

******HABITACIÓN DE NARUTO*******

-mierda, conseguiré traer a Sasuke de vuelta a un que le tenga que romper todos los huesos de su cuerpo y arrastrarle hasta Konoha, pero si quiere que pelemos, pues eso haremos.

-HOLA-dijo Zetsu apareciendo en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?-dijo naruto levantándose de la cama-¡UN Akatsuki!-dijo Naruto preparado para atacar.

-tranquilízate, solo vine a decirte algo.

Naruto gruño.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE ME DIGAS ALOE VERA.

-¿Cómo has dicho? **Ignóralo**-Zetsu cogió aire tranquilizándose-si te interesa Sasuke te interesará lo que te voy a decir.

De pronto notó que Naruto ahora le prestaba atención.

-Kabuto se va a llevar a Sasuke para experimentar con él, si quieres salvarle deberías empezar a vigilar el Puente Naruto un día de este mes, será cuando los dos se encuentren y Kabuto le secuestre, quizás te interese salvarlo.

-¿a si? ¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso? No eres más que otro Akatsuki, seguro será una trampa.

-bueno, si quieres de verdad encontrar a Sasuke… y esta es tu última oportunidad… deberás arriesgarte-dijo Zetsu.

-¿y por qué me ibas a decir donde encontrarle?

-no puedo responder a eso-dijo Zetsu marchándose por el suelo.

***********JUUGO***********

Juugo iba caminando hacia el salón cuando vio a Suigetsu sentado en el suelo, pensativo.

"joder, Suigetsu, nunca me lo perdonará, nunca me lo perdonaré. ¿Cómo me puedo perdonar hacerle daño a la persona a la que amo?"

-Suigetsu-se acercó lentamente Juugo colocando su mano en el hombro de este.

Suigetsu rápidamente se apartó.

Y le miró con ojos asustados.

-a… aléjate de mí.

-lo siento-dijo Juugo agachando la cabeza triste y avergonzado.

Suigetsu lo miró desde el suelo.

-quiero que sepas que no era consciente de mis actos era mi otra personalidad, si hubiera estado consciente nunca te hubiera hecho nada.

-¿se supone que te tengo que perdonar cada vez que me hagas algo solo por qué fue tu doble personalidad?

-claro que no-dijo Juugo-discúlpame-dijo marchándose triste y cabizbajo.

********HABITACIÓN DE SASORI***********

-entiéndalo Líder-sama (bueno no está Pein y en realidad lo es el CX) me resulta muy difícil ignorar a Deidara… yo le amo.

-lo entiendo-dijo Madara asintiendo.

-Kakuzu también hizo el mismo trato ¿no?

-sí, todos.-dijo Madara

Sasori agacho la cabeza.

-parecía disgustado, si yo no puedo hablar con él, valla usted y anímele o algo-dijo Sasori.

-de acuerdo.

************KAKUZU************

Esa tarde Hidan se había dormido llorando.

"maldita sea" pensaba Kakuzu que deseaba estar al lado de Hidan para besarlo, abrazarlo y decir que todo saldría bien.

Pero ahora solo lo contemplaba dormir porque la puerta del cuarto del inmortal estaba abierta.

-Hidan-susurró antes de marcharse.

"pero… el jamás lo puede saber" pensó Kakuzu.

**************KONOHA****************

-Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Sakura-chan, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Yamato-sensei, ¡Les digo que es la última oportunidad!

-es una trampa obviamente Naruto.-dijo Yamato

-¡por eso les llamo! ¡Yo voy a ir a buscar a Sasuke a ese puente aun que tenga que pasarme ahí un mes esperándole.

-¡pero es que no ves que es una trampa!-exclamó de nuevo Yamato.

Sai le toco el brazo para que se tranquilizara.

-por eso os llamo, para que me ayudéis a buscar a Sasuke y si es una trampa me ayudéis a escapara-dijo Naruto.

Yamato iba a gritar algo enfadado pero Sai se abrazó a su brazo apoyando su cabeza en él.

-venga Yamato… Naruto tiene razón, es nuestra última oportunidad de conseguir que Sasuke vuelva a ser bueno y si no…-dijo pasando un dedo seductoramente por la ropa de Yamato haciendo que este se ruborizara-pues capturaremos a algún Akatsuki.

-q...q…q…-Yamato totalmente rojo no encontraba palabras.

-¡Gracias SENSEI!-dijo Naruto-¡VAMOS EN MARCHA!-dijo guiando al resto del grupo mientras yamato quedaba atrás y Sai le soltaba del brazo para dirigirle una sonrisa juguetona.

***************ZETSU****************

Un tiempo después Zetsu llegó a la base buscando a Madara para decirle que ya había cumplido su misión.

EL veneno le comenzaba a afectar cada vez más por el sobre esfuerzo al que Madara le había sometido hoy.

-¿viste a Madara?

Pregunta a la que solo Sasuke contestó con, está en el cuarto de Deidara me parece.

Y después sonrió al ver el obvio mareo e Zetsu por el dolor.

Pero mareado o no Zetsu podía ver es sonrisa aparecer por el rostro de Sasuke al darse la vuelta, probablemente por saber que se moría.

"Deidara tenía razón, malditos Uchiha…" pensó Zetsu.

Zetsu, llegó hasta la habitación de Deidara con la intención de llamar a la puerta, pero al oír risas y ver la puerta entre abierta decidió cotillear.

Madara y Deidara, estaban ahí ante sus ojos, hablando y riendo, felices, y demasiado cerca el uno del otro para su gusto.

"felices, Madara solo es feliz con él"

Zetsu al notar que su tos volvía se marchó de la puerta del cuarto y se apoyó contra una pared del pasillo de al lado de la habitación.

Contra una pared tosía sangre en su mano esperando que parara… o quizás morir ya de una vez.

Se mareaba aun más.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, había olvidado donde estaba.

Su hora había llegado y solo podía oír su propia tos.

-¿está bien Zetsu?-dijo una voz en tono despreocupado.

Esa voz tan familiar lo devolvió al mundo real, era Madara que acababa de salir de la habitación de Deidara.

-s… si-dijo en voz ronca por la tos Zetsu de espaldas a Madara para que no le viera.

En cuento oyó los pasos del otro alejarse se dio la vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos y la mano aun sobre su boca.

-Madara-dijo mientras lagrimas caían emborronando aun más su vista.

Zetsu pensaba que Madara no lo oiría pero en es instaste Madara se giró a mirarlo.

"seguro que si yo muriera a ti no te importaría" pensó Zetsu.

Madara se giró y vio a Zetsu con lágrimas en los ojos, y con una mano sobre su boca de la que goteaba sangre.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó confuso Madara.

Zetsu solo despegó la mano de la boca, dejándola muerta, y revelando toda la sangre en esta y en su boca, dejando a Madara sorprendido.

EL hombre bicolor dejó que sus parpados se cerraran pesadamente.

Y perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo iba a caer al suelo de espaldas y golpearse contra una pared, ese golpe le hubiera matado, suerte que Madara lo cogió en ese instante.

-¿Zetsu?-dijo agitándole suavemente.

·········································

**Continuara….**

_Como ya dije si comentáis lo continuo y no falte a mi palabra :D gracias por comentar, de nuevo os digo COMENTAR Y CONTINUO! :D_

_**VOTACION:**_

_**¿MATO O NO A ZETSU?**_


	9. Reviviendo a Itachi parte 2

**Disclaimer**: naruto no me pertenece si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo este fic.

TRAS PENSAR MUCHO SI MATAR O NO A ZETSU**, HE DECIDIDO QUE**… (Sigan leyendo para hallar la respuesta)

_**Parejas**_**:** (leer la pareja que os interese: D)

**Kakuhidan **_(bien, en este capítulo hay… algo interesante va a pasar… CHANCHAN CHAN!)_

**MadaZetsu (**_vale, en este capítulo hay algo… si te gusta el Madazetsu…. TE AMO! XD)_

**Sasodei (**_en este capítulo hay… si os gusta el Sasodei, os lo leeréis XD)_

**Sasunaru o Narusasu (**_leo los comentarios ;) bien, intentare poner a Sasuke de Uke pero a lo mejor sin querer a veces se me ira la cabeza… si a veces actúa como un seme NO ES MI CULPA!, lo importante es que… EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY!)_

**Madadei **(_algo más que una insinuación, no me gusta esta pareja… sin ofender: D en ESTE ¡CAPITULO HAY! Si no os gusta… saltároslo XD no mejor no… XD)_

**KISAITA **_(próximamente… cuando Itachi reviva… y Kisame pronto lo hará, y…. y… y… y… KISAITA!)_

**ZABUHAKU **(si! Pronto, queridas, pronto…. )

**Yamasai **_(porque ahora me gusta, ¡sí! En el siguiente cap hay…. ¿a alguien le gusta esta pareja?)_

**Gaalee (**EN ESTE CAP POR FIN! Pero muy poco porque es Akatsuki centric :D **FUCKYEAH!)**

Según el Word, el Narusasu no existe, porque me lo pone en rojo.

**REVIVIENDO A ITACHI PARTE 2**

**(Me llevó 12 minutos escribir las parejas, uno más que ayer…)**

******FLASHBACK*****

-Kakuzu-dijo Madara llamando a Kakuzu mientras esta observaba Hidan dormir, triste.

-si-dijo girándose para mirar a Madara.

-mañana por la mañana quiero que valláis a buscar el cuerpo de Itachi.

-si Madara-sama-dijo Kakuzu.

-mañana le daré una nueva habitación a Hidan-dijo Madara

*****END (uff… eso fue corto XD)*****

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

"_¿Estoy muerto?"_

"_¿Qué es este sitio?"_

_Rodeado de blanco._

_Pero de repente esa inmensidad blanca empezó a tomar color y forma._

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

_Pronto la forma se hizo clara y Zetsu la reconoció._

"_¿La base de Akatsuki?"_

_Zetsu miró a su alrededor y vio una luz proveniente de un cuarto con la puerta abierta._

"_¿acaso estoy condenado a vagar eternamente por esta base? ¿Cómo un fantasma?"_

_Zetsu se asomó a la puerta abierta para encontrar a Madara besando a Deidara._

_Los dos sonreían y eran felices._

"_supongo que este es mi infierno" _

_-Madara-dijo Deidara cuando este comenzó a besar su cuello._

_-m… Dei-Kun… hay que celebrar que Zetsu al fin murió y podemos al fin estar solos…-dijo Madara besándolo y acariciando su pelo._

_-Madara-dijo Deidara soltando una feliz risa._

_-era uno de mis pocos cabos sueltos-dijo Madara-menos mal que lo envenené._

"_¿qu…? ¿qu…? ¿QUÉ?"_

"_supongo que ahora que soy solo un espíritu puedo ver sin ser visto… pero… prefería no saber cosas"_

"_definitivamente este es mi infierno"_

_-¿y Sasori?-le preguntó Deidara alejándolo de él._

_-si el decimos lo nuestro…-dijo Madara_

_-es una buena idea-le sonrió el rubio de cabello largo._

_Deidara cogió de la mano a Madara y llamaron a la puerta del cuarto de Sasori._

_-Sasori no Danna, m.-dijo Deidara._

_-te dije que no me molestaras mocoso-dijo Madara._

_Zetsu les seguía por la base escuchando muy de cerca el dialogo._

_-solo vine a decirte que amo a Madara-dijo Deidara-y él me ama a mí._

_Sasori siguió ignorándolos._

_-bien, pero dejadme trabajar-dijo Sasori._

_-amargado marionetista-dijo Deidara llevándose de la mano a Madara y besándolo._

_Zetsu se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de Sasori harto de ver a Madara y Deidara juntos._

_Se sentó junto a Sasori que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y podía ver como lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras él se lo limpiaba._

_-te entiendo-dijo Zetsu._

_Pero nadie lo oyó._

_-Madara…-dijo Zetsu mirando la puerta antes de que una lágrima resbalará su mejilla, pero la limpió enseguida con la manga de su bata._

_Sasori se levantó del sitio._

_Zetsu lo siguió._

_Sasori estaba a la salida de la base mirando al exterior mientras su húmeda mejilla brillaba al sol._

_-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Kakuzu acercándosele por la espalda._

_-me voy, de Akatsuki-dijo Sasori-necesito empezar de nuevo._

_-yo también-suspiró Kakuzu._

_-¿me acompañarás entonces?_

_-no… aun no-dijo Kakuzu mirando al frente-parece un brillante día para empezar una nueva vida._

_-lo parece-dijo Sasori-adiós Kakuzu._

_Sasori se marchó perdiéndose entre la luz del exterior, Zetsu lo intentó seguir para escapar de Akatsuki pero había una especie de pared invisible que le impedía el paso._

_Zetsu dio marcha atrás y se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de Madara y Deidara por culpa de la curiosidad que lo estaba matando._

_-Te amo Deidara-dijo Madara-pero a ti de verdad, no como a Zetsu que solo le estaba usando.-dijo besando al rubio._

_Zetsu lloró, sabía que esto era así, pero siempre es más duro oírlo en voz alta y que te lo confirmen._

_Como si alguien lo fuera a oír se tapó la boca para que no se oyera su llanto._

"_como si a alguien le importara de todas formas…"_

"_no soy más que una estúpida planta para Madara… un imbécil al que odia… además, fue él el que me mató…"_

_-¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Zetsu entre lágrimas._

(¿HICE SUFRIR A ALGUIEN? ESO ES LOQ UE ZETSU VE, ESTO ES LO QUE PASA DE VERDAD)

*****SALIDA*****

-Hidan-dijo Kakuzu cuando vio al religioso pasar cerca de la salida de la base donde él estaba.

-¿sí?-dijo Hidan.

Sus ojos parecían muertos y estaban rojos por llorar, tenía ojeras, se le veía débil.

-tenemos que irnos.

-claro-dijo Hidan como si estuviera sonámbulo.

-deberías descansar más Hidan.

-¡DEJA DE ACTURA COMO SI TE IMPORTARA!-dijo perdiendo la compostura el inmortal, pero enseguida volvió a su anterior estado de ánimo.

"lo siento…" pensó Kakuzu.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el encuentro de Kabuto, Kakuzu encabezando la marcha.

-vamos a buscar a Kabuto-Kakuzu intentando romper el hielo, eso sí que era irónico.

Hidan no dijo nada y siguió mirando al suelo.

-¿sabes? El líder dice que puedes cambiarte de habitación.

Hidan seguía ignorándolo como si no estuviera oyéndole.

-Deja de ignorarme Hidan-dijo Kakuzu en un gruñido, harto del inmortal.

-¿por qué? ¿¡A QUE JODE! ¡PUES TU SIEMPRE ME LO HACES!-dijo Hidan avanzando más rápido que Kakuzu.

-Hidan espera.-dijo Kakuzu a su espalda.

-¿por qué?-le gritó el Jashinista caminando de espaldas para mirar a Kakuzu.

-porque…-dijo Kakuzu tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Por qué? ¿eh? ¡LO VES! ¡NO LO SABES!-dijo Andando aun más rápido de espaldas

-Hidan espera-dijo Kakuzu un poco más alto.

Pero el inmortal desapareció de su vista.

-¡HIDAN!-gritó enfadado Kakuzu.

Si pretendía que volviera todo lo que conseguiría con ese tono sería asustarle, y de repente, se oyó un golpe.

Como si un objeto pesado golpeara el suelo.

Kakuzu alarmado corrió en la dirección en la que se había oído el golpe.

***********SASODEI***********

Ya había amanecido y Deidara decidió ir a la habitación de Sasori.

-¿Qué haces aquí Deidara?-preguntó molesto Sasori levantándose de la cama.

-tenemos que desayunar, para estar listos para la misión que nos manden-dijo Deidara y Sasori solo puso cara de aburrimiento.

-así estaré en plena forma y te demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer, m…

-lo que tú digas-dijo Sasori.

Sasori siguió a Deidara hasta la cocina.

-no sé que podemos desayunar… m…-dijo Deidara.

Sasori solo rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el aburrido.

Deidara siguió rebuscando.

-valla mierda de cocina… no hay nada… m…-Deidara dijo enfadado.

Avanzó por la sala concentrado en pensar donde podía estar la comida y se olvido de mirar al suelo.

Justo en ese trozo había un montón de piedras con el que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Sasori bufó.

-valla mocoso más inútil, se cae solo por una piedra de nada, no sé cómo es que entraste a esta organización… no sé cómo puedo tener a un inútil así de pareja.

Deidara se levantó del suelo.

-¡VALE!-dijo con lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos mirando a Sasori que se sorprendió viendo el resultado de su comentario.

-¡ya sé que no soy perfecto Danna, m! ¡Pero hago lo que hago para que me respetes! ¡Para que algún día me puedas llegar a aceptar como tu pareja! ¡ODIAME SI QUIERES! ¡PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ DANNA, M! ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ HASTA QUE NO HAYA CONSEGUIDO QUE ME QUIERAS! ¡Y QTE JURO QUE LO CONSEGUIRÉ!-y con estas palabras Deidara enfadado se marchó.

-Dei… ¿Deidara?-preguntó confuso Sasori una vez el rubio se había ido.

*************KONOHA************

Por las calles de Konoha paseaban Lee y Gaara de la mano.

-LEE, GAARA-SAN-gritó Naruto corriendo hacia ellos dejando a su equipo de rescate de Sasuke atrás.

-¿naruto-kun? ¡QUE BUENO VERTE! ¡SIGUES IGUAL DE JOVEN!-dijo Lee feliz.

Y Gaara que estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias de su novio solo alzó una ceja.

-¿vienes a salvar a Sasuke?-le preguntó Naruto.

-CLARO QUE SI NA…-intentó decir Lee que fue interrumpido por Gaara que puso una mano en su boca.

-no irá, es demasiado peligroso.-dijo Gaara serio manteniendo su mano presionada contra la boca de Lee para que este no dijera nada.

-¡OYE TU LE PREGUNTE AL CEJAS POBLADAS!-dijo Naruto a Gaara.

-no irá y punto.

Naruto gruñó.

-pues… ¿sabes qué? ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!-le gritó Naruto al Kage mientras salía corriendo.

Y tras él llegó Yamato.

-Lo siento Kazekage-sama-se disculpó Yamato-está un poco excitado últimamente.

-ya, claro, lo que sea-dijo Gaara.

Yamato siguió corriendo a Naruto, seguido, por: Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata que le iban a ayudar.

-Gaara-dijo Lee enfadado.

-no quiero arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo-dijo Gaara.

"SASUKE, te traeré de vuelta, conmigo, y por fin estaremos juntos, porque esta vez tengo la fuerza suficiente como para decirte que te amo" pensó Naruto.

*********KAKUHIDAN********

Kakuzu corrió al encuentro de su pareja para darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa abandonada y ahora colgaba de una red en un árbol.

"ese imbécil no me sacará, aprovechará esta oportunidad para deshacerse de mi" pensó Hidan.

Kakuzu le miró con cara seria desde el suelo.

-¡¿Qué cojones miras?-le gritó Hidan desde el árbol.

Kakuzu le seguía mirando sin inmutarse.

-¡lárgate! ¡Ya tienes una excusa para librarte de mí! ¿A qué esperas joder?-le gritó Hidan.

Kakuzu le ignoró.

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-¡déjame en paz!

Kakuzu le ignoró de nuevo y cortó con un kunai la red.

Hidan esperaba caer de culo al suelo desde el árbol pero se sorprendió al no notar el impactó.

Y cuando abrió los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Kakuzu, y se puso totalmente rojo.

-¡IMBECIL! ¡VIEJO! ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡SUELTAME!-gritaba Hidan mientras Kakuzu le llevaba en brazos por el camino.

-¿para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a huir y caigas en una trampa?-preguntó Kakuzu haciendo que el inmortal se volviera más rojo aún.

-¡CALLATE IMBECIL! ¡SUELTAME!-gritaba Hidan rojo de vergüenza.

Pero Kakuzu no quería soltarle y no solo porque eso significaría que iba a volver a huir sino porque le gustaba sentirle cerca de él.

-no-dijo Kakuzu.

"solo un rato más, aun no estoy listo para dejarte ir" pensó Kakuzu.

"seguro que solo hace esto para humillarme porque sabe lo que siento por él… el muy cabrón…" pensó Hidan.

**********JUUGO**********

Juugo entró a su habitación y las luces estaban apagadas.

Se giró para cerrar la puerta y al darse la vuelta las luces estaban encendidas y Suigetsu lo esperaba en la habitación.

-¿Suigetsu?-preguntó extrañado Juugo.

Suigetsu con una sonrisa maligna avanzó hasta Juugo y lo beso, pero de repente lo empujó contra una pared sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo daño al más alto.

-estamos en paz-dijo Suigetsu-y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, hasta que no controles esa maldita otra personalidad tuya.

Suigetsu se marchó dejando a Juugo perplejo que se toco con la yema de los dedos los labios.

"Suigetsu… ¿significa eso que me perdona?"

**********SASUKE*********

Llamaron a la puerta 3 veces pero el Uchiha decidió ignorarlo y seguir tumbado en la cama.

Otra vez volvieron a llamar a la puerta más fuerte que la otra vez.

Pero el los siguió ignorando.

Y otra vez volvieron a llamar.

-¡SASUKE!-se oyó al otro lado la voz de Suigetsu-ábreme no te voy a violar.

Esto enfadó del todo a Sasuke.

-¡cállate imbécil!-gritó Sasuke levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta cabreado.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesto el moreno.

-nada, je, je-dijo Suigetsu cabreando más a Sasuke-solo decirte que Madara te llamaba dice que vayas a su cuarto.

Sasuke molesto empujó a un lado a Suigetsu para que le dejara pasar.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación de Madara.

Llamó a la puerta con educación.

-pasa-dijo la voz de Madara.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró dentro.

-cierra la puerta-dijo Madara

Sasuke despistado cerró la puerta a su espalda y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Porque ahí estaba Zetsu sobre la cama con un paño húmedo sobre su cabeza y Madara sentado a su lado en una silla cuidando de él.

-¿está muerto?-preguntó Sasuke olvidándose del poco tacto que le quedaba.

-no…-dijo Madara-solo en coma.

-¿me hiciste llamar?

-si...-dijo Madara sin mirar a Sasuke solo atento de Zetsu.

Madara se quitó los guantes y acarició la mejilla del hombre bicolor muy suavemente.

-¿qué darías por qué tu hermano volviera a la vida?-preguntó Madara mirando de reojo a Sasuke mientras proseguía sus caricias en la mejilla de Zetsu.

-todo.

-¿"todo"?-preguntó Madara

-sí.-contestó muy serio Sasuke.

-¿incluso tu propia vida?

Sasuke se tensó y tardó un rato en pensar la respuesta.

-si-dijo Sasuke sin titubear.

-pues…-dijo retirando su mano de la mejilla de Zetsu.

Madara movió el paño empapado de la frente del hombre de dos tonos para colocar el dorso de su mano en ella comprobando la fiebre, y volviendo a sustituirlo por su mano de nuevo por el paño.

-entonces…. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Madara mirándolo a los ojos.

**CONTINUARA….**

**¿Qué opináis?**

**Si comentáis lo continuo: D**


	10. REVIVIENDO A ITACHI PARTE 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei un hombre que se pone a ver la tele mientras pinta y al final se le olvida lo que estaba pintando (¡en serio! XD)

**Pareja (leer la que os interese):**

**Kakuhidan (**por alguna razón que desconozco siempre pongo a estos los primeros, vale en este capítulo va a pasar algo importante con ellos…)

**Madazetsu (**bien, ellos van segundos siempre XD, va a pasar algo con ellos, si te gusta el Madazetsu… ¡TE AMO! ¡ERES MI IDOLO!)

**Sasodei **(en este capítulo hay sasodei, Deidara seguirá tratando llamar la atención de Sasori)

**Madadei **(me sigue son gustar esta pareja ¬¬ en este capítulo hay)

**Kisaita** (hoy van a revivir a Itachi)

**Zabuhaku (**falta poco… para… el día ZABUHAKU TATATACHAAAAAAAAAAAAN)

**SASUNARU O NARUSASU (**en este capítulo sale Naruto)

**Yamasai (**a nadie le gusta esta pareja pero…. ¿y qué? XD)

**JUUGOXsuigetsu (**JUUSIU? Soy la segunda persona en este planeta en escribir sobre esta pareja, en serio, en ningún país vi un fic de ellos, bueno, si en portugués XD)

**Kakairu (solo una mención de que están juntos)**

**GRACIAS A:**

Una amiga por escribirme un fic Madazetsu… :D (Raquel y Lara)

**REVIVIENDO A ITACHI PART. 2**

**(**me llevo 23 minutos escribir las parejas…. ¿por qué?)

_-¿qué vas a hacer con el cuerpo de Zetsu, Madara?-le preguntó Deidara abrazándolo por la espalda._

_-no se…_

_Deidara rió._

_-el se lo comería-rió el rubio._

_Madara le rió la broma también._

_-pero yo no haré eso-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Deidara que estaba en su hombro._

_Deidara suspiró._

"_Hijo de puta" pensó Zetsu._

_Deidara besó la mejilla descubierta de Madara._

_-¿lo enterramos?-preguntó el rubio._

_-no hemos enterrado al resto de miembro de la organización ¿por qué iba a ser el diferente? Lo mejor será quemarlo._

"…_." Zetsu simplemente miró hacia otro lado._

"_debía haber supuesto dese el principio que no me quería, ¡joder! Es el maldito Madara Uchiha, obviamente no me va a querer, el es el líder yo solo… uno de sus utensilios más._

**************VIDA REAL*************

**-**Suigetsu-decía Juugo que lo había alcanzado por el pasillo.

Suigetsu se giró a mirarle y alzó una ceja.

-¿qu…? ¿Qué querías decir con lo de antes?

-quiero decir que si ya controlas a tu otra personalidad tu y yo cenaremos a solas esta noche. Je, je.

Juugo se quedó petrificado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-o si no quieres… je, je.

-¡sí!-exclamó Juugo-si… sí que quiero…-dijo en tono más bajo avergonzándose de la rapidez con la que había contestado antes como si estuviera desesperado.

-bien… entonces…. Esta noche a las nueve de la noche pasa por mi cuarto-dijo Suigetsu lanzándole una mirada seductora y marchándose.

"no me lo creo… no es posible que me haya perdonado y me invite a salir… después de lo que pasó…"

************SASUKEMADARAZETSU*************

-¿y bien?

-puedo devolver a la vida a tu hermano.

Sasuke se sobresaltó pero no lo mostró manteniéndose frio e impasible como siempre.

-¿deseas eso?

-si-dijo escueta y fríamente Sasuke.

-pero… a cambio, tienes que dar tu vida.

"NO quiero morir sin haber visto antes a Naruto… pero… Itachi dio su vida por protegerme, el me estuvo velando durante años a mí y a mi futuro, quiso que me convirtiera en un héroe… y a cambió el se tenía que convertir en mi villano. Es justo que de mi vida por él" pensó Sasuke reflexionando la oferta de Madara.

-ya te dije, que moriría si hace falta-dijo Sasuke en tono frio.

Madara asintió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-pues veras…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir Madara quedó cortado por la tos de Zetsu que de nuevo volvía a sangrar por la boca.

Madara preocupado le limpió la sangre que salía de su boca, y le besó la frente susurrándole cosas esperando que si le oía pudiera calmarle.

-Sh… Zetsu, todo está bien, todo saldrá bien…. Aguanta…-le susurraba contra la piel.

***********(Mundo de Zetsu)************

_-no sé qué vamos a hacer Madara-decía Deidara con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Madara lo abrazó haciendo que el rubio apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del moreno._

_-Sh… Deidara, todo está bien, todo saldrá bien…. Aguanta…-le susurró Madara._

"_mierda" dijo Zetsu._

_-¡no quiero seguir viendo esto!-exclamó Zetsu al borde de las lagrimas-¡por favor!-gritó desesperado por si alguien lo oía-¡quiero que pare!_

*******mundo real********

Lo último que Madara quería era mostrar debilidad delante de Sasuke, pero no podía permitir que su **mano derecha** se muriera.

-Se muere-dijo Sasuke.

-lo sé-murmuró Madara.

Cuando Zetsu se calmó y dejó de toser, Madara se giró de nuevo para mirar a Sasuke serio.

-respecto a lo tuyo… verás, Kabuto nos maría el cuerpo de tu hermano para revivirlo a cambió de que tú fueras con él. ¿Lo harías? (en realidad Madara le miente, porque eran TODOS los cuerpos a cambio de Sasuke no solo Itachi XD)

-si-dijo Sasuke tras meditarlo unos segundos.

-pues… entonces, cuando revivamos a tu hermano tu deberás irte con Kabuto.

-entendido…-dijo Sasuke serio-¿puedo marcharme ya?

-como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Madara.

Sasuke se levantó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿estás seguro de lo que quieres?

Le preguntó Madara.

EL silencio pobló la habitación.

-si-contestó Sasuke tras unos segundos que parecieron horas.

Tras eso, se marchó.

-lo siento, Naruto, parece que no nos podremos ver… porque dentro de poco estaré muerto.

Sasuke suspiró y se marchó a su habitación.

"Cada vez que mire al cielo **azul**, me acordaré de ti"

********KakuHidan********

Kabuto miró a Kakuzu llegar desde lo lejos haciéndose visible a su vista que llevaba a Hidan en brazos.

"valla, y a mí me llaman raro… je, je(o dios! ja, ja Suigetsu XD)" pensó Kabuto (lo de ¡o dios! ja, ja Suigetsu XD" no lo pensó)

-¿qué cuerpos buscáis?

-Itachi-dijo Kakuzu cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Kabuto lo escuchara.

Suerte que Hidan había caído dormido en sus brazos hubiera montado un escándalo, de saber que alguien le vio en brazos del otro.

-bien-Kabuto recogió el cuerpo de Itachi del cuelo agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.-¿puedes con él?

-si.-respondió secamente Kakuzu.

-bien… si no te importa, lleva este también-dijo lanzándole un cuerpo por el aire.

-¿una mujer?-susurró Kakuzu más para sí mismo que para Kabuto.

Kakuzu se encogió de hombros y subió los dos cuerpos sobre su hombro libre, vamos en el que Hidan no estaba apoyando la cabeza.

Por el camino se fijó un momento en la mujer que llevaba en el hombro.

Llevaba ropas anchas, y parecía muy joven.

Unos catorce años debía de tener como mucho.

La miro extrañado durante un rato hasta que se dio cuenta.

"un momento… es un hombre no una mujer" pensó Kakuzu tras examinar el cuerpo sin vida de Haku.

(¿Os lo esperabais XD?)

***********Sasodei**********

"son las ocho y media pasadas de la tarde, ¿Dónde está ese mocoso? No le he vuelto a ver desde lo de esta mañana. Más le vale no haber hecho ninguna tontería porque si no…"

-a quien quiero engañar-suspiró Sasori-si la hubiera hecho me moriría-dijo triste-soy un blando.

Esperó el regreso del rubio durante otra media hora, pero no volvió.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó en voz alta, harto de esperarle y muerto de preocupación.

Al final no pudo más, y salió a buscarlo.

Recorrió la base.

Asomándose a cada habitación, pero más de la mitad estaban vacías.

Primero se asomó a la habitación de Suigetsu encontrándose con algo muy perturbador.

El niño pez y el amante de los pájaros cenando a la luz de las velas.

"no sé como quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza" pensó Sasori marchándose.

Pasó por la habitación de Kakuzu y Hidan pero no oyó nada.

"me parece que se fueron a una misión"

Después se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, y ahí estaba el chico Uchiha, mirando al cielo aún azul.

"que niño más raro… siempre que le veo esta igual" pensó Sasori.

Al fin llegó a la habitación de Madara pero le dio demasiado respeto entrar, solamente se quedó en la puerta y escucho una fuerte tos.

"esperó que aquí no esté"

Pasó por la habitación de Zetsu pero estaba vacía.

Y harto y cabreado, salió de la base a buscarlo.

No tardo mucho en encontrar al chico, puesto que estaba en el bosque de los alrededores entrenando.

Justo cuando su danna llegó cayó al suelo sudoroso y agotado.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori serió que lo había visto caer de culo a la hierba.

-¡ah! Sasori no Danna-dijo Deidara serio levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

El chico de ojos azules jadeaba por el esfuerzo y sudaba como nunca en su vida.

"¿lleva entrenando desde esta mañana?" pensó Sasori.

-Deidara, ¿qué haces aquí?

-entrenar danna, ¿no me escachaste? Te dije que iba a conseguir convencerte de que puedo ser más fuerte que tu y así por fin te enamoraras de mi.

Sasori hubiera reído ante eso… pero era mejor no hacerlo.

-no digas tonterías y vuelve a la base.

-¡no son tonterías, M! ¡Voy a hacer que confíes en mí y te enamores de **MÍ**!

-Deidara…-gruñó Sasori.

-¡No DANNA! ¡No me callaré porque es la verdad! ¡M!-dijo gallito como siempre el más joven.

-Deida…ra….-dijo enfadado Sasori.

-¡No me callaré M! ¡Hare que me ames y punto!

-por favor Deidara…

-¡CALLATÉ DANNA! ¡TE DEMOSTRÉ QUÉ…!-pero el chico fue interrumpido por los labios de Sasori que se posaron sobre los suyos.

El rubio se sorprendió al principio pero enseguida abrazó de Sasori y correspondió el beso.

Sasori al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando empujó a Deidara lejos haciéndole que le soltara del abrazo.

-¡ahora vámonos!

Deidara se sorprendió y también quedó ofendido.

-solo lo hiciste para que me callara-murmuró triste

-así es-dijo Sasori-ahora, vámonos.

*************HABITACIÓN DE MADARA***********

Kakuzu había dejado sobre el suelo el cuerpo de Itachi y de Haku.

Momentos antes había dejado a Hidan descansando en su nueva habitación.

¿Cuánto podía dormir ese chico?

Se fijó en que Madara estaba cuidando de Zetsu que estaba en la cama aparentemente dormido.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Se muere.-dijo Madara mirando a Zetsu.

Kakuzu le miró un momento serio sin estar seguro de que decir.

-Kakuzu… se suponía que esto no debía pasar… verás… ellos debías vivir… pero Zetsu… se va a morir-dijo Madara

Kakuzu seguía sin saber que decir.

-quizás debas aprovechar el tiempo que te quede con él…-dijo Madara-aunque rompas el trato… solo dile lo que sientes al menos… -dijo Madara acariciando la mejilla de Zetsu con su mano desnuda.-te puedes marchar.

Kakuzu asintió y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

-lo siento.-dijo antes de irse.

Madara asintió.

-no quiero dejarte solo Zetsu…-dijo mientras miraba a Zetsu-no sé qué te podría pasar…-dijo-además **te necesito para mi plan**-dijo Madara mirando para otro lado.

**····FLASHBACK·····**

Zetsu estaba desnudo sobre la cama abrazado a Madara mientras trazaba círculos y figuras sobre el pecho del moreno.

-Zetsu…

-¿m…?-dijo Zetsu besando la piel desnuda de Madara.

-si supieras lo importante que eres para mí…-dijo revolviendo el pelo de Zetsu.

Zetsu solo se puso rojo y cerró los ojos.

"ojala fuera verdad lo que me dices, tu solo me quieres porque me necesitas para tu" pensó Zetsu triste.

**····THE END····**

**-solo eres parte de mi plan… solo te quiero revivir por eso-dijo Madara mirando hacia otro lado.**

*********EN EL PUENTE DE NARUTO*******

Yamato había conseguido construir una de sus casas gigantes en el bosque con una técnica suya.

Ino por el camino se les había unido.

-Naruto dormirá con Kakashi en la habitación-dijo Yamato.

-¿eh? Pero yo estoy prometido con Iruka-sensei-dijo Kakashi-no puedo dormir con otro hombre, bromeó Kakashi.

-¡KAKASHI-SENPAI! ¡DEJE DE DECIR TONTERIAS!

Kakashi sonrió con el ojo y se paso la mano por el pelo de atrás de su cabeza riendo.

Naruto seguía concentrado en Sasuke y no prestó atención.

"Sasuke vas a volver conmigo a Konoha, y le diré que le amo y no me matará y ¡YO LE SALVARÉ! ¡Y EL ME TENDRÁ QUE QUERER TAMBIÉN!" pensaba Naruto.

-Sakura dormirá con Ino-dijo Yamato serio.

-Bien…-dijo Ino con voz pervertida.

-¿q…? ¿q…?-dijo Sakura

-vamos, Sakura-dijo Ino tirándola del brazo llevándola a la habitación.

-¡WAA! ¡SENSEI SOCORRO!-grita Sakura mientras era arrastrada.

Yamato las miró confundido.

-Shino dormirá con Kiba.

-valla…-dijo Shino.

-¿¡de que te quejas!-le gritó Kiba-¡VAMONOS!

Kiba se fue por el pasillo y Shino lo siguió aburrido.

-y…-dijo Yamato.

Sai agarró a Yamato del brazo abrazándolo.

-tu dormirás conmigo ¿no sensei?-dijo besando el brazo del mas mayor haciendo que Yamato se sonrojara.

-e…e...e…-tartamudeó Yamato.

Sai lo abrazó empujándolo dentro de la habitación.

-bien, pues tu Shikamaru dormirás con Hinata.

Sai se metió en la habitación con Yamato tras eso.

-¿sa...? ¿SAI? ¿qu… que… haces? ¡m! ¡Sai!

-¡a! ¡Yamato-sensei!-gimió Sai

Se oyó dentro de la habitación.

Shikamaru y Hinata se miraron entre sí.

-mejor nos vamos a nuestra habitación…

-si… Shikamaru-kun

********la cabaña*******

-dentro de poco, tendré a Itachi listo.-dijo la chica de la cabaña.

-bien-dijo Madara que tenía en brazos a Zetsu.

-¿y tu "amigo"?

-se muere-dijo Madara

-lo supuse-dijo la chica.-no me traigas al siguiente en un tiempo, necesito descansar mi chakra.

Madara asintió y acercó a Zetsu más a él si era posible.

********KAKUHIDAN*******

Cuando Hidan despertó, Kakuzu le miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué cojones haces mirándome dormir?-"si ni si quiera te importo" pensó Hidan.

-Hidan-dijo Kakuzu acariciándole la mejilla.

Hidan le apartó la mano de una manotada.

-¡PARA! ¡JODER! ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI!-dijo Hidan enfadado.

-Hidan… estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo estuve, nunca te utilice-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡BASTA!

-yo te amo…

-¡CALLATE! ¡VETE JODER! ¡ODIO QUE TE BURLES DE MI! ¡VETE!-dijo Hidan empujándole fuera de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pero Hidan yo…-dijo antes de que el inmortal le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

********CABAÑA********

-¿Dónde estoy?

-bueno verte de vuelta, Itachi-dijo Madara.

-Madara-san-dijo Itachi sorprendido pero ocultándolo.

-te hemos revivido Itachi.

-¿y qué pasó con Sasuke? ¿Y Kisame?

-bien, pues…-dijo Madara.

**CONTINUARA….**

_**SI COMENTAIS lo CONTINUO, ya sabéis que no miento :D**_

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE DESVELA EL MISTERIO DE PORQUE SASORI TIENE QUE EVITAR A DEIDARA Y LO MISMO CON EL RESTO….**

¿Cuál es la pareja que menos te gusta de mi fic?


	11. REVIVIENDo a Haku parte 1

**ATENCIÓN UN MPREG OK? PERO SOLO EN… YA VEREIS… :D**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a un fan del Yaoi llamado Kishimoto, en realidad le gusta más el Shonen-ai… dice ¬¬

**Parejas: (las notas van para cualquiera que las lea XD)**

**Kakuhidan **(Well, well, XD en este capítulo hay Kakuhidan, y pasaran cosas… cosas…. No ese tipo de cosas mal pensada ¬¬)

**Madazetsu (**bien en este capítulo hay… SE descubrirán cosas… MOLA EL MADAZETSU! Por favor que alguien escriba un fic Madazetsu PLIS!)

**Sasodei (**en este capítulo hay Deidara amará a Sasori por encima de todo)

**Sasunaru (com**o siempre, Sasuke pensando en Naruto, Naruto pensando en Sasuke y un flash back…)

**Juusui o como se diga…(**voy a poner su cita, puede que no le interese a nadie pero si no os gusta saltárosla)

**Zabuhaku **(¡PERDONAME! Sé que te estoy haciendo esperar con esta pareja! Verás, dentro de poco revivirá Haku así que tranquila y Zabuza va después.)

**Kisaita (**FLASHBACKS… y cosas bonitas… o no… KISAITA AL PODER XD)

**Yamasai (**si me gusta el Madazetsu y el yamasai soy Rara FUCKYEAH! En este capítulo hay :D)

**InoSaku (insinuación)**

**MADADEI (**no me gusta esta pareja pero en este capitulo hay)

**REVIVIENDO A HAKU PARTE 1**

******************Madara e Itachi********************

Itachi miró con odio a Madara.

-cabrón, se lo contaste todo ¿verdad?

-sí, pero él decidió lo de Konoha.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso es mentira!

Madara lo miró con esa mirada muerta que tenía siempre.

-no miento Itachi, Sasuke lo decidió por el mismo.

-Tsch…-dijo mirando al suelo mientras apretaba la mandíbula Itachi.

Que ya era más que su abanico de expresiones habitual.

-ahora puedes hablar con él, trabaja para Akatsuki.

-¡Hijo de puta!-exclamó Itachi refiriéndose a Madara que había colocado a Zetsu en una camilla de la cabaña por si a Itachi se le ocurría hacerle algo, que Zetsu no peligrara.

-Itachi, el se merece un hermano, no necesita destruir Konoha, no necesita restablecer el clan Uchiha, Sasuke no es más… que un niño asustado.

Itachi le miró serio, recobrando su rostro sin emoción.

*************JuuSUI, o como se diga XD**********

-bueno Juugo je, je-dijo Suigetsu pasando el dedo por el borde de la copa.

Ambos cenaban en una mesa a la luz de las velas.

-e… ¿sí?-preguntó Juugo.

-¿Cuándo te empecé a gustar je, je?-preguntó Suigetsu.

Juugo tragó saliva y se puso un poco rojo.

-pue… pues verás no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero ya hace tiempo-dijo Juugo.

-bueno oírlo-dijo mirándolo de forma seductora Suigetsu haciendo que el más alto se tensara.

-Suigetsu… lo que pasó esa noche… estaba fuera de mi, te prometo que soy capaz de controlar mi otra personalidad, te lo prometo.

Suigetsu rió.

-bien, bien, te creo-dijo colocando su mano sobre la de Juugo.

Juugo se tensó más aun.

-relájate Juugo… je, je-dijo Suigetsu-¿quieres que te de un masaje?

Suigetsu estaba de broma, o eso supuso Juugo que se puso rojo.

-relájate, solo estaba de broma je, je

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando y riendo, hasta que llegó la hora de que ambos se marcharan a descansar un poco.

-bien-dijo Suigetsu mientras acompañaba a la salida de su habitación a Juugo.

Juugo lo miró embobado por la sonrisa del otro.

-¿eh?-alzó Suigetsu una ceja por la forma en la que le miraba Juugo.

"esos labios… son tan…" pensaba mientras inconscientemente se pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

Juugo miraba embobado los labios de Suigetsu, y se aproximó a ellos lentamente.

-no beso en la primera cita je, je-dijo Suigetsu.

Juugo se alejó de él.

-oh, lo siento-dijo Juugo con miedo de haberlo vuelto a fastidiar.

-¡oh! ¡QUE DEMONIOS!-exclamó Suigetsu agarrando a Juugo del cuello para acercarlo a él y besarlo.

_*******(MUNDO DE ZETSU)******_

_-Madara-dijo Deidara sonriéndole feliz._

_-¿sí?-preguntó Madara mirándolo desde su posición en el suelo._

_-¡Estoy embarazado!-exclamó feliz Deidara_

_-¿de quién?-preguntó serio Madara._

_-¡DE TI!-exclamó Deidara haciéndose el ofendido._

_Madara se tiró sobre él a abrazarlo._

_-¿padre? ¿Madara?-se preguntaba Zetsu mientras miraba la escena apoyado contra una pared con lágrimas en los ojos-ojala estuviese vivo para felicitarte…-dijo Zetsu-te amo. NO sé si te lo había dicho alguna vez_

_A su lado Deidara y Madara se besaban y abrazaban._

_Zetsu alzó una mano en el aire poniéndola delante de la figura de Deidara para no verle._

_Y solo veía a Madara._

_Al hacer esto sonrió triste._

"_así la eternidad atrapado aquí no es tan mala"_

******MUNDO REAL*******

Madara llevaba en brazos a Zetsu e Itachi le iba siguiendo hasta la base.

Por el camino Madara se mantenía silencioso e Itachi como Uchiha que era, no iba a ser menos.

Pero en el fondo Itachi se aburría.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto? Se preguntaba.

¿Qué había pasado durante todo este tiempo?

¿Sasuke no le odiaba?

Pero había algo que no conseguía recordar que era… algo le faltaba, pero no recordaba el que podía ser.

Algo le faltaba en su interior.

¿Se olvidaba de algo acaso?

No, si fuera importante, ya lo hubiera recordado.

Mirando a su alrededor buscando algo, quizás aquello que había olvidado vio un lago.

"¿un lago? M… ¿por qué siento que se me olvida algo?" observó el lago azul con concentración como si la respuesta a sus preguntas estuviera ahí.

Sus ojos de repente se ensancharon al recordar algo.

Algo… algo…** AZUL**

**···FLASHBACK····**

-Itachi-san-dijo Kisame

Los compañeros Akatsuki estaban ambos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Itachi no estaba demasiado bien.

Cada vez su vista empeoraba más y eso le preocupaba a Kisame.

-¿sí?-preguntó Itachi.

Kisame lo miró triste, normalmente el tiburón solía ser "alegre" o más bien burlón.

-¿Cuánto te queda?-le preguntó Kisame.

-lo suficiente-contestó Itachi sin molestarse en mirar a Kisame.

Kisame e Itachi se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, como siempre hacían.

Hasta que Kisame soltó una nerviosa risotada que hizo que Itachi pusiera atención en él.

-I… Itachi-san-dijo Kisame con una sonrisa nerviosa jugando por sus labios.

-¿sí?-preguntó fríamente Itachi.

-ve… verás… ¿por qué eres siempre tan frio?-preguntó el tiburón desviándose de lo que iba a decir.

-¿eh?-dijo Itachi sin inmutarse demasiado.

-siempre eres frio conmigo-dijo Kisame.

-hm…-dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros.

-la cosa es Itachi…-dijo sonriéndole aun que el Uchiha no lo pudiera ver-que me gustas… te quiero de echo y…

-no digas tonterías Kisame-lo cortó el pelinegro.

-¿¡eh!-Kisame se sobresaltó haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par para mirar sorprendido al Uchiha que ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

-no quiero saberlo, la verdad-dijo fríamente sin emoción alguna Itachi-eso te podría distraer en la batalla así que si es cierto, más te vale que te vayas olvidando de mi.-dijo Itachi-tus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos, de todas formas.

-¿ni si quiera si no fuéramos Akatsuki? ¿Si fuéramos personas normales?

-no, Kisame, nunca me importaste y nunca me importarás-dijo fríamente

Kisame solo miró triste hacia otro lado.

"supongo que me debó olvidar de él"

-por supuesto Itachi-san

**·THE END·**

"Kisame…" "quizás esta sea nuestra nueva oportunidad para estar juntos" pensó Itachi que seguía a Madara hasta la base.

***************SASODEI**************

-¡Danna!-gritó Deidara llamando a la puerta en su habitual tono de voz.

-¿Qué quieres Deidara?-le preguntó molesto el marionetista mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-¡te traigo comida!

-¿comida?-Sasori había vuelto a olvidar que era humano de nuevo.-pasa…

Deidara entró a la habitación con una enorme bandeja de comida.

Puso la bandeja en el suelo y se sentó sobre este.

-¿no bajas a cenar?-le dijo Deidara desde el suelo.

Sasori alzó una ceja en cuestión, pero bajó de la cama y se sentó enfrente de Deidara.

-¿tu cenas conmigo?-preguntó en tono de aburrimiento Sasori.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oí! ¡Yo hice esta comida! ¡¿Encima me quieres echar?-preguntó alterado Deidara.

-Cállate hablas demasiado alto-dijo Deidara.

-¿y qué? ¿Me besarás de nuevo para que me calle?-preguntó Deidara en tono altivo.

Sasori apartó su mirada de la del rubio.

-porque fue solo eso… ¿no?

Sasori seguía en silencio.

-Porque no significo nada para ti ¿no Danna?-le preguntó Deidara poniéndose serio.

-Deidara…-dijo Sasori-vete.

-no me iré sin una respuesta-dijo Deidara

***********Madara e Itachi**************

**Al** llegar a la base Madara dejó a Zetsu sobre la cama y le apartó unos mechones de pelo de la frente.

Se agachó y le besó la frente.

"no, no, no, no, la única razón por la que me importa Zetsu es porque es parte de mi plan" pensó Madara tratando de auto convencerse.

Salió de su habitación para indicarle a Itachi su habitación.

-esta es-dijo abriendo la puerta de una oscura y polvorienta habitación.

-mi antiguo dormitorio-dijo Itachi sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-si…-dijo Madara.

-¿qué Akatsuki quedan?-dijo para no preguntar directamente por Kisame.

-Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara…

-Zetsu se muere… ¿no?

-si-respondió secamente Madara.

-¿y Kisame?

-murió.

"no, no puede ser, el tendría que estar vivo, cuando yo me fui lo estaba, ¿le habrá matado ese Suigetsu? No, Kisame era muy fuerte… ¿pero quién ha sido?"

-de acuerdo, es igual-dijo Itachi mostrando despreocupación por la muerte de su compañero-¿y mi hermano?

-tu hermano está en su habitación como siempre, cuando quieras le avisó para que venga a verte.

Itachi asintió y Madara se marchó de la habitación.

************KAKUHIDAN***********

**Era** más de la una de la madrugada pasada y Hidan encendió la luz para entrar a la cocina.

Y se encontró con Kakuzu sentado en una silla durmiendo allí.

Hidan trató de ignorarlo.

Bebió agua para curar su seca garganta y se iba a marchar de nuevo a su cuarto, cuando no puedo evitar fijarse en que a Kakuzu se le había caído la parte de la máscara que cubría su boca.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla antes se subirle la máscara.

Hidan le miró triste.

"ojala algún día me amarás" pensó Hidan y cuando se iba a marchar sus brazos fueron atrapados por las manos de otro.

Al girar la cabeza vio que Kakuzu había despertado y sostenía sus muñecas.

-¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?-preguntó Kakuzu soltándole de su agarre.

-¿y a ti que cojones te importa?-le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-deberías descansar más-dijo Kakuzu pero al momento se dio cuenta de que Hidan había dormido durante todo el día.

-ch…-dijo Hidan-como si te importara.

-si me importa… ya te dije, que te quiero

Hidan se alarmó ante eso.

-¡TE MATARÉ! ¡COMO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO JURO QUE TE MATARE VIEJO!-dijo Hidan marchándose.

Kakuzu le siguió por el pasillo.

-pero Hidan…

*************SASUKE************

-Naruto, me pregunto cuánto tiempo me queda vivo, hasta que me entreguen a Kabuto… eso significará que nunca te podré volver a ver.-Sasuke suspiró-Dobe… ojalá hubiera podido sentir sus labios sobre los míos una última vez.

********NARUTO**********

**Naruto **observaba con concentración el puente donde debía Sasuke encontrarse con Kabuto y él rescatarle.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Sakura acercándose y sentándose junto a él.

-¿y si Sasuke no quiere volver?

-al menos tendrá que escucharme-dijo Naruto sin apartar la vista del puente.

-¿pero…? ¿Qué es lo que le quieres decir?-le preguntó Sakura.

**··FLASHBACK··**

Naruto y Sasuke llevaban entrenando todo el día.

AL final eran más de las diez de la noche, habían entrenado más de 6 horas seguidas y ambos estaban sudorosos y jadeantes por el cansancio, sentados en la hierba del bosque.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y después Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"ahora Naruto, díselo, esta tan cansado que no te podrá atacar cuando se lo digas"

-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué…? ¿quieres…? ¿dobe?-preguntó Sasuke jadeante con dificultad terminando sus frases.

"DISELO, VAMOS NARUTO, ¡DILE QUE LE QUIERES!"

-Sasuke, desde hace tiempo te quiero decir que yo estoy…

-¡SASUKE-Kun!-gritó Sakura corriendo hacía ellos y levantando a Sasuke del suelo.

Naruto la miró enfadado.

"…enamorado de ti" completó la frase en su mente Naruto.

Sakura cogió a Sasuke haciendo que este pasara su mano por encima de los hombros de la peli rosa.

-¿ibas a decir algo?-preguntó Sasuke calmado.

-n… no-dijo naruto "quizás en otra ocasión" pensó

**··THE END :D···**

-nada-dijo Naruto-lo sabrás en su momento-¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó con una sonrisa poniéndose de buen humor.

-mal-dijo Sakura con ojeras las largas que las de Itachi-Yamato y sai no me dejaron dormir. "!OH! ¡SAI! ¡ERES TAN PERFECTO!" "!OH! ¡SI! ¡YAMATO SENSEI! ¡VUELVA A HACER ESO QUE HIZO!" dijo Sakura parodiándolos en tono de burla.

-tú y Ino no me habéis dejado dormir a mí, no se dé que te quejas.

-¡E!-exclamó Sakura poniéndose roja-¡CALLATE!-dijo Pegándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡ah! ¡sakura-chan!-dijo pasándose la mano por la zona dolorida.

-fue culpa de Ino-dijo Sakura roja cruzándose de brazos.

**····FLASHBACK·····**

-Madara-dijo la mujer misteriosa al fondo de la cabaña.

-¿sí?-pregunto Madara que la estaba dando la espalda.

-sobre los Akatsuki cae una maldición… y yo he visto lo que pasará.

-¿qué quieres decir?-la preguntó Madara con tono serio.

-Los Akatsuki no se deben enamorar, en la cuarta guerra ninja todos morirán-dijo

-¿por qué?

-tratan de proteger a la persona que aman y al final causan su propia muerte, esa es la maldición Akatsuki.

-entonces, no debería dejar que estuvieran juntos. Cuando les revivas me encargaré de decirles que no pueden estar con quien sea que amen…-dijo Madara marchándose hasta la puerta.

-eso va por ti también Madara-dijo la voz femenina haciéndole parar en seco-si no dejáis a esa persona que amáis… morirá-dijo

-de acuerdo.

Desde ese momento Madara para intentar reducir el dolor que le producía estar lejos de Zetsu, intentó auto convencerse de que no lo amaba, pero… nunca funcionó.

**·the end·**

Madara llegó a la habitación alertándose mucho por la situación.

"¡mierda! ¡Se suponía que no iba a morir si hacía lo que debía! ¡Joder no tendría que haberlo dejado solo!" pensó Madara

Zetsu estaba caído en el suelo con sangre cayendo de su boca.

-¡ZETSU!-exclamó corriendo hasta él, y cogiéndolo en brazos.

Madara extendió su mano quitándose el guante para chequear su pulso y…

**CONTINUARA….SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO :D**

¿Hidan creerá a Kakuzu?

¿Naruto podrá confesarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke a tiempo?

¿Qué le dirá Sasori a Deidara?

¿Zetsu está vivo o muerto?

qué va a hacer Itachi ahora que no tiene a Kisame a su lado? ¿se dará cuenta de que lo echa de menos?

Proxiamente…


	12. Reviviendo a Haku parte 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, y el Disclaimer me parece un tontería :P

**PAREJAS:**

**Kakuhidan (**leo vuestros comentarios y a veces me dais ideas… conclusión… OSQUIERO! EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY KAKUHIDAN)

**Madazetsu (**en este capítulo hay Madazetsu, PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ESCRIBA UN FIC MADAZETSU OS LO SUPLICO! Publicidad: escribí un lemon Madazetsu, si queréis leerlo está en mi perfil)

**Sasodei (**en este capítulo hay, ¿qué pasará con ellos? Publicidad: Escribí varios fics Sasodei)

**Sasunaru **(en este capítulo hay, flashbacks… YEAH!)

**Juusui (**en este capítulo hay, solo decir que siento poner je, je es que cuando pienso en Suigetsu me viene una imagen de él a la cabeza enseñando el diente con esa sonrisa y me sale "je, je" intentaré no ponerlo, gracias por el comentario :D)

**Kisaita (¡**EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY! Y flashbacks TAMBIÉN, tengo varios fics kisaita XD)

**Zabuhaku** (pronto revivirá Haku)

**Yamasai** (en este capítulo hay)

**Sakuino** (insinuación)

¿Con quién pongo a Hinata? ¿Os importaría que fuera un pareja yuri?

**¿DE QUÉ PAREJA o PAREJAS ESCRIBO UN LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?**

**REVIVIENDO A HAKU PARTE 2**

**(mi récor 8 minutos en escribir las parejas)**

***FLASHBACK***

**(**Esto pasa en el capitulo tres, la parte que no se ve la conversación)

-¿Kakuzu puedo hablar un momento contigo?-le preguntó Madara a Kakuzu que estaba a punto de partir en un misión con Hidan.

-claro.

-en un lugar más privado…

Kakuzu acompañó a Madara hasta la sala de reuniones.

-toma asiento si quieres-dijo Madara

Kakuzu asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-verás… conozco tus sentimientos por tu compañero.-dijo Madara

Kakuzu no se sobresaltó, después de la escenita del otro día, era obvio que lo notaría.

El tacaño se limitó a asentir.

-no es bueno-dijo Madara, yendo al grano-acaba de comenzar la cuarta guerra ninja, y lo más probable es que si estamos pendientes de las personas que amamos, caigamos antes en combate.-dijo Madara-los lazos nos debilitarás-comentó más para sí mismo que para nadie.

-lo entiendo Madara-sama-dijo Kakuzu-no me debilitarán esos lazos, en un batalla, solo atiendo al oponente-dijo Kakuzu.

Madara le dio la espalda a Kakuzu.

-verás, esa guerra conlleva un sacrificio, para que los Akatsuki ganemos, tenemos que pagar un alto precio, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros esté dispuesto a pagarlo-dijo Madara-hay una maldición-dijo mirando a Kakuzu a los ojos atreves de la máscara.

-¿maldición Madara-sama?-preguntó Kakuzu escéptico elevando una ceja.

-si-dijo Madara secamente-la persona a la que amamos morirá en esa batalla, esa es nuestra maldición-dijo Madara en voz baja.

Kakuzu le miraba extrañado.

-por eso debemos cortar nuestros lazos…para mantener a esa persona viva-dijo Madara como si el discurso lo diera para el mismo.

-¿dices que si no corto mis lazos con Hidan morirá?-preguntó Kakuzu.

-si-dijo escuetamente Madara.

-Pero a ti no te importan los miembros de esta organización, solo ganar la guerra.-dijo Madara.

-aun así, hay alguien que amo… y si tengo que romper mi lazo con esa persona para que viva… lo haré-dijo Madara.

-de acuerdo-dijo Kakuzu-yo haré el pacto de no estar con Hidan.

***THE END***

Para su suerte Zetsu seguía vivo, aun que no le quedara mucho.

Limpió la sangre se su boca, aun manteniéndole en su regazo abrazado.

-Zetsu… Zetsu por favor… sé que he dicho muchas cosas, se que te he hecho sufrir, y probablemente me merezco este castigo, pero por favor Zetsu por favor, ojala me estés oyendo-dijo Madara quitándose la máscara para desvelar las lagrimas a punto de caer se sus ojos-te amo, Zetsu, solo vive, por favor jamás te volveré a pedir nada en la vida, pero no puedo seguir sin ti… no puedo-en este punto a Madara se le quebró la voz-prometo que te salvaré-dijo besando la mejilla de Zetsu-no te dejaré morir, porque te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.

********SASODEI******

-¿quieres una respuesta?-le preguntó molesto Sasori.

"te besé porque te amo, porque lo eres todo para mi, y por eso no te lo puedo decir porque no puedo permitir que mueras, tengo que alejarte de mi antes de que te pasé nada… aunque eso signifique tener que hacerte daño.

-ese beso solo fue para hacer que te callaras, no significó nada para mí-dijo Sasori.

-m…-dijo Deidara enfadado.

El rubio se levantó de golpe del suelo donde estaba la bandeja.

-Sasori, algún día, en algún momento, te juro que haré que te enamores de mi-dijo Deidara enfadado marchándose.

"si tú supieras Deidara, si tú supieras…" pensó Sasori.

**·FLASHBACK·**

**(Momento perdido capitulo 5)**

-puedo revivir a Deidara. Y que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, en serio.

-¿pu… puedes?-preguntó Sasori mientras una sonrisa parecía dibujarse por su cara.

"Una nueva oportunidad Deidara, tu y yo de nuevo, prometo que esta vez te trataré mejor, te haré feliz, claro… si es que tú no te olvidaste a de mi después de mi muerte" pensó Sasori.

-pero quiero que me prometas algo a cambio.-dijo Madara

-¡lo que sea! Solo, por favor devuélvele a la vida-suplicó el marionetista.

-de acuerdo. No te acercaras a él-dijo Madara.

-¿eh?

-veras, vamos a pelear en la cuarta gran guerra ninja, y tenemos una maldición, los Akatsuki, la persona a la que amamos morirá en combate-dijo Madara.

-eso es una tontería-dijo Sasori con cara de aburrimiento.

-puedes creerme o no, pero como no quiero perder a más Akatsuki, necesito que aceptes las condiciones para que pueda revivir a Deidara-dijo Madara.

Sasori le miró ligeramente enfadado durante unos segundos de intenso silencio.

-si de verdad le amas, harás esto para que viva, Kakuzu y yo ya hicimos el pacto, ¿te unes por el bien de Deidara?

-si-dijo Sasori tras meditarlo.

"cualquier cosa para que Deidara pueda vivir" pensó el pelirrojo.

**··THE END··**

*********ITACHI ********

-Itachi-san, eres precioso-dijo Kisame acariciando la delicada figura de Itachi desnudo debajo de él.

-Ki… Kisame-dijo apartando la vista rojo.

Kisame beso el cuello de Itachi haciendo que este le abrazara fuertemente.

Bajo sus manos explorando el cuerpo del más pequeño, hasta llegar a su erección que lamio desde la punta a la base.

-ag…-gimió Itachi-Kisame…

-Itachi no me puedo olvidar de ti-dijo Kisame mientras besaba a Itachi y bajaba su mano por el cuerpo de este.

Kisame comenzó a besar el cuerpo desnudo del Uchiha y a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo.

-a…-Kisame-dijo Itachi.

-te quiero Itachi-san-dijo Kisame.

-Ki… Kisame te necesito dentro, ya-dijo entre gemidos el pelinegro.

-como tú quieras Itachi-san-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Kisame.

Unos ojos negros se abrieron.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me quedé dormido?-dijo Itachi pasándose la mano por los ojos-mierda…-murmuró levantándose de la cama.

"¿Por qué tuve que soñar con eso?" pensó Itachi

El Uchiha recordó el recado que tenía que hacer.

-buscar a Kakuzu-murmuró aun medio dormido-pero no se en que habitación duerme.

Itachi se levantó completamente de la cama y se dirigió a la primera habitación que se le ocurrió podía ser la de el amante del dinero.

En la primera habitación que abrió, estaba un chico de cabellos grises denudo abrazando a uno con cabellos anaranjados.

-quedas perdonado-dijo el de cabellos grises besando al otro.

-me alegro-dijo el otro acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

En ese momento Itachi cerró la puerta.

Ya había visto demasiado.

"¿ese chico no era compañero de mi hermano? Ahora que me acuerdo, también tengo que encontrar a Sasori" pensó Itachi.

La siguiente puerta que abrió era la de la habitación de Madara que estaba arrodillado ante la cama sosteniendo la mano de alguien mientras la besaba, Itachi decidió marcharse antes de ser descubierto, y pudo apreciar que quien fuera que estaba tendido en la cama tendía manos muy pálidas y pelo verde.

La siguiente habitación era la de Sasori que se sorprendió al verlo.

-Uchiha Itachi-dijo con desprecio el pelirrojo-que sorpresa-comentó en tono de sarcasmo-dicen que mala hierba nunca muere ¿no? Tch…-dijo Sasori-era cuestión de tiempo que te revivieran supongo-comentó Sasori-¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesto.

-Madara quiere que vayas a la sala de reuniones-dijo el Uchiha en su tono sin emoción habitual, cerrando la puerta a su salida.

La habitación de Kakuzu no le hizo falta encontrarla, porque se encontró a la pareja de zombis por el pasillo.

-Madara quiere que valláis a la sala de reuniones-dijo Itachi cuando estaba seguro de que ambos le oyeron.

Luego fue a la habitación que sabía, porque había abierto minutos antes, era de Madara y llamó a la puerta.

-ya les dije que fueran a la sala de reuniones, Madara-dijo Itachi atreves de la puerta antes de marcharse.

*********SALA DE REUNIONES*********

-Kakuzu, Hidan-dijo Madara-tengo una misión para vosotros.

-¿para qué estoy yo aquí entonces?-preguntó Sasori.

-quiero que valláis a la villa de la arena, ahí vive una anciana experta en venenos, necesito que le describáis los síntomas que tiene Zetsu para saber de qué clase de veneno se trata.

-de acuerdo-dijo Kakuzu.

-en cuanto a ti Sasori, necesitas el veneno para buscar un antídoto ¿no?-le preguntó Madara.

-así es.

-y si tuvieras una muestra del veneno serías capaz de sacar su antídoto ¿no?

-exacto-dijo Sasori en voz fría.

-de acuerdo, cuando Kakuzu y Hidan sepan qué clase de veneno es y hayan conseguido una muestra, tu crearás el antídoto, ¿entendido?

-si-dijeron los 3 al unisonó.

-quiero que comencéis la misión ahora-dijo Madara que de inmediato se marchó.

************las nueve de la noche, varias horas después en el puente de NARUTO******

**-**Naruto-dijo Yamato-llevas más de seis horas vigilando el puente sin parar, ¿por qué no me dejas que tome tu puesto un rato? Tu ve a descansar a dentro, aunque será difícil con los gritos de Sakura e Ino…-dijo sonrojados un poco por hablar de esos temas Yamato.

-estoy bien…. Yamato-sensei-dijo Naruto sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban.

-Naruto… no era una pregunta-dijo un poco enfadado Yamato.

Naruto suspiro.

-no quiero dormir, quiero que Sasuke venga-dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡NARUTO LARGATE A DORMIR!-dijo Yamato enfadado, gritándole al ver que casi se dormía.

-voy-dijo naruto levantándose para marcharse.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke…." Pensaba Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke desde el agua.

El Uchiha estaba mirándole con esa fría mirada que lo mataba por dentro, como si Sasuke estuviera vacio por dentro, esa mirada que le dirigía desde lo alto de la estatúa de Madara en la cascada.

"nunca pensé…. Que tuvieras la sangre tan fría como para matarme" pensó Naruto.

Ellos habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, Sasuke había dado su vida por él en varias ocasiones, y ahora pretendía matarlo.

Ese no era el Sasuke que él conocía.

Este Sasuke estaba vacío, solo tenía odio.

Ya no le importaba nadie, solo la venganza.

Pero Naruto no iba a permitir eso, el le traería a la fuerza de vuelta a Konoha, y le haría cambiar de opinión, le diría que le quería y le enseñaría los motivos que tenía para ser feliz.

Y le consolaría diciéndole que algún día ambos matarían a Itachi juntos, como un equipo.

-¡SASUKE! ¡VOLVERÁS A KONOHA AUN QUE TENGA QUE ROMPERTE TODOS LOS HUESOS DE TU CUERPO!

Eso fue todo lo que Naruto consiguió decir para expresar sus sentimientos.

No era lo que pretendía decir, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante él.

Sasuke tenía que verlo como a un rival, alguien con quien podía contar, alguien con su poder.

**THE END**

Yamato estaba ahora vigilando sentado en la hierba el puente, cuando unos finos brazos lo envolvieron desde la espalda.

-Yamato-sensei-dijo una voz a su espalda mientras una cabeza reposaba en su hombro.

-sai-sonrió Yamato.

Sai también sonrió en el hombro de su maestro.

El chico de tez pálida beso el cuello de Yamato, deslizando sus dedos arriba y abajo del pecho del mayor sensualmente.

-Sa… sai aquí no…-dijo Yamato ruborizándose un poco y tensándose.

Sai estaba también un poco rojo.

-solo estaba siendo cariñoso, Sensei-susurró en el oído del otro-¿Qué te inquieta?

-Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que siente por Sasuke exactamente?

-¿m?-preguntó Sai-esto

Dijo besando los labios de su maestro.

Yamato se giró completamente para abrazar al chico y profundizar el beso.

-m… Yamato-sensei-dijo Sai-creí que eras tú el preocupado porque nos vieran-dijo Sai rojo.

-¿te piensas que dar esta noche conmigo?-preguntó Yamato fijándose en la manta que Sai llevaba.

-si-sonrió el chico sentándose al lado de Yamato y extendiendo la manta para tapar a ambos.

Yamato pasó su brazo por la cintura de Sai acercándolo más a él.

**********VILLA DE LA ARENA**********

-esos son los síntomas-dijo Kakuzu.

-ya veo-dijo la anciana mirando entre sus frascos de venenos.

Hidan parecía aburrido por la tardanza de la anciana.

-joder, vie…-iba a decir algo pero la mano de Kakuzu se lo impidió.

-ya sé qué veneno es…-dijo la anciana sacando un pequeño frasco-fue un veneno que inventó hace años una joven ninja-La anciana sacudió la cabeza-el veneno no tiene nombre, y su creadora murió hace años.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Kakuzu quitando su mano de la boca de Hidan.

-¡joder! ¡Casi me asfixias!

-lo siento-dijo Kakuzu

-ya, como si te importara-dijo Hidan mirando hacia otro lado de brazos cruzados.

-es chica… era muy poderosa, pero fue expulsada de su villa por usar técnicas prohibidas… ella vivió años antes que yo… debió de morir hace años, quizás la mataran los ANBUS-dijo la anciana-su veneno fue prohibido por ser demasiado potente, pocas personas lo usan en la actualidad, quien sea que es envenenado… no vive-dijo la anciana-bueno… quizás si tenéis a alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para crear un antídoto, viva, pero aun con un antídoto bueno, lo más probable es que esa persona no sobreviva-la anciana le dio un frasco a Kakuzu-ahí tenéis una muestra del veneno.

-es una pena de chica… se llamaba Aiko-dijo-se suponía que iba a traer el amor al mundo… pero… solo trajo más odio, juró vengarse de los descendientes de una persona…-dijo la anciana- por algo que pasó… marchaos-le dijo a los Akatsuki.

***************SASODEI****************

-tengo que hacer algo para que Sasori se fije en mi… ¿darle celos? No que tontería ni si quiera le importo, ¿Cómo le voy a dar celos? Mierda… no se qué hacer, m, Sasori es un bastardo orgulloso, como yo es imposible que me llegue a aceptar nunca.-decía Deidara.

**************KAKUHIDAN***************

**-**valla, valla-se sonrió Hidan-así que, toca luchar-dijo mirando a su alrededor fijándose en el numerosos ejercito de ninjas que los rodeaba dispuestos a atacar.

-Hidan-dijo Kakuzu-ten cuidado.

-deja de finir Kakuzu, y concéntrate en pelear-le contestó Hidan.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Si comentáis lo continúo,**** decidme que pareja queréis que salga más o que pase algo con ella,**


	13. reviviendo a Haku parte 3

**Disclaimer:** no se para que no escribo ni a mí me gusta ni nadie lo lee… Naruto no me pertenece, es de un hombre anti Shikatema ( ¡no invento!)

**PAREJAS:**

**Kakuhidan (**VA A PASAR ALGO CON ELLOS, CHAN CHAN CHAN,… en este cap, hay)

**Madazetsu (**EN ESTE CPAITULO HAY MADAZETSU, aun no decidí si muere o no)

**Sasodei (**en este capítulo hay, jajaja ya lo reveis….)

**Sasunaru **(en este capítulo hay, naruto pensando en Sasuke)

**Juusui (**se acabo el je,je a mí también me estresa… -_- en este capítulo hay un poco)

**Kisaita (En este capítulo, hay como siempre**)

**Zabuhaku** (HAY EN UN FLASHBACK!)

**Yamasai** (en este capítulo hay solo un poco)

**Mis personajes favoritos son:**

**-Madara**

**-Zetsu**

**-Kakashi**

**-Kisame**

**-Itachi**

**-Hidan**

**-Kakuzu**

Me apetecía decirlo XD

**En el próximo capítulo pondré un lemon de la pareja que digáis, de momento tengo que hacer uno Juusui en un cap, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**REVIVIENDO A HAKU PARTE 3**

-tiene lo mismo que Zetsu… asique va a morir-dijo Madara.

-¿qu…? ¿Qué?-preguntó un joven chico rubio.

***************HORAS ANTES**************

**-**¡ITACHI! ¡MADARA! ¡SASORI! ¡DEIDARA! ¡TODOS JODER! ¡VENIR AHOR MISMO!

Madara salió de su habitación, resistiéndose a marcharse.

Itachi se había vuelto a quedar dormido soñando con Kisame y se maldecía.

Sasori estaba molesto y Deidara también.

Sasuke ni se molestó en salir de la habitación.

"malditos Akatsuki, son tan escandalosos" pensó Sasuke.

Suigetsu se vistió y se levantó a ver qué pasaba.

-¿vienes Juugo?

Juugo lo miró desde la cama.

Agarró a Suigetsu de la cadera arrojándolo juntos él.

-Juugo…-dijo un tanto rojo-¿Qué haces?

-¿por qué no nos quedamos un rato más?-preguntó el más alto en tono seductor.

-m…-dijo Suigetsu poniéndose un tanto rojo-de… de acuerdo-dijo dejándose besar por el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hidan?-preguntó Madara cuando llegó a la entrada de la base.

Ahí estaba Hidan jadeando con sangre por su cuerpo y la ropa desgarrada, con Kakuzu apoyado sobre él.

El Jashinista se las había apañado para traerlo de vuelta.

**********FLASHBACK************

Ya apenas quedan ninjas… mierda, estoy muy mal herido, y Kakuzu, ¿Dónde cojones está?

Vi que Kakuzu peleaba contra 4 de ellos, y supuse que estaba demasiado ocupado como para ayudarme.

Con mis últimas fuerzas vencí a uno de ellos, pero ya estaba bastante mal herido.

Y cuando pensé que ya había acabado apareció otro con un kunai en la mano.

Pensé en apartarme a tiempo pero lanzó el Kunai con una puntería perfecta como para darme en la cabeza.

JASHIN, me va a matar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no deseando ver como se iba a clavar en mi frente siendo estos mis últimos momentos.

Pero puedo morir, soy humano, no necesito más dolor para sentirme vivo…

AL rato de tenerlos ojos cerrados note de que el kunai nunca llegó a su destino y también me di cuenta de que, NO PUEDO MORIR.

Por los nervios del momento, había olvidado que era inmortal.

Al abrir los ojos vi a mi compañero justo en frente mío.

-¿Kakuzu?-pregunté extrañado frunciendo el ceño

Kakuzu solo se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-¿estás bien?-me preguntó con voz ronca.

Y ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que el kunai había quedado clavado en su pecho.

Y esta vez, solo tenía un corazón.

-Ka… Ka…-traté de articular algo pero no pude, estaba paralizado y conmocionado por el sacrificio de mi compañero.

-no te preocupes por mi-dijo cayendo al suelo

**END**

Había tenido que traer el cuerpo de Kakuzu casi sin vida, hasta la base.

Y creedme cuando digo que Kakuzu no era exactamente un tío "ligero".

Menos mal que Hidan estaba fuerte.

Entre Madara y Hidan cogieron el cuerpo de Kakuzu y lo pusieron sobre una cama.

-¿Cómo esta?-le preguntó Hidan a Madara.

-no muy bien, es posible que muera, déjame curarle-dijo Madara.

-no pienso salir, no le voy a dejar solo ¡joder! ¡ser aun puto viejo avaro! ¡pero es MI puto viejo avaro!-gritó Hidan.

Madara lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

-ve a curarte las heridas-le dijo Madara antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Hidan.

Hidan estaba triste.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Kakuzu hacer eso?

¿Por qué se había puesto en su lugar?

¿Acaso no sabía su compañero que era inmortal?

¿y si no lo fuera por qué le iba a salvar de todas formas?

Hidan suspiró tapándose la cara con ambas manos para no llorar.

-oí-dijo una voz a su lado.

Hidan al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos inexpresivos de Sasori.

-¿qué cojones quieres pinocho?-le preguntó Hidan exaltado.

-¿tenéis el veneno que Madara os pidió?-le preguntó Sasori.

-si-dijo Hidan sacándoselo de un bolsillo y dándoselo a Sasori que quedó observando un rato el veneno.

-¿pasa algo?-le preguntó Hidan tratando de distraerse con cualquier cosa par ano pensar en la posible muerte de Kakuzu.

-si… este veneno es muy potente, incluso si el antídoto es bueno… hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que Zetsu sobreviva-dijo Sasori

-eso ya nos lo dijeron.

Sasori se marchó con el frasco en la mano.

**********ITACHI************

Itachi se tumbó en su cama de nuevo.

"vale, no pienses en Kisame… no pienses en Kisame…" pensaba Itachi.

Pero al pensar eso ya estaba pensando en Kisame.

El Uchiha de pelo moreno había pasado por mucho con su compañero.

Kisame le había sido fiel como compañero hasta el último momento.

Itachi se preguntaba que había hecho Kisame tras su muerte.

¿Había llorado?

¿Se había enfadado?

¿Estaba feliz?

A lo mejor Kisame se había cansado de esperar a Itachi.

Quizás a Kisame hace mucho le había dejado de importar.

No, no era posible, Kisame le había dicho que lo quería, si de verdad lo quería no se habría olvidado de él tan pronto.

¿Quién mataría a Kisame?

Kisame era bastante poderoso, no se dejaría derrotar por cualquiera.

¿Qué fue lo último que pensó Kisame antes de morir?

¿Pensó en él?

Itachi dudaba que eso ultimo fuera cierto, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Kisame… esta vez, será una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo contigo"

******PUENTE DE NARUTO******

-este sitio trae viejo recuerdos…

***FLASHBACK***

-Haku-dijo Zabuza con sus ultima fuerzas sacadas, Jashin sabe de dónde para acariciar la mejilla del chico-tu siempre estuviste a mi lado en vida-"tu siempre hiciste lo que yo te dije y me protegiste con tu vida"-lo mínimo que puedo hacer es esta contigo en muerte-"no merecía que dieras tu vida por mí, yo no merezco tal honor"-ojala puede ir donde tu has ido-"ojala pueda verte por última vez para decirte que te amo"

"soy un estúpido por darme cuenta ahora" pensó Zabuza antes de morir.

"te amo"

**THE END**

-me pregunto si alguna vez se vieron después de morir…-pensó Naruto mirando al puente.

A su lado Sai y Yamato dormían abrazados ajenos a su presencia.

Sai de repente despertó mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo estás por aquí?-preguntó Sai sonriéndole

La voz de Sai despertó a Yamato que al darse cuenta de que Naruto los miraba dio un salto y se levantó de su posición junto a Sai.

-Naruto-kun, esto… esto… no es lo que parece-decía yamato rojo ante lo que Naruto reía.

-yo vigilaré el puente-dijo Naruto tumbándose sobre la hierba.

******SASORI******

-espero que nadie haya tocado este veneno, penetra por la piel… una gota cae en la piel de alguien y… queda envenenado-decía Sasori para el mismo en voz alta mientras buscaba un antídoto para la cura.

******PUENTE DE NARUTO*******

_-Naruto-kun-dijo Sasuke mientras sus mechones se movían con el viento._

_-sa… Sasuke-dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se abrían._

_-no quiero pelear ahora, Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirando nervioso hacia los dos lados del puente._

_-¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto corriendo hacia él._

_-Naruto-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano delante haciendo al rubio pararse en seco y mirarlo confuso-no te acerques más es peligroso._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto_

_-dobe… lárgate esto no tiene que ver nada contigo-dijo Sasuke-no quiero pelear ahora._

_-¡teme! Yo tampoco vine aquí para pelear contigo-dijo Naruto enfadado._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se agradaron, sorprendido._

_-¿a qué viniste entonces?_

_-a salvarte-le grito Naruto desde el otro extremo del puente._

_-¿salvarme?-Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa ante esto-no necesito que me salves._

_Y por un extremo del puente apareció Kabuto._

_-Sasuke-kun-ven conmigo-le dijo Kabuto extendiendo un brazo._

_Sasuke miró a Naruto pensando que sería la última vez que lo vería._

_-¡SASUKE! ¡SI TE VAS CON ÉL! ¡TE SEGUIRE! ¡TE SEGUIRE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!-gritó Naruto._

_El rubio comenzó a avanzar hasta Sasuke._

_-¡NARUTO! ¡Estate quieto!-le gritó Sasuke preocupado por la seguridad del otro._

_-¿y si no? ¿Qué?-le preguntó Naruto desafiante._

_Sasuke le iba a contestar pero al ori hablar a Kabuto se giró a mirar al otro lado del puente._

_-Sasuke-kun….-le susurró Kabuto-¿no vienes?_

_-¡SASUKE!-Sasuke se giró a mirar a Naruto_

_Naruto estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, quizás de rabia, quizás de pena, quizás de ambas._

_-¡no me dejes de nuevo!_

_A Sasuke le rompió aquello el corazón y agachó la cabeza._

_-no… me quedo con Naruto-dijo Sasuke._

_-morirás entonces… ¿estás seguro?_

_-¡como si pudieras matarme!-exclamó Sasuke en tono de burla._

_Kabuto le lanzó un Kunai que le hizo un arañazo en el brazo._

_Tras eso Kabuto desapareció entre la niebla._

_Naruto corrió hasta Sasuke._

_-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?_

_-claro que si, dobe, no soy una estúpida niña que…-de repente Sasuke calló y empezó a toser sangre._

_-¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto corriendo hasta él._

_-Naruto… ese Kunia… estaba envenenado-dijo notando sus síntomas Sasuke-un miembro de la organización llamado Zetsu estuvo bajo los efectos del mismo._

_-¿y qué le pasó? ¿Hay antídoto?_

_-hay antídoto, pero no sirve… Zetsu… Zetsu murió.-dijo Sasuke-y yo también moriré-dijo acariciando las mejillas de Naruto con sus últimas fuerzas._

_-sa… Sasuke-dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla._

_-dobe…_

_-Sasuke yo te… ¿Sasuke?-dijo agitando el cuerpo del Uchiha y al no obtener respuesta fue a chequear su pulso._

"_esta… Muerto" pensó Naruto muy sorprendido._

_******(¿Lloró alguien? Solo fue un sueño tranquila)******_

Naruto despertó en la hierba del bosque sobre la que había caído dormido.

-¿pero qué clase de sueño fue ese?-se preguntó Naruto limpiándose el sudor frio de la frente.

*******SASORI*******

El mundo se había parado en aquel instante.

Su corazón con él.

El pelirrojo había quedado en shock.

Había conseguido el antídoto, pero a qué precio.

Sin querer el también había tocado el veneno.

Es decir el veneno había tocado su piel.

¡SASORI ESTABA ENVENENADO!

Ese veneno los mataría, sabía que si Zetsu apenas tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, y era más fuerte que él, el tendría menos aun.

********KAKUHIDAN*******

Madara salió de la habitación donde estaba curando a Kakuzu.

Hidan se levantó de golpe.

-¿Cómo está?-le preguntó el Jashinista.

-se pondrá bien-dijo Madara-solo déjale reposar.

Madara continuó andando hasta entrar en su habitación y sentarse junto a Zetsu que estaba en la cama.

-tienen… el veneno… dentro de poco el antídoto y… -dijo cogiendo la mano de Zetsu y besándola-te prometo que saldrás de esta, te lo prometo-dijo besando la mano del bicolor de nuevo.

-te amo…-dijo Madara inclinándose para susurrárselo en el oído a Zetsu-ojala me oigas-dijo Madara.

******DEIDARA******

-Sasori no Dana-dijo Deidara entrando a la habitación y sorprendentemente se encontró con Sasori en el suelo tosiendo sangre.

Deidara muy sobre saltado se puso de rodillas delante de Sasori.

-Deidara… el veneno… yo… -dijo Sasori antes de caer desmallado en el pecho de Deidara que seguía sin poder reaccionar.

-Sa… Sasori-dijo mientras una lagrima caía por sus ojos.

*****volviendo a la escena donde empezó el fic*****

_-tiene lo mismo que Zetsu… asique va a morir-dijo Madara._

_-¿qu…? ¿Qué?-preguntó un joven chico rubio._

Deidara estaba al lado de la cama con Sasori en coma quizás en peor estado que Zetsu.

Madara le había dicho que era bueno hablar con las persona en coma, así que pese a que a Deidara le parecía ridículo decidió que haría lo que fuera si implicaba que Sasori mejorara.

-dicen que debes hablar a las personas en coma ¿no?-dijo Deidara con una risa nerviosa- no tengo ni la menor idea de si me puedes oír Sasori, mm , nunca supe de nadie que despertara del coma y se uniera a la conversación, así que supongo que esto más que para ayudarte es lo que Madara me dijo que hiciera para que me sintiera mejor, para que no me sienta inútil sin poder ayudar… para que sintamos que... aun nos queda un propósito en la vida, así que quí estoy, esperando que el antídoto funcione o que ocurra milagro, …o que la pesadilla se acabe, no soy un buen hablador Sasori, lo sabes...siempre que hablo la fastidio pero te hablo ahora con la esperanza de que te sirva, solo prométeme que si oyes esto y sales de esta.,.. porque vas a salir Sasori estoy seguro, prométeme que nunca mencionaras nada de lo que te diga ¿TRATO? Hace tiempo que no te miro dormir de esta manera, a veces te miraba mientras dormías, ¿lo sabías? A veces me despierto en medio de la noche, cuando compartíamos habitación antes de tu muerte y me quedaba mirando como duermes, y sueñas, trato de imaginarme en lo que soñara un hombre como tu las cosas que viste, la vida que viviste, la gente que... amaste, me pregunto si sueñas conmigo... ojala soñaras conmigo, pero SEAMOS HONESTOS SASORI, NO SOY MAS QUE UNA GOTA EN EL TIMEPO PARA TI; TODOS LOS DIAS ME volvía un poco más viejo, y tú eras una marioneta que nunca envejecería, ya has vivido años. ¿Cómo puedes verme crecer y morir? ¿Cómo puedo verte yo a ti nunca envejecer? supongo que ambos sabemos que no es un problema, en AKATSUKI nunca llegas a envejecer, siempre mueres antes, incluso... si llego por algún milagro a ver como mi pelo se vuelve gris... no me engañare a mi mismo pensando en que estrás ahí para verlo, porque sé que me habrás olvidado hace mucho… se que un día te marcharas de esta organización, a lo mejor es con eso con lo que soñabas esas noches que te observaba dormir, con irte… pero Sasori te prometo que saldrás de esta, te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad.

**CONTINUARA….**

_**SI COMENTAIS CONTINUo, no miento :D**_

_*dato: el discurso de Deidara a Sasori es el mismo de Ianto le dice a Jack (si también pareja yaoi) en Torchwood en "Dead line" solo que cambiando algunas palabras XD como Jack por Sasori jajaja. _

_AL final en torchwood cuando Ianto muerte dice:_

_Ianto: Jack… te quiero_

_Jack: no lo hagas_

_Y Ianto muere… PUTO JACK!_


	14. reviviendo a Haku parte 4

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no me pertenece, ¿pero quién lee esto?

**Parejas:**

**KAkuhidan (como siempre la primera, en este capítulo hay, y todo… molara! Wajaja XD)**

**Madazetsu (siempre la segunda XD, en este capítulo habrá, ya sé que no os gusta a muchas el madazetsu PERO COMPRENDEDLO ES MI OTP! LES AMO! Ayer soñé con ellos, eso me asusta... O.O)**

**Sasodei (en este capítulo hay)**

**Juusui (¡viva! Lemon en el siguiente cap... sorry en este capítulo solo hay insinuación)**

**Kisaita (Well, Well, tengo que decir que no se cómo revivir a Kisame)**

**KAbuhaku (cuando resuelva el problema que tienen ahora mismo les revivo a los dos XD lo SIENTO FANS DEL ZABUHAKU PERDONADME!)**

**Narusasu (bueno lo de siempre…:D)**

**INO SAKU (insinuación)**

**LEMONS:**

**Sasodei **(tiene un voto, si no me equivoque XD, cuando Sasori se recupere, si es que se recupera, haré el lemon :)

**MadaZetsu (**mi querida OTP tiene 2 votos a lemon, digo lo mismo que para el sasodei XD)

**Narusasu **(tiene 1 voto y una amiga que me dijo por privados que también quería 2 XD, cuando se encuentren habrá lemon)

**Kisaita (**mi antigua OTP XD tiene un voto, bueno cuando descubra como COJONES! Revivir a Kisame lo escribo XDXD estoy desesperada! **Como lo revivo!)**

**Juusui **(la pareja que solo tiene un fic XD tiene un voto, m… pues lo voy a escribir en el siguiente capítulo hoy no me da tiempo VIVA!)

**Madadei **(no me gusta esta pareja pero tiene un voto… asique… VALE:D)

**Kakuhidan** (NO ME CREO QUE NO TENGA VOTOS PARA EL LEMON :O)

**YAMASA**I (otro día, tiene un voto)

Creo que alguna vez vi algo Shikahina… pero me gusta más el Asushika.

**HOLA PARA LAS POCAS FANS DEL MADAZETSU VOY A ESCRIBRI UN FIC SOLO DE ELLOS, GRACIAS PRO LEER:D**

**LLAMADME ANNE XD**

**Estaba pensando… y Kurenai con Hinata XDXDXD?**

**REVIVIENDO A HAKU PARTE ¿4?**

Kakuzu comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz que veía le dañaba los ojos.

¿Estaba muerto?

¿Estaba vivo?

Si, debía de estar vivo, le dolía demasiado su cuerpo como para estar muerto.

Notó que su mano era apretada por otra más pequeña y al girar la cabeza sobre la almohada para ver qué mano sostenía la suya, noto que era apretada más fuerte.

-¡Kakuzu!-exclamó mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos Hidan.

-Hidan-dijo con voz profunda Kakuzu.

Hidan solo sonrió abierta y sinceramente como nunca lo hacía y se abalanzó a abrazar a Kakuzu envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de este.

-Kakuzu ¡menos mal! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Perdóname por no haber confiado en ti!

-Hi… Hidan… me… asfixias-dijo Kakuzu quedándose sin oxigeno.

El inmortal lo soltó inmediatamente.

-lo siento-dijo avergonzado bajando la mirada y ruborizándose.

Kakuzu le miró un momento y moviendo su dolorido brazo fuera de la cama agarró la barbilla de Hidan atrayéndolo hacia él para besarlo.

El beso empezó siendo algo dulce y se volvió hambriento cuando Kakuzu lamió el labio inferior de Hidan y este abrió su boca dejando la lengua del mayor entrar.

Kakuzu no dejó sin explorar ningún recoveco de la boca de su amado.

Simplemente dejándose llevar, Hidan se puso rojo y comenzó a revolver el pelo de Kakuzu con una mano, mientras que la otra la pasaba alrededor del cuello de Kakuzu.

Al final Hidan fue el primero en apartarse por la falta de oxigeno dejando a ambos jadeantes.

-Ka… Kakuzu…-dijo Hidan jadeando muy sonrosado.

Kakuzu le miró atento un rato.

"y si solo con un beso se pone asi…" pensó Kakuzu pervertida menté.

Kakuzu atrajo a Hidan por la cadera hacia él haciéndole sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cama.

Y una vez en esa posición con una mano comenzó a quitarle la túnica a Hidan.

-¡Kakuzu!-dijo poniéndose rojo mientras sentía la mano del otro viajar por la desnuda piel de su pecho.

-Hidan…-dijo Kakuzu-¿sabes que te quiero?-le susurró al oído haciendo al otro ponerse aún más rojo.

-s… si-dijo Hidan.

-bien-dijo Kakuzu mientras besaba el cuello del otro.

-Kakuzu… -dijo Hidan-pa… para.

Kakuzu rió en contra la piel del cuello de Hidan lanzando un escalofrió por la espalda del otro.

El más mayor comenzó a meter sus manos en los pantalones de Hidan (porque Hidan... ¿llevaba pantalones no?)

-¡Kakuzu!-gritó enfadado empujándose lejos de él y apartándose de la cama.

Kakuzu le miró confuso y Hidan se puso rojo y apartó la mirada.

-Madara dijo que tenías que descansar-dijo de brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado Hidan.

-pues… dame algo que hacer…

-voy a buscar tu maldito dinero para que lo cuentes….

Kakuzu alzó una ceja en modo de cuestión cosa que Hidan no vio y siguió a lo suyo.

Kakuzu solo sonrió levemente feliz porque por fin parecía que todo marchaba bien entre ellos.

*****FLASHBACK MADAZETSU no te gusta no leas XD*******

Madara se inclinó sobre la cama besando a Zetsu que estaba sentado al borde de esta.

Al despegar sus labios de los del bicolor oyó una dulce risa que le hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Madara curioso.

-solo… me estaba acordando de una cosa.

-¿m?-dijo Madara frunciendo el ceño-¿de qué?

-estaba en la pelea de Sasuke e Itachi… y… ¿sabes lo que dijo Itachi de ti?-dijo Zetsu no muy seguro ahora sé si debía contárselo.

Madara acarició su mejilla haciéndole mirar hacia arriba, donde estaba él de pie frente a Zetsu.

-¿el qué?-preguntó Madara en un susurró mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro.

Zetsu simplemente quedó mirando los ojos de Madara largo tiempo, mirándolos y preguntándose por ellos, las cosas que habría visto con ellos, todas esas luchas, toda esa sangre, todo ese dolor… y aun así seguía vivo. Por alguna razón Zetsu quedó perdido en ellos.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó Madara al ver que Zetsu no respondí.

Zetsu agitó su cabeza tratando de no mirar a los ojos del otro.

-Según Itachi no eres más que un viejo, que fracasa en todo lo que intenta-dijo Zetsu muy rápido como si fuera un trabalenguas.

Madara puso cara de molestia y aburrimiento a la vez.

-que ilusión… siempre es bueno saber la opinión que tiene otro Uchiha sobre ti…-bromeó Madara.

Zetsu sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Madara que aún estaba en su mejilla.

-Madara-sama…-dijo Zetsu-¿Qué va a pasar con Sasuke?

-Nada… espero ver si pueden capturar a ese Jinchuriki… -dijo Madara-pero Sasuke también será útil en mi plan, por lo que debo manipularle desde ahora, o si no, cuando gane más poder se podría volver contra mi-dijo Madara.

Zetsu se alarmó un poco.

-en ese caso Kisame o yo tendríamos que pelear contra él.-dijo Zetsu.

-no… tu no… no estas especificado en batalla-dijo Madara.

-¿otra vez con eso?-preguntó Zetsu molesto.

-sí, otra vez con esto-dijo Madara besando los labios de Zetsu de nuevo dulcemente-no sé qué haría sin ti-susurró Madara contra los labios de Zetsu.

"Como si te importara Madara… yo te quiero pero... es obvio que tu a mí solo me usas, como a Sasuke, y al resto" pensó Zetsu mientras el aliento de Madara contra sus labios le nublaba la mente.

************SASODEI*************

Itachi entró en la habitación de Deidara que estaba en la cama al lado de Sasori.

-Hola Deidara-dijo Itachi

-m-contestó el rubio mirándole con cara de asco.

-no vine a molestarte…-dijo Itachi son cara inexpresiva como de costumbre-solo me mandaron a preguntar si Sasori tenía el antídoto. Me mandaron a mi porque el niño que retaba a Kisame y el otro más alto estaban desnudos en la cama y… no queríamos explicaciones… en fin da igual, quiero el antídoto.

-¿antídoto?-preguntó Deidara.

-si el antídoto del veneno.-dijo Itachi.

-¡sí! ¡M! ¡Es verdad!-dijo Deidara levantándose del lado de Sasori para ir corriendo a la habitación donde trabajaba este con los venenos.

Deidara se puso a revisar entre los venenos.

"valla, el haría de todo para salvar a Sasori… ¿pero que estoy haciendo yo para ayudar a Kisame?" se preguntó.

Deidara cogió un frasco.

-¡aquí esta!-dijo Deidara emocionado.

Madara apareció por la espalda de ambos.

-bien-dijo Madara-dámelo-dijo avanzando hasta donde Itachi estaba situado.

-NO, M-dijo muy serio Deidara-solo hay suficiente para uno.

-Zetsu-dijo Madara.

-¡no! ¡Sasori lo merece Más!-dijo Deidara enfadado.

-Yo soy el líder, usaremos ese antídoto en quien yo diga.

-¡y una mierda!-dijo Deidara que cogió el frasco de cristal del antídoto y lo dejó pendiendo de sus dedos peligrosamente-o me lo dejas o tiró el frasco y mueren los dos, m.

"con que reviva Kisame, a mi el resto me dan igual" pensó Itachi haciéndose a un lado.

****************SASUKE****************

_-¡SASUKE!-dijo Naruto agitándolo levemente-¡no te mueras! ¡Cuando por fin te encuentro! ¡No me puedes dejar!-dijo Naruto_

_La visión de Sasuke cada vez era más borrosa pero juraría que vio lágrimas en los ojos de su ex compañero._

_-Na…-Sasuke quería decírselo, algo, lo que fuera… peor no tenía fuerzas._

_-¡SASUKE! ¡ME OYES! ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR! ¡TEME!-dijo naruto mientras lagrimas caían y apretaba la mandíbula-¡no ahora! No ahora… cuando por fin te había encontrado…-dijo Naruto-no… yo quería decirte desde el principio que yo siempre te he quer…_

_Pero Sasuke murió sin oír más de lo que Naruto Iba a decir_

Sasuke se despertó envuelto en sudor.

¿Qué hora era?

¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido?

¿Por qué tuvo ese extraño sueño?

¿Acaso significaba algo?

***************PUENTE NARUTO****************

Naruto estaba vigilando el puente cuando oyó unos pasos a su espalda.

Y se giró para descubrir que una mujer pelirroja de ojos grises estaba su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó naruto dando un salto para levantarse.

-me llamo Aki, busco protección-dijo con voz fría y cortante.

-¿qué? ¿De quién?

***********YAMASAI SASUNARU*********

-entonces dices…-dijo Yamato sentándose en el suelo de una de las habitaciones de la casa que había creado con su técnica.

-si.-dijo Sai secamente-Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke, por eso le busca… no tiene que ver con la promesa que le hizo a Sakura.

-valla-dijo Yamato-asi que era eso ¿Y sakura quiere a Sasuke?

-eso no lo sé… lo más probable es que aun sienta algo por él… o a lo mejor se habrá olvidado de él por Ino-dijo

**CONTINUARA….**

**Si comentáis continuo.**

**Votad XD: ¿Quién revive SASORI y ZETSU?**

**¿Tenéis alguna pareja favorita de Naruto aunque no salga en mi fic?**

**el proximo cap ser mas largoSORRY QUE ESTE SEA MAS CORTO**


	15. reviviendo a haku parte 5

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON!(****como si alguien no se lo fuera a leer por esto… a todos les guasta el lemon… ¬¬)**

**DISCALAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, llevo 15 capítulos escribiendo, digo yo que no quedará duda de ello XD

**Parejas:**

**KAkuhidan (**como siempre la primera, PORQUE EL KAKUHIDAN ES GENIAL :D)

**Madazetsu **(siempre la segunda XD, en este capítulo habrá, APORVECHO PARA PROMNOCIONAR QUE SI ALGUIEN ESCRIBE UN FIC DE ESTA PAREJA LO CUELGUE O ME LO ENSEÑA PLIS! ME HARIAN FELIZ xD)

**Sasodei (**EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY**)**

**Juusui **(¡viva! Lemon)

**Kisaita (**Snif snif, tengo que averiguar cómo revivir a Kisame**)**

**ZAbuhaku (**ya llevo 5 reviviendo a haku! Pero cuando revivirá! Jajaj siento teneros esperando con esta pareja**!)**

**Narusasu (**bueno lo de siempre**…:D)**

**INO SAKU (insinuación)**

Especto a los **lemons**, hoy hago el juusui, se me dan mal los lemons.

**tsukinoharu-chan**! Me emociona que vayas a hacer una historia Madazetsu, si la haces por favor me la enseñas cuando la tengas?

Ankohina?, ja, ja mola, la miraré.

**DECIROS UNA COSA: VUESTROS REVIWS ME ALEGRAN EL DIA, NADA MAS LEVANTARME LOS MIRO XD, SON POR ELLOS POR LOS QUE CONTINUO EL FIC**

**comentarioXD**

¿Sabes dónde estoy sentada mientras escribo?

Mi abuela se puso a gritarme porque no ordene la ropa de mi cuarto y me acordé que tenía ropa metida echa una mierda en el armario XDXD así que cogí la ropa y me fui corriendo con ella y como no tenía donde esconderla la puse en la silla del ordenador y ahora estoy sentada encima de 3 vaqueros y 4 camisas XDXD tampoco se esta tan mal la verdad XD

**REVIVIENDO A HAKU PARTE 5**

-¡y una mierda!-dijo Deidara que cogió el frasco de cristal del antídoto y lo dejó pendiendo de sus dedos peligrosamente-o me lo dejas o tiró el frasco y mueren los dos, m.

-no eres tan estúpido como para tirarlo-dijo Sasori

Deidara frunció el ceño enfadado apretando la mandíbula.

-podemos dárselo a Sasori y el hará más antídoto.

-no-dijo Madara cortantemente-Sasori es más débil que Zetsu, y el antídoto es muy improbable que funcione en él, quiero decir, más improbable que en Zetsu. Y para cuando esté en condiciones de hacer un nuevo antídoto, Zetsu estará muerto-dijo-bastante ha aguantado ya-dijo Madara en voz baja para sí mismo

-y si se lo das a Zetsu, puede que tampoco sobreviva, así que o mueren los dos, o se salva uno, m-dijo Deidara entre triste y enfadado.

Madara tenía que salvar a Zetsu a cualquier precio.

-de acuerdo-suspiró Madara-Deidara...-dijo rindiéndose

***************NARUTO***********

-eso no puedo decírtelo-contestó ella.

-¡¿qué?-exclamó Naruto-¿Cómo pretendes que te protegemos de algo que desconocemos?

Ella solo miró para otro lado tratando de suplicar conservando a la vez su orgullos.

-tch… verás, me van a matar y… ¡No sé quien!-exclamó Aki.

Naruto la miró extrañado.

-¿estás de broma no?

-¡joder! ¡te digo la verdad!-exclamó ella desesperada.

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?

-pues…-dijo ella-no, lo sé…-dijo agachando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-espera-dijo Naruto rindiéndose ante su bondad natural-te ayudaremos.

-gracias-medio sonrió ella.

Naruto la llevó hasta la casa que Yamato había creado con la técnica.

-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru saliendo a la puerta-¿Quién es esa chica?

****************JUUSUI*****************

-¡WAA! Que pesados-dijo Suigetsu entrando a la habitación de Juugo y él-en esta maldita organización últimamente siempre hay alguien al borde de la muerte-dijo Suigetsu.

Suigetsu se giró y observó que Juugo ya no era el completamente sino su otra personalidad.

-….-dijo Suigetsu "¡mierda!"

-Suigetsu…-dijo en tono que denotaba irritación levantándose de la cama con solo un par de bóxers encima.

Suigetsu retrocedió un paso.

Juugo avanzó hasta el hasta agarrarlo por la cintura.

-¿no te han dicho que no debes despertar a tus compañeros de habitación?-preguntó Juugo

-pue... pues… la verdad-dijo Suigetsu

Juugo comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Juu... ¡Juugo!-dijo Suigetsu a modo de queja tratando de alejarlo de él.

Juugo comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de este haciendo que la mano que tenía el niño piraña en su pecho callera muerta dejándole hacer lo que quisiera.

Juugo comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

Una vez sin camisa acarició su abdomen y pecho.

-Juugo-dijo Suigetsu un poco rojo.

Juugo simplemente se relamió.

El más alto tiró al otro sobre la cama situándose sobre él.

-Suigetsu… relájate…-dijo Juugo mientras besaba su camino hasta los pantalones de este.

Suigetsu solo jadeaba por anticipación.

Hasta que al llegar al borde de los pantalones del otro.

Suigetsu le miró jadeante y enrojecido preguntándole con la mirada si iba a continuar.

Juugo se le quedó mirando a los ojos un rato hipnotizados ambos, hasta que la magia se rompió cuando le bajo los pantalones a Suigetsu junto a su ropa interior.

Juugo comenzó a lamer el miembro de Suigetsu y luego se lo introdujo en su boca.

-Juugo-gimió Suigetsu.

El de cabellos grises colocó sus manos en el pelo del otro hombre.

Con una de sus manos Juugo comenzó a buscar uno de los pezones de Suigetsu con el que comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos cuando lo encontró haciéndole al otro soltar un largo gemido.

Suigetsu echó hacia atrás su cabeza gimiendo.

-pa... para… no puedo…-dijo Suigetsu.

Pero Juugo hizo caso omiso, y al final el otro se vino en su boca.

**********************MADARA Y DEIDARA***************

-¿qué quieres decir?-dijo Deidara.

-repartiremos en antídoto entre los dos-dijo Madara-hay suficiente, pero es obvio que puede que el antídoto no funcione.

"esta era la última opción, haría lo que sea para salvar a Zetsu"

-de acuerdo-dijo Deidara que cogió otro frasco de cristal y vertió la mitad del antídoto en el ante los ojos de Madara.

Deidara alargó la mano y le dio el antídoto a Madara aun a regañadientes.

Madara agarró el frasco con cuidado por miedo a que se rompiera.

-¿Cómo se aplica?

-¿por qué supones que yo lo sé?-preguntó Deidara molesto

-eres el alumno de Sasori-contestó Madara serio.

Deidara suspiró.

-es muy potente… solo tienes que aplicar un poco solo sobre la piel.

-bien-dijo Madara marchándose con el antídoto.

Deidara también se marcó e Itachi no iba a ser menos.

******KISAITA********

_-Kisame-dijo Itachi echándose a los brazos de Kisame._

_-¿Itachi?-preguntó el otro._

_-Kisame… lo siento, lo siento mucho… mucho-dijo Itachi perdiéndose en los brazos de este._

_Kisame lo miró observando el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor._

_-Itachi-dijo respirando el aroma del Uchiha y abrazándolo mas fuerte-yo también te eche de menos-dijo Kisame_

_-te quiero._

_-y yo Itachi, nunca me olvide de ti como me pediste._

Itachi estaba tumbado sobre la cama soñando con cómo sería su encuentro con Kisame puede que fuera a si o…

_-Kisame-dijo Itachi besando de repente al más alto para después mirarlo con ojos serios._

_-¿Itachi-san?-el tiburón le sonrió-estás vivo._

_-si, Kisame-dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_-¿por qué me has besado?-le preguntó el de piel azul._

_-porque… eres más que un compañero para mí._

_Kisame acarició la mejilla del otro._

_-lo mismo digo-murmuró besándolo._

Bueno, era una posibilidad, pensaba el Uchiha ruborizándose y escondiendo su cara en la almohada sobre la que su compañero antes dormía respirando su aroma.

"Kisame… "

"¡¿pero que estoy pensando? Parezco idiota, se supone que Kisame me tiene que dar igual"

***********FLASHBACKMADAZETSU***************

Zetsu llegó cansado a la habitación.

Había sobrepasado el toque de queda.

El Uchiha le había puesto una hora a la que llegar como muy tarde si no se empezaba a preocupar.

Se la había puesto con la escusa de que él líder de Akatsuki y tenía que velar por sus empleados pero Kisame entraba y salía casi con total libertad por no decir con absoluta libertad a veces.

Si fueran una familia; Madara sería el padre sobreprotector, Kisame el hijo mayor causa perdida al que la familia ignora y deja salir por ahí y volver cuando quiera, y él sería el niño pequeño sobreprotegido.

-¿sabes qué hora es?-le preguntó Madara.

Zetsu esperaba que estuviera dormido. Pero Madara estaba dándole la espalda en una esquina de la habitación donde la luz, o falta de ella le daba una apariencia más siniestra.

-no se…-gruñó Zetsu dejándose caer sobre la cama agotado.

Madara suspiró tratando de relajarse.

-tuve un día horrible-dijo Zetsu-primero ayudar a ese maldito Uchiha y d…-Zetsu al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se pudo rojo y miró hacia otro lado-lo siento no pretendía…

-no, tranquilo-dijo Madara sentándose al borde de la cama calmado-mi día tampoco fue muy bueno…-dijo Madara-yo también tuve que ayudar a Sasuke, y más de una vez de echo…-dijo Madara-le falta mucho para poder alcanzar a su hermano.

Zetsu se acercó al otro por su espalda y comenzó a masajearle los hombros para sorpresa del otro.

-¿qué haces?

-Estás muy tenso-murmuró Zetsu mientras trabajaba los músculos de la espalda del otro

-m…-dijo Madara dejándose llevar por el masaje del otro.

En un punto del masaje Madara se dio la vuelta empujando a Zetsu para que callera tumbado en la cama y el Uchiha encima suyo.

Madara lo miró un momento.

Esa noche el moreno estaba raro, distante, y frio, quizás, me atrevería decir triste.

Madara con ojos triste acarició la mejilla de Zetsu.

-Zetsu…-murmuró.

-¿Madara-sama? ¿Está bien?-dijo Zetsu volviendo a las formalidades mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de Madara.

Madara solo suspiró y besó los labios de Zetsu lentamente.

-Zetsu…-dijo contra los labios de este que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

-¿va algo mal?-le preguntó el bicolor.

Madara solo se levantó de la cama apartándose de él y dejándole confundido.

"claro Madara… cuando ya no me necesitas me dejas tirado ¿no?" pensó Zetsu.

******THE END*******

Madara extendió el antídoto por el cuello de Zetsu pasando sus dedos por él mientras lo extendía con delicadeza.

-Zetsu… esta es mi única esperanza… por favor…-dijo Madara al borde de las lagrimas-por favor, vive-dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

************SASODEI***********

Deidara extendía el antídoto sobre el pecho descubierto de su Danna.

-Sasori no Danna, me alegro de que no sea una marioneta más… ¿sabe? Estaría orgulloso de mi,-dijo Deidara sonriendo de manera orgulloso-me enfrente a Madara Uchiha, en realidad si él era Tobi… ya le insulté muchas veces.-Deidara rió ante eso-pero danna te dije que te haría estar orgulloso de mi, y que te enamorarías…-Deidara puso una sonrisa triste ante eso y acercó sus labios al oído de Sasori para susurrarle-Sasori-¿hacía cuanto no decía su nombre sin un Danna detrás?-te quiero-dijo Deidara-por favor… no te mueras

***********PUENTE NARUTO********

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Yamato, Sai… estaban en circulo con Aki.

-asique es eso…-dijo Shikamaru.

-sí, tengo que encontrar a Uchiha Madara, es decir a los Akatsuki.

-nosotros también los buscamos-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿en serio?-preguntó la pelirroja-¿buscáis a Sasuke a caso?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sai con tono inexpresivo.

-yo sé muchas cosas…-dijo ella-como que todos los Akatsuki menos unos pocos están vivos-dijo Aki.

Todos quedaron conmocionados ante esto.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Yamato muy serio.

-si me protegéis… os llevaré hasta Sasuke

"si le encuentro le podré decir mis sentimientos y mi sueño del puente nose cumplirá porque nunca llegará a ir a él"

-¿Naruto?-le preguntó Sai

-De acuerdo, llévanos hasta los Akatsuki, y te protegeremos.

-¡pero Naruto!-exclamó Ino.

-no, tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke, a cualquier costa.

-tiene razón, Ino-dijo Sakura a su amante,

-como no Sakura… tu nunca olvidaste a Sasuke ¿no? Siempre me dices que si por las noches pero mientes….-dijo ella.

-¡Ino!-exclamó la peligrosa ofendida.

-olvídalo-dijo la rubia.

**CONTINURA…**

**SI COMENTAIS CONTINUO**


	16. reviviendo a haku parte 6

**DISCLAIMER**: no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto que rima con moto XD

**Parejas:**

Kak**uhidan (hay en este capítulo, en serio!)**

**Madazetsu (en este capítulo hay me duele el ojo me voy a la cama)**

**Juusui ( insinuación)**

**Sasodei ( si hay! XD)**

**Suasunaru (pues…. Sorry en el siguiente)**

**ZABUHAKU ( PORFIN ¡! EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY!)**

**Kisaita (en este capítulo hay y Itachi perderá la cabeza.**

**Reviviendo a Haku parte 6**

*****Kakuhidan*****

-Kakuzu…-dijo Hidan.

-¿sí?-preguntó Kakuzu elevando su mirada del dinero para dirigirla a su compañero a su lado.

-me aburro…-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu le miró e hizo un gesto para que se acercara con la mano.

Hidan se acercó sentándose junto a Kakuzu en la cama.

El mas mayor mirando de nuevo a su dinero paso un brazo por la cadera de su compañero volviéndole rojo y le acercó a él bruscamente.

-ts…-dijo Hidan mirando a otro lado ruborizándose.

Kakuzu solo sonrió bajo la máscara.

-¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo que he estado herido y encerrado en esta habitación?-le preguntó Kakuzu.

Y es que había pasado una semana y todos los días que Kakuzu hacía amago de salir de la habitación, Hidan le impedía irse.

El Jashinista le traía la comida y de todo para que el otro se recuperara en paz.

-pues…-dijo Hidan.

**************DIAS ENTES************

-¡que te den!-dijo Suigetsu marchándose de su habitación.

Se giró y observó como Itachi lo observaba.

-¿qué?-preguntó bruscamente Suigetsu.

-no me interesa lo que haya pasado-dijo Itachi fríamente ignorándolo.

Suigetsu siguió su camino pero una voz lo hico parar en seco.

-por cierto… ¿mataste a Kisame?-le preguntó Itachi.

-¿eh?-dijo Suigetsu girándose para mirar al Uchiha, que lo observaba serio-no, no sé quien fue. Ni si quiera conseguí la samehada.

-no creo que le gustaras de todas formas-dijo Itachi.

-¿eh?-preguntó Suigetsu dándole una mirada interrogante.

-La samehada elije a su dueño

-eso ya lo sé no soy tonto-dijo Suigetsu dándose aires de superioridad.

-lo que tú digas-susurró Itachi.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó muy enfadado Suigetsu.

-por si tu cabeza no lo pilla te acabo de llamar tonto ¡¿en tiendes eso?-preguntó el Uchiha a voz en grito olvidándose de contener sus emociones.

Hidan apareció por detrás.

-¿pero qué le pasa a este imbécil?-preguntó el Jashinista.

-yo que se…-dijo Suigetsu.

*********VUELTA AL KAKUHIDAN (lo que esta pasando en el futuro*********

-entonces el Hijo de puta de niño piraña de mierda y el imbécil ciego de mierda del…

-Hidan, eso es ofensivo-dijo Kakuzu cortando la historia del otro.

-¿piensas que soy ofensivo?-preguntó Hidan poniéndose a la defensiva-pues… pues… yo te encuentro ofensivo por encontrarme ofensivo (estaba oyendo una canción de Eminem que decía eso y tuve que ponerlo XD)

-lo que tu digas…-dijo Kakuzu-continua con lo que me estabas diciendo.

-ya no quiero. ¡Joder! Ya no tengo ganas-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos y se quitó la máscara besando a Hidan.

-¿y ahora?-dijo Kakuzu separándose un poco de los labios del otro.

-de acuerdo…

******DE VUELTA AL PASADO********

-¡¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡ME PASA QUE ESTA MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN NO SE A MOLESTADO EN REVIVIR A UNO DE SUS MEJORES Y MAS FIELES MIEMBROS!-gritó el Uchiha.

-pero si Zetsu está vivo-dijo Hidan.

-¡ESTOY HARTO! ¡MI HERMANO SE A CONVERTIDO EN TODO LO QUE YO PRETENDÍA EVITAR QUE FUERA! ¡UCHIHA MADARA ME DA ORDENES Y A CONSEGUIDO QUE MI HERMANO DE UNIERA A AKATSUKI! ¡DONDE HAY UN IMBECIL QUE CREE EN UN DIOS IMAGENIARIO! ¡UN VIEJO TACAÑO CON MASCARA QUE PREFIERA MORIR ANTES QUE COMPRAR ALGO CON SU DINERO! ¡UN IDIOTA ENAMORADO DE SU MAESTRO QUE ESTA OBSESIONADO CON MATARME Y HACER ARCILLA… Y EXPLOTARLA LUEGO! ¡UN GILIPOLLAS QUE SE CREE PINOCHO Y QUE FINGE NO QUERER AL IDIOTA DE LA ARCILLA… Y QUE PARA COLMO TAMBIEN ME QUIERE MATAR! ¡UN IMBECIL DE DOS COLORES QUE HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR MADARA AUN PENSANDO QUE MADARA AMA A OTRO, LO QUE LE HACE MÁS IMBECIL AUN! ¡UN NIÑO PIRAÑA QUE QUIERE DIRIGIR A LOS NUEVOS ESPADACHINES DE LA NIEBLA Y SE DEJA VIOLAR POR UN IDIOTA MAS IDIOTA QUE EL!

-Itachi el no tiene la culpa.-dijo Hidan

-gracias-dijo Suigetsu respirando tranquilo

-cállate niño piraña.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS! ¡NECESITO DESAHOGARME! ¡UN VIOLADOR DE PELO NARANJA QUE… NO SE QUE HUEVOS PRETENDE! ¡Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS INPORTANTE! ¡EL MALDITO UCHIHA MADARA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN VENGANZA Y GUERRA!

Hidan y Suigetsu lo miraron impresionados por su muestra de sentimientos.

Itachi siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos para el mismo.

Itachi esta rojo porque se estaba quedando sin oxigeno y comenzó a marearse.

*******VUELTA AL PRESENTE XD*******

-¿y qué pasó?-le preguntó Kakuzu besándole el cuello a Hidan.

-que Itachi se desmayó y tuve que llevarle a la habitación.

**************MADAZETSU ***********

_-¿Zetsu?-preguntó Madara notando al bicolor respirar agitadamente, quizás el antídoto había funcionado._

_Zetsu estaba sudando y se movía en la cama como en una pesadilla._

_Madara le apartó el pelo de la frente a Zetsu._

_-sh…-susurró Madara acercado al chico a él en un abrazo._

_Zetsu se agitó en los brazos de Madara y el otro podía sentir su pesada respiración contra su pecho por el prieto abrazo._

_El Uchiha lo trataba de calmar acariciándolo pero el otro parecía ignorarlo._

"_¿significa esto que el antídoto funciona o que no?" se preguntó Madara._

_Pasó un rato hasta que Zetsu al final se quedó quieto, demasiado quieto._

_Su respiración fue disminuyendo._

_Lo que asustó a Madara._

_-ei…Zetsu…-dijo Madara separándolo de él mientras quedaba que todo él tuviera bien._

_Pero no tenía pulso._

_Madara se puso nervioso y chequeó su respiración._

_Pero tampoco respiraba._

_Madara tragó saliva y apoyó su frente contra la de Zetsu que aun parecía dormir plácidamente._

_-no…-dijo a punto de romperse a llorar-no, por favor… no me hagas esto… por favor… Zetsu-dijo Madara sin poder reprimir las lagrimas ya más._

_-Zetsu…-dijo observando al joven a su lado-no te vayas, no me dejes por favor no… no… _

_Madara solo lo observó, observó como no obtenía respuesta alguna y rompió a llorar besando los labios de Zetsu por última vez._

Madara despertó jadeando por su pesadilla envuelto en sudor con Zetsu acostado sobre el, su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

Cuando Madara se había metido en la cama lo había abrazado de estas forma para tenerlo controlado.

Madara en completo y absoluto pánico, extendió dos de sus dedos hasta el cuello de Zetsu para ver su pulso.

Su corazón palpitaba rápido, con miedo de saber la respuesta sobre el estado del hombre sobre él.

****************SASODEI***************

En mitad de la noche se Sasori abrió los ojos.

Y ahí está el rubio agarrando su mano fuertemente llorando.

-lo siento Danna, por favor no se valla, por favor… haré lo que sea, pero no me deje, m-dijo Deidara llorando.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori sorprendido.

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos con miedo de que fuera una alucinación lo que veía.

-Sasori-dijo acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo con miedo de que fuera un sueño.

-Sasori, me asusté, se te paró el corazón durante un momento y… y…-dijo Deidara sin poder hablar bien.

-¿Qué me paso?

-te intoxicaste con el veneno ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Deidara recobrando la compostura mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori.

-¿sí?-preguntó el rubio en su tono habitual ya.

-perdóname.

-¿por qué?

*****************ZABUHAKU***************

_-¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO! ¡SE ACABÓ LA PESADILLA!-exclamó feliz Haku._

_Haku sonrió al oír a Zabuza exclamar feliz por el auricular esas palabras._

_El chico más joven cada vez se encontraba peor._

_Se estaba desangrando, sentado en el suelo hasta el que se había arrastrado al borde de la muerte solo para ayudar a su maestro._

_-¡ZABUZA!-exclamó muy preocupado Haku.-Sal de ahí-dijo firmemente._

_Zabuza al ori a Haku a través del auricular decir eso quedó sorprendido._

_-¿por qué?_

_-hay un sistema de cerrado rápido… tenía un sistema conectado a su corazón, cuando moría, se activaba, la sala se sellará y se llenará de acido, para que su cuerpo quede imposible de sacara información de él._

_Zabuza corrió hasta la puerta peor esta se cerró herméticamente._

_-¡NO! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡HAKU!-exclamó Zabuza golpeando la puerta ajeno al sufrimiento del Haku que estaba muriendo por la profunda herida en su estomago._

_-¡DESBLOEQUEALO! ¡HAZ QUE SE ABRÁ!-gritó Zabuza._

_-n… no puedo-dijo Haku_

_-¡ESOY ATRAPADO AQUÍ! ¡NO TENOG FORMA DE SALIR! ¡AYUDAME JODER! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA TE DIGO!-gritó haciendo llorar a Haku-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¿Dónde está Madara? ¿y Zetsu y Itachi? ¿y Deidara y Kisame y Sasori? ¡¿Dónde ESTAN TODOS? ¡ACASO QUIERES VERME MORIR DE NUEVO!-le gritó por el auricular Zabuza entrando en pánico._

_-Zabuza…. Solo cálmate-jadeó el chico._

_Cada vez que hablaba le dolía más._

_-¡¿Y POR QUÉ IBA A HACER ESO? ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA DE GRACIOSO! ¡VOYA A PASR LO QUEDA DE VIDA GRITANDO! ¡AA!-grito Zabuza en un estado de locura extremo_

_-para._

_-¡AAA!_

_-por favor para…_

_-¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿DAME UNA JODIDA RAZÓN POR LA QUE HACERLO? ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE DEJAR DE GRITAR SI VOY A MORIR?_

_-porque me rompes el corazón-dijo Haku rompiendo a llorar._

_Zabuza paró en seco clamándose oyendo por el auricular el llanto del otro._

_-lo siento-dijo Zabuza ya calmado_

_-es mi culpa…-dijo entre lagrimas Haku_

_-no, no, no escucha… no lo es… no digas tonterías Haku, yo… de verdad lo siento ¿qué… que me va a pasar Haku?-le preguntó Zabuza._

_-y…-Haku no podía hablar por el dolor y las lagrimas._

_-por favor… lo necesito saber_

_-el acido inundará la habitación y…-dijo sacando fuerzas Jashin sabe de dónde._

_-a… mi cuerpo de descompondrá lentamente-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-tendría que haberlo parado…-dijo Haku_

_-sh… basta no te culpes… recuerdas… ¿antes de la batalla en el puente?_

_-s… si-dijo Haku entre lagrimas._

_-pasamos buenos tiempos juntos… Haku al final… he de confesarte que no pude soportar verte muerto y maté a gato, pero no podía seguir con vida… no sin ti, le dije a Kakashi que me llevara a tu lado y… te quiero-dijo Zabuza._

_Una alarma sonó en la habitación._

_-Zabuza… yo, yo también te… ¿Zabuza? ¿ZABUZA? ¡Por favor contesta!-le gritó el chico._

-les advertí lo de la maldición-dijo la mujer misteriosa observando el futuro.

********PUENTE NARUTO********

-seguidme-dijo Aki-os llevaré hasta los Akatsuki.

******KISAITA*******

_Yo estaba hundiéndome en el agua desesperado e intentaba nadara pero no podía subir a la superficie._

_Y entonces te vi, caminando cerca de ese lago o lo que fuera._

_E Intenté gritarte peor no me oíste, porque el agua taponó mis gritos._

"_KISAME" trataba de gritarte, pero tú seguías ignorándole dejándome morir ahogado._

_Me faltaba el oxigeno mis pulmones se llenaban de agua y tu desapareciste de mi vista porque cada vez me hundía más y más._

_¿Por qué no me ayudaste? ¿Por qué no me oíste?_

-Oye-dijo Hidan agitando ligeramente a Itachi-¿estás bien?

-¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Itachi abriendo los ojos.

-nos gritaste y luego te desmayaste ¿estás mejor?-le preguntó Suigetsu.

-s… si-dijo Itachi levantándose.

"¿Por qué tuve ese sueño tan extraño?" se preguntó el moreno.

******KAKUHIDAN********

-así que Itachi al final despertó

-si…. Y eso es todo lo que pasó-dijo Hidan.

**CONTINUARA:….**

**SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO…**

Nota: lo que Hidan le cuenta a Kakuzu solo es lo de Itachi que es lo único que el vio que pasara XD


	17. reviviendo a Kisame y a Haku parte 1

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE KISHIMOTO, que le gusta el yaoi pero si lo pone Chuck Norris le pega XD (que parida ¬¬)

**PAREJAS:**

**Kakuhidan (habrá mucho XD bueno …..mucho…¬¬)**

**MADAZETSU (habrá Madazetsu ¿vivirá Zetsu? MI OTP XD me omocine en el capitulo de Shipuden que me reví oí, que se creen que Tobi ha muerto y dice Zetsu "entonces yo lloraré por Tobi")**

**Sasodei (habrá también XD porque SASODEI MOLA :D)**

**Juusui (cada vez me gusta mas esta pareja XD, es como un pacifista tío bueno... y… Suigetsu XD)**

**Sasunaru (en este capítulo habrá y pasara algo con Naruto…)**

**Kisaita (insinuación)**

**Zabuhaku (próximamente XD)**

**NOTA:**

**Revivía Kisame gracias al consejo de Sora91 dadle las gracias ella la idea de cómo revivirlo fue suya :)**

**AVISO:**

**¡!PRIMERO REVIVIRÉ A KISAME Y LUEGO A HAKU XD HAKU REVIVIRÁ AN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SIENTO HABERLOS ECHO ESPERAR!**

**REVIVIENDO A KISAME y HAKU parte 1 XD**

"valla, hoy tendré que quedarme haciendo cuentas hasta tarde… el ir a ver a la vieja de los venenos a desestabilizado mis anteriores cálculos de dinero…"pensó Kakuzu sentado al borde de su cama donde había estado más de una semana bajo el cuidado de Hidan.

La puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió de repente de par en par.

Y de ahí salió Hidan vestido provocativamente, con solo un par de bóxers rojos encima.

-¡Kakuzu!-gritó mirando al más mayor-estás completamente recuperado y…-dijo Hidan aun en voz en grito.

Kakuzu le observaba aburrido.

-hoy no.

-¡¿Qué?-dijo perdiendo su orgullosa sonrisa y expresión cambiándolas por una de enfado-¡¿PERO DE QUE COJONES HABLAS? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME TIENES QUE HACER CASO JODER!-exclamó Hidan.

Kakuzu le miró de reojo.

-hoy no.-dijo escuetamente Kakuzu.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó cabreado Hidan.

Kakuzu se levantó de la cama cogiendo una bolsa llena de dinero y una hoja en blanco, dispuesto a hacer balances.

"Juro por Jashin-sama que me hará caso" pensó Hidan.

Kakuzu se sentó en una silla y Hidan avanzó hacía el, escurriéndose entre los brazos de Kakuzu para sentarse en su regazo.

-Kakuzu…-dijo seductoramente mientras pasaba un dedo dibujando círculos en el abdomen de este.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro molesto.

-definitivamente… eras más agradable enfermo-comentó Hidan.

Kakuzu lo miró enfadado.

-Kakuzu… me vestí así solo por ti-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu lo examinó de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué te gusta lo que ves?-dijo Hidan seductoramente al ver que su pareja lo observaba.

-la verdad, es que no me sorprende, básicamente vas siempre igual de desnudo-dijo Kakuzu encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡QUE!-exclamó Hidan levantándose mal humorado del regazo de Kakuzu, que enseguida extrañó su calor aun que no lo mostrara.

-pues voy a buscar a alguien que se quiera acostar conmigo-dijo Hidan cruzándose de brazos en actitud infantil.

-pues vale-dijo Kakuzu esperando que esto último no fuera verdad.

Eso solo enfadó más a Hidan.

-¡PUES ESO! ¡QUE ME VOY A TIRARME A ALGUIEN! ¡Y YO SERE EL ACTIVO!-dijo Hidan cerrando la puerta del cuarto de un portazo.

Kakuzu miró con ojos tristes la puerta.

"espero que no sea verdad" pensó el avaro.

**********SASODEI**********

-por ha…-dijo Sasori ante la atenta mirada de su compañero"a la mierda Madara" pensó-por haberte estado mintiendo e ignorando-dijo Sasori tratando de sentarse en la cama.

-¿a?-parpadeó Deidara-pero eso es lo que haces siempre… ¿y respecto a que me has mentido?-preguntó sin mostrar curiosidad apenas a pesar de que la tuviera.

-te mentí… respecto a que…. No eres inútil y yo sí que me puedo enamorar de ti-dijo Sasori.

Deidara lo miró un poco más sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir Danna, M?

Sasori se sentó sobre la cama acercándose a Deidara lentamente.

-quiero decir que…-susurró contra los labios del otro.

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió con tal violencia que chocó contra la pared rebotó y se volvió a cerrar, pero la volvieron a abrir y ahí apareció Hidan rojo de rabia.

-¡ESTOY CABREADO!-gritó Hidan.

-¡JODER IDIOTA NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE INTERRUMPES! ¡Y PORTE ALGO ENCIMA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

-querrás decir de Jashin… de todas formas ¡ACUESTATE CONMIGO!

Deidara y Sasori le miraron con caras de aburrimiento y vergüenza ajena que les estaba dando Hidan.

-no-dijo Deidara.

-¡te pagaré!

-¡¿me estas llamando puta?-exclamó el rubio.

-creía que lo eras antes de entrar a Akatsuki.-dijo Hidan con normalidad pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!-dijo muy cabreado Deidara cogiendo arcilla.

-creo que me voy-dijo Hidan marchándose.

-¡Vuelve aquí desgraciado!-gritó Deidara corriendo tras el Jashinista.

Sasori miró molesto la escena.

-maldita sea… sabía que tenía que haber puesto pestillo…-dijo Sasori mirando a Deidara correr tras Sasori por el pasillo.

**********MADAZETSU*************

Su sudor se volvió frio y tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

¿Tenía Zetsu pulso?

Para su suerte su respuesta fue afirmativa.

El bicolor estaba vivo.

Madara suspiró aliviado sintiendo como su corazón se calmaba y abrazó a Zetsu acercándolo a él y hundiendo su cara en el pelo de este.

No fue capaz de dormir el resto de la noche.

Solo se quedó observando al otro dormir.

*******FLASHBACK MADAZETSU ¿no te gusta? No lo leas =P********

Madara solo lo miraba dormir pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos verdes de Zetsu.

Zetsu suspiró y se revolvió en su sueño abrazándose más a Madara.

"Nunca te debe importar nadie, porque sería tu punto débil, y eso sería peligroso" Madara recordaba las palabras que se había dicho a si mismo hace ya años atrás.

Esa noche, cuando habían revivido a Kakuzu, la mujer misteriosa le había hablado sobre la maldición.

Tenía que salvar a Zetsu, costara lo que costara.

SI para salvarle la vida, tenía que alejarse de él… lo haría.

Quizás era por eso por lo que estaba aun despierto.

Porque sabía que sería la última noche con el otro hombre.

Zetsu solo respiraba contra su piel oyendo el latido del corazón de este corazón.

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara-espero que puedas perdonar lo que voy a hacer.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Madara consiguió lo que quería, romperle el corazón a Zetsu para salvarle la vida.

**********THE END********

-ese idiota, me estará engañando de verdad y todo…-pensó Kakuzu.

Y de repente se abrió la puerta y entró Hidan cerrándola a su espalda jadeante.

-ka… Kakuzu-dijo sin aliento.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-preguntó Kakuzu sin poder esconder su rabia.

-estuve huyendo toda la noche de Deidara, me quiere hacer explotar, ese rubio está loco-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu suspiró aliviado.

-entonces vale.

-¡¿Cómo que entonces vale? ¡Te digo que me intenta matar!-dijo Hidan enfadado aun jadeante.

Kakuzu pasó su brazo por la cintura de este atrayéndolo hacia él.

Hidan se ruborizó tratando de evadir la mirada del otro que no llevaba mascara en estos momentos.

Kakuzu se aproximó a él besándolo.

Hidan pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Kakuzu.

El más mayor lamió el labio inferior del otro haciéndole abrir la boca.

Y cuando iba a introducir su lengua en la boca del otro llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

El Jashinista aun con la boca abierta se giró para mirar la puerta.

Kakuzu decidió ignorar la llamada e introdujo su lengua en la boca del orto mientras este estaba despistado.

Hidan se sorprendió pero luego cerró los ojos.

-¿Kakuzu?-preguntó la voz de Deidara al otro lado de la puerta jadeante.

Kakuzu separó su boca de la de Hidan dejando un hilo de saliva aun conectándolos.

Hidan aun rojo conservaba los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kakuzu.

-¿viste a Hidan?

-no, desde anoche no lo veo-dijo Kakuzu.

-si lo ves, dímelo-dijo Deidara.

-de acuerdo-dijo Kakuzu.

Ambos zombis permanecieron quietos y silenciosos hasta que no oyeron los pasos de Deidara alejarse.

-gracias-dijo Hidan apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

-no hay de que-dijo Kakuzu permaneciendo frio-apropósito… ¿llevas corriendo toda la noche desnudo por el bosque?

-¿desnudo?-dijo Hidan bajando la mirada para descubrir que había perdido sus bóxers rojos, quizás quedaron enganchados en alguna rama.

-¡joder!-exclamó Hidan separándose de Kakuzu y tapándose con las manos como pudo.

-¡¿Y TU QUE COJONES MIRAS?-preguntó el Jashinista enfadado.

-no es como si no te hubiera visto ya desnudo Hidan-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡CIERRA EL PUTO PICO!-dijo Hidan metiéndose en el baño.

Kakuzu sonrió.

"Hay una maldición en Akatsuki, si no te separas de Hidan… morirá" Kakuzu quedó en shock recordando las palabras de Madara.

****************SASUKE***********

Sasuke se acercó a Suigetsu que estaba en la salida de la base y se sentó junto a él.

-hola, Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke.

-¡anda! ¡Si existes! ¿Cuánto llevas sin salir de tu habitación?-le preguntó Suigetsu.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mirando al frente.

-¿ocurre algo?-le preguntó Suigetsu.

-llegará el momento en el que tengamos que matar a Naruto-dijo Sasuke.

-creía que era lo que querías.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿no me preguntas que me pasa?-le preguntó el niño piraña.

-no es como si me importase.

-pues para tu información de harté de Juugo.

-¿y eso?-pregunto Sasuke sin molestarse en fingir apenas interés.

-pues me dijo que nunca conseguiría reunir las espadas de los espadachines de la niebla y me cabreé.

-vale-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

"Naruto… pronto tu y yo lucharemos… si es que no tengo que irme antes con Kabuto… y si lo hacemos… yo me dejaré matar, para que puedas ser un héroe" pensó Sasuke.

***********EL MUNDO DE ZETSU XD***********

_-Deidara te amo-dijo Madara besando el rubio. "esto es definitivamente mi infierno" pensó._

"_¿qué me pasa?" pensó Zetsu observando cómo su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa._

"_a lo mejor hasta ahora no he estado muerto, y me muero de verdad en estos momentos"_

_Su visión cada vez se oscurecía más hasta que ya no pudo ver nada. Ni a Madara, ni a Deidara, absolutamente nada._

**************KISAITA**************

"me preocupa ese sueño… parecía más bien… el futuro" pensó Itachi.

"mierda necesito que Kisame reviva" pensó Itachi saliendo del cuarto.

Itachi llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Madara.

-pasa-dijo Madara.

Itachi observó la escena.

Madara abrazando a Zetsu y tratando de ocultar su preocupación, cosa que a Itachi nos e le escapó.

-quiero que revivas a Kisame.

-¿y quién te crees que eres para exigirme nada?-le preguntó Madara aun tapado por la máscara.

Itachi trató de mantenerse frio y en calma como siempre era.

-necesito que lo revivas-dijo Itachi.

Madara lo miró tras la máscara.

-¿Cómo?

-con un pergamino y su sangre-dijo Itachi.

-¿tienes sangre de Kisame?

-si-dijo Itachi mirándole directamente al ojo visible.

-entonces... Hazlo-dijo Madara-el pergamino que buscas… debe de estar en alguna parte de la base. Y no pienso buscarlo-dijo Madara.

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi marchándose-entonces, yo solo le reviviré.

Itachi cerró la puerta a su salida.

Madara se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se había marchado.

Zetsu se empezó a abrazar a él más fuerte.

Madara lo miró preocupado.

Y al cabo de un rato Zetsu ni si quiera lo abrazaba… sus brazos simplemente cayeron muertos.

Y lentamente el hombre bicolor abrió sus ojos.

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara.

-¿Madara?-preguntó Zetsu aun sin tener todos sus sentidos funcionando.

*******ITACHI********

Itachi entró en la habitación de Sasori.

-a… eres tu-dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-tc…-dijo Itachi fríamente sin molestarse a contestarle otra cosa-vine contigo para hablar…

**********JUUSUI************

Suigetsu entró en la habitación donde Juugo estaba junto a la ventana abierta sin camisa con un pájaro sobre él.

Suigetsu se abrazó a Juugo.

-creí que estabas enfadado conmigo-dijo Juugo pasando un brazo por la cintura de este.

-ya…-dijo Suigetsu-pero es que me aburría sin ti.

Juugo sonrió y le besó la cabeza.

-oye lo siento… lo que dije… no pretendía ofenderte.

-es igual-dijo Suigetsu abrazándose fuerte a Juugo-no quiero que acabemos como Sasuke y Naruto… eso me dio que pensar.

************SASODEI**************

Deidara volvió a la habitación y ahí estaba Sasori de espaldas a él.

-lo siento danna…-dijo sin respiración por el esfuerzo Deidara-tuve que irme a perseguir a Hidan…. ¿iba a decirme algo?-preguntó el rubio.

-no… olvídalo-dijo muy serio Sasori empujando a Deidara a un lado para marcharse.

-¡Oi! ¡Sasori no danna! ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Deidara.

-si-dijo serio marchándose el marionetista.

"¿hice algo mal?" se preguntó Deidara.

**********NARUTO********

-aquí es… -dijo Aki señalándoles a Naruto y a su equipo la base de los Akatsuki-entremos


	18. REVIVIENDO A HAKU Y KISAME parte 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, podré vivir con ello.

PAREJAS:

**Kakuhidan (menos en anteriores capítulos, pero aun asi hay les amo:D)**

**Madazetsu (fans del madazetsu que hay pocas, he escrito otro nuevo fic madazetsu, si escribís algo de esta pareja mandádmelo :D a si, Zetsu despierta en este cap)**

**Sasodei (Sasori y Deidara se aman XD si en este capítulo hay)**

**Juusui (si hay! XD porque molan es como un pacifista musculitos tío bueno con… un niño piraña loco ¡XD)**

**Sasunaru (si bueno… XD ya veréis)**

**Kisaita (KISAME REVIVE HOY!)**

**ZABUHALU (HAKU REVIVE HOY)**

**Madazetsu mola… quiero alguna fic de esa pareja :(**

**REVIVIENDO A HAKU Y KSIAME PARTE 2**

*****ITACHI*****

"Al fin… encontré el pergamino que buscaba" pensó el Uchiha cogiéndolo mientras sacaba el bote con sangre de Kisame y vertía una gota en el centro del pergamino.

-Kisame, por fin, tú y yo de nuevo.

******MADAZETSU******

Madara se quitó la máscara y acarició la mejilla de Zetsu que aun lo miraba adormilado.

Al segundo siguiente al hombre de dos tonos le sorprendió tener los labios de Madara contra lo suyo, siendo envuelto en un beso hambriento por parte de Uchiha, que rápidamente cambió las posiciones quedando él encima de Zetsu.

Sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento.

"¿pero qué pasa? ¿Estoy vivo acaso? ¿Por qué me besa? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él en él en la cama?" se preguntaba Zetsu.

Zetsu trató de empujar a Madara para que dejara de besarlo y este al notarlo se alejó de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Madara.

-para… yo... no quiero esto.

*******NARUTO*******

-esa es la entrada…-dijo Aki.

-Yo pasaré primero-dijo naruto.

-como quieras-contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

*******Sasuke******

Sasuke estaba al lado de la entrada cuando oyó unos pasos de alguien.

"¿Quién puede ser?" "todos estamos en la base" pensó.

******FLASHBACK*** (lo que pasó y no se vio en el cap anterior XD)**

-a… eres tu-dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-tc…-dijo Itachi fríamente sin molestarse a contestarle otra cosa-vine contigo para hablar.

-¿y bien?-le preguntó Sasori.

-pues… tú debes saber donde están todos los pergaminos ¿no?

-así es…

-busco uno de invocación de los tiburones de Kisame.

-debe de estar en el cajón de abajo del almacén (¿tiene un almacén? Ahora si XD)

-gracias-dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta para marcharse-a propósito… tuve un sueño raro… como una premonición del futuro… ¿no te ha pasado? Conocí a un chico hace años… que solía tener de esas…

-el futuro no está decidido, puede cambiar-dijo Sasori.

-eso decía mi "amigo"-dijo Itachi.

El Uchiha se fue a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Itachi-le llamó Sasori.

Itachi no respondió solo paró en seco.

-¿y qué pasó con tu amigo?

-sus sueños siempre se cumplían… así que para que no ocurriera más… se suicido-dijo Itachi-para impedir lo que pasaba en su último sueño.

-¿y qué pasaba en ese sueño?-preguntó curioso el marionetista.

Itachi sonrió malignamente de espaldas a Sasori.

-mataba a la persona que quería…-dijo Itachi marchándose.

Sasori quedó atónito ante la respuesta.

********KAKUHIDAN*********

Kakuzu abrazó de repente a Hidan por la espalda.

-¡a!-exclamó asustado el Jashinista-joder, Kakuzu, eres tú, no me asustes así-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu se limitó a esconder su cara en el cuello de Hidan.

-¿ocurre algo?-le preguntó Hidan con algo más de delicadeza.

"ocurre que puede que vayas a morir porque soy demasiado egoísta como para poder separarme de ti" pensó Kakuzu.

-nada-dijo Kakuzu.

-estas raro, viejo… ¿qué haces que no cuentas tu dinero?

-ya lo conté-dijo besando el cuello de Hidan

-¿y qué? Tu siempre lo estas contando y eso que ya te sabes de memoria lo que tienes…

-ya…-dijo Kakuzu-me voy…-dijo soltando a Hidan y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Hidan…

-¿sí?-preguntó el otro girándose a mirar a su compañero tacaño.

-olvídalo-dijo marchándose.

(me duele el ojo asique me voy a poner celo encima del ojos para que se quede cerrado)

******KISAITA*****

-¿Itachi?-preguntó Kisame abriendo los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Itachi lo miraba desde fuera de la cama sentado en una silla con esa cara inexpresiva.

-Hola Kisame.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es esto el infierno?-preguntó-Itachi-san…

-no-dijo Itachi-estás vivo.

-¿Cómo? Pero no puede ser… tú también estás vivo…

"entonces la muerte de Itachi… y la mía… ¿era todo un sueño?" se preguntó Kisame.

-sí, a mi me revivieron y yo te reviví a ti-dijo Itachi

-valla…-dijo Kisame.

****** NARURtO+*****

Naruto se aproximó hasta adentrarse en la base y estaba… estaba… ¡estaba completamente desierta! Desierta, vacía, abandonada y con telarañas.

-¡mierda!-gritó Naruto lleno de rabia y decepción.

Corrió por los pasillos de la base abriendo la puerta de todas y cada una de las habitaciones que veía gritando el nombre de Sasuke, pero no encontró nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

Cuando ya no podía más se echo a llorar de rabia y volvió corriendo hasta su grupo.

Todos le miraron cuando salió de la base.

(Me quité el celo del ojo y veo borroso)

-¿qué pasó?-le preguntó Yamato.

-nada, no hay nada…-dijo Naruto-todos se han ido.

Aki le miró sorprendido.

-mierda…-dijo en voz baja la pelirroja al caer en la cuenta de algo.

-¿pasa algo?-la preguntó Sai.

-si… me equivoque de sitio

(Me volví a poner el celo en el ojo)

-¿qué?-preguntó Yamato enfadado.

-esta es la antigua base de los Akatsuki, soy una inútil-dijo.

-no importa-dijo Yamato agitando la cabeza-ya lo encontraremos.

-yo os ayudaré a buscarlo, nuestro pacto era que vosotros me protegíais si yo os llevaba hasta él, asi que seguiremos buscando, quizás tardemos unas semanas pero…

-¡NI HABLAR!-grito Naruto-¡¿acaso olvidasteis porque estábamos en el puente? ¡Porque Sasuke puede pasar en cualquier momento y tenemos que salvarle de Kabuto!-dijo Naruto.

Todos le miraron atónitos.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón-informó Sai-hemos de volver al puente.

*****SASODEI******

_-Sa… Sasori no danna… usted-murmuró Deidara mientras sangre caía de su boca._

_La marioneta de Sasori le había clavado un puñal que lo atravesaba y sobresalía lleno de sangre._

_-yo… siento haber sido un inútil para usted-dijo Deidara mientras escupía más sangre._

_-no… no, Deidara-dijo Sasori._

_-Sa… Sasori-dijo antes de morir-parece que nunca conseguí que me amarás al final-dijo muriendo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro._

_Sasori quedó en shock ante lo último que había pasado._

_¿Había matado acaso él a Deidara?_

*********(Era un sueño)*******

Sasori abrió los ojos de repente asustado comprobando que estaba en su cuarto y no en el campo de batalla.

"espero que Itachi no tuviera razón" pensó Sasori.

Hacía un tiempo que ese sueño se le repetía.

¿Sería el futuro?

No, el nunca mataría a Deidara.

¿Pero y si era sin querer?

NO, no, ni si quiera sin querer, no podía ser y punto.

Pero recordó también que Madara le dijo que para salvar a Deidara tenía que alejarse de él, porque si no el rubio moriría.

¿Moriría acaso de todas formas?

Se preguntó Sasori.

-DANA-lo llamó Deidara golpeando la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto gruñendo Sasori.

-¿estás bien? Oí ruidos extraños desde fuera y me preguntaba si…

-¡deja me en paz Deidara! ¡No te necesito! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Búscate otro maestro y deja de decir idioteces! ¡Yo no te necesito!

-pero, Dana-dijo tranquilo sin hacer caso a las palabras del otro.

-¡que te largues y me dejes!

-¡m! un día me respetarás y me amarás porque…

-¡yo nunca respetaría a un mocoso como tú! ¡y mucho menos quería!-gritó Sasori.

-da... Dana-dijo Deidara.

-¡¿Qué no entendiste? ¡LARGATE MOCOSO!-le gritó Sasori.

Deidara solo se alejó de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué era Sasori tan duro con él de repente?

*******MADAZETSU*******

-no quiero que me mientas más… yo seguiré a tus ordenes… pero no quiero que me engañes.-dijo Zetsu.

-¿engañarte?-preguntó Madara desconcertado.

-si… tu quieres a Deidara, se que solo me has usado pero… da igual-dijo Zetsu muy triste mirando hacia otro lado.

-pero… Zetsu, eso no es…

-¡basta! No quiero más mentiras-dijo Zetsu mirando hacia otro lado tratando de evadir la mirada de Madara.

Madara solo lo miró triste y sorprendido.

-perdóname…-dijo Madara levantándose.

-¿reviviste ya a Haku?-le preguntó Zetsu aun mirando hacia un lado.

-no…

-pues… deberías hacerlo…

-si lo sé…-dijo Madara-pero… ¿y si te pasa algo?

-como si te importara-murmuró Zetsu para el mismo-no te preocupes por mi-dijo Zetsu-yo no valgo nada como para que te preocupes por mí, solo soy… un pequeño eslabón en esta gran cadena.

Madara simplemente desapareció.

******CABAÑA MISTERIOSA*******

-valla Madara-sama-dijo la voz femenina misteriosa-cuanto tiempo sin verle…

-necesito que reviva a Haku-dijo secamente Madara.

-vale… espero que recuerde nuestro acuerdo… cuando yo les reviva a todos…

-sí, te ayudaremos a matar a alguien-dijo Madara.

-exacto-dijo la mujer misteriosa.

*****JUUSUI******

Suigetsu estaba tumbado sobre el musculoso y desnudo pecho de Juugo.

Cuando un pájaro entro en cu ventana posándose en el hombro del más alto.

Juugo sonrió y Suigetsu rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo te pueden gustar esos bichos?

-¿e?-preguntó Juugo mirándole confusos.

-son más feos que Kisame-senpai-dijo Suigetsu-sin ofender.

Juugo rió y acarició el pelo de Suigetsu.

-ya… bueno a mí me gustan y me parecen hermosos.

-nunca comprenderé esa ridícula obsesión que tienes con ellos, pero bueno.

-yo nunca comprenderé porque te quiero pero bueno…

-¿co…? ¿Cómo has dicho?

-que te quiero-dijo Juugo

Suigetsu se levantó inmediatamente.

-será mejor que me valla-dijo de repente.

Juugo le miró confuso y dolido mientras se marchaba.

********ZETSU********

"**decir que no me usó… ¿Cómo puede tener tanto morro?"** se preguntó Zetsu enfadado tratando de levantarse de la cama.

*******SASUKE*********

Oyó unos pasos acercarse por la entrada a la base, y se preguntó de quien eran cuando entró Kabuto por la puerta.

-hola Sasuke-kun

-¿viniste a llevarme?-preguntó Sasuke molesto.

**********KISAITA***********

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi dándole un vaso de agua.

-¿si?-preguntó Kisame.

Itachi reflexiono unos momentos en silencio.

Había estado esperando tiempo para este momento, pero el tiburón lo había hecho durante más.

-¿ocurre algo Itachi?-le preguntó Kisame.

Itachi solo miró a otro lado, tratando de mantenerse clamado mientras su corazón latía a cien por hora.

-una vez… dijiste que me amabas y… que querías estar conmigo…

Kisame soltó una risotada e Itachi lo miró confuso ocultando su dolor.

-ya,-dijo riéndose-pero me dijiste que te olvidara y así lo hice-dijo Kisame dejando de reír para mirar al Uchiha con ojos sinceros-¿por qué lo dices?

-na… nada, solo quería comprobar… si así era…

-¿y bien?

-me alegro de que hallas hecho como te dije-mintió el moreno tratando de no sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

**********Haku***********

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿No había muerto?-preguntó Haku nervioso.

-sí, habías muerto, pero te revivimos, soy de Akatsuki-dijo Madara.

Haku lo miró confuso.

Akatsuki… pensaba tratando de hacer memoria hasta que consiguió recordar quienes eran.

-¿Akatsuki?

-sí, quiero que trabajes para nosotros-dijo Madara

-¿y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tu oferta?

-pues… Zabuza también murió, si te unes a nosotros, lo reviviremos también… le daremos una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

-¿Za…? ¿Zabuza murió?-preguntó Haku.

-así es…-dijo Madara.

-si le reviven… acepto-dijo Haku con decisión.

-así me gusta-dijo Madara sonriendo malignamente bajo la máscara.

**************UNA RATO DESPUES ZETSU********

Zetsu consiguió levantarse de la cama.

"si Madara me estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo… quizás sea verdad que no esté con Deidara" "entonces lo que vi… no era verdad" pensó Zetsu preocupado porque no había visto a Madara volver.

Zetsu avanzó por el pasillo una vez fuera de la habitación.

Hasta asomarse por una puerta encontrándose con algo no muy inesperado.

"¿Cómo no?" pensó Zetsu viendo como Madara abrazaba a Deidara.

Zetsu se alejó lentamente.

"fue tan tonto como para casi creerle de nuevo pero no… es obvio que solo me mintió de nuevo, el sigue amando a Deidara"

A Zetsu le empezaron a fallar las piernas y calló de repente al suelo.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**COMENTAD Y LO CONTINUO :D**


	19. reviviendo a Zabuza parte 1

**Disclaimer: no es mío, es de Kishimoto, un hombre que lleva tanto tiempo en el armario que ya no puede salir porque está pegado a una de las telarañas de este XD QUE PARIDAA!**

**PAREJAS:**

**KakuHidan **(en este capítulo hay, más que en el anterior)

**Madazetsu** (hay bastante XD ESCRIBRI ALGUN FIC MADAZETSU PORFA!)

S**asode**i (pasa algo interesante…)

**Kisaita **(algo más interesante aun XD)

**Yamasai **(insinución)

J**uusu**i (en este capítulo Hay XD poco pero hay)

**InoSaku** (insinuación XD)

SASUNARU (insinuacionXD)

**MUSHISIMAS GRACIA SPOR ENVIARME TU FIC MADAZETSU MALU-SAN! Si tenéis fics madazetsu mandádmelos :D ME ALEGRÓ EL DÍA LEER TU FIC ESTUVO GENIAL!**

_IMPORTANTE:_

**Si quereis que salga una pareja más tiempo o que pase algo con ella decídmelo en un comentario PLIS :D**

_**REVIVIENDO A ZABUZA PARTE 1**_

-no-dijo Kabuto-solo vine a hablar con Madara

Sasuke en el fondo suspiró aliviado.

-no sé donde puede estar-dijo Sasuke.

-Estaré aquí esperándole.

Sasuke le miró con odio entendiendo que debía buscar a Madara.

Por el camino chocó con Itachi.

-I…-Sasuke con ojos abiertos como platos miraba a su hermano.

-Sasuke…-dijo Itachi-cuanto tiempo.

-Ma… Madara me lo contó todo…

-lo sé-dijo fríamente Itachi

Sasuke solo lo miró.

-¿piensas destruir Konoha?

-si-dijo Sasuke manteniéndose frio y distante con su hermano.

-no permitiré que tal cosa suceda…-dijo Itachi mirándole con rabia. Era su hermano o la villa por la que dio todo.

Sasuke soltó una risotada en el cortante ambiente.

-lo que sea-dijo Sasuke-Madara me ayudara

-Conmigo aquí Madara no podrá atacar Konoha-dijo Itachi

-tc….-dijo Sasuke empujando a su hermano a un lado.

Itachi solo se quedó recostado contra la pared, pensando en Kisame pensando en Sasuke.

********MADAZETSU*******

Madara oyó un ruido y repentinamente soltó al rubio para ir hacia ese extraño sonido, para encontrarse con Zetsu en el suelo.

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara confundido agarrándole el brazo para levantarle.

Cuando Zetsu se giró a mirarle Madara se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó.

-sue…. Suéltame-dijo el bicolor.

Madara libró de sus manos los brazos de Zetsu.

-¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te levantaste? Aun estas débil y…

-deja de fingir que te preocupas por mi-dijo Zetsu.

-pe…

-déjalo-dijo Zetsu tratando de levantarse con un obvio temblor en las piernas.

Madara quería ayudarlo pero tenía miedo de que el chico reaccionara mal y se hiciera más daño.

-puedo yo solo-dijo Zetsu.

-Zetsu…-suspiró Madara viendo como este le daba la espalda.

-me gustaría…-dijo Zetsu respirando hondo mientras trataba de evitar sus lagrimas-me gustaría que olvidáramos todo lo que paso entre nosotros…-dijo tomando otra onda respiración-a partir de ahora solo somos… solo somos…-dijo mirando para otro lado notando ese dolor profundo en su pecho-solo somos compañeros-dijo Zetsu marchándose tambaleando.

**********KAKUHIDAN********

-oye Kakuzu antes estabas raro ¿te pasaba algo?-le preguntó Hidan acercándose a él.

-no-contestó Kakuzu que estaba leyendo, quizás algún libro de fianzas en la cama.

Hidan le besó por encima de la máscara.

-venga… Kakuzu te conozco-dijo Hidan.

-olvídalo…-dijo Kakuzu.

Hidan lo miró molesto, Kakuzu solo tomo aire para responder.

-es igual… solo que… tengo miedo de perderte.

Hidan soltó una risotada.

-pero Kakuzu… yo soy inmortal-dijo Hidan

Kakuzu miró para un lado avergonzado, parece que no había pensado en eso.

-cuando…-dijo Hidan cambiando de tema haciendo que Kakuzu lo mirara-cuando quede enterrado por el niño de la coleta… no hacía más que pensar, en porque no estabas allí… quizás te habías enfadado conmigo… pensé que quizás había sido un verdadero gilipollas contigo y que no volverías a por mí nunca… pero era mejor pensar eso a pensar que habías muerto… era menos doloroso…-Hidan le lanzó una sonrisa triste.

-Hidan yo nunca te abandonaría-dijo Kakuzu-además fuiste tú el que se largó persiguiendo a ese niño por el bosque…

-oye… siento ser tan irritante a veces…-dijo Hidan "por no decir siempre" pensó el Jashinista-nunca se me dio bien tratar con la gente… nunca me importó nadie… y cuando me encontré contigo y no sabía si te quería o no, ni si quiera sabía si te quería querer…-Hidan paró un momento dándose cuenta que Kakuzu no entendía sus palabras-¿sabes cuando estás en el colegio de niño y te gusta la chica que se sienta delante de ti?-preguntó Hidan sin esperar respuesta del otro-¿y cómo no sabes si quieres que te guste o gustarle la das con el lápiz en la espalda hasta que te odia?**(*)**

-si-dijo Kakuzu-pero yo nunca te odié.

Hidan sonrió.

"suerte que Hidan no puede morir… a lo mejor el que muere soy yo" pensó Kakuzu quitándose la máscara y besando a su novio.

***********MADARA*******

Madara miraba triste por donde se había marchado Zetsu cuando apareció Sasuke.

-Kabuto ha venido, te espera en la entrada-dijo Sasuke.

-de acuerdo-dijo Madara dándose la vuelta para marcharse a ver a Kabuto.

-Madara-sama-dijo Kabuto cuando vio al otro aparecer.

-Kabuto-dijo Madara-¿para qué viniste?

-para dejarte esto…-dijo colocando el cuerpo de Zabuza en el suelo-y recordarte que me debes entregar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke se entregará voluntariamente a ti pasado mañana en el Puente de Naruto

Kabuto asintió.

-gracias Madara-sama-dijo Kabuto marchándose-apropósito… ¿Cuándo me piensas dar a Zetsu?

Madara gruñó lo que Kabuto interpretó como algo negativo así que se marchó sin más.

*******FLASHBACK MADAZETSU******

"hay algo sobre este tío que me llama la atención, no es… no es que tenga dos colores ni esa planta…" Madara curioso llevaba siguiendo a Zetsu todo el día.

Se suponía que ya no era más el discípulo de este y estaba con Deidara de pareja en Akatsuki, pero empezó a encontrar interesante al otro hombre por lo que decidió seguirlo.

Primero, le había espiado mientras regaba las flores de su jardín, incluso juraría que le oyó hablar con una de ellas.

"que tipo más extraño…" pensó Madara.

Luego le siguió hasta un sitio donde Zetsu se quedó simplemente a la sombra de un árbol viendo el tiempo pasar.

Al rato de ver que no se levantaba se acercó a él y descubrió que Zetsu estaba dormido.

-valla-dijo Madara viendo la razón por la que no se había levantado de la sombra de ese árbol del bosque.

Madara le observó seriamente relajado. Nuca lo había mirado de esa forma, el chico parecía tan tranquilo. Acercó su mano al rostro del bicolor inconscientemente retirando algunos mechones verdes de su cara.

Y el hombre de dos tonos abrió los ojos lentamente son un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Madara se echó hacia atrás sorprendido de que el chico hubiera despertado.

-¿Tobi? Uhg…-gruñó-¿Qué haces aquí? tendrías que estar con Deidara-dijo Zetsu molesto.

"parece que no sé a enterado de que le estaba observando" pensó Madara "pues mejor"

-¡SI! ¡Ya VOY ZETSU-SAN!-dijo Madara fingiendo tener otro personalidad y ser otro persona.

"valla mierda" pensó Madara y sonrió al recordar la imagen de Zetsu dormido.

"creo que perdí la cabeza" pensó el Uchiha.

Madara solo fingió irse y regresó para espiarlo el resto del día.

Zetsu no se levantó del lugar jugueteando con los pétalos de las flores y de pronto llegó Kisame

Madara no podía oír lo que decían y eso lo inquieto.

El Uchiha estaba subido al árbol contra el que estaba apoyado Zetsu mientras hablaba con Kisame que estaba de cuclillas en el suelo.

Kisame reía en la conversación y Madara juraría que Zetsu… sonrió.

¿Zetsu sonrió? A él nunca lo había sonreído.

Madara intrigado y molesto por la conversación y complicidad de ambos se trató de acercar más para oír de lo que hablaban pero calló del árbol casi encima de Zetsu.

Zetsu se puso absolutamente rojo y comenzó a gritarle insultos a "Tobi" y Kisame sonreía y se había puesto de pie.

"maldito Kisame… mira que flirtear con Zetsu" pensó Madara.

El Uchiha le siguió hasta su cuarto donde vio como Zetsu se desnudaba para dormir y quedó embobado por esa imagen.

"y así fue como comencé a enamorarme de él" pensó Madara.

***********FIN FLASHBACK**********

Madara les había llamado a todos a la sala de reuniones.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

Kisame mirando a Madara serio, Itachi mirando de reojo a Kisame que se sentaba a su lado. Juugo con cara no muy animada, Suigetsu tratando de evadir las miradas de Juugo.

Sasori al lado de Deidara incomodo y Deidara triste sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sasuke solo en la punta contraria de la mesa de Madara.

Y Zetsu que había tratado de alejarse de Madara había acabado a su lado sentado.

-tengo que hablaros de un nuevo miembro-dijo Madara.

Todos de miraron sorprendidos.

-pasa-dijo Madara.

Una chica alta y guapa entró a la sala.

Era rubia, quizás de la altura de Itachi y llevaba el pelo largo.

-se llama Ai-dijo Madara.

La chica era fría y seria, recordaba a Itachi.

-será parte de la organización a partir de ahora-todos le miraron sorprendidos, excepto Zetsu que lo miró triste.

"¿necesitas otra rubia más o qué?" pensó Zetsu.

-enséñala la base, Kisame-dijo Madara.

-por su puesto-le contestó Kisame sonriendo y haciéndola un gesto para que le acompañara.

"¿Por qué él?" pensó Itachi celoso de la chica.

-bien, continúen con sus cosas-dijo Madara levantándose de la mesa.

********FLASHBACK HAKU*********

-bien-dijo Madara abriendo la puerta de un cuarto a Haku-si no quieres salir porque te sientes incomodo entre los Akatsuki puedes quedarte aquí, te traeré de comer y beber.

Haku asintió serio adentrándose en su nuevo cuarto.

-¿Cuándo reviviréis a Zabuza?

-pronto-respondió Madara.

*********END******

*******SASODEI*******

Deidara se levantó de la mesa, lo más probable es que no hubiera escuchado nada de lo dicho por Madara, por estar aun pensando en lo que pasó con Sasori.

Sasori al ver las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos del chico lo arrinconó en una pared del pasillo.

-déjame en paz-dijo Deidara empujando a Sasori.

-Deidara yo…

-¿por qué me odias tanto Danna, m?-preguntó Deidara olvidándose de su orgulloso temperamento.

Sasori quería contestar algo… pero no podía, por el bien del chico

-yo… necesito alejarme de ti Deidara-dijo Sasori.

-y que se supone que…-dijo Deidara molesto, pero fue interrumpido por un efímero beso de los labios de Sasori.

-entiéndelo-dijo Sasori marchándose dejando al chico confuso.

********KISAITA********

Itachi había seguido a Kisame mientras este le enseñaba la base a la tal Ai, y eran obvios los flirteos de ambos.

"tch… que zorra" pensó Itachi.

Kisame la preguntó por su vida, ella parecía fría e inexpresiva pero le contestaba.

Kisame la sonreía y la enseñaba la base.

-esta es la cocina… aquí se come como te habrás imaginado-dijo Kisame

Ella le miró a aburrido.

-eres un tío interesante-dijo Ai.

"maldita…" pensó Itachi.

Kisame la miró sorprendido.

-¿de veras?-dijo soltando una nerviosa risa mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

"la mataré…." Pensó Itachi.

*********JUUSUI**********

-¿me tengo que tomar lo que ocurrió antes como que no sientes nada por mi?-preguntó Juugo sentándose junto a Suigetsu.

-no… es lo que… yo…-dijo mirando con ojos triste a Juugo-nunca sentí esto antes por nadie y… me asusta perderte.

Juugo sonrió y lo beso dulcemente haciendo a Suigetsu sonrojarse.

-tranquilo… no me iré sin despedirme.

-imbécil…-murmuró Suigetsu besándolo de nuevo

*******MADAZETSU******

Zetsu estaba tumbado en la cama había estado tosiendo, no se encontraba bien, después había caído dormido, y había posiblemente, también tosido en sueños.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Madara vigilándole desde una silla dormir.

-¿Madara-sama?-preguntó muy sorprendido.

-sh…-dijo Madara acariciando su mejilla

Zetsu se puso rojo y apartó su cara de la mano de Madara.

-de… déjalo estoy bien

-mira Zetsu-dijo Madara poniéndose serio-me da igual si quieres que me valla, te he oído toser y no estás bien, así que me voy a quedar aquí a cuidarte porque te quiero-Zetsu abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpió Madara de nuevo-y me da igual que pienses que no te quiero, me voy a quedar aquí-dijo Madara.

**********KISAITA************

Itachi les había seguido durante todo el recorrido maldiciendo a la rubia en todo momento y deseando su muerte.

Sus obvio coqueteos con Kisame le molestaban, y mucho.

Por fin, llegaron a la última habitación de la base.

La habitación de Kisame.

Kisame se sentó sobre la cama y la rubia lo observó acercándose a él.

-y está es la ultima habitación… mi habitación-bromeó Kisame.

-valla…-dijo ella acercándose a él.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Kisame al ver que acercaba su rostro al suyo.

-ya te dije… Kisame… que me gustas…-ella sonrió luego lo besó para sorpresa de Kisame que abrió mucho los ojos.

Itachi apretó su mandíbula y dejó escapar unas lágrimas de rabia y tristeza.

Definitivamente, Ai, iba a morir.

******FLASHBACK*****

-oye-dijo Ai sentada en una de las banquetas de madera de la cabaña misteriosa.

-¿sí?-dijo la mujer tapada con una capucha.

-trabajo para ti-dijo la rubia.

-así es…-contestó la chica.

-acepté trabajar para ti si cumplías un trato.

-así es-dijo la mujer misteriosa-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

-quiero vengarme de Uchiha Itachi. Al matar al clan Uchiha el asesinó al hombre que yo amaba… así que le voy a arrebatar lo que más ama… y matarle después.-dijo Ai maliciosamente.

-como quieras… hablaré con Madara para decirle que conozco a alguien que debería de unirse a Akatsuki, y te podrás infiltrar-dijo la mujer misteriosa.

-ese Uchiha me las pagará caro-dijo para ella misma la rubia

*******THE END******

******YAMASAI******

-asi que…. ¿Qué es de ti?-preguntó Sai sentado en una hoguera al lado del puente Naruto.

Todos se habían dormido ya.

Yamato que lo abrazaba estaba dormido, Naruto estaba dormido y hablaba en sueños sobre que Sakura era muy bruta, Sakura no tenía un buen sueño tampoco.

Ino fingía dormir, pero estaba cabreada pensando que Sakura solo la usaba hasta que encontrara a Sasuke.

Kiba estaba enroscado como un perro, durmiendo y Shino también dormía, pero en posición normal.

Hinata dormía tapada con una sabana.

Y Shikamaru tenía pesadillas con la muerte de Asuma.

-¿qué es lo qué pintas aquí? ¿De quién huyes?-preguntó Sai a Aki

***********SASUNARU*******

**-Naruto… parece que… ni si quiera me podré despedir de ti…-pensó Sasuke**

**CONTINUARA…**

**SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO**

**A SIDO UNA MIERDA DE CAPITULO LO SE ¡! D: LO SIENTO!**

**(*) se lo dice Joker a Batman en un fic XD o algo asi le decía XD**


	20. reviveindo a Zabuza parte 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto que tiene como escusa "que no puede salir del armario porque las polillas le comieron la ropa, lo sé más paridad.**

Parejas:

**Kakuhian** (en este capítulo hay! Porque les amo!)

**MADAZETSU** (en este capítulo hay, si escribís un fic de ellos MANDADMELO PORFAVOR)

**Sasodei **(en este capítulo hay)

**Kisaita** (tiene un trozo bonito en este capítulo XD)

**Narusasu** (en este capítulo hay)

**Yamas**i (un poco XD)

**Juusui **(les amo! En serio Juugo como un pacifista tio bueno es genial! Jaja hay un poco en este cap)

**Zabuhak**u (en el siguiente revive Zabuza en este cap no hay SORRY :(

**NOTA: no hace falta que leais XDxD**

**ACABO DE** TRAUMATIZARME AL LEER UN LEMON MADASAKU TRATANDO DE IMAGINAR Q SAKURA ERA ZETSU… y al final… casi me muero de asco… sin ofender… ¬¬ no tengo ningún problema con Sakura… pero NO MADARA AMA A ZETSU, voy a llorar, ahora vuelvo.

Estoy escribiendo esto a las diez de la noche… mientras me veo un documental sobre animales homosexuales… así que disculpad si me bailan las letras.

Formas de decir… e…: polla, miembro, pene, hombría, pija… no se me ocurren mas, disculpadme XD estaba haciendo el idiota con una amiga sobre eso.

**REVIVEINDO A ZABUZA PARTE 2**

Todos los Akatsuki excepto Zetsu al que Madara había obligado a permanecer en cama, estaban reunidos en una sala, y Sasuke que pensaba que todos eran idiotas menos él.

En realidad, Madara solo había ido a buscar agua para llevársela a Zetsu.

EL hombre de dos tonos ni si quiera le hablaba, puede que ni si quiera le mirase tampoco.

-¿decidme…?-preguntó Suigetsu de manera inocente sentado en el regazo de su novio-¿Quién fue la última persona que besasteis?

Todos le miraron curiosos.

-empezaré yo….-dijo el niño piraña-Juugo.

-Kakuzu, obviamente-dijo Hidan-¡que jodida pregunta más estúpida?

-Yo Suigetsu-dijo Juugo pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del peli gris.

-yo Hidan-dijo Kakuzu mirándolo, a lo que Hidan sonrió orgulloso.

-Zetsu-dijo Madara y todos le miraron confusos, cosa que Madara ignoró y lleno un vaso de agua marchándose de la sala.

-Ai-dijo Kisame mirando hacia ninguna parte en concreto.

-yo Kisame-dijo la rubia.

-que zorra…. Pues sí que te costó poco integrarte en la organización-murmuró Itachi.

-¿qué?-preguntó Ai que no pudo oír lo que había dicho el Uchiha.

-nada-dijo él.

-¿tu Itachi-san?-le preguntó curioso Kisame.

-era una Uchiha… mi novia… antes de…-dijo Itachi

Todos enmudecieron.

-lo siento… yo…-dijo Kisame

-te habías olivadado-dijo mirando a Kisame.

Kisame solo esquivó esa triste y suplicante mirada.

-¿tu Sasori?-preguntó Ai desviando la atención.

-¿valen marionetas?-preguntó bromeando Sasori.

"! QUE! ¡Sasori no dijo lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros! Entonces… si yo lo digo e enfadará… pero hace siglos que no beso a otra persona… seguro que se ríen de mi si digo eso…. MALDITOS, me tengo que inventar algo"

-Digo que puedo levantarme-dijo Zetsu apareciendo en la sala y sentándose en una roca del suelo mientras, Madara lo había seguido hasta allí.

-Zetsu… no creo que…-dijo Madara callándose al ver que todos lo miraban.

-¿y tu Deidara quien fue la última persona que besaste?-le preguntó Hidan cambiando de tema.

-Madara-respondió el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

"!oh! mierda…" pensó Deidara al momento.

Zetsu gruñó enfadado y se levantó del sofá con ese temblor aún en sus piernas debido a su debilidad.

-**maldita barbie**-dijo Zetsu Negro

-por fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo-dijo Hidan.

-cállatele dijo Kakuzu.

Zetsu se levantó marchándose y Madara le siguió de cerca.

-espera Zetsu, eso no es verdad, jamás le bese.

Sasori, en el cual nadie había reparado miraba enfadado a Deidara y Madara.

Sasori se levantó de repente.

-Sasori no Dana-dijo Deidara

-déjame en paz-dijo Sasori marchándose.

***********PUENTE NARUTO*************

-hace años… una mujer juró vengarse de mi abuelo… dijo que mataría a su hijo… mi padre era un gran ninja y peló con ella… como resultado la cortó un brazo… igualmente… ella lo mató, y juró matar a su hija, que soy yo.

-así que… te quieren matar y no sabes porque…-dijo Sai acomodándose en los brazos de Yamato.

-no-dijo ella-solo sé que… no estoy preparada para morir, desde que nací me dijeron que podía morir en cualquier momento… que podían venir y matarme… y… tengo miedo-dijo la chica.

-no te preocupes… no dejaremos que te maten… quizás si esto termina… puedas venir con nosotros a Konoha, seguro que serías una gran aliada-dijo Sai.

Aki por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de verdad.

-gracias…-dijo ella.

***********MADAZETSU**********

Madara entró en la habitación de Zetsu y vio que este estaba llorando en la cama tumbado.

-Zetsu-dijo Madara

Zetsu se sobresaltó por la presencia del otro y escondió su cara en sus brazos para que no le viera llorar mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Zetsu, no soporto verte llorar, me rompe el corazón.

-¿corazón?-preguntó Zetsu en tono burlesco-tú no tienes de eso, o si… quizás por Deidara.

-Zetsu por favor no digas tonterías.

-no son tonterías…-dijo Zetsu haciendo callar a Madara-no es justo…-dijo Zetsu-no es justo que quiera odiarte y solo pueda amarte, no es justo que quiera dejar de pensar en ti y no pueda, no es justo no poder dejar de preocuparme por ti y por si te pasara algo y no es justo amarte y que tu ames a otro-dijo Zetsu

-no, no es justo-dijo Madara con voz serena-pero eso no es asi, yo no…

-no quiero…-dijo Zetsu-no quiero más mentiras.

Zetsu no lloró solo le miró con esos ojos que Madara tanto amaba y que ahora solo parecían estar muertos.

No tenían vida, esta vez Madara miró atreves de ellos, y solo podía verse reflejado a sí mismo, nada más, tenía la sensación de que su luz se había apagado.

-pe…-Madara quería decir algo pero esa muerta mirada de Zetsu le dejó sin palabras.

-solo quiero morir… hace mucho que mi vida perdió su sentido de ser…-dijo Zetsu.

¿Cuál era el sentido de vivir del resto?

El del Madara su plan.

El de Deidara, conseguir que Sasori se enamorara de él, lo respetara a él y a su arte y… hacer arte.

El de Sasori, proteger a Deidara y hacer arte.

El de Hidan, proteger a Kakuzu, y rezar a Jashin.

El de Kakuzu, velar por Hidan y por su dinero.

El de Ai, destruir a Itachi.

El de Naruto, encontrar a Sasuke, para confesarle sus sentimientos y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha.

El de Itachi, hacer que Kisame se enamorara de él, evitar la destrucción de Konoha, y matar a Ai.

El de Sai, ayudar a Aki y Naruto.

El de Aki, vivir.

El de Kisame, encontrar al lugar al que pertenece y proteger a los Akatsuki.

El de Suigetsu, recoger todas las espadas de los espadachines de la niebla.

El de Juugo, cuidar de Sasuke y Suigetsu y proteger a los pájaros (XD)

Pero… Zetsu… Zetsu quería proteger a Madara y estar con él… pero después de esa traición por parte de Madara…

*************SASODEI*************

-Sasori no danna-Deidara lo seguía por el pasillo.

-lárgate-le dijo Sasori caminando rápido hasta su cuarto.

-pero Sasori no Dana, era broma no te enfades solo que pensé que…

-¡DEIDARA!-dijo Sasori dándose la vuelta para mirarlo-me importa una mierda lo que hicieras con ese viejo, ya te dije, ME IMPORTAS UNA MIERDA, así que vete con él y DE-Ja-ME en PAZ!

Sasori cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo en la cara de Deidara que ya no sabía que pensar.

Si tan poco le importaba a su maestro… ¿por qué se había puesto así entonces?

Sasori en el interior de su cuarto se apoyó contra la pared y derramó una lágrima apretando su mandíbula.

"maldito viejo… maldito Deidara… maldito yo por enamorarle de él." Pensó el pelirrojo golpeando la pared.

**********KISAITA*********

_-Itachi… fue ella la que me besó… yo._

_-déjalo Kisame-dijo Itachi cortándolo en seco._

_-Itachi-san-dijo Kisame triste._

_Itachi lo miró serio y sin emoción._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-preguntó Kisame_

_Itachi solo se aproximó a él con la misma mirada muerta y cara serio y lo besó._

_Kisame se sorprendió pero luego le devolvió el beso cerrando los ojos en él._

_-¡a Kisame!-dijo Itachi separándose de él._

_-¿ocurre algo Itachi-san?-preguntó Kisame sin saber si había hecho algo mal o bien._

_El Uchiha que le daba la espalda se giró a mirarle con las manos sobre su boca que sangraba._

_-¿qué paso?_

_Itachi no contestó solo lo miró un poco enfadado._

_-¿fui yo?-preguntó Kisame._

_Itachi asintió._

_-¡oh! Lo siento, no es culpa mía tener estos dientes-dijo Kisame._

_Itachi solo lo miró._

_Kisame rodeó la cintura de Itachi atrayéndolo hacia él._

_Itachi solo suspiró y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del otro._

_-seguro que se puede arreglar…-dijo Kisame hundiéndose en el pelo de Itachi-a lo mejor dar puntos o algo-dijo el tiburón._

_Itachi sonrió un poco._

_-¿sigues enfadado por lo de Ai o por lo de la lengua?-preguntó Kisame_

_Itachi negó con la cabeza._

_-si te molesta… la matamos mañana y se la damos de comer a Zetsu bromeó Kisame._

Itachi abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño lucido.

Ojala fuera verdad, pensaba el moreno, pero al asomarse a la habitación del otro estaba besando a la rubia.

Si él fuera ella, ¡ay si él fuera ella! Pensó suspirando.

Pero era a ella a la que Kisame besaba y abrazaba después de todo.

Itachi Uchiha si que tenía sentimientos, uno de ellos, celos.

*************KAKUHDIAN**********

-maldita sea…-dijo Hidan-¡ESTE PUTO PANTALON ME HA HECHO ARAÑAZOS!

-¿el pantalón o tú?-preguntó Kakuzu entrando en la habitación.

-JODER KAKUZU QUE TE DIGO QUE YO NO SOY-dijo Hidan

Kakuzu sonrió bajo la máscara y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico.

"Itachi me habló de esas premoniciones que todos tenían, pero yo no tuve ninguna acerca de Hidan, a lo mejor es porque no le va a pasar nada malo…" pensó Kakuzu "entonces Madara… se equivocó desde el principio"

Kakuzu sonrió y besó a Hidan.

-¿por qué sonríes Kakuzu? ¿Te hacen feliz mis rozaduras?-preguntó Hidan contra los labios del otro.

Kakuzu rió relajándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-si, Hidan, me hace gracia tus rozaduras, eso mismo-dijo Kakuzu

Hidan lo miró extrañado preguntándose porque pensaban luego que el era más extraño que su pareja.

**********SASUNARU**********

_-¡HAN ENVENENADO A SASUKE!-gritó naruto corriendo hacia Zetsu que andaba por allí espiándoles._

_Naruto había visto como Sasuke moría ante sus ojos pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no, después de todo, no podía haber muerto, era SASUKE UCHIHA._

_-olvídalo, chico-dijo Zetsu-es un potente veneno… esta muerto-dijo Zetsu_

_-n…. no-dijo Naruto._

_-le dio de lleno… el veneno le penetró directamente en el cuerpo con la herida… no tiene pulso-dijo Zetsu_

_-no, por favor-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡TENGO QUE ARREGLARLO!_

_-dijiste que lucharías-dijo Zetsu_

_-¡pues lo retiro! ¡SOLO…. SOLO….! ¡SOLO QUEIRO EL MALDITO ANTIDOTO!_

_-olvídalo-dijo Zetsu marchándose._

Naruto Despertó, el fuego de había apagado ya y todos dormían.

"valla sueños" pensó el jinchuriki.

El rubio se preguntaba porque continuaba con esos sueños tan tétricos sobre lo que pasaría cuando peleara contra Kabuto.

¿Significaría eso algo?

¿Sería ese el futuro que le esperaba? ¿Qué le esperaba a ambos?

******CABAÑA**_** MISTERIOSA*******_

-así que quieres que revivía, a Momochi… Zabuza-dijo la voz femenina.

-así es… cuando le revivas le entregaré a Sasuke a Kabuto.

**CONTINURA… SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO!**

Odio como me quedó al principio… no parece para nada mi estilo de historia que quería hacer… me quedó de pena el cap, pero bueno… si queréis que salga mas una pareja decídmelo.

**ANIVERSARIO, LLEVO 20 DIAS ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC! FELICITADME XD**


	21. REVIVIENDO A ZAUZA parte 3

**DICLAIMER**: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto y no a mi… ¿dibujará cómodo desde su armario?

**PAREJAS**:

**KAKUHIDA**N (VARIOS TROZOS DE ELLOS EN ESTE CAP)  
**MADAZETSU** (ESCRIBID FICS DE ELLOS Y MANDADMELOS XDXD EN ESTE CAP HAY)

**SASODEI** (PARECE QUE SE ESTABLECIÓ COMO LA TERCERA NE SALIR XD, EN ESTE CAP HAY)

**KISAITA (**EN ESTE CAP HAY)  
S**ASUNARU** (BASTANTE…. PERO OS SONARÁ XD)

**ZABUHAKU** (en este cap revive ZABUZA!)

**JUUSUI (**en eSTE CAP HAY XD)  
**YAMASAI** ( SI ESCRIBIS UN FIC DE ELLOS MANDADMELO TAMBIEN XD)

*NOTA:  
SIENTO SI ME QUEDO MALA PERO HOY FUE UN MAL DIA PARA MI ENTENDEDME… :( no es que esté muy bien hoy…. Solo quiero irme a la cama y dormir haber si me olvido de todo… o me muero de una vez XD es coña…

No, pero sí que no estoy muy bien… :S

**REVIVIENDO A ZABUZA PARTE 3**

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién cojones sois?-preguntó muy alterado Zabuza.

-tranquilízate… te hemos revivido, somos Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki e… ¿por qué me despertasteis bastardos?-preguntó Zabuza enfadado-yo quería permanecer muerto…-"porque no quiero vivir una vida sin Haku" pensó Zabuza.

-tranquilo, hemos revivido también a Haku…-dijo Madara como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Zabuza se sorprendió, y ensanchó sus ojos.

-Madara…-le llamó la mujer misteriosa.

-¿sí?-preguntó Madara acercándose al rincón donde estaba.

-recuerda nuestro trato… he revivido al último, por lo que me tienes que ayudar a matar a… alguien-dijo ella.

-de acuerdo los Akatsuki están a tu servicio.

-bien…. Veo que eres un hombre de palabra-dijo la mujer.

************KAKUHIDAN************

Hidan estaba en la ducha, Kakuzu, contando su dinero.

El avaro podía oír las quejas de Hidan en la ducha.

-¡MALDITOS ARAÑAZOS! ¡COMO DUELEN JODER!-gritaba el inmortal.

Kakuzu sonrió bajo la máscara.

A juzgar por la luz del exterior debían de ser las once, quizás más tarde, todos"dormían".

Kisame estaba con Ai en la habitación, Itachi en la habitación más lejana a la de estos para no oírlos mientras los celos lo consumían.

Zetsu no podía dormir, solo estaba sobre la cama con ojos abiertos y tristes.

Deidara estaba llorando y Sasori podía ori lo a través de la pared, pero no se dejaría vencer con unos pocos sollozos.

Haku no salía de su habitación muerto de preocupación por Zabuza.

Juugo y Suigetsu estaban durmiendo juntos.

Y Madara no había regresado.

Kakuzu suspiró y se tumbó en la cama.

Hidan llegó a la habitación andando despacio, con cuidado de no rozarse con nada esos arañazos… QUE JODIDAMENTE ESCOCÍAN MUCHO.

Hidan llegó andando separando mucho sus piernas para que ninguna rozara con nada, y así no le escociera.

-je, je… Kakuzu…-dijo tratando de sonar seductor, pero quedó bastante humorístico.

Hidan con cuidado, gateó sobre la cama hasta ponerse encima de Kakuzu, sin dejar de quejarse por sus arañazos que escocían por el mínimo roce.

-venga tu y yo…-iba a decir Hidan.

-no me voy a acostar con la reina quejica-dijo Kakuzu interrumpiéndole.

-¡¿Cómo ME HAS LLAMADO?-preguntó Hidan muy enfadado.

Kakuzu rió bajándose la máscara para besar a Hidan que quedó atónito.

Nada más separar sus labios Kakuzu se metió bajo las sabanas y a pagó la luz.

-buenas noches-dijo dejando a Hidan confuso.

-¿eh? ¡KAKUZU! ¡JODER! ¡Eres idiota!

Dijo Hidan molesto sacándole una risa a Kakuzu.

-y no intentes nada mientras duermo…-dijo Kakuzu bromeando.

Un momento rebobina… ¿bromeando? ¿Kakuzu?

El mundo debió de volverse loco.

Hidan se tumbó a su lado.

************MADARA**************

Por el camino de vuelta a la base, ruta que Madara encabezaba y Zabuza le seguía, tuvieron que parar por un obstáculo en el camino.

Madara advirtió que ese obstáculo era un alguien.

-¿qué pasa Kabuto?

-ya te di a todos los cadáveres que me pediste. El trato-dijo Kabuto-mañana Sasuke vendrá conmigo… y si no viene… le mataré.

Madara asintió.

-le diré que este allí mañana por la mañana… no será tan estúpido como para negarse a ir contigo y arriesgar su vida-dijo Madara serio.

Kabuto asintió.

-un placer tener una alianza con usted Madara-sama-dijo Kabuto marchándose.

Madara le miró aburrido.

-¿Quién era?-le preguntó Zabuza.

-nadie…

-¿dijo algo Haku?

-no-dijo Madara sin mirar a Zabuza, retomando el camino-ni si quiera sabía que habías muerto.

"eso significa…. Eso significa… ¿que nunca oyó lo que le dije? Nunca supo lo que paso… nunca supo… nada" pensó Zabuza confuso.

"entonces fingiré que realmente no paso NADA" pensó Zabuza mientras seguía a Madara.

**********KAKUHIDAN DOCE DE LA NOCHE******

-m… Kakuzu-decía Hidan en sueños.

Kakuzu no podía dormir, solo le devolvía el abrazo al inmortal apoyado sobre él.

Quizás, más bien, lo más probable era que la causa de su insomnio, fuera que Hidan hablaba dormido.

-Kakuzu… joder… en que piensas-decía Hidan.

"en que pensarás tú"

-m….Kakuzu-gimió dormido Hidan-a…. ka… Kakuzu.

"¿pero en que mierda está pensando?"

**********MADAZETSU*********

Zetsu había cerrado los ojos, de todas formas, no se podía dormir… y todo se veía igual de negro.

No había notado tener compañía, no había notado a nadie entrar, ni si quiera que su cama se inclinara hacía el lado de su acompañante.

Solo sintió unos labios sobre los suyos en medio de la oscuridad.

Algo le resultaba familiar, estaba demasiado débil para reaccionar.

Su acompañante recién llegado lo recostó sobre la cama continuando con su beso.

Y Zetsu parecía un muñeco de trapo simplemente de adorno.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre de dos tonos continuando el beso, sin querer saber, porque no lo había empujando lejos Zetsu a estas alturas.

Solo quería que el contacto durara más.

Solo para poder mostrar sus sentimientos de verdad hacía él.

¿Qué Había besado a Deidara? Eso no era más que una mentira.

-Zetsu…-susurró al separar sus labios unos centímetros de los del mencionado.

Zetsu abrió los ojos en ese momento, pero todo era tan oscuro que parecía que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

El hombre de dos tonos suspiró y los volvió a cerrar incapaz de ver nada por la opaca iluminación de la sala.

-por favor…-dijo Madara-por favor

Zetsu sintió algo húmedo caer a su mejilla.

Pero esa lágrima no era suya.

Abrió los ojos pero seguía sin ver nada.

-perdóname… perdóname… todo… todo lo que he dicho y hecho… ha sido para mantenerte con vida, alejarte de mí para protegerte… todo… todo lo hice solo por ti… para ver tu sonrisa…-dijo acariciando los labios de Zetsu con su dedo pulgar sin guantes Madara-pero… no la he vuelto a ver… solo para ver el brillo en tus ojos, que hace mucho perdiste…-dijo Madara-solo… ódiame, aborréceme… pero… sonríe-dijo besando dulcemente los labios del bicolor.

Zetsu cerró los ojos en el beso, y suspiró al separarse.

-Madara…-dijo Zetsu

Madara sonrió en la oscuridad.

-¿si Zetsu?-dijo cogiendo una de las manos de este entre las suyas y besándola.

-y… yo…-Zetsu suspiró-solo quiero…

-dime qué quieres…-dijo Madara besando los labios del bicolor suavemente

-a ti-dijo Zetsu contra los labios del otro.

La sonrisa de Madara se agrandó y envolvió sin dudarlo ni un segundo en un hambriento beso a Zetsu.

**************ZABUHAKU**********

-ZABUZA-SAN-dijo Zetsu son una sonrisa apareciendo por su cara cuando vio al más mayor entrar en la habitación

-Haku-dijo fríamente-hiciste bien al morir por mi… pero… nos volvemos a ver supongo.

-si-dijo Haku muy feliz.

-espero que no pienses que las cosas van a cambiar porque, van a seguir igual que antes

*************JUUSUI***************

-Juugo…-dijo Suigetsu dibujando círculos en el pecho de este.

-¿sí?-preguntó el mencionado.

-¿quieres mas a mi o a los pájaros?

Juugo rió.

-a ti…-dijo suavemente besándole la frente a su compañero.

-vale… ¿y a Kimimaru o a mi?

Juugo no llegó a responder solo quedó en silencio.

*********KISAITA***********

"no quiero oírles" pensaba Itachi tapándose completamente los oídos con la almohada.

"no quiero" "No quiero " "No quiero" se repetía como si fuera un mantra.

"no…. Puedo" pensaba mientras a pesar de la lejanía entre ambas habitaciones les oía reír a Kisame y Ai desde su cuarto.

*********SASODEI***********

Deidara llamó dos veces a la puerta de Sasori.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pese a que el otro estuviera lucido.

-Sasori no Dana… sé que me oye… solo vine a decirle, que estoy harto, se que nunc ame querrá y no quiero ser una molestia para usted nunca más, M. asique… voy a pedir un cambio de compañero… visto que nunca me respetará ni querrá, solo vine a despedirme, puede que nunca me vuelva a ver después de todo. Adiós Danna.

Sasori dejó una lágrima escapar por su mejilla ante eso

"es lo mejor, supongo" pensó el Akatsuki.

******PUENTE NARUTO******

-Sai, Yamato-dijo Naruto serio observando el puente, tenía una mala sensación.

-¿sí?-preguntó Yamato mirándole.

-querría pediros que en la pelea entre Sasuke Kabuto y yo… no interrumpierais por muy mal que valla.

-¡QUE! ¡ESTAS DE BROMA¿NO? ¡NI EN BROMA!-exclamó Yamato enfadado-¡¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE QUE…?-lo que fuera que Yamato iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando Sai lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este, haciendo que Yamato se pusiera rojo.

-tranquilo Naruto-dijo Sai-no interrumpiremos.

-gracias, Sai-le sonrió Naruto

********MADARA*******

Madara llamó a la habitación de Sasuke.

-adelante-dijo el Uchiha menor.

Madara entró en la habitación.

-Sasuke… te debes preparar, hoy te vas con Kabuto…-dijo Madara.

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Madara volvió a su habitación donde Zetsu estaba vistiéndose.

-¿Madara-sama?-dijo Zetsu-me asustó-dijo abrochándose la capa-pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

EL Uchiha sonrió y lo acercó abrazándole por la cintura.

-no… no te preocupes… ¿A dónde pensabas ir?-le preguntó Madara besándolo.

-na… nada… solo iba a ir a espiar en el puente de Naruto a ver si todo marchaba bien con lo de Sasuke.

-¿te lo conté?

-si Madara…-dijo Zetsu molesto.

-pero estas aun muy….

-estoy bien-dijo Zetsu-además es mi trabajo

Madara suspiró.

-tú verás lo que haces-dijo Madara.

*****PUENTE NARUTO*****

Naruto-kun-dijo Sasuke mientras sus mechones se movían con el viento.

-sa… Sasuke-dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se abrían.

-no quiero pelear ahora, Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirando nervioso hacia los dos lados del puente.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto corriendo hacia él.

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano delante haciendo al rubio pararse en seco y mirarlo confuso-no te acerques más es peligroso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto

-dobe… lárgate esto no tiene que ver nada contigo-dijo Sasuke-no quiero pelear ahora.

-¡teme! Yo tampoco vine aquí para pelear contigo-dijo Naruto enfadado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agradaron, sorprendido.

-¿a qué viniste entonces?

-a salvarte-le grito Naruto desde el otro extremo del puente.

-¿salvarme?-Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa ante esto-no necesito que me salves.

Y por un extremo del puente apareció Kabuto.

-Sasuke-kun-ven conmigo-le dijo Kabuto extendiendo un brazo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto pensando que sería la última vez que lo vería.

-¡SASUKE! ¡SI TE VAS CON ÉL! ¡TE SEGUIRE! ¡TE SEGUIRE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!-gritó Naruto.

El rubio comenzó a avanzar hasta Sasuke.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Estate quieto!-le gritó Sasuke preocupado por la seguridad del otro.

-¿y si no? ¿Qué?-le preguntó Naruto desafiante.

Sasuke le iba a contestar pero al ori hablar a Kabuto se giró a mirar al otro lado del puente.

-Sasuke-kun….-le susurró Kabuto-¿no vienes?

-¡SASUKE!-Sasuke se giró a mirar a Naruto

Naruto estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, quizás de rabia, quizás de pena, quizás de ambas.

-¡no me dejes de nuevo!

A Sasuke le rompió aquello el corazón y agachó la cabeza.

-no… me quedo con Naruto-dijo Sasuke.

-morirás entonces… ¿estás seguro?

-¡como si pudieras matarme!-exclamó Sasuke en tono de burla.

Kabuto le lanzó un Kunai que le hizo un arañazo en el brazo.

Tras eso Kabuto desapareció entre la niebla.

Naruto corrió hasta Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?

-claro que si, dobe, no soy una estúpida niña que…-de repente Sasuke calló y empezó a toser sangre.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto corriendo hasta él.

-Naruto… ese Kunia… estaba envenenado-dijo notando sus síntomas Sasuke-un miembro de la organización llamado Zetsu estuvo bajo los efectos del mismo.

-¿y qué le pasó? ¿Hay antídoto?

-hay antídoto, pero no sirve… dijo Sasuke-y yo moriré igualmente-dijo acariciando las mejillas de Naruto con sus últimas fuerzas.

-sa… Sasuke-dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-dobe…

-Sasuke yo te… ¿Sasuke?-dijo agitando el cuerpo del Uchiha y al no obtener respuesta fue a chequear su pulso.

"esta… Muerto" pensó Naruto muy sorprendido.

Naruto gritó a Zetsu al que vió espíralos antes.

-¡TU SALVALE!

-no hay nada que hacer… ese veneno le dio de lleno… ha muerto

Pero esta vez, eso no era un sueño.

**CONTINUARA… SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO**

**VOTAD... MUERE SASUKE O NO LE MATO? COMENTAD PARA DECIRME! XD me hacen feliz los reviews **


	22. La batalla final parte 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a un gay enamorado de Shikamaru cullo nombre rima con moto.

PAREJAS:

**KAKUHIDAN** (EN ESTE CAP XD)

**MADAZETSU** (HAY UN TROZO DE ELLOS)

**SASODEI** (SE SOBRENTIENDE QUE SI XD)

**JUUSU**I (TIENEN UN TROZO)

**SASUNARU** (SE SOREENTIENDEN TAMBIÉN)

**KISAITA** (SI! HAY!)

**ZABUHAKU** (HAY, HAKU OENSANOD EN ZABUZA XD)

**INOSAKU (**me dio la gana XD EN ESTE CAP HAY)**  
YAMASAI** (HAY! XD)

**PORFAVOR! SI ALGUIEN ESCRIBE ALGO;**

**Yamasai o Madazetsu que me lo mande! XD**

**LA BATALLA FINAL, parte 1**

Naruto negaba con la cabeza sin saber que decir con lágrimas en los ojos, cogió el cuerpo de Sasuke y lo levantó en brazos.

-¡por favor! ¡Aunque el antídoto no funcione! ¡Inténtalo! Yo… yo le…. ¡YO LE AMO!-gritó Naruto.

Zetsu tuvo que meditarlo un momento, ¿y si Sasuke hubiera sido Madara y el Naruto? Querría que Madara viviera, y poder confesarle sus sentimientos.

-está bien… pero apenas queda… solo espera unos minutos a alguien.

*****FLASHBACK*****

-Sasori-dijo Zetsu entrando al cuarto del otro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro molesto con ojos llorosos.

-voy a espiar a Kabuto y… no me fio de él, ¿tienes aun el antídoto que usamos en ti?-le preguntó Zetsu.

-si… queda un poco…-dijo Sasori-está encima de la mesa, cógelo y márchate-dijo escondiendo su cara de nuevo en la almohada.

Zetsu asintió aunque el otro no lo veía cogió el frasco del antídoto y se dispuso a marcharse.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Madara afuera que lo acorraló en una pared.

Madara no llevaba la máscara puesta en ese momento.

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara besándole y el bicolor se puso rojo mientras trataba de apartar a Madara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó el moreno.

-alguien nos podría ver-dijo Zetsu rojos mirando a los lados.

-y que…-dijo Madara mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-¡Madara-sama!-exclamó molesto empujando al otro lejos de él.

Madara lo miró confuso.

-me tengo que ir la a espiar que pasa entre Sasuke y Kabuto.

-de acuerdo… respecto a eso… espera unos minutos a que llegue… o un rato-le sonrió Madara antes de ponerse la máscara.

-de acuerdo-asintió Zetsu

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-toma el antídoto-dijo poniéndole el frasco en las manos a Naruto.

El rubio asintió dejando de llorar.

-¿Cómo lo administro?

-lo extiendes por la piel-contestó el hombre a dos tonos.

Naruto asintió vertiendo un poco del contenido del frasco en las herida de Sasuke echa por el Kunai, y lo extendió por su piel.

************SASODEI***********

-Madara-dijo un enfadado Deidara que se cruzo con Madara por el pasillo.

-¿sí?-preguntó serio Madara.

-quiero solicitar un cambio de pareja.

-¿y eso?

-no quiero estar más con Sasori, m-dijo Deidara.

-y a mí que-dijo el Uchiha.

Deidara apretó la mandíbula "malditos Uchiha" pensó.

-verás-dijo Deidara-si no cambias mi compañero, me iré de Akatsuki, m-amenazó.

-te mataré si lo haces-contestó Madara.

-puede-"y una mierda, no me volverá a vencer otro Uchiha de los huevos" pensó Deidara-pero perderías un importante miembro-dijo Deidara.

Madara suspiró dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

-de acuerdo…-dijo-supongo que puedo asignarte a Kakuzu… aunque eso sería mandarte a la muerte…-dijo Madara como pensando en voz alta-pero es lo que hay-dijo el Uchiha.

-no le dará motivos para matarme… y le vencería de todas formas-dijo Deidara en tono orgulloso.

-lo que sea… voy a decírselo a Kakuzu…-dijo Madara.

*********JUUSUI*********

-Déjame en paz Juugo-decía Suigetsu enfadado.

-pero Suigetsu, es verdad lo que te digo, no pretendía hacerte daño pero Kimimaru es una persona muy importante para mí no puedo comparar lo que siento por él con lo que siento por ti-dijo

-¡que te calles!-dijo enfadado del niño piraña.

-Suigetsu…-dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de este.

-déjame…-dijo Suigetsu tratando de apartarlo de él.

********KAKUZU********

-Kakuzu-dijo Madara serio.

-¿sí?-preguntó el otro fríamente.

-vas a tener un nuevo compañero en lugar de Hidan.

Kakuzu se sorprendió y preocupó por si le había o le iba a pasar algo a su novio.

-¿por qué?-preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación en la voz.

-porque Deidara necesita un cambio de compañero…

-ponle con Ai entonces…

-no me fio de ella… ni un poco-dijo Madara

-por a Kisame con Ai y a Itachi con Deidara.

-bien primero, me da igual que Ai sea novia de Kisame, me fio aun menos de ella, y segundo si pongo a Itachi con Deidara se matarían mutuamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no le mataré?

-porque si lo haces enterraré a Hidan en el bosque Nara de nuevo.

Kakuzu tragó saliva.

-de acuerdo… le acepto como pareja-dijo Kakuzu muy enfadado.

-bien-dijo Madara marchándose.

"me tengo que ir a ver qué pasó son Sasuke" pensó el Uchiha.

************INOSAKU no te gusta, no leas XD********

Ino y Sakura estaban como el resto dentro de sus habitaciones en la casa de madera que había creado Yamato con su técnica.

Sakura miraba por la ventana con la esperanza de ver algo e Ino estaba enfadada.

-¿te ocurre algo Ino?-la preguntó Sakura un rato después, mirándola de reojo.

-no…-gruñó Ino que estaba su espalda.

Sakura alzó una ceja y se giró a mirarlo.

Ino la miraba de reojo.

-en serio… estoy bien-dijo Ino obviamente enfadada.

Sakura suspiró volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-ojala recate a Sasuke, vivo… una vez le quise matar pero eso no cambió lo que sentía por él-Ino apretó los puños-después de todo el era miembro del equipo siete.

-Sasuke…-dijo Ino-siempre es Sasuke-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Sakura la miró dejando de observar atreves de la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué quiero decir?-preguntó la rubia-quiero decir que tu estas enamorada de él.

-¿Qué? ¡qué tontería!-dijo Sakura.

-¡¿tontería?-exclamó Ino levantándose de golpe y mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

La peli rosa evadió esa mirada.

-Ino, yo no siento nada por Sa…

-¡deja de mentirme!-dijo aun más enfadad-ambas sabemos que lo que pasó entre nosotras no fue más que un juego para ti, solo me utilizaste porque no tenías a Sasuke para ti, ni tampoco a Naruto porque él está enamorado de Sasuke… asi qué… ¿quién te quedaba? ¡La idiota rubia que estaba enamorada de ti y haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado!-dijo Ino, después repiró hondo y se calmó dándose la vuelta-olvídalo… Sasuke pronto volverá a ti con suerte… Y ya no me necesitaras más.

-Ino me ofende que pienses asi de mi, se supone que me deberías conocer llevamos meses saliendo y…

-por eso mismo… Sakura-dijo Ino marchándose-porque te conozco se que solo me utilizas y los amas a ellos… pero… me olvidaré de ti-dijo Ino-me voy-dijo dando un portazo.

-Ino…-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

*******MADARA*******

Madara llegó al puente inmediatamente después de que Naruto le hubiera administrado el antídoto a Sasuke.

-¡tú!-dijo Naruto enfadado mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¿Qué ocurrió Zetsu?-preguntó Madara serio ignorando a Naruto.

-Kabuto le lanzó a Sasuke un Kunai con el veneno del que estuve infectado…

Madara sintió.

-¿ha muerto?-preguntó tranquilo el Uchiha y Naruto volvió sus manos en puños lleno de rabia.

-no… creo que aun está vivo… le dimos el antídoto.

Madara sintió de nuevo y se dirigió a Naruto.

-¿no deberías llevarle al sitio donde os alojáis?-le preguntó el Uchiha.

Naruto se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-muy fácil… nosotros os dijimos donde ir… y os estuvimos controlando.

-tranquilo…. No le haremos nada a tus compañeros, si quisiéramos les hubiéramos matado ya-dijo Zetsu

-de acuerdo…-seguidme-dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie llevando el cuerpo de Sasuke con él.

******ZABUHAKU******

¿Qué Haku amaba a Zabuza?

Si.

Obviamente, si.

Pero el mayor solo lo trataba como una herramienta, que era todo lo que Haku era y sería para él.

Nunca le mostró una muestra de afecto.

O quizás si… pero de eso había pasado ya tanto tiempo que no lo recordaba.

En cambio, Zabuza había muerto poco después de él, y Haku se preguntaba por qué.

Su maestro no era tonto después de todo, no era fácil e matar, y menos con su espada.

Pero… nunca se lo preguntaría y aunque lo hiciera dudó que le fuera contestar la verdad.

A lo mejor, lo había matado Kakashi.

*****YAMASAI*****

-¿está preocupado por Naruto… sensei?-preguntó Sai sentándose en el regazo de Yamato.

-si…-dijo el castaño.

Sai suspiró y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-yo también.

*******KISAITA*******

**-**Itachi…-decía Kisame sentado al lado de su compañero-Ai es genial, tienes que conocerla, es divertida…

"no habla apenas…" pensó Itachi.

-…es animada…

"es más sosa que yo" pensó el Uchiha.

-…es agradable…

"es una zorra que no dirá una palabra amable en su vida" pensó.

-…es perfecta para mi…

"yo soy perfecto para ti…" se dijo Itachi a si mismo.

Después de toda esa chica se parecía a él pero en femenino en unas cuantas cosas.

-tch…

-¿ocurre algo? ¿No te alegras por mi acaso?

Itachi le dio una de sus miradas muertas a su compañero.

Y después se encogió de hombros, suerte que el tiburón estaba acostumbrado a su poca efusividad.

Kisame lo abrazó haciendo que Itachi se pusiera rojo y pillándole desprevenido.

-se que te alegras por mi-le dijo a Itachi al oído.

"no… yo… te amo" pensó Itachi.

******KAKUHIDAN******

-Kakuzu….-dijo Hidan destruyendo a mayor de sus tareas.

-¿qué?-preguntó molesto.

Hidan pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Kakuzu, que estaba sentado, abrazándolo.

-¿te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Hidan alzando una ceja.

-no…-gruñó Kakuzu.

-¡venga Kakuzu! Puedes contármelo, joder-dijo el inmortal

-Madara me asignó una nueva pareja…

-hijo de puta…

-no es su culpa… Deidara se lo exigió… ahora él es mi nueva pareja.

-esa zorra-dijo Hidan.

************CASA QUE HIZO YAMATO CON EL JUTSU XD*******

Yamato, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Zetsu, Aki, y Madara estaban sentados en círculo.

Sasuke sobre las piernas de Naruto que seguía inconsciente.

-es a ti a la que tenemos que matar-dijo Madra mirando a Aki.

La chica se sorprendió y trató de ocultar su miedo.

-hicimos el trato con alguien y tenemos que matarte.

**FLASHBACK**

Aki y Naruto estaban mirando a las estrellas mientras hablaban separados del grupo.

-no te preocupes por mi Naruto… yo… ya sabía que mi hora llegaría-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste.

-no digas tonterías-la dijo Naruto.

-no tengo motivos para vivir tampoco… nunca le importé a nadie… ni pertenecía a ninguna parte.

-eso es mentira, ¡nos importas a nosotros! ¡y perteneces a Konoha ahora! ¡eres un miembro de mi equipo y no dejaré que mueras!

Aki se sorprendió.

-gracias supongo-dijo.

-como ninja… daré mi vida por cualquiera de mis compañeros-dijo Naruto.

****THE END****

-no….-dijo Naruto.

-¿disculpa?-preguntó el Uchiha

-no la podéis matar.

-¿a no?-preguntó Madara

-y si…. Os ofreciera algo mejor.

-¿el qué?-preguntó Madara poniéndose serio.

-si dejáis vivir a todo mi equipo, eso la incluye a ella, y dejar que Sasuke se valla de Akastuki y regrese a Konoha junto a ellos… yo me entregaré como jinchuriki a vosotros.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó Sakura.

Todos en la sala estaban muy sorprendidos.

Sakura dejó una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

-¡no puedes hacer eso!-le dijo Yamato

-lo siento… no me lo impediréis-dijo Naruto-¿y bien que dices?

-trato hecho-dijo el moreno.

*********HIDAN******

Hidan agarró a Deidara del cuello estampándolo contra la pared del pasillo.

Al rubio le daba la cabeza vueltas del golpe.

-Hijo de puta-dijo Hidan

-¿Qué cojones crees que haces?-preguntó Deidara.

-¿Qué pretendes cono Kakuzu de pareja?

-yo solo….-dijo Deidara tratando de hablar pero la mano de Hidan sobre su garganta se lo impedía-solo… pedí… el cambio de pareja para no estar con Sasori… no… pedí… a Kakuzu-dijo Deidara

Hidan relajó su agarré en él.

-más te vale que no intentes nada.

-descuida…-dijo Deidara tratando de apartar la mano del inmortal de su garganta.

**CONTINUARA….SI COMENTAIS CONTINUO.**

Os parece normal que una pareja que me guste sea… PainXNagato? Tiene tanto sentido como Hiruko x Sasori XD


	23. la batalla final parte 2

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a el hombre creador de la técnica gay XD Masashi Kishimoto. El lago de los cisnes tampoco me pertenece, pero tampoco es de Kishimoto XD

**Parejas:**

**KAKUHIDAN** (habrá… pobre Kakuzu)

**Madazetsu** (hay una escena de ellos… XD)

**Sasodei (**Sasori es reunido con Deidara para realizar una misión.. AHÍ EN ESTE CAP! :D)

**Kisaita **(la pareja que mas aparece!)

**Juusu**i (SE ME OLVIDO!)

**Inohin**a (al final)

_**InoSaku**_ (nisinuacion)

**SASUNARU** (SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

**LA BATALLA FINAL 2: una premonición**

_Me ahogo lentamente… sin que tú puedas hacer nada… mi cuerpo trata de moverse para salir a la superficie y respirar aire… pero todo mi cuerpo es inútil en estos instantes, te veo a través del agua, mientras esta inunda mis pulmones pasar cerca del lago que me está matando, intento gritar tu nombre, intento pedirte ayuda, pero mis palabras son ahogadas por el agua._

Itachi abrió los ojos de repente, no había dormido bien la otra noche y se había quedado dormido de repente, ese maldito sueño le estaba acosando.

¿Qué podía el hacer? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa angustia lo invadía.

¿Tendría razón al pensar que ese sería su futuro?

Al principio no era tan frecuente como ahora esa pesadilla… quizás sea porque el momento de que se cumpla está cada vez más cerca.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

Sería nada más que un sueño simbólico, pensó.

En ese momento Madara apareció ante sus ojos.

¿De dónde había salido?

-a las 4 partiréis a un misión, el punto de encuentro entre Kisame y tú será el gran árbol viejo que esta por aquí cerca, ya le informé.

Itachi asintió.

-¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?

-capturar al jinchuriki Killer Bee-dijo Madara

-de acuerdo.

-si le capturáis, será el último-dijo Madara

-¿y el Kyubi?

-ya es nuestro-sonrió bajo la máscara el Uchiha mas viejo.

-si me disculpas…-dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Itachi le miró sin pestañear, aun sentado sobre unos bancos que había en los pasillos de la base.

Con mirada al frente pudo sentir como una sigilosa compañera que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿sabes una historia, Itachi?-preguntó la mujer rubia a su lado.

-tch…-dijo el Uchiha.

-la oí hace años… en mi aldea natal, trata sobre una mujer que es convertida en cisne… la única forma de romper ese hechizo era… jurando amor verdadero con el hombre que ama… pero este…-dijo ella haciendo una pausa aposta y dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa al Uchiha-… se enamora de la mujer equivocada-dijo pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado.

-conozco la historia-dijo él.

Ella solo sonrió y el Uchiha siguió sin dirigirla la mirada.

-el cisne blanco… sería la fragilidad… la belleza… pero el negro-dijo sonriendo de forma oscura-es la audacia y la sensualidad…

-si… ¿y?-dijo Itachi sin captar la idea.

-solo era una observación-dijo ella levantándose para marcharse.

*************(EXPLICARÉ ESO AL FINAL SI ALGUIEN NO PILLO LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR…) PUENTE NARUTO********

-¿ya volviste Madara-sama?-preguntó Zetsu.

-si…-dijo Madara pasando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de este haciendo que el hombre a dos tonos se pusiera rojo.

-mandé a Kakuzu a la misión de matar a Kabuto.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó con preocupación Zetsu-¡pero le va a matar!-dijo

-no… Kakuzu mejoró mucho, no es el mismo hombre que se dejó derrotar por los de Konoha… a demás ahora tiene mucho que proteger.

-¿él qué?

-a Hidan…-dijo Madara quitándose la máscara para besar a Zetsu.

Zetsu le paró posando sus dedos sobre los labios de este.

-¿así qué le estas manipulando?

-¿yo? NO-dijo Madara-él lo decidió.

-eso dices siempre….-dijo Zetsu besando a Madara.

-bueno… yo no te obligo a estar conmigo-dijo contra la piel del cuello de Zetsu.

El bicolor sonrió.

-ya… puede-dijo-a lo mejor… lo haces subliminalmente…-dijo Zetsu de manera juguetona besando los labios de Madara.

-¡e vosotros!-exclamó Sakura que entró a su habitación en la casa que Yamato había creado con el jutsu.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Madara molesto que la estaba dando la espalda mientras se colocaba la máscara.

-¿Cómo sabemos que el antídoto funciona?-preguntó la peli rosa aun en tono irritado.

-fácil-dijo Zetsu-si no hubiera funcionado hubiera muerto hace rato.

Sakura lo miró con odio por la actitud burlesca que tenía con ella.

-me tengo que marchar ahora, encárgate tu Zetsu…-dijo Madara despareciendo.

-¡COMO!-grito Sakura.

Después Zetsu y ella intercambiaron miradas.

**********CABAÑA MISTERIOSA********

-nuestro trato se rompe, no la mataremos-dijo Madara.

-lo sé… yo lo sé todo-dijo la mujer oculta por su túnica marrón con capucha y la oscuridad de la cabaña.

-entonces…-dijo Madara.

-comienza la guerra entre nosotros Madara… mantén los ojos abiertos.

-eso haré…-dijo el Uchiha.

***********ITACHI**********

Itachi entró en su cuarto y se sorprendió al ver una nota escrita sobre su almohada.

Se acercó y la cogió para leerla.

"te espero en el lago esta cerca del árbol donde habíamos quedado. Ven ahora mismo cuando lees esto. Necesitamos hablar.

-Kisame"

Itachi dudó que hacer, pero decidió seguir adelante arriesgándolo todo a su suerte, que no era muy buena por lo general.

Salió de la oscura base y corrió hasta dicho lago, metros distantes de su anterior punto de quedada.

En realidad solo faltaban unos minutos para que tuvieran que partir en la misión.

Al llegar al lago solo se encontró con una silueta con el pelo oculto por una capucha y silueta oculta por una túnica morada.

-llegaste-dijo la silueta sin darse la vuelta siquiera para mirarle.

El Uchiha paró en seco de espaldas al lago de pie.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se quitó la capucha revelando su cabello corto rubio.

-Ai…-dijo Itachi-era de esperar ¿Qué quieres?

-ya lo sabes…-dijo ella.

Itachi la dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-supongo que sí que lo sé. Deberías darte prisa, o tu novio vendrá y descubrirá lo que en realidad pretendes.

-la verdad… Itachi esperé para esto mucho…-dijo la chica ignorando el comentario del otro-desde que mataste al amor de mi vida, que era parte del clan Uchiha… ese día jure… que te encontraría te quitaría lo que más amas y te mataría después…

-solo te queda eso…

-si… dijo ella sacando un puñal del forro de sus pantalones.

Itachi sacó un Kunai.

Ai avanzó rápida como una bala hacia él, se desequilibró levente y toco el brazo del Uchiha con uno de sus guantes de piel durante una decima de segundo.

Su Kunai y puñal se entrelazaron en una lucha por el más fuerte en ese momento.

Ai quedó desplazada y cayó al suelo deslizándose en la caída varios metros hasta quedar en su anterior posición.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Itachi notó como su kauni caía al suelo porque su mano no podía trasportarlo.

-al tocarte te pasé el veneno por la piel… es un veneno muy raro de trasmisión por el roce… lo creó mi líder-dijo ella.

Itachi cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Y el cisne blanco no pudo romper el hechizo… y murió-dijo ella.

Itachi sonrió mientras sangre caía por la comisura de su boca.

-hay dos finales… el príncipe y el cisne blanco matan al hechicero que lo embrujó y rompe el hechizó.

-Al final, siempre muren los dos…-dijo Ai mientras su cabellera rubia corta hondeaba al viento.

Itachi sonrió de nuevo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se iba paralizando por el veneno.

-si… pero el solo amaba al cisne negro porque le habían hecho creer que era el cisne blanco-dijo Itachi.

AI gruñó, y en un ataque de rabia tiró a Itachi al lago.

************Kakuzu***********

Hidan esperaba impaciente en la habitación, preocupado por la situación de su compañero.

¡MADAR ALO HABÍA MANDADO A MORIR POR JASHIN!

Matar a Kabuto, el hombre que poseía un ejército de muertos vivientes…. Kakuzu no le podría derrotar.

¿Qué fue lo que le llevó a aceptar la misión?

La puerta del cuarto de abrió y apareció un herido Kakuzu.

Tan herido que a Hidan le parecía imposible que se estuviera manteniendo en pie.

-KAKUZU!-dijo corriendo hasta su novio para tratar de evitar que callera al suelo.

-Hi… HI…-dijo, o más bien, trató de decir.

Hidan lo llevó hasta la cama para tumbarlo en ella.

-¿Kakuzu estas bien?-"que pregunta más ridícula" pensó el Jashinista-¿le mataste?

-no… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo…-dijo Kakuzu.

-está bien… está bien… no hables…-dijo Hidan besando su frente mal herida.

"el maldito Uchiha me las pagará" pensó Hidan apretando los puños "Si no se recupera juro que lo mataré me cueste lo que me cueste" pensó Hidan.

********MADARA********

Madara había hecho llamar a Deidara y a Sasori y les esperaba en la sala de reuniones.

Ni el rubio ni el pelirrojo quisieron cruzar miradas por el camino.

-Sasori Deidara…. Ya sé que no sois compañeros… pero necesito que hagáis una última misión juntos-dijo Madara, Deidara le miró con odio.

-como sea-dijo Sasori encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelirrojos cometió el error de desviar la mirada hacia Deidara.

"Deidara… es realmente hermoso… hace mucho que no me paraba a mirarle… ojala pudiera besar sus labios y…"

-Sasori-dijo la voz de Madara sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿sí?-preguntó el pelirrojo mirando al Uchiha.

-dije que debéis matar a una mujer a la que ya habéis conocido antes… no la visteis la cara pero debe de ser débil… según tengo entendido, debe de tener más de ochenta años-dijo Madara

-¿Quién?

-ella os revivió-contestó Madara.

"Mierda… si es tan poderosa… conoce mi debilidad por Zetsu… ¿sería capaz de matarle?" se preguntó Madara poniéndose tensó mientras observaba a los otros marcharse.

************ITACHI***********

Notaba como se iba hundiendo en el agua, como su cuerpo inmóvil por el veneno solo se hundía, como si llevara encima una cadena pesada de metal.

Todo era como en su sueño.

Mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de agua vio cayendo en las profundidades del agua a su compañero pasando cerca del lago.

Quería gritar su nombre para que le escuchara, pero, no pudo articular sonido.

********SASUNARU*******

Sasuke despertó, solo junto a él en una habitación de madera, un chico de ojos azules.

Todo lo veía distorsionado.

-Sasuke…-decía el rubio-no te mueras… no me dio tiempo a decirte nada, ni lo que pasó mientras tú no estabas, ni los planes que tenía para cuando regresaras… nada, ni si quiera te pude decir que te amaba-dijo Naruto dejando una lagrima caer.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Sa… Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto.

************soy mala XDSAKUINO aunque no le guste a nadie XD*********

Ino entró en la habitación de Hinata.

-Hinata-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda.

-¿qu…?¿q…?-preguntó poniéndose absolutamente roja.

-Necesito olvidar a alguien…. ¿me ayudarás?-preguntó la rubia.

-pero… Ino-chan yo y….

-sh…-dijo Ino besando el cuello de la chica.

*********MOMENTO YURI XDXD SASODEI AHORA******

Ambos estaban cara a cara con la mujer de la túnica marrón.

-¿así que Madara os envió a matarme, no?-preguntó.

-así es…-dijo Sasori.

-haré que pruebes mi arte-dijo Deidara.

-como digas… pero tened claro qué vais a morir-dijo quitándose la túnica.

Tenía el pelo castaño, cara joven pero absolutamente destruida por cicatrices y deformaciones que parecían producidas por ácidos, probablemente causados por los venenos con los que había estado trabajando.

Aun así su cara parecía joven, llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas.

-luchemos, pues-dijo quitándose la túnica desvelando una manga corta con un brazo cosido.

**CONTINURA:….. SI COMENTAIS CONTINUO… si no no XD**

**Explicaicones:**

**CISNES:**

Primero, pensé en el lago de los cisnes porque Itachi muere ahogado en uno XD la primera referencia es la historia: bien pues Itachi sería el cisne blanco y Ai el negro, mientras que Kisame sería el príncipe. EL cisne blanco es Itachi: porque es frágil y puro, y el cisne negro es Ai, por su astucia, y sensualidad…. Si lo dudáis mirad como engaña a Kisame y al resto y lo seduce.

Después, el hechicero le hizo creer al príncipe que el cisne negro era el cisne blanco.

Itachi dice en el capitulo anterior, como Ai y él son parecidos en muchos aspectos, por eso Kisame la elige a ella, confundiéndola con Itachi.

**La mujer misteriosa:**

En capítulos anteriores, hablé sobre esta mujer y su venganza, cuando Kakuzu y Hidan van a visitar a una mujer en busca del veneno para crear el antídoto para salvar a Zetsu, ella les habla de esta chica, no recuerdo en que capitulo era…


	24. la batalla final parte 3

**DISCLAIMER: **naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero alguna vez haré un Doujinshi… WAJAJAJ tiembla Kishi! XDXD

**PAREJAS FLIPAD! XD:**

**KAKUHIDAN** (al final.. insinuación… si sabes a lo que me refiero? XD)

**MADAZETSU (**tiene escenas como siempreee!) ESCRIBID FICS DE ELLOS! ES UTIL PARA HACERME CHANTAJE :D

**SASODEI** (se podría decir que es su cap definitivo XD)

**KISAITA**(mISTERIO! En este cap hay XD)

**JUUSUI **(tienen una escena porque si! XD)

**YAMASAI **(en este cap hay, amo esta pareja, no mas que el madazetsu pero bueno XD)

**INOSAKU (en este capítulo hay!)**

**NARUSASU **(tienen escena al principio! :D)

**JUUSASU insinucion…**

**SAISAKU …. Insinuación…. Mas diría yo.. ¬¬no os asusteis!**

**BIG FUCK YOU TO:**  
LA TIA QU EPEGA A NARUTO PORQUE NO LE QUIERE DAR INFORMACION DE SASUKE, ME DAIGUAL QUE PEGARA A NARUTO QUE A NEJI, QUE A LEE… LA ODIO!

**LA BATALLA FINAL PARTE 2: LAS ILUSIONES**

******SASODEI*****

_-Sa… Sasori no danna… usted-murmuró Deidara mientras sangre caía de su boca._

_La marioneta de Sasori le había clavado un puñal que lo atravesaba y sobresalía lleno de sangre._

_-yo… siento haber sido un inútil para usted-dijo Deidara mientras escupía más sangre._

_-no… no, Deidara-dijo Sasori._

_-Sa… Sasori-dijo antes de morir-parece que nunca conseguí que me amarás al final-dijo muriendo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro._

_Sasori quedó en shock ante lo último que había pasado._

_¿Había matado acaso él a Deidara?_

Ese era el repetido sueño de Sasori, o mejor dicho pesadilla que le quitaba el sueño y la alegría.

*********SASUNARU*****

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has dicho?-le preguntó Sasuke confuso.

¿De veras que no estaba muerto?, pensaba.

Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo soltando una risa floja.

-¿no dices nada? Valla….-dijo nervioso mirando hacia otro lado.

-…-Sasuke estaba en blanco, no sabía que debía responder ¿no se suponía que él quería eso también?

Naruto respiró hondo calmándose.

-¿sabes qué? Da igual…-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado.

-Naruto… esto…-el Uchiha no sabía por dónde empezar-me gustas-dijo Sasuke.

-¿en… en serio?-preguntó curioso Naruto.

Pero Sasuke no respondió.

-no lo diré de nuevo…-dijo calmado el Uchiha.

Naruto le dirigió una abierta sonrisa y luego pillando desprevenido al moreno, lo beso.

********INOSAKU a nadie le gusta XD que se le va a hacer? XD*********

Ino apunto de besar a Hinata que no sabía cómo reaccionar y estaba absolutamente roja.

-Ino-dijo Sakura dolida.

Ino ni se inmutó.

-¿qué?-preguntó molesta la rubia.

-¿qu…? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó.

-como si te importara, Sakura-chan-dijo Ino mirándola con una de esas miradas que matan.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Sakura enfadada.

-Sakura… ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabó, está más que claro que tu solo quieres a Sasuke, asi que yo no pinto nada en tu vida.

Sakura gruñó y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Maldita Ino, pensaba la peli rosa.

***********No lo voy a decir! Mirarlo*******

Abrió los ojos aun con una visión borrosa.

No podía distinguir nada en la habitación.

Su cuerpo parecía insensible.

Ni si quiera notaba que estaba allí.

Empezó a recuperar la sensibilidad en su piel, sintiendo que tenía una pierna, no, dos de hecho un brazo… sí que estaba descansando sobre la cama también… y su otro brazo… se sentía algo cálido presionado contra este… no espera… había algo contra su mano, puede que no pudiera ver bien en estos momentos pero podía sentir otra piel contra su mano.

¿Le estaban cogiendo la mano?

Otra cosa notó contra su mano, esta vez algo más suave… ¿unos labios quizás? En un roce fugaz contra su piel.

-¿Itachi-san?-preguntó alguien soltando rápidamente su mano.

Esa voz… tan familiar, ¿Cómo olvidarla?

Pudo distinguir la borrosa figura de su compañero a su lado.

¿Era eso un sueño?

El mismo desde el fondo del lago había visto como Kisame pasaba de largo.

¿Había algo que se había perdido acaso?

-¿cómo? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?-le preguntó Itachi ignorando la posibilidad de que otra persona lo hubiera salvado.

Para él su único salvador posible era Kisame.

-verás… te parecerá una tontería-rió el tiburón-tuve un mal presentimiento… nunca tuviste un lazo tan fuerte con alguien, ¿qué pudieras sentir cuando se encuentra mal? La cosa es que sentía algo… llámalo x ( vale, continuamos) tenía el impulso de buscarte y acabé, quien sabe por qué, en el lago ese… al mirar al fondo… tras mi reflejo, estabas tú, siempre lo estuviste y nunca me di cuenta.

Itachi se sorprendió y miró hacia otro lado.

-tenía veneno…-dijo Itachi

-lo sé, pero lo más probable es que con el agua congelada del lago se dejara de extender por tu cuerpo y fuera fácil de eliminar para tus defensas. Se puede decir… que te salvó la vida.

-tch…-dijo Itachi mirando hacia otro lado esquivando la sonrisa de Kisame.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Ai-respondió secamente Itachi.

Kisame no pareció muy sorprendido.

-eso explicaría porque estuvo conmigo… -dijo mientras sonreía con tristeza-por qué si no estaría con un monstruo como yo…-dijo el tiburón.

Itachi no contestó, ante todo, él jamás debía parecer débil.

*********MADAZETSU*******

Madara suspiró sentándose en el suelo del pasillo y en ese instante apareció Zetsu.

-Madara-sama-dijo el hombre bicolor.

-¿Zetsu? ¿No deberías estar vigilando a Naruto y su equipo para que no huyeran?

-sería una imprudencia por su parte… dudo que lo hagan…-dijo Zetsu

"**idiota, seguro que ahora se nos escapa**, cállate mira que eres negativo, **tu lo eres más que yo, **cállate… seguro que Madara-sama… **¿otra vez? Que pesado eres…"**

Discutía Zetsu en su interior.

-está bien-suspiró Madara poniéndose en pié.

Madara se acercó a Zetsu levantando su máscara y besándolo.

-¿Ma… Madara-sama?-preguntó poniéndose rojo.

Madara suspiró de nuevo y bajó su máscara colocándosela bien.

-m…-Zetsu se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado.

¿Pero qué coño pasaba con Madara?

-Madara-sama-dijo recuperando su calma normal.

-¿sí?-le preguntó Madara.

-solo qué… todos tienen ya sus misiones ¿y yo?

-¿tu?-dijo Madara-no te necesito ahora mismo.

-pero eso no es verdad, necesita a Killler Bee y…

-ya mandé a Kisame e Itachi.

-necesita vencer a la mujer de la cabaña.

-ya mandé a Sasori y Deidara

-seguro necesita más ayuda-dijo Zetsu tratando de ser clamado y amable.

-Zetsu…. Te digo que no te necesito… ¿te importaría largarte de una vez a vigilar a los del equipo Naruto?-le dijo Madara irritado pero en voz calmada, como siempre.

Zetsu le miró confuso y luego le dirigió una mirada de irritación a Madara antes de irse.

-lo que mandes…-dijo con un evidente tono de odio.

Madara suspiró.

-¿Mizukage-sama?-preguntó una voz.

Madara se giró para mirar quién lo llamaba, y ahí estaba Kisame mirándolo con una sonrisa afilada en la cara.

-¿si Kisame?

-Ai trató de matar a Itachi-dijo Kisame.

-me veía venir que nos la jugaría esa…-dijo Madara

Kisame lo miró confuso.

¿Sabía algo Madara que él no?

¿Por qué había dejado a Ai entrar en primer lugar?

-¿Cómo está Itachi?-preguntó Madara con voz relajada.

-bien… se está recuperando-dijo Kisame saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿recuerdas que os mandé capturar a Killer Bee? Olvídalo, lo principal es que ambos matéis a Ai.

-¿eh?-preguntó confuso Kisame.

-quiero que Itachi y tu matéis a Ai, cuando se recupere Itachi os pondréis en marcha.

-¿sabe que fue mi novia?

-en Akatsuki los sentimientos no importan-dijo Madara fríamente dándole la espalda a Kisame.

Kisame asintió y se marchó de camino a la habitación de nuevo.

"eso es cruel… "pensó Kisame y luego sonrió para sí mismo.

Kisame entró en la habitación donde Itachi trataba de sentarse sobre la cama.

-Itachi-san-dijo Kisame

-¿si Kisame?-preguntó sin expresión el Uchiha.

-Madara quiere que en lugar de capturar a KIller Bee, matemos a Ai-dijo Kisame.

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi.

"entonces me vengaré… por haber tratado de robarme a Kisame" pensó serio el Uchiha.

**********JUUSUi**********

Juugo apareció por la espalda de Suigetsu abrazándolo.

-m… ¿eres tú?-preguntó Suigetsu un poco molesto e irritado.

-¿Quién si no?-le susurró Juugo al oído.

Suigetsu se puso levemente rojo y lo empujó con el codo apartándolo de él.

Juugo se apartó ligeramente de él.

-¿por qué te molesta tanto lo de Kimimaru? Él está muerto-dijo Juugo.

Suigetsu se dio la vuelta para mirar a Juugo a los ojos un tanto triste.

-porque eso significa que quieres a Sasuke-dijo el niño piraña, Juugo lo miró extrañado.

**********YAMASAI*********

Yamato iba de camino a su habitación cuando oyó unas voces en el pasillo y se giró para ver de quien eran,

Sai, estaba sentado en el suelo mirando como Sakura se acercaba para besarlo.

Yamato abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Cómo? Sakura y Sai, ¿besándose?

Bueno, Yamato sabía que algún día pasaría.

Él no era más que un viejo estúpido comparado con Sai que era hermoso y joven.

El siempre estaba tenso y era estricto, Sai no seguía las normas y era relajado.

Si, Yamato sabía que Sai algún día se olvidaría de él por otra persona y lo abandonaría.

Después de todo solo era un capricho del chico.

¿Que para él había sido más?

Eso era verdad, Yamato había cometido el error de enamorarse de él.

Para Sai solo había sido un juego y si lo dudaba, en su cara estaba la prueba, Sai apunto de besar a la chica.

Yamato sonrió triste y se limpió una lagrima de su ojo antes de que esta callera.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Llamó a la habitación que primero vio y estaba allí Shino besando a Kiba.

-¡AH! ¡YAMATO-SENSEI!-dijo Kiba feliz Yamato les miró muy extrañado ¿qué más ocurría en esa casa que él no sabía?

-escucha… vine a pediros si podía dormir en esta habitación hoy y alguno de vosotros con Sai.

-¿y eso?-preguntó Kiba olvidándose del tacto.

-nada…-dijo yamato pasándose la mano por el pelo-solo que no quiero molestar más a Sai.

-está bien, yo dormiré allí hoy-dijo Shino serio levantándose.

-¡Ah! ¡qué rollo!-dijo Kiba.

Yamato solo contempló triste el suelo.

**********SASODEI*********

Después de horas de combate tenía a la mujer de numerosas cicatrices donde quería.

Cogió un Kunai se lo clavó de una estocada en el corazón.

Suerte que había tenido de que la mujer s ele hubiera puesto a tiro.

Rió maliciosamente y oyó la voz de una mujer.

-adiós Sasori-dijo esa voz un tanto alegré.

Sasori abrió los ojos y vio como en el otro extremo del cambo de batalla la mujer de las cicatrices se desvanecía en el aire con un Jutsu.

¿Entonces a quién le clave el puñal? Pensó Sasori notando como goteaba sangre en el suelo.

Siguió su brazo sujetando aún el puñal y vio a quién se lo había clavado.

Nada más ni nada menos que a Deidara.

La otra mujer le habría hecho ver alucinaciones…

-Sa… Sasori no danna… usted-murmuró Deidara mientras sangre caía de su boca.

Sasori abrió mucho los ojos al observar lo ocurrido y podía sentir la cálida sangre caer al suelo relvando por su mano

-yo… siento haber sido un inútil para usted… una pena que esta sea nuestra última misión-dijo Deidara mientras escupía más sangre y dirigía una triste sonrisa al suelo.

-no… no, Deidara-dijo Sasori-yo es…

-Sa… Sasori-dijo antes de morir-parece que nunca conseguí que me amarás al final-dijo muriendo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro-ni si quiera… que me respetaras…

Sasori quedó en shock ante lo último que había pasado.

TAL COMO EN SUS SUEÑOS, HABÍA MATADO A DEIDARA.

*******KAKUHIDAN********

**K**akuzu no despertaba y Hidan estaba hartó asique fue a buscar a Madara.

-¡TU! ¡VIEJO!-gritó al verle con odio.

Madara le miró aburrido a través de la máscara.

-¿sí?-preguntó Madara.

-es culpa tuya que Kakuzu se esté muriendo… ¡SALVALE!

-si Kakuzu muere… fue cumpliendo su cometido da igual… no pienso mover un dedo…

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó con ira Hidan-¡SI MUERE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!-le gritó Hidan señalándole amenazadoramente.

Madara rió maliciosamente.

-como si pudieras…-dijo Madara

"entonces… Zetsu lo pagará" pensó Hidan.

**CONTINUARa…. SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO Y SE SALVA DEIDARA :D! DECIDME SI QUEREIS QUE SE SALVE**

**VOTAD PARA SALVAR A LOS QUE OS GUSTEN XD!**


	25. La batalla final parte 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a un hombre que sacó la idea de las aventuras que de pequeño hubiera querido vivir con su novio, que sería Sasuke. SI, HABLO DE KISHIMOTO!

PAREJAS:

**KAKUHIDAN (en este cap hay KAKUZU jaja te amo XD)**

**MADAZETSU (en este capítulo hay XD que malo es Madarita alguien tenía que escribir un libro con ese nombre XD)**

**SASODEI (FUCKYEAH como diría una amiga que ama esa pareja, XD, en este capitulo hay)**

**KISAITA (si! Tiene escenas… MOLAN! En este cap!)**

**JUUSUI (SE ME OLVIDOOOOOOOO XD mañana XD)**

**SASUNARU (HAY! XD)**

**ZABUHAKU (PERDNADME PERDONADME PERDONADME! SE ME OLVIDO! En el próximo habrá… creo)**

**INOSAKU (HAY! EN SET CAP!)**

**YAMASAI (HAY EN ESTE CAP :D)**

**SHINOKIBA (si bueno hay XD)**

**KAKAIRU( insinuación)**

**SAISAKU (insinuación)**

Solo decir….. alguien me da una idea de qué hacer con el ZabuhakU? Nose cque puede escribir de ellos…

**LA BATALLA FINAL 4: ¿NARUTO?**

-Yamato-dijo Sai abriendo la habitación que antes era de Shino y Kiba de golpe.

Sai se había encontrado con Shino en su cuarto y este le había dicho que Yamato le había cambiado la habitación.

Por suerte cuando Sai entró Kiba se había ido al baño a hacer Jashin sabe que.

-Sai-dijo Yamato mirándolo serio.

-¿por qué le cambiaste la habitación a Shino?-preguntó entrando en la habitación Sai.

-da igual… no tiene importancia-dijo Yamato mirando hacia otro lado.

-pe… pero Yamato-sensei… yo…-dijo Sai

-Sai olvídalo, todo-dijo.

Y Sai en parte captó que Yamato se refería a todo lo que pasó entre ellos.

EL castaño le lanzó una sonrisa triste tratando de fingir felicidad.

-No digas tonterías Yamato, no entiendo nada, ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te molestó algo? Lo arreglaré solo dame tiempo… necesito acostumbrarme… a veces los libros se equivocan, por favor-dijo cogiendo una de las manos de Yamato entre las suyas-vuelve a la habitación conmigo.

Sai le miraba con ojos suplicantes pero Yamato solo retiró su mano de entre las de Sai.

-Sai… vete con otra persona… una más joven, una a la que quieras… alguien de tu edad, es lo mejor para ti-dijo Yamato triste.

-pero… Ya…-en ese momento Kiba entró en la habitación interrumpiéndolos.

-¡EH! ¡TU! ¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?-exclamó Kiba

-pues…

-LARGO, NO DEJO QUE NADIE ENTRE EN MI HABITACIÓN Y ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR-dijo KIba echando a Sai fuera de la habitación.

Yamato miró hacia otro lado mientras el moreno era echado de la habitación y trataba de captar su mirada.

*********A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE KISAITA*******

-matar a Ai… te diré que no va a ser más difícil que lo te hice antes de unirme a Akatsuki, pero aun así me da pena-decía Kisame apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Itachi se relamió.

Nunca tendría una ocasión mejor.

Tenía que besarle.

-bueno… cosas peores he hecho… pasé buenos tiempos con ella, merece un muerte digna-dijo Kisame-por otra parte trató de matar a un Akatsuki, aunque Deidara también te trató de matar un vez….-Kisame estaba pensando en voz alta.

Itachi tenía que besarle y deshacerse de su orgullo.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacía Kisame que estaba apoyado contra la pared de pie con los ojos cerrados ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha a juzgar por su tranquilidad.

-bueno…. Tampoco es que importe…-dijo Kisame que no sabía el dilema interno de Itachi-no, no importa… pero no sé si es buena combatiendo… el igual yo no tengo piedad-rió Kisame

Itachi dio un paso más y puso de puntillas, era ahora o nunca.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué podía hacer?

-de todas formas… ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a ir a buscarla si no sabem…?

Kisame se vio interrumpido por algo contra sus labios y abrió de par en par los ojos para encontrarse con Itachi besándolo.

*******SASUNARU********

Sasuke despertó en la cama sintiendo una ráfaga fría de viento abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de Naruto con el que se había dormido abrazándole ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

Se levantó de la cama y fue llamando a todas las habitaciones despertándolos.

Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Aki… Todos salieron de sus habitaciones y siguieron a Sasuke por el pasillo que encabezaba la marcha.

-¿Qué cojones quieres Sasuke?-le preguntó Kiba molesto.

-m…-dijo Sasuke-Naruto ha desaparecido.

Yamato, Sakura, y Sai fueron los únicos que mostraron su preocupación y sorpresa.

Al final del pasillo y principio de las escaleras había una carta en el suelo.

-¿una carta?-pregunto Ino.

Sasuke se agachó y la cogió.

-"_A todos, gracias por este tiempo que estuvisteis a mi lado, no os olvidaré, Shikamaru: cuida de Kurenai y de su bebe, siempre serás mi amigo al que le gusta mirar nubes, eres muy listo seguro que saldrás adelante, Hinata: Hinata, siento que lo nuestro no pudiera ser, pero creo que confundiste tus sentimientos hacia mí, dudo que sientas amor de esa clase por mí, debes tener más confianza en ti misma, si la tuvieras serías muy buena en combate, espero que encuentres a la persona que en verdad quieres".-leía Sasuke en voz alta._

_-_Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata dejando una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla.

-_"… Kiba: eres realmente extraño, pero no tanto como Shino, hacéis buena pareja, gracias por estar conmigo estos años, cuídate, aunque estoy convencido de que las noches de luna llena te trasformas en perro o algo así. Shino: Shino siempre me pareciste raro, pero eres uno de mis amigos, cuida por favor de Kiba aunque él ya se sepa cuidar solo. Aki: te conocí hace poco, pero me recuerdas a mí, y eres parte de mis amigos, espero que encuentres alguien a quien querer y un sitio donde estar. Kakashi: Kakashi fuiste un sensei increíble, siempre te aprecié mucho, cuida de Iruka-sensei por favor, vosotros sois como unos padres para mi, muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi busca de Sasuke tantos años. Sakura: ¡AH! ¡SAKURA-CHAN! Tantos años contigo y no tengo palabras para decirte lo genial que eres, fuiste una gran amiga, te quiero como a una hermana, siempre estuve enamorado de ti cuando era pequeño ¿recuerdas? Y tú de Sasuke, pero ahora amas a Ino…"_

-¡JA! Eso abría que verlo-dijo Ino y Sakura la miró con odio.

-_"…INO: se que tu también amas a Sakura"-_Ino miró hacia otro lado roja-_"…por favor cuida de ella, sé que no siempre nos hemos llevado bien al principio pero os deseo que seáis felices" "Sai, que decir de ti, me pareciste un gilipollas la primera vez que te vi que no dejaba de hablar de penes… siempre fuiste extraño… he de reconocer que no me gustabas tampoco porque me recordabas mucho a Sasuke… y me recordabas a que me había abandonado, pero tú nunca me abandonaste y te estoy agradecido, cuida de Yamato sensei, no seas malo con él"-_Yamato se puso rojo y abrió los ojos de par en par-_"Yamato… se que tu amas a Sai, fuiste un buen sensei, te deseo lo mejor eres una gran persona, y por ultimo… SASUKE-_Sasuke hizo una pausa al leerlo-"_yo… como ya te dije estoy enamorado de ti, hace tiempo que lo estoy, poco antes de que te fueras… me di cuenta, yo te amo por y para siempre, no importa que esté muerto, nunca te olvidaré, por favor no te olvides de mi, tú me completas, puede que yo para ti solo sea un gota en el tiempo… y que centro de unos años no me recuerdes… pero no importa yo nunca te olvidaré. Siento mucho tener que irme, pero moriré por vosotros porque sois lo más parecido que he tenido a una familia. NUNCA OS OLVIDARÉ, NARUTO"-_Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla, aprovechando que al estar de espaldas no le veían.

Hinata estaba llorando y Sakura que trataba de mantener la compostura también estaba llorando al final, Yamato y Sai ambos cabizbajos, y Kakashi sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en su ojo mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo, Kiba lloraba sin ocultarlo, Aki también derramó una lágrima, Shino abrazó a Kiba y Ino y Shikamaru tenían caras tristes.

************SASODEI***********

Sasori había llegado a la base llevando a Deidara a toda prisa y lo había situado sobre la cama.

Después le había tratado de curar y hacer que la hemorragia cesara.

No sabía que más hacer que acariciar la mejilla del chico y llorar.

-por favor Deidara, no te mueras, se suponía que si te rechazaba vivirías, solo quería que vivieras, solo eso, por favor, vive por mí, si solo te importo aun aunque sea un poco, VIVE-Sasori acariciaba la mejilla magullada de Deidara-si sales de esta… juró que te trataré mejor que te mimaré te lo prometo te diré todos los días que te quiero… o si lo prefieres te dejaré en paz, solo por favor VIVE-le decía Sasori entre lagrimas al rubio inconsciente.

*******ZETSU********

Zetsu que estaba dando vueltas cabreado por el bosque cada vez entendía menos.

Madara le decía que no le estaba utilizando, pero en cuanto le dejaba de ser útil el Uchiha le ignoraba y le trataba no demasiado bien.

¿Se abría vuelto a dejar engañar por él?

¡Mierda!

Y a todo esto se dio bruscamente la vuelta notando una presencia a su espalda.

-**¿Qué quieres Hidan?**-preguntó Zetsu negro.

-verás…-dijo Hidan-quiero que Kakuzu viva… y para eso tengo que hacer algo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Zetsu blanco.

Hidan alzó la ceja lanzándole una mirada maligna.

**********KISAITA********

-Itachi-san-decía Kisame-no, no puede ser-dijo apartando al Uchiha de su lado.

Itachi lo miró confuso.

-lo nuestro no es posible… ¡MIRATE! Y mírame a mí, un monstruo azul.-decía Kisame

-Kisame-decía calmado el Uchiha-dijiste que me amabas.

-y tú que me olvidara de ti-dijo Kisame serio-y así hice como ya te dije-dijo Kisame-por favor… no juegues conmigo Itachi-san-dijo Kisame marchándose de la habitación.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido, quería evitar que el tiburón saliera de la habitación pero no sabía cómo evitarlo, no sabía que decir.

Asique solo quedó con la boca abierta mirando cómo se marchaba, mientras trataba de producir algún sonido.

***********INOSAKU***********

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo.

-¿nadie va a decir nada?-preguntó Sasuke serio.

-yo… ¿qué tal si discutimos lo que dijo Naruto de que Sakura me amaba? Si me amaba ¿por qué besó ayer a Sai?

Sai se sorprendió al oír esto y se giró a mirar a Yamato pero este evitó la mirada.

Sai entonces creyó saber porque el comportamiento que tenía Yamato con él, y miró triste al suelo.

-¡INO NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES!-la dijo Sakura enfadad.

-¿gilipolleces?-preguntó la rubia

-sí, eso mismo-dijo Sakura

Y ambas acabaron discutiendo en una esquina gritándose y desahogando todo lo que les había pasado por la cabeza durante esos meses de noviazgo.

Al final cuando ya se lo habían dicho todo, y no se guardaban nada, se besaron.

*********MADARA*******

Hidan se apareció delante de Madara con sangre en las manos pero ninguna herida en el cuerpo.

-jeje-rió él-es tu última oportunidad ¿ayudarás a que Kakuzu se recupere?-preguntó Hidan apoyando su mano en la cadera manchando la capa de Akatsuki de sangre ajena.

-no sé quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes-dijo Madara

-Madara… e secuestrado a Zetsu… y juró que se lo haré pagar caro si no ayudas a Kakuzu-dijo Hidan.

-¿A ZETSU? No me hagas reír-dijo Madara.

-tú verás, yo te advertí-dijo Hidan marchándose de la habitación dejando un rato de sangre que había goteado de su mano.

Madara dudó de la credibilidad de Hidan pero luego vio la cantidad de sangre que tenía Hidan, pero, no, no podía ser, Zetsu se sabía cuidar bien solito.

Ya le vería esta noche y le diría las tonterías que iba Hidan diciendo.

Pero esa noche, Zetsu no volvió.

(FUCKYEAH! QUE TRISTE EL CAP DE HOY XD)

**CONTINUARA….SI QUEREIS QUE LO OCNTINUO PORFAVOR DEJADME UN REVIW XD SOY DIRECTA jajaja**

PeinXNAGATO molaXD no tiene sentido sería un Au, porque el YahikoxNagato también mola, pero imaginad que Pein fuer aun persona y que no lo manejara Nagato…. Ajjaajaja pues el por Nagato pero no como yahiko exactamente WAAA me estoy haciendo un lio XDXD

ESCRIBID UN FIC MADAZETSU! XDXD


	26. La batalla final parte 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto un hombre del que apenas hay información.

PAREJAS:

**KAkuhidan (como siempre la primera, en este capitulo… relativamente hay Hidan tratando de salvar a su amor XD)**

**Madazetsu (siempre la segunda XD, en este capítulo habrá, ya sé que no os gusta a muchas el madazetsu PERO COMPRENDEDLO ES MI OTP! LES AMO! Ayer soñé con ellos, eso me asusta... O.O mucho…)**

**Sasodei (en este capítulo hay y pasan cosas bonitas)**

**Kisaita (si bueno… relativamente hay, el pobre Itachi se enfrenta a Ai)**

**Yamasai (la primera en aparecer XD)**

**Inosaku (insinucion)**

**ZABUHAKU (en en próximo capítulo)**

**JUUSUI (en el próximo capítulo)**

_**HE DE DECIR QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO KAKUZU ESTARÁ VIBO :D ala ya hice un spoiler de mi propio fic XD y SALDRAN TODAS LAS PAREJAS AKATSUKI Y EL CAPITULO estará centrado en ellas.**_

**La batalla final 6 o 5 XD? Perdí la cuenta…: Ai es amor**

-Yamato-dijo Sai entrando en la habitación del mayor que en este momento estaba solo.

-¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó yamato levantándose del suelo y avanzando hasta ponerse de pie ante el chico.

-Solo…. Yo solo quería decirle lo que pasó-dijo Sai un tanto nervioso.

-Sai… sé muy bien lo que pasó-dijo Yamato "se que besaste a Sakura porque te gusta" pensó-no pasa nada, es igual

-¡no! No es igual-dijo Sai frustrado.

Yamato se sorprendió de que el chico pareciera enfadado.

-verá… Sakura fue la que me besó, yo no la besé a ella-dijo tranquilizándose Sai-luego se disculpó y me dijo que no era lo que pretendía, que ella quería a Ino pero estaba muy frustrada-decía Sai tratando de explicarle a Yamato lo ocurrido.

Yamato sopesó un poco lo que Sai le había dicho, y al final se dio cuenta de que el moreno no mentía, así que suspiró y miró al suelo avergonzado.

-así que era eso…-dijo más para sí mismo que para Sai.

Sai movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero Yamato no lo vio, tampoco era que esperara una respuesta.

-es igual…-dijo yamato elevando la vista del suelo-eso no cambia nada-dijo

El moreno le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-le preguntó Sai.

-quiero decir, que tu deberías estar con alguien más joven, alguien de tu edad-dijo Yamato.

-¿de mi edad?-preguntó Sai aun más confuso.

-exacto… lo nuestro es imposible, tu eres menor de edad, yo… soy un adulto… y encima tu maestro… no hay forma de que lo nuestro funcione.

-pero yo le quiero-dijo Sai como lo más normal del mundo.

Yamato se puso un poco rojo y desvió la mirada.

-s… si pero eso no es a lo que me refiero lo que quiero decir es que tu al ser menos de edad y yo mayor… eso está mal visto y…-dijo Yamato.

-¿pero usted me quiere?-le preguntó haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del castaño.

-s…si-dijo poniéndose rojo Yamato.

-¿entonces?-preguntó Sai haciendo que el otro le mirara-¿qué más le da lo que piensen los demás?

-e… esto… y… yo… pues… no se trata de lo que yo quiera Sai…-dijo Yamato.

-¿dice que me quiere?-preguntó el moreno.

-si-dijo Yamato tratando de ponerse serio.

-pues…. Si le quiere, béseme-dijo Sai cerrando los ojos.

Yamato quedó un momento paralizado.

¿le besaba? O no…

Porque Sai era su alumno… y las cosas entre ellos no deberían ser así.

Pero por otra parte, era verdad de Yamato lo quería… ¿y qué más daba lo que pensara la gente?

Yamato agitó la cabeza.

"¿y qué pensaría la Hokage?" pensó su parte más racional.

Yamato miró un momento a Sai con los ojos cerrados esperando, solo esperando a Yamato, ¿no debía ser Yamato el que lo esperara a él?

"¡a la mierda la Hokage!" pensó yamato besando los labios de Sai.

Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido, a decir verdad, no esperaba que Yamato lo fuera a besar

Sonrió en el beso y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

******KISAITA*****

Kisame e Itachi habían salido hace ya tiempo buscando a Ai.

Hasta que al fin se la encontraron, o más bien ella les vio a ambos.

-Valla-dijo Kisame riendo-no esperaba que te fuéramos a encontrar tan pronto.

Itachi solo la miró sin emoción alguna.

-en realidad… era yo la que andaba buscando a Itachi.-dijo Ai seria.

Kisame volvió a mostrar su dentadura punzante en otra de sus retorcidas sonrisas.

-supongo que fuiste tú la que nos encontraste entonces.

-¿por qué me buscabas? ¿A caso sabías que estaba vivo?-preguntó Itachi.

-claro que si, Vine a por mí venganza… una pena que antes no se cumpliera… aunque supongo que ahora te podré ganar dignamente…-dijo ella-aunque no seas digno de conocer mi poder-rió perversamente.

-¿pero como sabías que estaba vivo?-insistió el Uchiha.

-fácil… mi maestra… lo ve todo-dijo ella.

-pero se está muriendo-rió Kisame-Sasori y Deidara la dejaron mal herida.

Ai gruñó perdiendo el control.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR DEBIL A MI MAESTRA! ¡NO SABES NADA DE ELLA? ¡MALDITO! ¡si no te callas te mataré a ti también!-dijo ella respirando hondo para tranquilizarse-es igual… como sabrás, Kisame-dijo con desprecio su nombre-solo te estaba usando.

-entonces ya somos dos… Madara me dijo que te tuviera vigilada y no se me ocurrió otra forma-rió Kisame.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó sorprendida.

"¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que yo era un espía que tramaba algo? Uchiha Madara es realmente listo… supongo que merece ser una leyenda" pensó Ai.

-¿vamos a pelear o qué?-preguntó Ai.

-je, je Claro que si-dijo Kisame

-Hmp…-dijo Itachi-esta vez te mataré-dijo Itachi.

-da igual si lo haces… porque yo he estado más cerca de la persona a la que amas de lo que, TU, jamás estarás-dijo Ai provocando a Itachi obviamente refiriéndose a Kisame.

-hablas demasiado….-dijo el Uchiha

********MADARA********

Madara ya preocupado salió corriendo por el pasillo abriendo todas las habitaciones de par en par de la base llamando a Zetsu al final, acabó agotado de registrar cada habitación gritando el nombre del bicolor.

Bebió un trago de agua ya que tenía la garganta seca.

-joder…-dijo enfadado Madara en un gruñido.

En ese momento decidió asomarse por última vez a la última habitación de la base desocupada.

Porque lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, aunque esta sea rendirse.

Madara se asomó y vio el cuerpo de Zetsu con sangre por todos lados.

El símbolo de Jashin también en la pared escrito en sangre, posiblemente con la de Zetsu.

-Madara-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas escupiendo sangre-mata… mátame-dijo Zetsu.

Madara cerró los ojos apretándolos mucho frunciendo el ceño.

-por favor que no sea verdad, por favor que no sea verdad, por favor que no sea verdad, por favor que cuando abra los ojos esto no esté, por favor no dejes que sea verdad, Zetsu por favor tienes que vivir, por favor que no este, que no haya pasado-se repetía Madara una y otra vez.

Al final decidió abrir los ojos no muy convencido y no había nada, ni Zetsu, ni sangre… solo una habitación vacía.

-¿fue eso una alucinación?-preguntó Madara confuso.

A su espala notó a alguien.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta bruscamente y delante de él estaba Naruto mirándolo con odio.

-Mi parte del trato-dijo Naruto.

-¿m?-le miró Madara extrañado.

-vine para dejarme matar de una vez-dijo Naruto-extraes al Kyubi de mi-dijo Naruto-no pelearé.

-de acuerdo entonces-dijo Madara avanzando por el pasillo aunque no pudo evitar girarse a ver la habitación de nuevo desde la lejanía.

*******FASCHBACK******

Verás…-dijo Hidan-quiero que Kakuzu viva… y para eso tengo que hacer algo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Zetsu blanco.

Hidan alzó la ceja lanzándole una mirada maligna

-quiero secuestrarte-dijo Hidan.

-Hidan… creí que estabas saliendo con Kakuzu.-dijo Zetsu sin mostrar sorpresa ni en su voz ni en su expresión.

-¡QUE! ¡JODER NO! ¡NO QUIERO NADA SEXUAL CONTIGO JODER!-dijo Hidan escandalizado.

-¿y qué quieres?-le preguntó Zetsu sin demasiada curiosidad.

-pues… quiero que vengas conmigo para que finjamos tu secuestro-dijo Hidan.

-¿y por qué iba a hacer eso?-le preguntó el bicolor alzando una ceja.

-pues porque quiero hacerle chantaje a Madara a cambió de tu vida… el curará a Kakuzu… así descubrirás si el Uchiha e quiere o no.

-¿y si Madara te mata?-le preguntó Zetsu un poco más curioso por la idea.

-no puede, soy inmortal recuerdas-dijo Hidan burlescamente.

-cierto…-dijo Zetsu-está bien supongo.

Zetsu siguió a Hidan hasta un sitio cerca de la base de los Akatsuki, era un lugar subterráneo bien equipado.

-¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?-le preguntó Zetsu blanco.

-a veces vengo aquí a pensar.

-**¿a pero tú piensas?-le preguntó Zetsu negro.**

-¡A! ¿Qué cojones insinúas?-exclamó Hidan molesto.-es igual ¿tienes hambre?

Zetsu se encogió de hombros como repuesta.

-supongo-dijo el hombre a dos tonos.

-bien… pues vamos te sacrificaré un conejo.

-pobre conejo…. –dijo Zetsu

-¿tú no comías personas?

-yo no, es él, **cállate tenemos el mismo cuerpo yo soy una parte de ti**

Hidan le miró extrañado.

-iré a matar al conejo-dijo.

-**prefiero comerte a ti-dijo Zetsu negro-**que asco joder…-dijo el Zetsu blanco.

Hidan le miró irritado ¿Cómo tenía que tomarse eso ultimo?

*********SASODEI********

-Deidara por favor déjame hablarte-decía Sasori.

Deidara había despertado hace rato casi curado del todo pero había ignorado a Sasori.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que su propio maestro fuera capaz de matarlo, bueno, en realidad sí.

Pero aun así lo disgustaba.

Sasori suspiró.

"parece que le tengo que contar todo" pensó el pelirrojo.

-verás, Madara me dijo que para revivirte debía hacer un trato con él-dijo Sasori pero el rubio seguía mirando hacia otro lado ignorándolo-debía ignorarte y tratarte mal… como siempre había hecho… porque si me enamoraba de ti… morirías…-dijo Sasori ignorando que Deidara parecía no escucharle-bueno, así que aunque ya estuviera enamorado de ti-dijo eso ultimo sonriendo-decidí hacer ese sacrificio solo para que pudieras vivir. La cosa es que te besé esa vez… porque yo ya te dije que te amo y odio verte triste pero lo hice por tu bien, para que vivieras. Luego cuando dijiste que ibas a cambiar de pareja… comprendí que debías odiarme profundamente-Deidara le miró en ese momento prestándole más atención-y pensé que era lo mejor, porque así vivirías, pero casi mueres, casi mueres sin saber que te amo, casi te pierdo ante mis propios ojos y peor aún, casi te pierdo por mis propias manos-Sasori miró abajo-Deidara, puede que no me creas.

Deidara besó a Sasori. Y este quedó paralizado.

Cedió en el beso empujando a Deidara sobre la cama invitando al rubio a relajarse que no hacía más que acariciar su espalda y cabellos pelirrojos, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en mechones rubios.

**********MADARA**********

-espera un momento aquí-le dijo Madara cerrándole al rubio jinchiriki en un cuarto.

Salió enfadado en busca de Hidan.

-¡Tu!-dijo agarrando al inmortal del cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared.

Hidan solo rió burlonamente.

-¿ocurre algo?

-¡maldito!-dijo estampando de nuevo su cabeza contra la pared.

-¡JODER!-dijo Hidan.

-acepto tu maldito trato pero como no me traigas a Zetsu de una pieza te juro que te enterraré bajo tierra, te descuartizaré y me encargaré de que Kakuzu sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa-dijo Madara

Hidan se puso muy serio por eso último dejando de reír.

-no le haré nada… trato echo.

-en serio… un solo rasguño y vuelves a esa tumba de piedras con tu novio-dijo Madara.

**CONTINUARA…. NO CREO QUE VALLA A VER MAS DE 3 CAPITULOS MÁS SI HABEIS LLEGADO LEYENDO HASTA AQUÍ, OS QUIERO XD MUCHAS GRACIAS, SI QUEREIS QUE CONTINUE CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMENTADME.**

¿vivirán Kisame, Ai o Itachi?

¿Deidara y Sasori están juntos entonces?

¿y Yamato y Sai?

¿se recuperará Kakuzu?

¿Naruto morirá y realmente se entregará o vendrán a rescatarle?

Aaaa. Si el próximo cap será de:

TODSAS LA PAREJAS AKATSUKI, ALGO DE LO QUE PASA EN EL PUENTE DE NARUTO, Y EL POBRE NARUTO EN UNA HABITACIÖN ENECERRADO ABURRIDO XD

Si queréis verlo XD comentadme XD que penosa soy… -_-


	27. la batalla final parte 6 1:2

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece… le pertenece a Kishimoto el fan numer 2 de Brokeback mountain

**Pareja**s: todas menos Juusui XD

**LA BATALLA FINAL PARTE 7?:**

-¿Madara-sama? ¿qué… qué pasó?-preguntó Kakuzu abriendo los ojos y encontrándose a Madara a su lado.

-nada… voy a buscar a Hidan-dijo Madara marchándose.

******LEMON SASODEI*******

**-**Sa… Sasori-dijo Deidara notando la mano de este en su entrepierna acariciándole por encima de la ropa.

Deidara cerró la boca fuertemente tragándose así cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca.

Deidara y Sasori sobre la cama de la habitación.

Con ropa caída y una botella de agua en el suelo de la que Sasori había bebido.

-sh…-dijo Sasori-solo relájate…-dijo besando el cuello de Deidara-te quiero-le susurró al oído.

Deidara se puso rojo.

-¡no es eso!-exclamó Deidara molesto-no soy una niña asustada… es que temo por tu salud... acabas de salir de una delicada..!ah!-gimió Deidara por sorpresa cuando Sasori le mordió el cuello mientras metía su mano debajo de los pantalones del otro.

-Danna-Sasori sonriendo se apartó para mirarlo y vio a Deidara en un decadente estado sangrando por boca y nariz.

"!QUE¡ no puede ser, hace un momento estaba bien" pensó Sasori asustado.

El marionetista se iba a levantar en busca de medicina y ayuda pero Deidara le agarró de la muñeca.

-tu… tu me hiciste esto, Danna, tú me mataste… fuiste tú-dijo Deidara

Sasori apretó los puños de las muñecas que Deidara había apresado.

-¿no quieres ver cómo termina tu trabajo? ¿No quieres ver como muero?-le dijo en una voz escalofriante Deidara-venga Danna… ahora podrás ser feliz-le sonrió el chico mientras más sangre resbalaba de su boca.

Deidara se inclinó sobre Sasori metiendo su mano bajo los pantalones del pelirrojo.

-¡Deidara!-exclamó el otro preocupado-¿a qué juegas? Déjame ayudarte, por favor-dijo, o más bien, esta vez suplicó.

Sasori trataba de no rendirse ante el tacto del rubio pero le estaba resultando imposible.

Y de repente Deidara solo calló derrumbado.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori incorporándose para agitar ligeramente el cuerpo del rubio-¿Deidara? No…-dijo mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla-no por favor.

-Sasori… Sasori… ¡DANNA!-gritó Deidara sacándole de su trace.

Sasori dejó de mirar a la pared y miró a Deidara, en perfecto estado de salud a su lado con una mirada curiosa y preocupada.

-¿ocurre algo Danna? Es como si de repente se hubiera quedado en… trance o algo-dijo Deidara extrañado de sus mismas palabras.

Sasori agitó la cabeza.

-creo que he tenido una alucinación-dijo el pelirrojo y a Deidara eso le extrañó aun más.

*********HIDAN**********

-Yo ya ayudé a Kakuzu, está recuperándose, ahora cumple tu parte del trato-dijo Madara con odio y rabia.

-de acuerdo…-dijo Hidan apartándose a un lado para revelar que Zetsu estaba detrás de él.

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara que de agarró de la muñeca y le empujó contra él apartándolo de Hidan y haciendo que la cabeza de Zetsu descansara sobre su pecho.-cabrón…-dijo Madara revisando el cuerpo de Zetsu en busca de alguna herida.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho al ver que no tenía nada, besó la frente del hombre de dos tonos y se giró para mirar a Hidan con rabia.

-tranquilo…-dijo Hidan-solo era un farol, no le iba a hacer nada.

-¿solo me estabas engañando? Ahora si que te mataré…-dijo Madara.

Pero Zetsu lo paró poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-yo también colaboré… a mí también me tendrás que matar-dijo Zetsu seguro de que Madara no le haría nada… de momento.

Madara suspiró con astio y volvió a acercar a Zetsu a su pecho.

-desaparece de mi vista antes de que cambia de opinión-le dijo a Hidan-

-¡hm! Me largo...-dijo Hidan-pero porque yo quiero no porque tú me lo mandes-dijo en inmortal desapareciendo.

********KISAITA********

Kisame e Itachi iban de camino a la base Akatsuki, Kisame cargando a la Samehada sobre su hombro.

Itachi iba silencioso e inexpresivo por el camino.

-bueno… así que Ai murió-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-tch… supongo que así fue-dijo Itachi.

-yo no me confiaría mucho Itachi-san.-dijo Kisame sin mirar al menor.

-¿y eso?-preguntó el moreno sin demasiado interés.

-verás… la dejaste desangrándose… pero no la vimos morir… huyó las bosque…-dijo Kisame haciendo una pausa apropósito por si su compañero decía algo-por otra parte la dejaste muy malherida, lo más probable es que no sobreviviera je-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-supongo…-dijo Itachi sin mostrar emoción.

*******KAKUHIDAN******

-Kakuzu-dijo Hidan besándolo.

-Hidan…-dijo Kakuzu-¿Dónde estabas?

-nada… tonterías… bebe agua…necesitas recuperarte-dijo pasándole la botella al hombre son varios corazones.

-valla, es lo más amable que has hecho por mi… en… nunca-dijo Kakuzu dudoso.

-ch… no te acostumbres-dijo ofreciéndole una botella de agua de mala gana.

********ZABUHAKU******

Madara con Zetsu a su espalda les había convocado a ambos en la sala de reuniones.

-quiero que valláis a una acabaña a matar a una mujer…-dijo Madara

-¿a quién?-preguntó bruscamente Zabuza y Haku quedó sorprendido por su misión.

-Sasori y Deidara fueron a matarla hace poco… y fallaron pero…

-¿y si fallaron como esperas que nosotros lo consigamos?-gruñó Zabuza.

-no me interrumpas mientras hablo-dijo Madara serio-fallaron pero la dejaron muy malherida, si aprovecháis ahora la matareis, partiréis mañana por la mañana.

-bien…-dijo Zabuza-ya da igual todo.

Haku quedó sorprendido y corrió detrás de su maestro cuando este salía por la puerta.

Madara les miraba marcharse serio.

-¿crees que lo conseguirán?-preguntó Zetsu.

-por algo les reviví…-dijo Madara-si no me son útiles esto no tiene sentido.

*********PUENTE DE NARUTO******

-vamos-dijo Sasuke.

-¡ES

TAS LOCO! Los Akatsuki nos matarán si atacamos en su territorio.-dijo Kiba exaltado.

-Da igual eso, Naruto es nuestro amigo.-dijo Sasuke.

-es un suicidio-dijo Yamato.

-¡yo estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke!-dijo Sakura avanzando hasta el moreno y le guiñó un ojo a Ino.

-estoy de acuerdo con Sakura y Sasuke… yo voy.

-Yo también Naruto es mi amigo…-dijo Sai colocándose junto a ellos.

-Yo… Naruto-kun siempre me ayudó mucho-dijo Hinata poniéndose junto a ellos.

-Naruto es mi alumno… moriré protegiéndole, Iruka me lo agradecerá… espero que me perdone-dijo en un susurró esto último Kakashi colocándose en el grupo de los otros.

-que problemático… supongo que me uno a vosotros-dijo Shikamaru colocándose junto a ellos.

-¡estáis locos!-dijo Kiba-bueno… en fin yo también voy…

-yo voy a cuidar de ti-dijo Shino.

-¡No necesito que me ayudes!-le dijo Kiba.

-lo dirás tu…-le contestó Shino.

-estáis locos… es un suicidio pero… yo también voy-dijo Yamato

-¡entonces decidido! Nos vamos…-dijo Sakura señalando al frente.

**CONTINUO MAÑANA!... perdonadme la vida no pude escribir mas… MAÑANA OCNTINUO EL CAP MAS OTRO NUEVo.. SI QUEREIS VERLOS COMENTADME XDXD**


	28. la batalla final parte 6 2:2

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto que es muy original para los nombres; está uno que se llama Akatsuchi, otro que se llama Benten… porque… no se parecen a ningún otro nombre claro…

**PAREJAS:**

**MADAZETSU, KISAITA, JUUSUI, KISAITA, KISAMEXOC(ONO!XD),JUUSASU(XDNOOOO!) y SASODEI ( esas son mis queridas y no tan queridas parejas que salen en este cap, bueno la mitad del cap)**

**SASUNARU, YAMASAI, INOSAKU (no se si me falta alguna más, en el siguiente cpaitulo gracias! XD)**

**LA BATALLA FINAL PARTE 6 2/2: pesadilla**

**********KISAITA*******

Itachi bebió agua para que esto le ayudara a recuperarse del esfuerzo que había hecho en la pelea contra Ai, la mujer se negaba a morir.

Oyó una respiración agitada a su espalda.

-¿Juugo?-preguntó Itachi tratando de identificar a la persona a su espalda, tampoco estaba muy seguro del nombre del chico.

-mierda… acabo de tener una alucinación…

Itachi se giró para mirar a Juugo sin expresión.

-¿y qué viste?-le preguntó Itachi sin molestarse en fingir emoción.

-mataron un pájaro…-dijo Juugo-el pobre pájaro no se lo merecía.

Itachi lo miró extrañado luego se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

"se volvieron todos locos" pensó Itachi.

Kisame entró en ese momento en la sala.

-¡agua! Justo lo que necesito-dijo el tiburón echando un trago de la misma botella de la que el Uchiha había bebido.

Una palabra vino a la mente del moreno "beso indirecto" se puso ligeramente rojo y giró su cabeza para que Kisame no lo viera.

-¿ocurre algo Itachi-san?-preguntó el tiburón cuando dejó de beber agua.

-no-respondió secamente el moreno del sharingan.

********MADAZETSU********

Zetsu entró en la habitación de Madara olvidándose de llamar.

-valla mierda de día…-comentó aburrido el hombre a dos tonos.

Se giró tras cerrar la puerta y vio el cuerpo de Madara del que caía sangre, los ojos se le ensancharon y su pupila disminuyó, al quedar en shock.

Rápido corrió hasta el cuerpo del moreno y chequeó su pulso.

NADA.

Madara estaba muerto.

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

¿Quién lo había matado?

Zetsu apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a llorar dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Madara que estaba tumbado en la cama.

Su llanto aumentó al recordar todas las veces que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este y oía el latido de su corazón.

Apretó la capa de Madara entre los dedos llorando más aun.

-no… por qué…-decía llorando.

De pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura.

-hei… por favor no llores… me rompes el corazón… por favor dime qué te pasa…-le susurró una voz que normalmente era seria y exigente y ahora era dulce y suave al oído.

"¿tengo alucinaciones acaso? Espera un momento… ¿Cuál es la alucinación de ambas?" pensó Zetsu que rápidamente se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Madara abrazándole sin mirar el cuerpo de Madara tirado sobre la cama muerto.

¿Cuál era la verdad? ¿Estaba Madara muerto o vivo?

EL hombre bicolor con miedo a descubrirlo simplemente ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de Madara.

Podía oír su corazón latir, ojala no fuera una alucinación, pensaba.

Madara pasaba sus manos por los mechones de Zetsu.

-¿Qué te ocurre Zuzu? ¿Hice algo mal?-le preguntó Madara besándole la frente.

Zetsu se puso ligeramente rojo y se abrazó más fuerte a él.

-Madara-sama… creo… creo… que me volví loco…-dijo Zetsu

Madara soltó una risotada.

-bienvenido al club…-dijo Madara respirando el aroma del otro joven junto a él.

Zetsu con miedo, se separó de Madara y miró la cama.

Estaba VACIA.

Ni sangre ni Madara, por lo que dedujo, que el Madara muerto, era la alucinación.

Gracias a Jashin.

Zetsu sonrió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Madara.

-no… Madara-sama no hizo nada mal-dijo respondiendo a una pregunta que el moreno había formulado hace rato con una sonrisa en los labios.

A Madara todo le parecía muy raro.

***********KAKUHIDAN*********

Kakuzu olió a humo.

¿Humo?

Y quizás también algo quemándose.

¿Quemándose?

Kakuzu se levantó de la cama retirando el brazo de Hidan que reposaba sobre él.

El Jashinista se había quedado dormido.

El más mayor se levantó hasta donde el olor a humo y a algo quemándose le conducía.

Y para su sorpresa había dinero quemándose en la cocina.

-¿pero qué cojones?-dijo Kakuzu corriendo a apagar el fuego en el que ardían los billetes.

EL Jashinista se levantó en ese momento notando frio por la ausencia de Kakuzu y vio a su compañero en la cocina.

-Hidan ayúdame, el dinero se va a quemar…-dijo Kakuzu apagando el fuego.

-¿Qué dinero?-dijo Hidan adormilado-¿qué fuego?-preguntó despertándose un poco más.

-¡pero estas ciego! ¡ESTE D…!

Kakuzu paró en seco dándose cuenta de que no había dinero por ninguna parte.

Y más sorprendente aún, tampoco había fuego.

-¡PERO Qué!-exclamó el más mayor confuso.

-maldito viejo chocho…-dijo Hidan marchándose.

-¡imbécil! ¡Te digo que lo había visto!-dijo Kakuzu yendo tras Hidan mientras ambos discutían.

*******JUUSUI********

Suigetsu entró en la habitación que antes pertenecía a Sasuke en busca de dormir en una cama más cómoda que la suya.

La cama que compartía con Juugo era horrible.

Estaba dura era fría y húmeda.

A Suigetsu le dolía la espalda y había entrado en la habitación con la esperanza de poder descansar un poco.

Y sobre la cama vio a Juugo sobre Sasuke.

-¿JUUGO?-preguntó confuso Suigetsu.

¿Qué hacía su novio con otro hombre?

¿Y no se suponía que Sasuke estaba con Kabuto?

-lo siento Suigetsu…-dijo Juugo levantándose de encima de Sasuke-ocurrió sin más… no quería hacerte daño.

-hmp…-dijo Sasuke.

Suigetsu no sabía si reír o llorar.

-espero me puedas perdonar pero… yo solo amo a Sasuke…-dijo Juugo besando al Uchiha.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Suigetsu al ver eso.

Se frotó los ojos por la incredulidad y al volver a mirar todo había desparecido.

Ahí no estaban ni Sasuke ni Juugo.

-maldita cama…-murmuró Suigetsu achacando a su insomnio por culpa de la cama de su cuarto dicha alucinación-voy a ver si duermo algo…-dijo tumbándose en la cama de Sasuke, bueno ya no era de Sasuke.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero al recordar que en su alucinación Juugo y Sasuke estaban sobre esa cama… le quitó el sueño.

-malditas camas… si no es por una cosa es por otra-dijo Suigetsu levantándose de la cama dispuesto a marcharse a otra habitación desocupada.

"seguro que la cama de Zetsu es blanda… después de todo es el favorito de Madara" pensó Suigetsu marchándose.

*******KAKUZHIDAN********

Hidan se movió en la cama y vio que de nuevo su novio no estaba.

"¿pero qué coño le pasa a ese puto viejo hoy que desaparece todo el rato?" pensó Hidan levantándose de la cama de nuevo en su busca.

Miró por la base pero parecía desierta así que salió a fuera donde se encontró con todos menos Kakuzu.

-HIDAN…-dijo solemnemente Madara avanzando hacia él.

-¿Qué cojones pasa?-preguntó Hidan.

-lo sentimos Hidan-dijo Zetsu a la espalda de Madara donde estaban también el resto de los Akatsuki.

-¿Qué sentís? ¿Qué cojones sentís?-preguntó Hidan

-ya sabes…-dijo Kisame

-que Kakuzu haya muerto-dijo Deidara como siempre sin el menos tacto.

Hidan quedó en Shock.

¿Kakuzu? Si estaba con él hace unos minutos.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Kakuzu estaba vivo, perfectamente en la cama hace quizás solo unos minutos la última vez que lo vio.

-¿qué?-Hidan trataba de no llora no quería hacer eso delante de la gente era un signo de debilidad.

-¿Hidan?-preguntó una familiar voz a su espalda-¿por qué estás aquí fuera?¿por qué te fuiste de la cama?

Hidan casi sonrió ante la voz, pero decidió seguir fingiendo frialdad.

-¿de qué hablas ere tu el que te fuiste?-dijo Hidan girándose para mirar a Kakuzu.

-¿eh? Creo que estas alucinando.-dijo Kakuzu-o tienes un problema de vista quizás…-dijo Kakuzu.

-Idiota-dijo Hidan corriendo a abrazarle.

EL Jashinista se dio cuenta de que todos los Akatsuki que le estaban esperando afuera se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia.

-¿Hidan estas bien?-dijo Kakuzu al notar como Hidan lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-joder Kakuzu…. No me dejes nunca ¿vale?

Kakuzu sonrió y se bajó la mascara besando a Hidan.

-volvamos a la cama…-dijo Kakuzu con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

**********KISAITA*********

Itachi estaba solo en su habitación cuando alguien entró.

Era… ¿Ai?

Itachi miró confuso.

¿cuándo había Ai llegado?

¿no estaba muerta?

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó serio Itachi.

-¿Cómo que qué hago?-respondió Ai mirándolo serio.

-eso pregunté-dijo Itachi devolviéndola una mirada llena de odio.

-eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti… deberías estar vestido.-dijo Ai un tanto histérica, lo que estaba fuera de su personalidad.

-¿vestido?-preguntó Itachi mirándose-si estoy vestido.

-digo para la boda idiota, me caso con Kisame en una hora. ¿No vienes a la boda o qué?

-¿co… COMO?-pregunté el Uchiha muy dolido.

********SASODEI*********

**-**oe…. Deidara…-dijo Sasori mirándole.

-¿sí?-preguntó el rubio mientras colocaba otro paño de agua fría sobre la frente de su novio.

-creo… que estas exagerando… no tengo fiebre.

-Sasori has tenido una alucinación… por lo que o consumes droga o tines fiebre.

-ya… veo que tu solo decidiste que debo de tener fiebre…-dijo Sasori mirando hacia otro lado.

-en realidad pensaba tratarle para lo de la droga-dijo Deidara

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó Sasori ofendido-¿estás insinuando que me drogo?

-bueno Danna, M-dijo Deidara con tranquilidad-por alguna razón debe tener una idea tan ridícula del arte.

Sasori le miraba con rabia y el rubio rió burlón besándole los labios.

**CONTINUARA-…. MAÑANA EL CAP MÄS LARGO LO JURO ESQUE EM ENCUNTRO FATAL! SI COMENTAIS CONTINUO EL FIC TODOS LOS DIAS ME LEO VUESTROS REVIWS!**


	29. la batall final parte 7

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, si no a Kishimoto, que como está enamorado de Shikamaru no quiere que acabe con ninguna persona en el comic.**

**parejas:**

**Kakuhidan (si! Los dos juntitos… XD)**

**Madazetsu(en este capítulo juntos etc.. bonito perdonadme estoy loca XD)**

**Sasodei (insinuación si sabes a lo que me refiero ¬¬ XD en este cpaitulo)**

**Juusui (solo salen y se van XD)**

**INosaku (en este capitulo hay!)**

**Zabuhaku (si Zabuza protegiéndole XD que monos!)**

**Yamasai (sai salido Yamato vergonzoso, pero, OJO! Sai es el Uke XDXD)**

**SASUnaru (en este cap hay por una amiga mia loca que me hizo chantaje con el Sausnaru si, Raquel, se que estás leyendo esto y hablo e ti ¬¬)**

**ocXoc y yuri demás! (si pareja extraña XDXD)**

**SHinoikiba (os juro q hay XD!)**

**Hinata por…. (nose sabe XDXD)**

**¿Oye conquien pongo a Hinata alfinal?**

**LA BATALLA FINAL pARTE 7: VENENO**

***KISAITA***

Al abrir los ojos AI no estaba, pero la sensación de vacío permanecía en él.

Ai que lo quería matar por haber matado a su novio miembro del clan Uchiha, Kisame que por su culpa decía que ya no sentía nada por él.

No era un muy buen día para Itachi.

Oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-si-preguntó Itachi sin mucho ánimo.

-una reunión ,m-dijo Deidara al otro lado de la puerta.

Itachi se levantó de la cama.

"seguro que Kisame también estará allí" pensó y sonrió ligeramente ruborizándose.

Rápido agito la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de ella.

"estos sentimientos que tengo… para empezar si nunca hubiera sido tan tonto de decirle a Kisame que se olvidara de mi… no estaría así de deprimido… Kisame nunca volvió a sentir nada por mi… puede que nunca me quisiera, nunca tenía que haberlo dejado ir. Tengo sentimientos tan raros… ojalá no le hubiera dejado ir."

_-Itachi-san-dijo Kisame_

_Los compañeros Akatsuki estaban ambos bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_Itachi no estaba demasiado bien._

_Cada vez su vista empeoraba más y eso le preocupaba a Kisame._

_-¿sí?-preguntó Itachi._

_Kisame lo miró triste, normalmente el tiburón solía ser "alegre" o más bien burlón._

_-¿Cuánto te queda?-le preguntó Kisame._

_-lo suficiente-contestó Itachi sin molestarse en mirar a Kisame._

_Kisame e Itachi se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, como siempre hacían._

_Hasta que Kisame soltó una nerviosa risotada que hizo que Itachi pusiera atención en él._

_-I… Itachi-san-dijo Kisame con una sonrisa nerviosa jugando por sus labios._

_-¿sí?-preguntó fríamente Itachi._

_-ve… verás… ¿por qué eres siempre tan frio?-preguntó el tiburón desviándose de lo que iba a decir._

_-¿eh?-dijo Itachi sin inmutarse demasiado._

_-siempre eres frio conmigo-dijo Kisame._

_-hm…-dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros._

_-la cosa es Itachi…-dijo sonriéndole aun que el Uchiha no lo pudiera ver-que me gustas… te quiero de echo y…_

_-no digas tonterías Kisame-lo cortó el pelinegro._

_-¿¡eh!-Kisame se sobresaltó haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par para mirar sorprendido al Uchiha que ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarlo.-Itachi-san solo digo la verdad._

_-Kisame-dijo Itachi mirándolo con ojos húmedos-por favor… yo… yo te quiero también pero… tengo miedo de perderte._

_Kisame sonrió y abrazó al Uchiha, besándole la frente._

_-nunca me perderás Itachi-san-le dijo Kisame._

_El tiburón estaba a punto de besar los labios del Uchiha, y contra estos susurró dulcemente…_

-¡JODER ITACHI VIENES A LA REUNION ¿O QUÉ? ¡MUEVE TU CULO UCHIHA HASTA LA SALA DE REUNIONES! ¡M!-dijo Deidara al otro lado de la puerta.

Itachi gruñó enfadado de que alguien hubiera osado interrumpir su sueño lucido.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-por fin….-dijo Deidara.

-cierra el pico-le contentó el Uchiha.

*********EQUIPO DE RESCATE DE NARUTO**********

-¿Sasuke sabes donde es exactamente?-le preguntó Sakura que le seguía unos pasos por detrás.

-calla joder… estoy seguro de que este es el camino correcto.-dijo Sasuke de los nervios

-¡oye! ¡Tranquilízate un poco!-le dijo Sakura.

-me tranquilizaré cuando me dé la gana **(*)**-gruñó Sasuke enfadado.

-oye tu, no la hables así-dijo Ino defendiendo a Sakura.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que debo hacer?-preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

-Oye, oye… tranquilicémonos…-dijo Yamato alterado tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-por lo que tengo que pasar para rescatar a Naruto… si no me hubiera enamorado de él-murmuró Sasuke para él mismo.

Sai sonrió y se abrazó a yamato que se puso rojo.

-A Yamato-sensei… que bueno es…-dijo Sai restregándose por el cuerpo de Yamato.

-o… oye… o… S… Sai no es e…el momento-dijo Yamato completamente rojo y nervioso.

Ino rió divertida por los dos.

-callaos... ¡No me concentro!-dijo Sasuke.

-¿paramos a descansar? Son como las 3 de la madrugada-dijo Shikamaru cansado.

-buena idea.-dijo Kiba.

-¡sois idiotas! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Naruto! ¡No podemos parar a descansar!-gritó Sasuke perdiendo los papeles por completo.

-si… pero Sasuke, estamos cansados-dijo Kiba con cansancio.

-¡¿y a mí que? ¡Yo también estoy cansado!-gritó Sasuke

-Sasuke, si no descansamos cuando tengamos que pelear con los Akatsuki nos venceras y esto será en vano-dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke gruñó.

-está bien, acamparemos aquí.

-¿Quién puso a Sasuke al mando?-preguntó Kiba.

-no se me ocurre nadie mejor…-dijo Shino ya que Sasuke era el único que "sabia" donde estaba la guarida Akatsuki.

-yo mismo-dijo Kiba.

-¿bien y qué hacemos?-preguntó Shino a su novio mientras el resto les ignoraban y buscaban leña.

-acampar…-dijo Kiba orgulloso de su genial respuesta.

-voy a por leña…-dijo Shino tratando de huir de su novio.

-¡espera Shino joder!-dijo Kiba yendo tras él.

*********SALA DE REUNIONES*******

-¿bien? ¿Quién convocó una reunión? Yo soy el líder, yo soy el que supuestamente las convoca.-dijo Madara enfadado sentándose en su silla al lado de Zetsu.

-fue Danna, m-dijo Deidara señalando al marionetista pelirrojo.

-¡Deidara cállate la boca!-dijo Sasori ofendido por la traición medio en broma de su alumno.

-¡callaos gilipollas! ¡Jashin-sama os castigará!-dijo Hidan sentado en el regazo de Kakuzu que le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Hidan? ¿Por qué estas sentado sobre Kakuzu?-preguntó Deidara.

-¡porque no había más sillas, JODER!-dijo Hidan levemente rojo.

Kakuzu solo rodeó su cintura con fuerza para que no tratara de alejarse.

-¿Cuál es el punto?-dijo Itachi aburrido.

Todos miraron a Madara curiosos.

En un extremo de la mesa estaba sentado Madara y Zetsu a su lado, a un lado, Sasori sentado y Deidara de pié, en la otra punta, Itachi sentado y Kisame de pie recostado contra la pared a la sombra oculto, y al otro lado de la mesa, Kakuzu sentado y Hidan sobre su regazo, y Juugo sentado encima de la mesa a su lado Suigetsu de pié.

-bien-dijo Madara-la reunión la convocó Sasori así que preguntadle a él-dijo Madara mirando a Sasori.

-tuve una alucinación y tengo constancia de que muchos otros miembros también.-dijo Sasori poniéndose serio.

-es cierto…-dijo Kakuzu.

-todos menos yo, m-dijo Deidara-será que soy especial.-dijo orgulloso.

-la cosa es qué-dijo Sasori ignorando al grupo-al no ser un caso aislado debe de haber algo que todos hayamos hecho que nos lo haya provocado.

-Bien… ¿qué habéis hecho?

-estaba… esto… Deidara y yo…-Sasori se ruborizó y Hidan se rió de él.

-¿y tu Hidan?-preguntó Zetsu interrumpiendo a Sasori ahorrándole el mal trago.

-fui a la cocina bebía agua me fui a la cama… salí de la cama en busaca de Kakuzu, volví a la cama, y tuve la alucinación después.-dijo Hidan.

-yo también bebí agua-dijo Suigetsu de repente.

-y yo-dijo Kakuzu.

-yo también es verdad…-dijo Sasori.

-si…-dijo Zetsu.

Todos asintieron.

-bien… entonces lo más probable es que lo provocara el agua… y AI siendo una espía y alumna de una mujer maestra del veneno… lo más probable es que sea un veneno alucinógeno que le echó al agua en su estancia aquí.

-pero… líder…-dijo Kakuzu-¿solo nos provoca estas alucinaciones o también nos mata?

Madara reflexionó un momento.

-tratándose de ella… nos matará-dijo Madara.

-entonces debemos hacer algo para que las pesadillas no nos maten-dijo Itachi en voz baja.

-Zetsu y yo iremos a buscar un antídoto…-dijo Madara levantándose y Zetsu repitió sus acciones-Kakuzu, Hidan, id a atrapar a KIller Bee de una vez, quiero ese asunto resuelto ya-dijo Madara enfadado.

-joder…-dijo Hidan.

-¿pero no le teníamos que capturar Itachi y yo?-preguntó Kisame.

-cambié de opinión… vosotros estuvisteis en batalla hace poco y a demás no puedes contra Killer Bee-dijo Madara

Kisame agachó el cabeza avergonzado.

-oye Madara, Kisame es muy fuerte es capaz de matar a Killer Bee si quiere-dijo Itachi dando un puñetazo en la mesa alterado.

Kisame lo miró sorprendido y sonrió.

Madara se encogió de hombros.

-ya tomé la decisión-dijo el Uchiha mayor-Juugo Suigetsu, haced el favor de ir a por provisiones, ya no hay comida y tenemos que cambiar las reservas de aguas por lo visto.

-de acuerdo-dijo Juugo poniéndose en pie y llevándose a Suigetsu con él.

-Sasori quédate aquí en reposo, Deidara cuida de él-dijo Madara.

-lo iba a hacer de todas formas…-dijo el rubio.

-bien, me marcho-dijo Madara-ven Zetsu…-dijo para que el hombre de dos tonos lo siguiera.

**************ZABUHAKU************

-Haku vete…dijo Zabuza al llegar a un bunquer bajo la cabaña misteriosa a la que Madara les había mandado

-pero Zabuza-san-dijo Haku.

-maldita sea Haku, lárgate, esto es cosa mía-dijo Zabuza.

-como usted diga… Zabuza-san-dijo Haku triste.

-toma…-dijo Zabuza dándole un auricular-así estaremos en contacto.

Haku lo cogió y asintió.

-ahora vete-le dijo el mayor.

Haku desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

***FLASHBACK***

-Ai… has fracasado-dijo mientras vendaba su brazo.

-lo siento líder… soy una inútil… ¡deme otra oportunidad! ¡Mataré a Itachi y me llevaré a todos los Akatsuki que pueda de paso!-dijo Ai emocionada.

-tranquilízate Ai… tienes heredas graves… -dijo la mujer misteriosa de la cabaña.

-si… líder…-dijo Ai agachando la cabeza.

-casi mueres…-dijo la mujer misteriosa más para sí misma que para la otra rubia.

-líder…. Me conmueve que se preocupe por mi… no lo merezco.-dijo con una sonrisa Ai.

-no hace falta tanta formalidad-dijo la mujer misteriosa.

-de acuerdo, Aiko-sama-dijo AI mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ai le quitó la capucha de la túnica marrón a Aiko y se acercó a ella despacio.

-¿si hago esto? ¿Estaré traicionándole? ¿Tendría mi venganza contra Itachi sentido entonces?-preguntó la rubia refiriéndose a su novio Uchiha que fue asesinado pro Itachi.

-no… no lo sé… -dijo Aiko.

-es igual-murmuró acercando más sus labios a los de la otra.-lo más probable es que no vuelva viva de la misión.

-no digas eso-dijo Aiko besándola.

******THE END (YEAH YURI! XD)*****

-estaba esperándote, Zabuza-dijo Aiko.

-supongo, después de todo me dieron que veías el futuro ¿no?-dijo Zabuza.

-si, por eso antes de que me mates debo contarte mi historia.-dijo ella.

-¿vas a rendirte sin más?-preguntó curioso Zabuza.

-no, lucharé con mis últimas fuerzas hasta el final.-respondió la castaña-cuando era pequeña… mi familia estaba enfrentada con otra desde generaciones, un día, mis padres cayeron en batalla contra los de la familia rival, mi madre siempre decía que yo era la niña de la profecía que traería amor al mundo… pero se equivocaba, como no tenía fuerza como para vengarme empecé a investigar medicina para ser ninja medico y encontrar una técnica para revivirles, pero encontré algo mejor, veneno, el veneno me permitiría matar a los que habían matado a mis padres, empecé a investigar con veneno hasta que conseguí uno perfecto… varios Akatsuki estuvieron infectados de él… pero los de la familia rival tenían un hijo, y ellos ya eran viejo porque los años habían ido pasando, por lo que decidí usar el veneno en él, lastimosamente me enzarcé en una batalla con el chico, no le conseguí matar y perdí un brazo, estuve años intentado recomponer mi cuerpo y volverme poderosa como para cumplir mi venganza, hasta que lo conseguí e iba a matar a su ultima descendiente, pero las cosas se volvieron en mi contra. ¿Te preguntaras por qué no me importa morir si no llegué jamás a cumplir mi objetivo? ¿No? Pues, es por la simple razón de que estoy harta, tengo más de cien años… e traicionado en todo en lo que mi familia creyó, así que ¿Qué sentido tiene? Que viva esa chica… no tengo nada contra ella... ella no hizo nada no tiene sentido matarla nada en mi vida tiene sentido-dijo Aiko.

-¿entonces por qué tenemos que luchar?-preguntó Zabuza-podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas cada uno por su lado.

-no, yo moriré como una ninja-dijo Aiko.

********HAKU********

Haku acababa de llegar a la base, solo estaban él, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame e Itachi dentro, el resto se habían ido en misiones.

EL joven se iba a colocar el auricular para comunicarse con su maestro cuando sintió una punzada.

Algo le atravesaba y quedó paralizado por ese Kunai que le había travesado la espalda.

Haku cayó al suelo cuando las fuerzas le fallaron con el auricular aun en la mano.

-nunca supe lo que se siente al morir… siempre pregunté cómo se sentía mi novio… dime… ¿qué siente?-preguntó Ai acercándose al chico.

Haku no podía pronunciar palabras por el dolor, solo sentía la sangre brotar y caer al suelo donde él estaba tirado.

-¿qué es eso?-dijo AI refiriéndose al auricular.

La rubia lo cogió y lo lanzó lejos.

-lo siento… pero no-dijo Ai-me voy a hora a encargarme del resto de los Akatsuki-dijo desapareciendo ante la vista del chico.

*********SASUNARU**********

-oye Hinata-preguntó Sasuke cuando solo ellos dos quedaban entorno a la hoguera.

-¿si Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿tú sigues queriendo a Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla a los ojos.

-s… si…-dijo roja.

-Sasuke suspiró.

-pero como a un hermano-dijo Hinata-en realidad yo solo le admiro por tener tanta confianza en sí mismo… y… yo… quiero a otra persona…-dijo Hinata roja, más aun digo.

-o valla… me alegro-dijo Sauske aliviado.

-¿por qué?

-porque de haberte seguido gustando Naruto habría tenido que matarte.

Hinata se sorprendió

**CONTINUARA:… SI QUEREIS QUE LO CONTINUE COMENTADME XD SOY DIRCTA :D**


	30. la batalla final parte 8: Ai

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, si no a un señor llamado Kishimoto enamorado de Shikamaru, que no sale del armario porque las telarañas se le han pegado, que me robó la moto, que no pinta cómodo desde el armario, que no tiene originalidad para los nombre y que- Y A MI QUE? NADIE LEE ESTO

**KAKUHIDAN** (vale tiene un buen trozo en esta cap XD y si que interactúan y besos y coas bonitas porque si XD)

**MADAZETSU (**SI! Tengo fics de ellos más que este por favor, ALGUIEN ESCRIBE UN FIC DE ELLOS, no Raquel, tú no eres "alguien" ¬¬ pero si quieres también puedes escribir uno de ellos, y no te rías, se que lo estás leyendo, en este cap hay :D Raquel no, Madazetsu)

**SASODEI (**si beso cosas monas :D)

**JUUSUI **(no me a dado tiempo, en el próximo capítulo hay, aunque iba a ser en este XD)

**KISAITA **(no ha dado tiempo igual que el Juusui, en el próximo cap habrá… bastante XD)

**SASUNARU (no dio tiempo! WAA! XD)**

**ZABUHAKU **(en este capitulo hays nif snif :(

**YAMASAI (en este capitulo hay, no Raquel, no voy a escribir un fic de ellos porque no tengo tiempo y tampoco un ASUSHIKA :D)**

**INOSAKU (mañana :D)**

**AiXAIKO (mañana no cupo hoy XDXDXD)**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR es la única rozón por la que continuo con la historia XD, tu Raquel comenta XD**

Siento haber puento tanto "Raquel" pero esuq el dije que la iba a hacer publicidad de un fic y soy muy vaga como para poner el link asique la hago publicidad a mi manera, de todas formas nadie lee el Disclaimer ni las parejas XD

**LA BATALLA FINAL 8?: Ai y Aiko (los amantes de Teruel tonto ella tonto ella tonto él XDXD)**

Se asomó por la puerta de un cuarto abierta.

"mierda…. Más Akatsuki, lo que me faltaba, valla mierda, si me encargo de ellos no podré matar a Itachi además no me quedan muchas fuerzas… espero que Aiko se las pueda apañar bien sin mi… pero que digo, obvio estará mejor sin mí, seguro encuentra a otra persona" pensó sonriendo triste Ai.

Para deshacerse de Sasori y Deidara y que no interrumpieran en su lucha contra Itachi, cerró la puerta encerrándolos en el cuarto con un jutsu.

"bueno… y ahora a por Itachi" pensó Ai.

La rubia oyó como uno de los dos artistas trataba de abrir la puerta pero sabiendo que no lo conseguirían prosiguió su camino.

En una habitación casi al fondo del pasillo estaba la habitación de Itachi con la puerta abierta y el joven sentado sobre la cama a oscuras.

-te estaba esperando-dijo sin mirar a Ai que estaba en la puerta.

La rubia de cabellos cortos sonrió.

-bueno… yo te buscaba…-dijo Ai.

-bien…-dijo Itachi levantándose de la cama para ponerse en pie.

Ai sonrió maliciosamente y entró a la habitación.

La rubia y el moreno se pusieron uno frente al otro intercambiando miradas y Kisame apareció por la puerta aun abierta de par en par.

-¡Tu! Debí haber supuesto que no estabas muerta-dijo Kisame.

Pero cuando el tiburón iba a cerrar la puerta, Ai la selló con el mismo Jutsu que selló la de Sasori y Deidara.

Kisame se abalanzó sobre la puerta para abrirla pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡mierda!-dijo Kisame

***********HAKU***********

Haku estaba en el suelo muriéndose, ese Kunai le había dado en plena columna y atravesado, ¡menuda mierda! No podía moverse y el dolor que estaba soportando era inhumano.

¡Pero no podía fallar a Zabuza-san!

Tenía que coger ese maldito auricular y hablar con él por última vez para decirle que estaba bien, mintiéndole más bien, de todas formas ya encontraría otro remplazo mejor.

Daba igual que Haku amara a Zabuza, Zabuza solo le trataría como una herramienta.

Haku se arrastró por el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre difuso.

Llegó hasta el auricular al fin después de mucho dolor, y esfuerzo, y se lo colocó en la oreja.

Solo necesitaba asegurarse de que Zabuza estaba bien, y decirle que el también estaba perfectamente. Así Zabuza estaría tranquilo, aunque seguro no le importaba demasiado que Haku muriera.

No le importó una primera vez y no iba a ser diferente esta.

**********SASODEI**********

-¡DANNA! ¡Esta maldita puerta de los huevos no se abre!-decía Deidara.

-lo sé Deidara-decía Sasori tranquilo-lo has dicho como mil veces en los últimos 3 minutos.

-pero es verdad, Sasori… no tiene sentido, ¿por qué se cerró de repente la puerta?-preguntó Deidara abandonando su tarea de tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasori suspiró.

-lo más probable es que algún enemigo allá entrado y haya decidido que no tenía tiempo para encargarse de nosotros-dijo Sasori mirando a sus uñas.

-¿eh?-Deidara se sorprendió-entonces, eso quiere decir que, que la mujer que nos revivió ha venido a matarnos ¿no?

Sasori lo pensó un momento frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno… yo no diría eso, si hubiera sido ella nos habría matado ya…-dijo Sasori-… parece que estaba buscando un objetivo concreto… a lo mejor es Ai, u otro de sus secuaces-dijo Sasori.

-valla Danna, Que listo es-le sonrió Deidara.

Sasori se sonrojó levemente.

El rubio volvió a su tarea de tratar de abrir la puerta.

-Deidara… deja de hacer eso te harás daño-dijo Sasori.

-haré lo que quiera, M-dijo Deidara.

El rubio hizo demasiada fuerza y el picaporte se rompió y este cayó al suelo.

Sasori se sobresaltó ligeramente.

EL pelirrojo se situó sobre él en el suelo.

-mierda… duele-dijo Deidara.

-te lo advertí-dijo Sasori serio.

-es igual voy a volar la puerta por los aires-dijo rebuscando en su arcilla.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?-exclamó Sasori-no, ni en broma.

-impídemelo-se burlo Deidara.

-como digas…-dijo Sasori besando a Deidara que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

***********MADAZETSU*********

Por el camino Madara había decidido que al ser tan tarde pararían a dormir, aunque no tenía sentido, ambos podían estar donde quisieran, prácticamente cuando quisieran.

Al principio Zetsu no entendió muy bien el afán del líder de dormir allí pero lo comprendió cuando nada más entrar en su habitación de la posada Madara se abalanzó sobre él besándole por todo el cuerpo.

Zetsu despertó esa mañana en la cama junto a Madara con la mano de este en su abdomen.

El hombre bicolor se giró en la cama para dejar de darle la espalda a Madara que estaba dormido.

Zetsu sonrió y se fue a levantar cuando una mano le sujeto.

-m… Zuzu ¿A dónde piensas que vas?-le preguntó Madara.

Zetsu se puso rojo y se sorprendió al descubrir que el Uchiha no estaba dormido.

-y… yo… a levantarme tenemos que irnos-dijo Zetsu rojo.

-¿irnos?-dijo Madara sentándose en la cama como Zetsu.

-s….si-dijo muy nervioso en hombre bicolor.

Madara comenzó a besar su cuello.

-aún es pronto-dijo Madara entre besos.

-s…n…s…n…e…-Zetsu no sabía ni lo que quería decir ahora mismo.

Madara sonrió contra su cuello y acarició la piel desnuda de Zetsu.

-solo relájate-dijo besando el cuello de Zetsu de nuevo.

-a… y… pe…ro…-el bicolor trataba de protestas mientras Madara lo arrastraba de nuevo a sus brazos.

-podemos ir luego a por el antídoto-dijo Madara acariciando la parte interna de los muslos de Zetsu.

Zetsu inmediatamente dio un bote y se puso muy tenso, Madara soltó una risotada y le susurró a Zetsu al oído que se relajara y disfrutara pero Zetsu solo se puso más tenso.

Siempre se ponía nervioso cerca de Madara.

************KAKUHIDAN**********

Kakuzu y Hidan iban andando de camino a buscar al jinchuriki Killer Bee.

-oye Kakuzu… -preguntó Hidan a su espalda.

-¿sí?-se dignó Kakuzu a contestar a su compañero.

-¿de qué iba tu alucinación?-preguntó Hidan tratando de distraerse por el camino y hacerlo así más ameno.

-mi alucinación…-dijo Kakuzu pensativo-a si… iba de mi peor pesadilla.

-¿ah?-Hidan ahora estaba intrigado.

El inmortal se acercó a su compañero y puso su mano en la espalda de este.

-Kakuzu….-dijo Sensualmente-¿acaso me pasaba algo en tu alucinación?

-no, solo se quemaba dinero.-dijo Kakuzu tranquilo.

Hidan soltó a su compañero y le miró enfadado parándose en medio del camino mientras Kakuzu continuaba andando.

-¡QUE! ¡IDIOTA SE SUPONE QUE ME TIENES QUE QUERER MI MUERTE DEBERÍA SER TU PEOR PESADILLA O QUE TE ENGAÑARA CON OTRO!-le gritó Hidan.

-….-Kakuzu solo gruñó mientras cada vez se alejaba más de Hidan.

-¡no me pienso mover de aquí! ¡Viejo!-dijo Hidan.

-haz lo que quieras-dijo Kakuzu ya hartó.

-¡PUES QUE SEPAS QUE ERES UN IMBECIL!-dijo Hidan tratando que su compañero le prestara atención Hidan viendo que su compañero seguía avanzando se cruzó de brazos con un "hmp"-joder… yo pensando que tu habías muerto y pasándolo fatal y tu vas y sueñas con dinero…-dijo Hidan.

-Hidan…-dijo Kakuzu que de repente apareció delante de él con la velocidad de un rayo.

Hidan se sorprendió de que su compañero le hubiera oído y hubiera llegado tan rápido hasta él.

-déjame… vete con tu dinero-dijo Hidan enfadado.

-Hidan yo no tengo pesadillas con tu muerte porque eres inmortal…-Hidan solo trató de ignorarlo y Kakuzu se bajó la máscara.

-hmp…-dijo Hidan.

-te quiero-dijo Kakuzu bastante extraño que él fuera mable, pero hoy estaba feliz, Hidan se puso rojo y trató de esquivar el beso de su compañero que lo tenía garrado de la cintura.

-de…. déjame viejo-dijo Hidan tratando de apartar a kakuzu de su lado.

Pero al final se dio por vencido y Kakuzu consiguió besarle dulcemente.

***********ZABUHAKU*******

-¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO! ¡SE ACABÓ LA PESADILLA!-exclamó feliz ZABUZA.

Haku sonrió al oír a Zabuza exclamar feliz por el auricular esas palabras.

El chico más joven cada vez se encontraba peor.

Se estaba desangrando, sentado en el suelo hasta el que se había arrastrado al borde de la muerte solo para ayudar a su maestro.

-¡ZABUZA!-exclamó muy preocupado Haku.-Sal de ahí-dijo firmemente.

Zabuza al ori a Haku a través del auricular decir eso quedó sorprendido.

-¿por qué?

-hay un sistema de cerrado rápido… tenía un sistema conectado a su corazón, cuando moría, se activaba, la sala se sellará y se llenará de acido, para que su cuerpo quede imposible de sacara información de él.

Zabuza corrió hasta la puerta peor esta se cerró herméticamente.

-¡NO! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡HAKU!-exclamó Zabuza golpeando la puerta ajeno al sufrimiento del Haku que estaba muriendo por la profunda herida en su estomago.

-¡DESBLOEQUEALO! ¡HAZ QUE SE ABRÁ!-gritó Zabuza.

-n… no puedo-dijo Haku

-¡ESOY ATRAPADO AQUÍ! ¡NO TENOG FORMA DE SALIR! ¡AYUDAME JODER! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA TE DIGO!-gritó haciendo llorar a Haku-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¿Dónde está Madara? ¿y Zetsu y Itachi? ¿y Deidara y Kisame y Sasori? ¡¿Dónde ESTAN TODOS? ¡ACASO QUIERES VERME MORIR DE NUEVO!-le gritó por el auricular Zabuza entrando en pánico.

-Zabuza…. Solo cálmate-jadeó el chico.

Cada vez que hablaba le dolía más.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ IBA A HACER ESO? ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA DE GRACIOSO! ¡VOYA A PASR LO QUEDA DE VIDA GRITANDO! ¡AA!-grito Zabuza en un estado de locura extremo

-para.

-¡AAA!

-por favor para…

-¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿DAME UNA JODIDA RAZÓN POR LA QUE HACERLO? ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE DEJAR DE GRITAR SI VOY A MORIR?

-porque me rompes el corazón-dijo Haku rompiendo a llorar.

Zabuza paró en seco clamándose oyendo por el auricular el llanto del otro.

-lo siento-dijo Zabuza ya calmado

-es mi culpa…-dijo entre lagrimas Haku

-no, no, no escucha… no lo es… no digas tonterías Haku, yo… de verdad lo siento ¿qué… que me va a pasar Haku?-le preguntó Zabuza.

-y…-Haku no podía hablar por el dolor y las lagrimas.

-por favor… lo necesito saber

-el acido inundará la habitación y…-dijo sacando fuerzas Jashin sabe de dónde.

-a… mi cuerpo de descompondrá lentamente-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-tendría que haberlo parado…-dijo Haku

-sh… basta no te culpes… recuerdas… ¿antes de la batalla en el puente?

-s… si-dijo Haku entre lagrimas.

-pasamos buenos tiempos juntos… Haku al final… he de confesarte que no pude soportar verte muerto y maté a gato, pero no podía seguir con vida… no sin ti, le dije a Kakashi que me llevara a tu lado y… te quiero-dijo Zabuza.

Una alarma sonó en la habitación.

-Zabuza… yo, yo también te… ¿Zabuza? ¿ZABUZA? ¡Por favor contesta!-le gritó el chico.

***********YAMASAI**************

Yamato despertó junto a Sai que lo abrazaba.

EL castaño se iba a levantar cuando vio a Sai moverse en la cama.

EL moreno estaba desnudo junto a él.

Yamato iba a besarle la frente pero Sai se movió y sus labios se encontraron (O! QUE IDEA ME DIO PARA OTRO FIC XD!)

-m… Yamato-sensei… -dijo Sai cuando sus labios se separaron abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

Yamato se puso tenso y se alejó del joven.

-n… no S... Sai yo solo-dijo rojo el castaño.

Sai sonrió y se incorporó en la cama.

-Yamato… ¿te quedas a dormir un rato más?-preguntó Sai mientras la manta que lo tapaba de iba cayendo por la acción de incorporarse y Yamato se ponía más rojo y tenso al ver la piel pálida del joven.

-y…y…..y….-Yamato quedó sin palabras.

Sai se recostó en la cama.

Y Yamato se posicionó sobre él como impulsado por una fuerza superior, y más primaria.

Y besó a Sai mientras acariciaba su piel suave y pálida.

**CONTINUARA…..O 30 CAPITULOS! QUE ANIVERSARIO! SI HABEIS LEIDO HASTA QUI Y QUEREIS QUE LO CONTINUE COMENTADME! :D**

**Decir que leo los comentarios por mensaje privado tambien aunque no me ha dado tiempo a contestarlos últimamente**


	31. La batalla final parte 9: haku

**DISCLAIMER** Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Mashishi Kishimoto que se contradice; porque en Naruto como es un Shonen no hay parejas…. Pero el quiere un final Narusasu

**PAREJAS:**

**KAKUHIDAN** (en este capitulo tiene un trozo ¡OH QUE MONOS! Si alguien escribe un historia de ellos que me la mande XD! Hidan preocupado por Kakuzu)

**Madazetsu ( en este cap hay cosas bonitas y Madara celoso XD**PORFAVOR ESCRIBIME UN FIC DE ELLOS PORFA! XD me leí el fic de Malu-chan XD y Raquel también me chantajea con fics de ellos XD ¿por qué no lo haces tú también?)

**SASODEI **(si escribis un fic de ellos en el que no pongáis a Deidara super Uke mandádmelo XD aun que reconozco que yo también lo he hecho alguna vez XD en este capítulo hay XD)

**KISAIATA** (en esta cap pasan cosas entre ellos… interrumpidas por Deidara XD)

**JUUSUI (SE ME OLVIÓ A OLVIDAR!)**

**NARUSASU** (EN ESTE CAP HAY XD SUEÑOS:…)

**ZABUHAKU (en este cap hay)**

**INOSAKU (nop SOrry :D)**

**YAMA SAI (OO LES AMO! ¿Alguien escribe algo de ellos plis! En este cap no salen, mañana! XD)**

**OCxOC (HAY! :D)**

**Y otra más XD**

**Notas de nombres de Oc:**

AI-se lo puse porque es ironico, además que toda la gente que quiere se muere! XD, y todos sus objetivos son por amor, matan a la persona que ama y su objetivo es vengarse etc… XD

Aiko-como dijo ella misma XD se suponía que traería el amor y la paz al mundo XD por eso le puso ese nombre su madre aunque resultara lo contrario.

Ko-que uno de sus significados es algría, porque es un vieja alegre XD es la misma que atiende a Kakuzu y Hidan por cierto XD

Hajime-significa principio, porque fue como comenzó la historia de venganza de Ai

**LA BATALLA FINAL PARTE 8: Haku**

-Itachi… ¿quieres saber por qué hago esto?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

-hmp… no es que me importe mucho-dijo Itachi serio

-Cuando era joven, andaba enamorada de un chico… un Uchiha… al final conseguí salir con él… estuvimos como pareja durante varios años… ese día habíamos quedado en que el vendría a recogerme a casa para cenar, pero… tu le mataste-dijo Ai, Itachi seguía imperturbable como siempre-ese día juré matar al que lo hizo, poco después descubrí que eras tú-dijo Ai seria, también ahora-Estuve entrenándome para vencer al más poderoso Uchiha (¡te olvidas de que mi querido Madara sigue vivo, Zorra! XD) un día conocí a un mujer… mientras estrenaba… ahora es mi maestra-dijo Ai-la conté que planeaba matarte… y me dijo que me ayudaría si yo la ayudaba a ella, así que juré servirla fielmente.-dijo Ai-lo que no sabía era que esa mujer me iba a hacer que me cuestionara la razón de mi existencia…-dijo Ai triste-¡pero eso no importa! ¡Ahora que estoy aquí!-dijo la rubia decidida.

************MADAZETSU*************

-valla… valla….-dijo la anciana de espaldas al aloe vera y al Uchiha mayor enmascarado-¿quién me iba a mí a decir que otra vez los Akatsuki necesitaran de mis servicios-dijo la anciana avanzando hasta ellos a pasos lentos con un bastón-¿qué te ofrece? Normalmente no vienen chicos tan guapos como tú por aquí-preguntó mirando a Zetsu que no llevaba la planta encima.

-en realidad… buscábamos saber sobre un veneno y su antídoto-dijo Zetsu.

Madara lo miró de reojo.

-¡oh! Claro, dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré, cualquier cosa para un joven tan hermoso.-dijo la señora mayor.

Madara miró un tanto enfadado través de la máscara a la anciana que no le prestaba atención.

Zetsu se sonrojó levemente ante las palabras de esta señora.

-a… gracias-dijo Zetsu.

"**esa señora… digo momia está intentando ligar con nosotros**_…_contigo lo dudo…**Nadie te preguntó, pero no me pienso acostar con ella… **¿a pero tú piensas?...**niñato mal nacido…**Soy tu… ¿recuerdas?**...que desgracia la mía, ¿y si te pide salir esa momia la dirás que si?**...con tal de joderte…**Madara te matará, yo tendría cuidado con ese viejo…**¿te quejas de esa señora y no de Madara que es más viejo…**!CALLATE! "**Discutía Zetsu con él mismo en su cabeza.

-dime… ¿Cuáles son los síntomas que causa el veneno?-preguntó la anciana.

-pues… -dijo Zetsu-alucinaciones… causan alucinaciones… pero… más bien son como pesadillas, tus peores pesadillas que se hacen realidad…-dijo Zetsu.

-mi peor pesadilla sería que un joven tan guapo como tú no encontrara novia… y dime… ¿tienes novia?-preguntó la anciana.

Zetsu se puso absolutamente rojo.

-a pues yo… a… bueno…-dijo Zetsu soltando una risa nerviosa.

-por favor señora Ko compórtese-dijo Madara-estamos buscando el antídoto de ese veneno lo tiene ¿o no?

La señora Ko miró al Uchiha enfadada y Zetsu suspiró aliviado.

-si… es este-dijo la señora Ko con un frasco que contenía un líquido azul en la mano.

Madara alargó su brazo para cogerlo pero la anciana lo apartó de su vista.

-a, a-dijo negando con la cabeza-si quieres el antídoto… quiero algo a cambio.

-claro-dijo el moreno-la pagaremos.

-no, no-dijo ella-quiero que tu subordinado me dé un beso en los labios.

Zetsu se puso absolutamente rojo.

Madara apretó los puños.

-vamos a hablarlo fuera, esperé-dijo Madara arrastrando a Zetsu fuera de la habitación donde estaba la anciana.

-¿Zetsu qué quieres hacer tú?-preguntó Madara respirando hondo tras haber cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

-yo… supongo que la besaré si eso significa que nos salva la vida a todos…

-ya…-dijo Madara nada divertido.

-venga Madara… solo es un pobre anciana-dijo Zetsu

-¿entonces la vas a besar?-preguntó Madara.

-sí, supongo que da igual-con testó el joven bicolor encogiéndose de hombros.

-entonces…-dijo Madara quitándose la máscara-yo también soy un pobre viejo… ¿me besarás?-preguntó acorralando a Zetsu contra la pared.

-a…a….a… yo… esto….-dijo Zetsu absolutamente rojo.

Madara en lugar de besarle mordió el cuello de su compañero mientras este trataba de no soltar un gemido.

-¿q… qué… qué haces?-preguntó Zetsu.

-¿no es obvio?-dijo Madara-te recuerdo a quién le perteneces-dijo Madara-yo soy el único que puede tocarte…-dijo el Uchiha besando a Zetsu-así que no te olvides de mi-dijo cuando separó sus labios de los del otro.

-eres… realmente idiota-dijo Zetsu.

Madara sonrió y se colocó la más cara de nuevo.

***********KAKUHIDAN*************

-Kakuzu…-dijo Hidan reuniendo fuerzas-no quiero que hagas la misión quédate al margen.

-¿eh? ¿Y eso?-preguntó Kakuzu.

-porque… Killer Bee mató a Kisame una vez…-dijo Hidan.

-no era Kisame realmente… era Zetsu… además yo soy más fuerte que Kisame y he vivido más que él.-dijo Kakuzu tranquilo.

-Sí pero te mataron unos niños tontos, así que Killer Bee que es mejor que ellos te dejará muerto…-dijo Hidan.

-a ti te mató un solo mocoso… para mi necesitaron varios y tardaron más… ¿así qué que te hace pensar que tu puedes acabar con él?

-fácil…-dijo Hidan-que soy inmortal y él no-dijo

Kakuzu suspiró.

-vale, haz lo que quieras… en fin…-dijo Kakuzu-pero si lo veo muy mal saldré a ayudarte maldito imbécil.

Hidan sonrió orgulloso.

-Kakuzu… ahora que hablamos las cosas… ¿y si por una vez me dejas se el activo en…?

-no tientes la suerte-dijo Kakuzu.

-joder, que mierda-dijo Hidan frustrado.

*************KISAITA**************

-parece… Itachi que me has ganado…-dijo Ai de rodillas en el suelo-nunca entrené lo suficiente, nunca dejaré de ser una inútil, tu realmente eras un superdotado… y yo… solo una idiota del montón… ¿debería darte las gracias por darle un razón a mi patética existencia?-sonrió tristemente Ai-debería disculparme por lo que pasó entre Kisame y yo…

-¿por qué le dices esto Ai?-preguntó Itachi cortándola en seco.

A Ai se le saltó una lágrima.

-no lo sé…-dijo notando como su voz se quebraba-creo que al ser vencida por ti mi orgullo se ha ido a la mierda… después de esto no me querría ni mi maestra…-dijo Ai agachando la cabeza seria-por favor remátame.

-¿acaso te duele?-preguntó Itachi refiriéndose a las heridas de su cuerpo.

Ai negó con la cabeza.

-no, no, las heridas físicas… me duele el corazón… solo siento que traicioné a Hajime… y a su memoria enamorándome de otra persona… pero esa persona… soy inútil para ella ahora mismo estoy muy gravemente herida como para continuar… así qué mátame-susurró las últimas palabras.

Itachi se arrodilló a su lado y la calvó un puñal.

Ai sin emitir ningún sonido cayó al suelo.

-gracias… quien me iba a decir que la persona que tanto odie fuera la que me diera paz eterna… o mirándolo de otro modo, fuiste quien mató a mi primer amor… y ahora a mí, solo… solo…-dijo atragantándose con su propia sangre-dila… dil… que la quiero a… A…-Ai murió en ese momento.

Itachi arrodillado frente a su cuerpo triste.

EL jutsu que había sobre las puertas desapareció con la muerte de Ai.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Kisame entró corriendo.

-¿Itachi –san está bien?-preguntó arrodillándose junto a Itachi y el cuerpo de Ai.

Itachi solo le miró triste.

-Kisame…-dijo y besó al tiburón que quedó en shock.

*******SASODEI********

-¡mire Danna!-exclamó Deidara-la maldita puerta se abrió al final, m, seguro que fue gracias a mi-dijo el rubio.

-si eso mismo…-dijo Sasori.

Deidara salió corriendo por la puerta y Sasori le siguió a la misma velocidad preocupado por la seguridad del rubio.

Deidara y Sasori quedaron atónitos al ver un rastro de sangre y lo siguieron hasta ver a Haku en el suelo.

-¡Haku!-exclamó preocupado Deidara que corrió a ayudarle.

Sasori se sorprendió pero no lo demostró tan abiertamente.

-¿qué te ha pasado estás bien?-preguntó asustado Deidara arrodillándose contra Haku que tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras se desangraba.

Sasori se agachó junto a ellos frunciendo el ceño.

-¡corre a por paños caliente o algo joder!-le dijo Deidara a Sasori nervioso.

-si…-dijo Sasori corriendo a por algo que ayudara al chico.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Kisame ITACHI! ¡VENID AQUÍ!-gritó Deidara

Itachi y Kisame el oírle fueron corriendo y se mostraron en shok al encontrar a Haku así.

-¿qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Kisame

-Zabuza-san… estaba peleando contra esa mujer y…-dijo Haku

-a muerto-afirmó Itachi fríamente.

El Uchiha había sido el único con huevos para decir lo que todos pensaban en voz alta.

Se miraron entre ellos, y Sasori apareció con una inyección para Haku que rápidamente clavó en su brazo.

El castaño ni se inmutó solo quedó con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Ya no estaba esa luz en sus ojos.

-no lo pude salvar…-dijo Haku.

Deidara y Sasori intercambiaron miradas.

Entonces Haku miró a Sasori a los ojos diciéndole todo con una mirada.

"déjame morir" eso decían sus ojos al menos.

A Sasori le resultó imposible apartar la vista de uno ojos tan tristes.

-¿Haku? ¿Haku estás bien? Háblame-decía Deidara negándose a aceptar la muerte de alguien tan joven.

Sasori sintió una tristeza invadirle.

A penas conocía al chico pero esos ojos traspasaron su alma.

Deidara comprendió lo ocurrido.

-¡mierda!-dijo al notar que el chico no respondía.

Sasori retenía las lágrimas.

Kisame agachó la cabeza triste guardando un solemne silencio.

E Itachi se mantuvo inexpresivo.

***********NARUSASU*********

_-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke corriendo hasta Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo-Naruto-dijo arrodillándose junto a él._

_-Sa… Sasuke-dijo el rubio con dificultad._

_-por favor dime que no llego tarde, por favor dime que aún te puedo salvar._

_Naruto esbozó una triste sonrisa tratando de animar a Sasuke._

_-Naruto… no… esto no puede terminar así… después de tanto tiempo… buscándote y cuando por fin podemos estar juntos…-dijo rompiendo a llorar el moreno._

_-Sh….-dijo Naruto-tranquilo no pasa nada… ¿recuerdas la última noche juntos? ¿en el puente?-preguntó Naruto._

_-s… si-dijo el Uchiha._

_-hablamos de vivir juntos… tras acabar con los Akatsuki retirarnos y vivir tranquilos… quizás… quizás adoptar un hijo… comeríamos ramen todos los días…-dijo sonriendo Naruto y haciendo que Sasuke sonriera con él entre lagrimas-dormiríamos todas las noches juntos… iríamos a visitar la tumba del viejo Jiraiya…nos tumbaríamos a ver las nubes juntos como Shikamaru… nos casaríamos…-dijo Naruto bajando cada vez más la voz hasta que era casi inaudible-nos amaríamos… nos… nos…_

_-Naruto, Naruto-dijo agitándole Sasuke, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-no por favor no te mueras… te lo suplico... no…-dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo._

Sasuke despertó envuelto en sudor.

¿sería esto una predicción como la ultima vez?

**CONTINUARA… SI QUEREIS QUE LO CONTINUE COMENTADME(reviw XD) O ESCRIBIDME UNA HISTORIA MADAZETSU**


	32. la batalla final parte 10: una muerte

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Kishimoto, que a veces no sé si amo u odio.

¿ME ASUSTO A MI MISMA COMO E S POSIBLE QUE ME SIENTA ATRIDA POR EL SASUHINA Y A LA VEZ LO RECHACE?

**KAKUHIDAN**(en este cpaitulo no hay! PERDONADME!)

**MADAZETSU **(si hay jaja besos :D WAAA PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ESCRIBA MÁS MADAZETSU yo acabo de empezar a escribir un fic de ellos que se llama Zetsu el espia de Akatsuki y lo e colgado, si señores me hago publicidad XD)

**SASODEI **(en este capitulo hay XD que monos :D)

**ZABUHAKU **(en este cpaitulo hay SIII XD)

**JUUSUI (se me olvido!)**

**SASUNARU **(en este capitulo hay insinuación XD=)

**INOSAKU **(en este capitulo hay que majasss)

**YAMASAI **(en este capitulo hay XD)

**LA BATALLA FINAL PARTE 10?: una muerte digna**

Zetsu besó a la anciana en los labios, que tras eso le entrego feliz el antídoto a Zetsu.

Madara contempló no muy feliz la escena del beso de ambos.

Bueno puede que la señora fuera solo una anciana, pero eso mismo era él, y quizás más viejo aún.

-gracias por el antídoto-dijo Zetsu tratando de fingir ser amable con la señora.

-de nada-dijo ella feliz.

Madara arrastró a Zetsu fuera de la habitación y lo empujó contra una pared donde lo besó descaradamente.

Todo fue tan rápido que a Zetsu no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Y lo más importante ¿Cuándo se había quitado la máscara Madara? ¡Si no le había dado tiempo!

Cuando el oxigeno se les acabó Madara se retiró manteniendo a Zetsu y a él conectados por un hilo de saliva.

-Ma… Madara-sama ¿a qué vino eso?-preguntó Zetsu ruborizándose pero sin dejar de mirar a Madara.

Madara no contestó solo le miró un tanto molesto.

-¡oh!-rió Zetsu-¿sigue molesto por lo de la anciana?-preguntó Zetsu soltando una risotada-no sea tonto yo solo le quiero a usted-Zetsu se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y dejó de reír para ponerse absolutamente rojo.

Madara sonrió.

-valla Zetsu… que romántico-dijo haciendo que el bicolor se pusiera más rojo aun si era posible siquiera.

-y…yo...yo…-dijo Zetsu, demasiado nervioso como para terminar un frase con un significado coherente.

Madara solo rió y lo besó de nuevo.

-tenemos que irnos…-dijo Zetsu contra los labios de Madara.

-m….-contestó el Uchiha.

*************SASODEI***********

Sasori y Deidara colocaron el cuerpo sin vida de Haku sobre la cama de una de las numerosas habitaciones vacías.

Sasori le miraba con mucha tristeza.

-va a manchar las mantas de sangre, seguro que Madara-sama nos regañara…-dijo Deidara tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

Pero al ver la seriedad de su maestro calló en seco.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori.

El rubio esperó a ver si su maestro tenía algo más que decir pero los segundos que parecían eternidades pasaban, y Sasori no decía nada.

-¿si Danna?-preguntó al fin Deidara.

Sasori lo agarró por la cintura de repente y lo besó.

-no te mueras ¿vales?-dijo Sasori tras cortar ese rápido beso.

Deidara asintió atónito, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

*********KISAITA***********

-oye… Itachi-san-dijo Kisame tratando de llamar la atención del moreno.

Al parecer funcionó porque Itachi se giró a mirar a Kisame a los ojos.

-¿sí?-preguntó Itachi.

-¿por… Por qué me besaste?-preguntó Kisame.

El Uchiha lo meditó un momento.

-porque te quiero-dijo Itachi no muy seguro de que esa fuera la parte más adecuada por la que comenzar.

Kisame se sorprendió pero trató de ocultarlo.

-¿qué?-preguntó Kisame.

En realidad el tiburón pretendía decir algo más pero no le salían las palabras.

-Desde hace años estoy enamorado de ti, pero no me podía permitir el lujo de estar contigo… -dijo Itachi pensando cómo iba a continuar su historia un momento-luego cuando reviví, pensé que quizás podría por fin estar contigo, que la vida me había dado un segunda oportunidad contigo. Pero tú dijiste que me habías olvidado… y luego te fuiste con Ai… Kisame, yo nunca te olvidé a ti-dijo Itachi mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Kisame tragó saliva.

No esperaba una confesión así.

-Itachi-san, estás de broma ¿no?-le preguntó Kisame.

-no-dijo fríamente Itachi.

-Itachi…-dijo Kisame agitando la cabeza-yo nunca me olvidé de ti tampoco… por eso mismo estaba con Ai, me recordaba a ti, pero… Itachi no podemos estar juntos.-dijo Kisame triste.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué ambos somos hombres? Mira a Sasori y Deidara, o Juugo y Suigetsu o Haku y Zabuza o mi hermano y ese rubio o Madara y Zetsu o Hidan y Kakuzu. ¿O quizás es porque somos compañeros o miembros de Akatsuki? Pues también lo son: Madara, Zetsu. Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori…

-basta Itachi-san-dijo Kisame calmado interrumpiendo al menor.

Itachi lo miró confuso.

-¿tú te has mirado? ¿Y me has mirado a mi?-preguntó Kisame señalándose-soy feo azul, tengo pinta de pez, tengo una espada por mascota, me mató el grupo que iba con Naruto, soy un desastre, ¡a ti te mató tu hermano! ¡Y encima te dejaste vencer!-dijo Kisame-tu eres precioso-Kisame estaba perdiendo el control sobre lo que decía-todo el mundo te quiere y a mi… no-dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa el peli azul.

-eso no es verdad…-comentó el Uchiha.

En ese momento cuando Kisame iba a abrir la boca entraron Zetsu y Madara por sorpresa a la sala.

-hemos regresado ¿algo interesante en nuestra ausencia?

Itachi se levantó del suelo y se sacudió los pantalones.

-Ai a muerto-dijo el Uchiha menor manteniéndose frio ante todo esto.

Madara solo le miró en silencio.

-Zabuza a muerto en la misión y Haku… también-dijo Itachi continuando con su discurso al ver que Madara no decía nada al respecto.

-¿ha muerto? ¿Ambos? ¿Seguro?-preguntó Madara curioso.

-Haku dijo que Zabuza murió y a él supongo que lo mató Ai-dijo Itachi-se desangró, si, definitivamente, creo que está muerto.

Madara asintió y Zetsu seguía a su espalda estático.

-pobre chico…-comentó Zetsu.

Kisame e Itachi miraron con curiosidad a Zetsu que no solía hablar mucho.

-merece al menos un entierro-dijo Zetsu mirando a Madara.

Madara suspiró.

Si era lo que Zetsu quería ¿quién era el para negarse?

-de acuerdo-dijo Madara que iba a buscar el cuerpo del chico.

El Uchiha mayor se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta el cuarto donde estaba el cuerpo de Haku.

Él porque sabía su situación no es algo que yo sepa.

-espera-lo paró Itachi.

-¿sí?-preguntó Madara girándose a mirarle.

-entierra también a Ai-dijo Itachi.

-¿por qué?-preguntó serio el que tenía más años de los cuatro.

-porque… lo merece-dijo Itachi.

Madara se encogió de brazos y continuó con su camino a la habitación donde estaba Haku dándoles a todos la espalda.

**********SASODEI***********

-Sasori no danna, un ¿por qué le importa tanto la muerte del chico?-preguntó el rubio sentándose junto a él.

-no lo sé la verdad…-dijo Sasori.

En ese momento Madara entró a la habitación, abriendo la puerta de par en par, confirmando así sus sospechas de que el joven muerto se hallaba en dicha estancia.

-vamos a enterrar el cuerpo de Haku, dignamente-comentó el Uchiha.

Sasori le miró serio.

Quizás Madara no fuera tan malo después de todo, pensaba el marionetista de pelo rojo.

*************YAMASAI, INOSAKU************

Sasuke Uchiha, había despertado a todos sus compañeros dicha mañana para que fueran con él en busca de Naruto.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, aunque algunos con más ganas que otro, todo hay que decirlo.

A mitad de camino Sai se sentía aburrido, así que decidió divertirse con Yamato que iba delante de él en la caminata.

-Yamato-sensei… ¿por qué no me lleva el brazo?-preguntó Sai.

Ino sonrió divertida y miró a Sakura que no la prestaba tención en ese momento.

-¿te llevo a caballito Sakura?-preguntó Ino susurrándole al oído esto a la peli rosa.

Sakura se puso tensa.

-no digas bobadas…-contestó Haruno.

Ino sonrió de nuevo.

-¿q… qué dices Sai?-preguntó Yamato sonrojándose.

Sai se acercó hasta él por la espalda.

-m… venga Yamato… no te cuesta nada, además me gusta estar cerca de ti-dijo Sai haciendo que el castaño se ruborizara aún más.

-S… ¡Sai!-exclamó enfadado.

Sai sonrió.

-he tenido una idea… voy a pintarle.-dijo Sai.

Yamato se tranquilizó y lo pensó durante unos segundos mientras notaba como se le iban bajando los colores.

-es una buena idea Sai, algo muy creativo y artístico.-dijo Yamato-además, me siento honrado de que me quieras pintar.

-si… le voy a pintar desnudo-dijo Sai calmado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡QUE!-exclamó Yamato.

Ino soltó una carcajada sin poder contener más la risa, y Sakura la miró como si sintiera vergüenza ajena.

********ZABUHAKU*********

_Haku estaba en medio de la nada._

_-parece que me volví a morir…-dijo Haku._

_El castaño siguió avanzando por la nada hasta toparse con alguien a lo lejos._

_Haku se aproximó lentamente hasta esa figura, hasta que dio por sentado que debía de ser Zabuza y una gran sonrisa apareció por su rostro._

_-¡ZABUZA-SAN!-exclamó corriendo feliz hasta el mayor._

_Zabuza se dio la vuelta._

_-¿Haku? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó confuso._

_Haku no podía parar de sonreír, y pensar que lloraba porque pensaba que jamás volvería a ver a su maestro de nuevo._

_Zabuza sin resistirlo más abrazó al chico._

_-Haku…-susurró con su voz profunda._

_-Zabuza… no sé si me llegó a escuchar pero… le quiero-dijo Haku._

_Zabuza solo lo abrazó más fuerte._

_-eso… ya lo sabía desde el principio-dijo besando al chico más bajo-parece que una eternidad aquí no estará nada mal… no ahora que estás tú-dijo Zabuza siendo por una vez sincero con el mismo y sus sentimientos hacia Haku._

Madara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara guardaban silencio junto a la tumba de Haku y Ai.

-cuando acabemos con esto… iremos a extraer al Kyubi-dijo Madara.

Nadie contestó pero todos le oyeron claramente.

Tras un rato observándolas cada uno despidiéndose de ellos en el pensamiento, empezaron a abandonar el lugar, hasta que solo quedó el mortal silencio.

************SASUKE*********

Sasuke paró en seco.

-¿ocurre algo?-le preguntó Kakashi.

-tuve un mal presentimiento… ¡vamos tenemos que darnos prisa!-dijo Sasuke apremiándolos y avanzando el más rápido.

-Sasuke, no vamos a hacer eso solo porque tuvieras un mal presentimiento-dijo Kiba.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Yo salvaré a Naruto! ¡Vosotros vagos inútiles quedaos ahí si queréis!-dijo Sasuke alejándose.

Tras eso todos se miraron entre ellos y decidieron seguir el ritmo de Sasuke.

**CONTINUARa...si quereis que lo continue ajja Madazetsu o comentario XD o las dos! XDXD la historia no va a durar mucho más nose si llegará a durar loq eu queda de esta semana siquiera**

**perdonad el mal capitulo...**


	33. La batalla final: una nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER: **pensar que este será mi ultimo Disclaimer, me d apena acabar el fic, pero esto no es notas del autor así que… Naruto no me pertenece a mí, si no a Kishimoto ¡YO TE AYUDARÉ A SALIR DEL ARMARIO!

**Parejas.  
YAMASAI, KAKUHIDAN, SASODEI, MADAZETSU, INOSAKU, ANKOHINA, SHINOKIBA, KISAITA, SASUNARU, JUUSUI, ZABUHAKU ****¡TODAS SALEN EN ESTE CAPITULO!**

Por favor agradecería que más gente escribiera fics Madazetsu.

**MADAZETSU: se lo agradezco a Raquel, a Malu-san y a Noshigt, a también a Lara, me habéis echo feliz al escribir Madazetsu, espero que más gente se anime con ello. ¿se me olvida algún nombre?**

ESTE ES LE CAPITULO FINAL!

**LA BATALLA FINAL; NUEVA VIDA**

El tiempo, que curioso, una cosa que ni si quiera existe y que todos nos tomamos tan a pecho. El tiempo que es lo más valioso que tenemos en la vida, y nunca lo hemos visto si quiera. Algo abstracto y ambiguo, y a la vez tan definido.

De una u otra forma, el tiempo era la razón por la que unos pasos resonaban por toda la base Akatsuki.

Unos pasos de diversas personas con prisa, que pisaban fuerte sobre el suelo de la base.

-mierda-maldecía uno de ellos que encabezaba la marcha, por lo bajo.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo desde eso hasta que el grupo del chico que maldecía, Sasuke Uchiha, llegara a una sala donde todos los Akatsuki estaban cerca de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo con una aparente hemorragia interna que se hacía evidente por distintas heridas sangrantes en oído y boca.

-¡¿Qué habéis hecho?-gritó Sasuke aturdido.

Hinata quedó en shock.

"Naruto-kun… ¿qué te hicieron?" pensaba Hinata.

Shikamaru fruncía el ceño.

-¡¿bastardos que le hicisteis a Naruto?-exclamó Kiba.

"mierda… ¿está muerto?" se preguntaba Shino.

"Naruto… aguanta" pensó Kakashi.

"Naruto... ¡bastardos! ¡Me las pagaran!"

Sakura apretó los puños y corrió hacia uno de los Akatsuki con piel de dos colores.

-¡Me las vais a pagar por lo que le hicisteis!-gritó Sakura mientras acumulaba Chakra en su puño, dándole así más fuerza a su puñetazo.

Madara apareció delante de ambos parando su puño con tan solo una mano.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿por qué no nos calmamos todos un poco?-preguntó el Uchiha de mayor edad.

-¿Cómo pretendéis que nos calmemos?-preguntó Shikamaru-¿Sakura ocurre algo?-preguntó al observar como la chica de pelo rosa había quedado repentinamente en shock.

-t... tú-dijo Sakura.

Los ojos verdes de esta se habían agrandado enormemente.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó esta casi en un susurro.

-Valla… cuando tiempo-dijo Sasori.

-¿os conocéis?-preguntó Deidara a su maestro.

-Trató de matarme… lástima que no lo consiguiera ella sino otra-dijo el peli rojo.

"¿Qué?" pensó Deidara sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

-Dame el cuerpo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke desenvainando su espada dispuesto a pelear contra Madara.

-¿acaso crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí?-preguntó Madara echando a la de pelo rosado a un lado.

-Desde luego que sí. Soy el mayor genio del clan Uchiha.

Itachi solo contempló aburrido la situación.

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó Madara-comprobémoslo-dijo acercándose a Sasuke.

-¡basta!-gruño Itachi, y todos pararon en seco.

-esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke?-preguntó Itachi.

-quiero a Naruto.-dijo Sasuke claramente.

-no creo que sea el momento más adecuado para ponerse gay-murmuró Sakura.

-¿para qué lo queréis? Debería estar muerto si no me equivoco, un-dijo Deidara.

-no creas…-dijo Sasori aburrido por la situación mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo-es un Uzumaki-dijo el peli rojo.

-¡Si no nos lo dais os lo quitaremos a la fuerza!-exclamó Ino que no había dicho nada.

"Ino…" pensó Sakura sorprendida por la actitud de esta.

-de acuerdo…-dijo Madara-Kisame, Deidara, Sasori-venid aquí.

Los tres obedecieron y se situaron delante de Madara.

-ellos tres son más que suficientes para derrotaros.-dijo el Uchiha retirándose, para dejar que la batalla se librar entre 3 Akatsuki y el grupo de Sasuke.

-Yo me encargo de Sasori, ya pelé una vez contra él así que lo conozco-dijo Sakura.

-Shino y yo nos encargamos de la mujer rubia.-dijo Kiba.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?-preguntó Deidara ofendido mientras rebuscaba en su saco de arcilla.

-yo te ayudo Sakura-dijo Ino.

-¿Sasuke, vamos tu y yo a pelear contra Kisame?-preguntó Kakashi.

-no, yo me encargo de Madara-dijo el moreno avanzando.

-Hinata y yo lo ayudaremos, Kakashi-sensei-dijo Shikamaru.

Kakashi asintió y preparó un Kunai, colocándose en posición defensiva.

-¡Joder! ¡Desaparezco unas horas y montáis una puta pelea sin mí!-exclamó Hidan mientras entraba a la sala acompañado de Kakuzu.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Kakuzu serio.

Todos se giraron a mirarles.

Ino, Shikamaru y Kakashi quedaron en shock al ver a los dos "hermanos zombis" vivos.

-no puede ser-dijo Shikamaru.

-Kakashi, veo que sigues vivo-dijo Kakuzu-no puedo decir lo mismo del niño Kyubi.

-Naruto está vivo-dijo Sakura-¡él es muy fuerte! ¡No tenéis ni idea!-exclamó la de pelo rosa.

Hidan rió descaradamente.

-¡Hidan nunca muere malditos paganos!-exclamó Hidan orgulloso de sí mismo.

Shikamaru se giró para ponerse cara a cara con Kakuzu y Hidan.

"mierda, son demasiados, no hay forma de que salgamos vivos de aquí por mucho que hagamos" pensó Shikamaru tratando de analizar la situación.

**-¿Queréis llevaros el maldito cuerpo de Naruto?-**dijo Zetsu ya harto, lo más probable es que varios miembro murieran en una batalla sin sentido**-¡pues lleváoslo!**

Madara se giró a mirar a Zetsu, y Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto, aun que inmediatamente Kisame se situó en medio de su objetivo.

-apártate-dijo Sasuke.

-tú y yo… tenemos una cuenta pendiente, porque mataste a Itachi.-dijo Kisame

"¿acaso realmente le importo?" pensó Itachi confuso.

-Kisame-lo llamó Madara haciendo que este se diera la vuelta a mirarlo-déjalo que se lleven el cuerpo-dijo Madara.

Kisame lo miró confundido y se quitó de en medio.

Sasuke se agachó junto a Naruto.

"Naruto…. Te pondrás bien" pensó el Uchiha.

(((((((((((**UN MES DESPUÉS)))))))))))))))**

*****SASUNARU******

-Naruto… comete la maldita sopa-dijo Sakura apretando el puño.

-¡pero Sakura-chan! ¡Esta sopa sabe mal!-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Hmp…-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la cama y Sakura tratando de darle la sopa sentada al lado, mientras que Sasuke estaba de pie de espaldas a ambos ignorándolos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Insinúas que soy mala cocinera?-preguntó Sakura muy enfadada.

-Para nada, para nada-decía Naruto nervioso, tratando de no hacer enfadar más a la chica.

Había pasado un mes, al principio los ninjas médicos les dijeron que no se hicieran ilusiones.

Luego encerraron a Sasuke en una celda durante varias semanas.

Hasta que Tsunade consiguió convencer al Raikage de que no matara a Sasuke sino al resto de su grupo, Taka y los Akatsuki. Tsunade solo lo hizo porque sabía lo que el jinchuriki se había esforzado para traerlo de vuelta.

Al final Naruto volvió del coma, y todos se pasaron a visitarlo, incluso Kakashi e Iruka que le dijeron a Naruto que eran pareja y este quedó K.O.

Ahora Sakura y Sasuke estaban ahí tratando de ayudar a Naruto con su recuperación.

-esto se me hace familiar-dijo Sakura con un cálida sonrisa en la cara-cuando éramos pequeños y formábamos parte del equipo 7 ¿recordáis?

-si…-dijo Sasuke serio.

Cuando regresó a Konoha y Tsunade hizo saber a la gente que ahora era parte de Konoha de nuevo, el moreno no pidió perdón a nadie, y cuando iba por la calle todos le evitaban o se giraban hacia otro lado asustados.

Kakashi e Iruka fueron los primeros en hablarle amablemente.

Luego, llegó Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Gaara…

Con el tiempo, Sasuke se fue integrando de nuevo en la aldea, hasta que un día parecía que todos se habían olvidado de lo que había hecho el Uchiha, y todo volvió a la normalidad, a cómo eran las cosas antes de que Sasuke se fuera.

******YAMASAI*******

Respecto a lo de Yamato y Sai, bueno el chico ya tenía 17 años y podía decidir lo que quería por sí mismo, y lo que decidió fue quedarse con Yamato.

A Yamato le parecía vergonzoso salir con un menor.

Pero al final se rindió y decidió echarle valor saliendo a pasear con Sai de la mano por las calles de la villa en su hora punta.

Ni una sola mirada confusa, asqueada, o extrañada, incluso hubo personas que los felicitaron por hacerlo público, valla, perece no era tan secreta su relación como ellos pensaban. Y cuando se lo fueron a decir a Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, etc… estos solo se rieron divertidos diciéndoles que ya lo sabían desde el principio.

*********INOSAKU********

Ino y Sakura llevaron una vida tranquila juntas, a nadie le llamó la atención su relación ni le molestó, ni si quiera a sus padres que fueron muy amables y comprensivos.

A Ino se le acabaron sus celos sobre Sasuke.

Y su relación evolucionó gratamente.

Respecto a Hinata, Ino y Sakura rieron divertidas al descubrir que su novia era Anko. Valla, valla, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

*********KISAITA********

Después de una noche en vela dando vueltas en círculo, el tiburón, con unas ojeras enormes, se presentó en la habitación de Itachi, nada más salir el sol, y le dijo que jamás lo había olvidado, que lo amaba y que por favor saliera son él aun que solo fuer aun día.

Itachi sonrió, como no hacía hace mucho y besó a Kisame.

"si, Kisame" dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de si saldría con él del otro.

Y los meses irían pasando pero Kisame e Itachi solo estuvieron más unidos aún. Por lo que respecta a sus compañeros eran una pareja bastante discreta, solo que Kisame siempre estaba preocupado por la salud de Itachi aunque no lo demostrara.

**********SASODEI**********

La relación de Sasori y Deidara siguió su camino natural.

Su comportamiento nunca cambió, Sasori siembre aburrido y Deidara fastidiándole para ver que reacciones podía sacarle y así no aburrirse.

Lo cierto, es que pasaron buenos ratos juntos.

Zetsu fue el que más se alegró de su noviazgo, así Madara no lo engañaría con la rubia, o al menos había menos posibilidades de que ocurriera.

De momento sigues juntos pero saben que sus vidas peligran en medio de esta gran guerra ninja.

***********MADAZETSU**********

Desde el principio, Zetsu sabía que iba a morir. Lo tenía bastante claro, era uno de los Akatsuki que más había aguantado vivo en la organización, y sabía que su hora llegaría pronto, por mucho que Madara se empeñara en negarlo.

Primero, le había salvado de milagro de las puertas de la muerte, con un antídoto en el momento justo, pero esta vez no había quien lo salvara.

O eso pensaba.

Porque entonces apareció Madara salvándole de nuevo y el quedando humillado.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?

Zetsu se acabó aburriendo de esa rutina, pero luego pensó que no estaba tan mal que Madara le cuidara tanto, así que al final cedió y se dejó caer rendido en los brazos de Madara como si dijera "tu ganas" Y Madara sonrió victorioso abrazándolo.

***************KAKUHIDAN*************

No hay mucho que decir de la pareja de inmortales, excepto que discutían de vez en cuando. Pero luego siempre lo arreglaban.

El que parecía más harto de la relación era Kakuzu que se hacía el aburrido como Sasori, pero estaba feliz de compartir su vida con el otro.

Hidan lo sabía y por eso siempre que su compañero lo abrazaba por las noches sonreía pensando, "lo sabía"

********JUUSUI********

No hay mucho que decir de ellos, cuando regresaron a Akatsuki con provisiones Madara les dijo que podían marcharse si querían, y ellos dos aceptaron y comenzaron una nueva vida, lejos de Akatsuki, por supuesto, Suigetsu seguía detrás de sus espadas, y Juugo tratando de controlar su lado asesino.

*****ZABUHAKU******

Ellos simplemente vivieron en la otra vida, felices de por fin poder estar juntos sin preocuparse de más.

Y así concluye una larga historia sin un verdadero final, porque aún siguen vivos, y… ¿quién sabe los nuevos giros que darán sus vidas?

**¡FIN! ¿Fin? HOLA, HOLA, ¿has leído hasta Aquí? ¡ENTONCES TE AMO! Valla, que lejos llegaste, te agradecería que si te gusto mi historia o te ayudó a entretenerte dejaras un amable reviw :) me despido**

**Bueno si alguien quiere continuar este fic que me lo diga y puede publicar la continuación de este con la condición de mantener las parejas XD y no hacer mucho OoC XD**


End file.
